My Day with You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: CHAP UPDATE! :D Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan. RnR :D, EPILOG XD
1. Chapter 1

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pair saia kal ini : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Hair Problem

Di Kelas

Hari ini Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya, yaitu Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari sedang memperbincangkan trend rambut terbaru yang sedang populer di sekolah mereka.

"Gaya rambut ini benar-benar cocok untukmu Ino!" ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan majalah Hairstyle itu pada Ino.

"Wah benar sekali, Mungkin nanti aku harus mencobanya!" teriak Ino senang.

"Dan bisa saja Sai makin menyukaimu~" goda Tenten dan Temari bersamaan, membuat Ino mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"I..iya Ino-chan." Sambung Hinata.

"Kalian ini bisa saja! Dan kau Hinata coba kau coba hairstyle yang ini!" Ino langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Mo..model rambut pendek.." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Iya, pasti akan cocok untukmu Hinata!" lanjutnya, dan ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain juga setuju. Mereka ingin sekali melihat Hinata dengan model rambut pendek seperti di majalah itu, habis selama mereka berteman dengan Hinata, gadis itu tidak pernah sedikit pun mengganti model rambutnya .

Setelah Hinata lihat-lihat, model rambut seperti itu sepertinya tidak terlalu cocok untuknya. Dilihat dari pendeknya potongan rambut itu membuatnya sedikit ragu. "Apa kalian yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, coba saja Hinata~" Pinta mereka bersamaan.

"Mu...mungkin akan kupikirkan." Jawabnya. Semuanya langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagus Hinata! dan bisa jadi pacarmu Naruto yang sedang tidur dibelakangmu sekarang bisa lebih menyukai model rambutmu yang baru itu~" kini giliran Hinata yang digoda membuat pipi gadis itu ikut-ikutan memerah seperti Ino tadi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, 'Benarkah?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Gadis-gadis tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka.

GREP, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik rambut Hinata pelan, membuat Hinata berbalik dan kaget.

'Ja..Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun mendengar semua pembicaraan kita tadi!' pikir Hinata malu. Dan sekarang Naruto malah mencium lembut rambut indigo Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" ujarnya gugup. Mata Naruto langsung menatap manik Hinata, menambah rasa gugup pada gadis itu. Hinata berani jamin sekarang pasti wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto masih menatap mata Hinata,sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Rambutmu harum Hinata." ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam gugup tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang karena terlalu malu.

Untunglah sahabat-sahabatnya itu tidak melihat aksi mereka berdua tadi karena terlalu asyik dengan trend model rambut terbaru mereka.

'Naruto-kun..' pikirnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Sakura tiba-tiba mendatangi Hinata yang sejak tadi masih membaca sebuah buku di tempat duduknya. Yah walaupun pikiran gadis itu masih memikrkan soal model rambut yang sahabat-sahabatnya bicarakan tadi.

"A..ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau tidak untuk pelajaran selanjutnya duduk dengan Naruto?" pinta Sakura, Hinata hanya bisa kaget mendengar permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ke..kenapa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, orang yang disukai Sakura saat ini. Hinata langsung mengerti maksud Sakura. "Oh.. jadi Sakura-chan ingin duduk bersama Sasuke-kun nanti?" ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, Tolong ya Hinata~"

Hinata menerima permintaan Sakura, "Baiklah Sakura-chan, kalau hal itu bisa membuatmu dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai, hihihi~"

"_**Arigatou**_ Hinata, Kau memang pengertian sekali!" Sakura tersenyum senang seraya memeluk Hinata. "Iya Sakura-chan."

OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata langsung pindah dari tempat duduknya tadi ke tempat duduk pacarnya, Naruto. Meski sedikit gugup karena kejadian tadi. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ah! Hinata jadi kau duduk denganku sekarang?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata.

"I..iya Naruto-kun, maaf ya?" ujarnya masih gugup.

"Eh! Kenapa kau minta maaf Hinata, aku malah senang bisa duduk bersamamu sekarang!" teriak Naruto. Hinata tersenyum senang,

"Ehm.. Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Ada apa Hinata?" ujar Naruto.

"Kalau aku boleh tanya, apakah model rambutku ini sudah terlalu kuno ya?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku tidak kok!" jawabnya Naruto singkat, melihat Hinata seperti itu membuatnya sedikit sedih. Dia harus mencari akal.

"Hoahmm~~" Naruto tiba-tiba menguap, Hinata langsung mengangkat kembali kepalanya melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Ka..Kau sepertinya terlihat lelah Na..Naruto-kun?" ujarnya khawatir.

"Iya~ kemarin malam aku tidur terlalu malam, jadi sekarang aku lelah sekali~"

"K..Kau harus isthirahat Naruto-kun!"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.."

PLUK,, Naruto langsung membaringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Hinata, membuat gadis itu panik dan malu.

"Eh! Naruto-kun?!" ujar Hinata panik karena Naruto bukannya tidur di UKS, malah tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kan tadi kubilang kalau aku mengantuk Hinata.." jawabnya singkat.

"Ta..tapi kau harus tidur di UKS bukannya disini.." Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, berniat untuk menghentikan perkataan gadis itu.

"Aku pinjam sebentar ya," pintanya seraya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata terdiam juga, jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat sekali sekarang.

Setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, Naruto kembali menarik rambut Hinata yang panjang itu, mencium untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata mengira bahwa dari tadi Naruto sudah tertidur, ternyata dugaannya salah. Kembali ia terkejut dengan kelakuan pemuda yang masih berbaring di pangkuannya itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun?!" pekiknya kaget.

"Jangan potong rambutmu ya Hinata," Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Kalau kau potong rambutmu menjadi sependek di majalah tadi, Aku pasti tidak akan bisa mencium rambutmu seperti sekarang ini." lanjutnya.

Hinata benar-benar terkejut, ternyata Naruto mendengarkan pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi. "Eh?"

"Lagipula kau sudah terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang indigomu ini, benar-benar cantik malah. Aku berani bertaruh!" ujarnya sambil menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya, " aku tidak akan pernah memotong rambutku, kalau itu yang Naruto-kun mau!" teriaknya senang.

"Bagus!" Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mengecup pipi Hinata lembut, membuat si empunya kaget. Dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan gadis yang terlihat masih terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto yang terbilang tiba-tiba tadi, ingin Hinata memprotes Naruto tapi sepertinya Pemuda itu sudah benar-benar tertidur sekarang.

"_**Arigatou**_ Naruto-kun, Aku akan selalu menjaga rambutku ini." bisiknya pelan seraya mengusap rambut pemuda pirang di pangkuannya itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

Kyaa! Baru pertama kalinya buat cerita kayak gini *guling-guling di lantai*, mungkin masih rada rada gaje, romance sudah kerasa belum ya? Hihi ,maaf ya kalau cuma sedikit buatnya. Apakah cerita ini perlu saia lanjutkan?. Mohon _**Riview**_ nya ya. _**JAA ~**_


	2. My Sister

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pair saia kali ini : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : My Sister**

"Kakak!" teriakan seorang gadis kecil yang berasal dari dapur.

TAP,,TAP,, Langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa langsung menghampiri ke arah suara teriakan itu. "Ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Hinata khawatir karena pagi-pagi seperti ini adiknya yang satu itu sudah berteriak. Namanya Hyuga Hanabi adik Hinata satu-satunya, karena sudah hampir empat tahun Ayah dan Ibu mereka sedang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri jadinya kini hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di rumah sebesar ini.

"Hehehe~ tidak ada apa-apa kok~" ucapan Hanabi itu sukses membuat Hinata sedikit kesal, sepertinya dia dikerjai oleh adik kecilnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu berteriak tadi?!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Ah! Aku hanya ingin menguji kakak, apakah kakak masih khawatir denganku kalau aku berteriak seperti tadi, hehehe~ " jawabnya seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu di sana.

"Hei!" teriaknya kesal. Adiknya yang satu itu memang sering sekali menjahilinya, itulah mengapa Hinata sedikit kesal jika diajak berurusan dengan anak kecil. Pagi-pagi seperti ini dia sudah dikerjai, Huh!

OoOoOoO

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, Hinata masih memasang tampang masam. Membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan pacarnya yang satu ini. Karena sejak ia menjemput Hinata seperti biasanya, Hinata sudah bermuka masam seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanyanya.

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menanyai keadaannya, "Eh! Ti..tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarnya sedikit panik.

"Pasti Hanabi ya?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut, seakan Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya saja. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Iya, entah kenapa Hanabi suka sekali menjahiliku." Bisiknya.

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan Hinata, sepertinya dia tahu harus melakakukan apa sekarang. "Pasti dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuatnya berpikir kembali. 'Apa benar?' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, murid-murid yang lain pun langsung merapikan buku-buku mereka dan ingin segera cepat pulang atau mungkin mampir ke tempat lain.

"_Jaa_! Hinata kami pulang duluan ya!" teriak Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari. Inginnya sih mereka mengajak Hinata pulang bersama, tapi apa daya kalau Hinata sudah ditunggu oleh pacar tersayangnya itu. Yah~

"I..iya, hati-hati di jalan ya teman-teman!" ujarnya cepat.

"Hinata ayo kita pulang!" Naruto menghampiri bangku Hinata, kini yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kelas.

"I..Iya, Naruto-kun." Hinata dengan cepat merapikan buku-bukunya, tidak ingin membuat pemuda di sampingnya menunggu lama. Saking cepat-cepatnya Hinata tak sengaja menyenggol kotak pensilnya, dan alhasil kotak pensil itu terjatuh dan isinya bertaburan kemana-mana.

"Eh!" pekiknya kaget, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hinata. padahal gadis itu tidak perlu cepat-cepat seperti itu.

"Hahaha~ Hinata kau tak perlu cepat-cepat seperti itu!" ucapnya seraya membantu Hinata memungut kembali isi-isi kotak pensil gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Ma..maaf Naruto-kun, hihi~" Dia pun ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua masih mencoba mencari-cari pensil Hinata yang hanya tersisa satu belum ditemukan. "Ah! Itu dia!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Ternyata pensil itu terjatuh tepat di bawah meja guru, dengan cepat mereka mengambil pensil itu, sedikit kesusahan sih.

DUK,, Tak sengaja kepala mereka sama-sama terbentur. "Aww!" pekik mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" ujar Naruto, melihat Hinata yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. Pensil itu sudah berhasil diambil Naruto.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, hanya sedikit sakit saja." Jawabnya pelan.

Naruto perlahan menghampiri Hinata, "Maaf ya.." ujar Naruto lagi seraya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Eh?! Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Ini kan hanya terbentur saja, lagipula tadi kau juga terbentur kan?"

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa."

CUP...

Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Wajahnya langsung memerah. " -kun?" ujarnya gugup.

"Sakit..sakit pergilah~" Naruto tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu sambil mengusap kepala Hinata lembut.

"A..apa yang kau katakan itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya sedikit mantra, agar rasa sakit itu hilang!" teriaknya senang. Hinata pun tertawa mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya ini. "Hihi~, sepertinya rasa sakitnya sudah hilang." ucapnya sambi tertawa kecil.

"Ohh! Baguslah! Hahaha! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tempat apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengatakan "Rahasia." Membuat Hinata makin penasaran.

.

.

.

Ternyata Naruto mengajak Hinata ke sebuah sungai, disana ia bisa melihat anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riang dan juga... 'Ah! Itu kan Hanabi!' pekiknya dalam hati, Naruto yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Hinata langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa melihatnya." Ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Hinata kau ingin tahu kan kenapa Hanabi itu sering menjahilimu?" ujar Naruto, Hinata tersentak kaget ketika Naruto menanyainya. Dan itu memang benar sih, Dia memang ingin sekali tahu sebabnya.

"I..iya Naruto-kun.." jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku punya ide, Ayo ikut aku!" teriaknya seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Mereka berdua perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati ke tempat dimana Hanabi dan teman-temannya bermain, "Na..Naruto-kun kita sebenarnya mau ngapain?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto hanya menyuruh Hinata agar tidak bersuara keras. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, cukup untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Coba kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan." Bisik Naruto.

'Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka?' pikirnya mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

OoOoOoOo

"Hei Hana-chan, aku boleh tanya nggak?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki pada Hanabi.

"Boleh kok." Jawabnya sambil masih bermain dengan lompat talinya.

"Kenapa ketika pengambilan raport dua hari lalu, Ayah dan Ibumu tidak hadir?"

DEG, mendengar pertanyaan temannya, Hanabi langsung menghentikan permainan talinya. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. "E..E..itu karena..." tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa Hana-chan?" tanya teman-temannya yang lain ikut membarengi.

"Karena.. mereka sedang..sibuk.." bisik Hanabi tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Lalu apa mereka tidak khawatir sama sekali denganmu Hana-chan?" tanya mereka lagi.

"E..A..ku tidak tahu.." Hanabi benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena apa yang temannya katakan itu memang benar. Dia juga berpikir bahwa Orangtuanya tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa perhatian dengannya.

"Kasihan sekali kamu Hana-chan," ujar temannya lagi.

'Jangan kasihani aku!' pekiknya dalam hati, Ia tidak mau dikasihani oleh orang lain apalagi temannya sendiri. Tapi apa daya mulutnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Jadi Dia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Pasti kakakmu yang perempuan itu juga tidak pernah perhatian denganmu ya?!" Teriak seorang temannya lagi.

DEG, Hinata yang dapat mendengar itu langsung merasa bersalah pada Hanabi, adiknya itu pasti berpikir seperti itu juga. Hinata sekarang hanya bisa tertunduk menahan airmatanya yang ingin turun. 'Aku memang tidak pernah perhatian dengan Hanabi..' pikirnya, tiba-tiba flashback kejadian Hanabi yang menjahili Hinata tadi pagi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

**"_Ah! Aku hanya ingin menguji kakak, apakah kakak masih khawatir denganku kalau aku berteriak seperti tadi, hehehe~ "_**

Hatinya kembali merasa semakin bersalah. "Hinata..." panggilan Naruto menyadarkannya.

"I..iya Naruto-kun.." jawabnya seraya mengusap pelan airmata yang hampir turun membasahi pipinya.

"Percayalah pada Hanabi.." Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Naruto berkata seperti itu, sampai..

"Kakakku selalu perhatian denganku!" teriak Hanabi kencang. Membuat semua temannya terdiam, merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara seenaknya tadi.

"Hanabi.." bisik Hinata pelan. Air mata yang ia tahan perlahan jatuh kembali. Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Hanabi.

"Biarpun..biarpun Ayah dan Ibu sibuk bekerja di luar sana, Kakakku selalu perhatian denganku. Jadi kalian jangan asal bicara!" teriak Hanabi sekali lagi kini air matanya juga ikut turun. "Ja..jadi kalian ja..jangan bi..bicara yang tidak..tidak tentang kakakku, hiks..hiks." isaknya semakin kencang.

"Ma..maafkan kami semua Hana-chan, kami hanya menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kamu kesepian, hiks,,hiks.." anak-anak lain kini ikut menangis, dan membuat Hanabi semakin mengencangkan tangisannya.

"Huaa!" isaknya.

"Hiks,,hiks..Hanabi.." Hinata kembali terisak, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata dan memeluknya lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"jadi kau sekarang sudah tahu kan, kenapa Hanabi sering sekali menjahilimu." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"I..iya,, hiks..hiks."

"Ayo kita temui mereka semua." Pinta Naruto yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari gadis yang dipeluknya sekarang. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

"Hanabi!" teriak Naruto yang membuat gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu menoleh kearah suara Naruto, dan dia seketika kaget melihat ternyata Hinata sudah ada disana.

"Ka..kakak!" teriaknya.

Hinata perlahan berjalan mendekati adik kecilnya itu, Hanabi benar-benar takut dimarahi Hinata. "Ma..maaf kak.." ujarnya takut seraya berjalan mundur.

GREP, Kaget Hanabi benar-benar kaget, Ia kira kakaknya akan memukulnya. Tapi ternyata..

"Kakak.." ucapnya lagi.

"Dasar adik bodoh,," Hinata memeluk Hanabi erat, pundaknya semakin bergetar karena menangis.

"Kelakuanmu itu benar-benar membuat kakak khawatir tahu?!" bentaknya keras.

"Ma..maaf kak, aku hanya tidak ingin kakak pergi jauh seperti Ayah dan Ibu! Aku takut!" ujarnya disela-sela tangisannya.

"Dasar bodoh, Kakak tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Benarkah?! Janji ya kak!" teriak Hanabi seraya menghapus air matanya dan airmata Hinata. Senyum ceria kembali tersungging di pipi mungilnya, membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum juga.

"Iya, kakak janji!" ujarnya senang.

"Nah..nah, karena semua masalah sudah terpecahkan, bagaiman kalau sekarang kita bermain bermain bersama!" teriak Naruto memeriahkan suasana. Semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju. "Iya!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya semua bermain dengan ceria, melupakan semua kejadian tadi. Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sudah kelelahan pun hanya bisa beristhirahat sambil melihat Hanabi dan teman-temannya masih bermain tanpa ada rasa kelelahan sedikit pun.

"Lihat mereka! Hahaha!" teriak Naruto melihat kelakuan anak-anak kecil itu. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto, "_Arigatou _Naruto-kun." Bisiknya pelan.

Karena hari sudah menjelang sore, permainan pun terpaksa dihentikan dulu. Kini mereka semua sudah terbaring kelelahan di padang rumput di dekat sungai itu.

"Oh iya! Kakak boleh tanya tidak?" tanya seorang anak kecil pada Naruto.

"Boleh kok!"

"Sebenarnya kakak ini siapanya Kakak Hinata sih?" tanya mereka masih memasang tampang polosnya. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung _blushing._ Pertanyaan temannya itu membuat Hanabi mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu ya, Kakak Naruto itu calon suaminya Kakakku!" teriaknya kencang, sontak membuat Hinata tersedak. "Ha...Hanabi!" ujarnya malu.

"Benarkan Kak Naruto?" mata Hanabi memandang manik Naruto.

"Yup, Benar Sekali!" Naruto malah mendukung perkataan Hanabi membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ka..kalian ini!" teriaknya masih malu, tapi sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

"Wah yang benar! Kalau begitu undang kami ya kalau nanti Kakak mau menikah!" ucap teman-teman Hanabi masih dengan tampang polos mereka.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu karena sudah hampir sore, kita semua mau pulang dulu ya! _Jaa _Hanabi, Kak Hinata, dan suaminya!" teriak mereka seraya berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

oOoOoOoOo

'Suaminya!' pekik Hinata.

"Heheheh~ sepertinya wajah kakak merah tuh!" ledek Hanabi ketika melihat wajah kakaknya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Naruto ikut membarengi sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya, "Sudah pasti kan karena..."

CUP, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. Membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah.

"Kau akan menjadi calon istriku Hinata!" lanjutnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam membeku karena ciuman singkat Naruto, begitu pula dengan Hanabi yang ikut berlari. "Hahaha!" tawanya melihat kondisi kakaknya sekarang.

Setelah otaknya kembali berfungsi (?) Hinata berteriak kesal sambil berlari mengejar pacar dan adiknya yang sama-sama suka menjahilinya itu.

"Naruto-kun! Hanabi! Awas kalian!"

'Yah mungkin ide itu tidak buruk juga.' pikirnya dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Saia kembali lagi minna! #digeplok sandal#, Karena ceritanya memang sedikit jadi aku dengan cepat langsung bisa mengupdate cerita ini, hihi~. Jadi kalau mau me riview...

Silakan~~ :D ^^


	3. Love Letter

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pair saia kali ini : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Love Letter**

"Eh?!" pekik Hinata. Pagi yang indah untuk mendengarkan pekikkan gadis itu di sekolahnya.

**FLASH BACK ON.**.

Pagi itu Hinata berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini karena Naruto katanya ada latihan pagi untuk basket jadi Hinata harus berangkat sendirian. Setelah sampai di sekolah Hinata segera menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Dan...

Dia benar-benar kaget sekarang, di pagi yang cerah ini. Ketika dia mau mengambil sepatu di lokernya, tak sengaja sebuah surat jatuh begitu saja di hadapannya. Membuat Hinata sedikit bingung.

'Surat apa ini?' pikirnya, tangannya pun segera mengambil surat itu.

Dia meneliti kembali, surat itu berwarna biru dan ada gambar jantung di depan kertasnya. Dan sebuah tulisan yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. '_**Untuk Hinata-senpai yang kusukai'.**_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**KEMBALI KE CERITA**

"Ke..kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan surat cinta lagi?! Bu..bukannya semua sudah tahu kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto?!" Hinata mulai gugup, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir orang itu memanggilnya dengan _**Senpai **_dalam kertas ini,berarti pasti yang memberikan surat itu adalah adik kelasnya dan tidak semua anak kelas satu itu tahu bahwa dia sudah berpacaran!

Hinata akui, dulu ketika dia belum berpacaran dengan Naruto. Surat cinta pasti akan selalu hadir di loker sepatunya setiap pagi. Membuatnya lama-lama tidak tahan juga. Dan kali ini setelah sekian lama, dia kembali mendapatkan sebuah surat cinta.

Untung saja Naruto kini tidak ada bersamanya. Nah kalau dia ada disini, Hinata sudah tebak bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu. "A..aku harus membuang surat ini!" ujarnya. Tapi ketika dia hendak membuang surat itu, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah terbesit dalam hatinya.

Surat ini pasti sudah dibuat susah payah oleh adik kelasnya itu, dan sekarang Hinata tidak tega membuang surat itu. Dia kembali menaruh surat itu di dalam tasnya. (kau terlalu baik Hinata-chan~) #digeplak#

"Dari pada aku membuang surat ini, lebih baik aku menjelaskan secara langsung kepadanya bahwa aku sudah mempunyai pacar." Bisiknya.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto-kun tahu?!" pekiknya.

"Tahu apa Hinata?"

"Eh?!" Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang kini sudah ada di belakangnya, sepertinya karena terlalu banyak berpikir dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah berada di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Tadi kau bicara tentang aku ya Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, karena gadis itu masih terlihat membatu di depannya.

'Ga.. gawat..gawat!' pekiknya dalam hati, sekarang apa yang harus dia katakan. Pokoknya Naruto tidak boleh tahu tentang surat cinta yang ia terima tadi. Tidak boleh!

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto-kun.." jawabnya gugup.

Di mata Naruto wajah Hinata kini sudah bisa menjelaskan kalau yang gadis itu ucapkan sama sekali tidak benar. Membuatnya penasaran sekali. "Tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku Hinata?" tanya Naruto kembali, kali ini dia yakin sekali kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"I..itu..mungkin cuma khayalanmu saja Naruto-kun, Ka..kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya.." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan gerak-gerik Hinata yang terlihat aneh di matanya.

"Aneh.." ujarnya setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

oOoOoOoOo

'Aduh Hinata bodoh! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan Naruto-kun, mana pakai acara tergesa-gesa seperti tadi lagi. Kan Naruto-kun bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangmu' pikir Hinata sambil merutuki sikapnya tadi. Kan jadi terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Pokoknya aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya!" ujarnya sambil terus berlari menuju kelas.

...

Grek, pintu kelas langsung terbuka. Menampakkan wajah Hinata yang terlihat kecapekan sekali. Gadis itu segera meneliti kelasnya. "Fiiuh~ sepertinya Naruto-kun belum datang~ untunglah~" bisiknya lega seraya berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti kehabisan napas saja, Hinata?" Tenten menghampiri sahabatnya itu ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang kecapekan.

"Hah..hah..Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tenten.." ujarnya sambil berusaha mengambil napas pelan.

"Iya, wajahmu berantakan sekali Hinata!" kini Ino dan Sakura ikut membarengi.

"Lebih baik kau rapikan dulu rambutmu itu, sini biar kubantu." Temari langsung mengambil sisir rambut di tasnya dan mulai merapikan rambut Hinata yang terlihat acak-acakan itu.

"_**A..Arigatou**_ Temari-chan.." ucapnya pelan.

"Oh, iya Hinata mana Naruto? Tumben sekali kau tidak berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Sakura. Tapi sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata.

Grek,, pintu kelas kembali terbuka, yang kini menampakkan Naruto, Sasuke dan teman-teman anggota basketnya (Sai, Kiba, Gaara, dan yang lain #plak) yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

Tubuh Hinata seketika membeku saat matanya dan mata Naruto bertemu pandang, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut Naruto berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Hinata masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan pacarnya yang satu itu. 'Aku harus mencari tahu.' Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Teng..teng.. Bel isthirahat kembali berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berlarian menuju kantin sekolah. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, kali ini dia harus bisa membaca surat itu tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

'A..aku harus segera membaca surat ini' pikirnya, Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dikira aman baginya untuk membaca surat itu, dan sudah pasti adalah kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan bekal siangnya.

"A..aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar.." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

OoOoOoO

Kamar Mandi.

Srek, Hinata segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Dan setelah beberapa menit membaca surat itu, ternyata nama pengirimnya adalah Konohamaru. Disitu ia diminta untuk datang ke halaman belakang sekolah isthirahat siang nanti, dan itu artinya sekarang.

"Jadi Konohamaru, aku harus segera menjelaskan semuanya." Ujarnya dengan cepat kembali ke kelasnya.

...

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hinata?" tanya Ino setibanya Hinata kembali dari kamar mandi.

"E..e.. tadi aku ada sedikit urusan jadi agak lama.." jawabnya. Kini dia kembali menyusuri kelasnya melihat-lihat apakah Naruto ada dikelas, dan untunglah ternyata tidak. Karena dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Te..teman-teman aku boleh bertanya tidak?" kelima temannya itu langsung menoleh.

"Tentu saja Hinata.." ujar Temari.

"Ka..kalau misalnya orang yang kalian sukai itu mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang dan tidak memberitahukannya kepada kalian, bagaimana perasaan kalian?"

Teman-temannya terlihat berpikir sejenak...

"Perasaanku ya? Tentu saja aku akan kesal sekali. Walau Sai memberitahukan kepadaku sekali pun. Aku tetap saja kesal!" Jawaban Ino yang sontak membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin.

"Yah kalau aku juga akan kesal sih, tapi mengingat Shikamaru itu pemalas jadi mungkin saja tidak ada yang menyukai sifat pemalasnya itu." Temari ikut membarengi.

"Kecuali kamu Temari~" Goda Ino, membuat wajah gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Nah kalau aku juga sependapat dengan Ino dan Temari, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu kan kalau Neji itu termasuk ketua osis tampan di sekolah kita ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja~"

"Dan kalian tahu kalau aku belum berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi aku akan bilang nothing.." jawaban simple dari Sakura. Ino langsung menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau sikap Sasuke terhadapmu itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lainnya~ Buktinya hanya perkataanmu saja kan yang selalu di tanggapi oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan gadis-gadis yang lain dicuekin semua~" Kino Ino berbalik menggoda teman merah mudanya itu. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna.

"I..Ino! kau ini!" teriaknya kencang.

"Jadi Hinata intinya itu kami akan benar-benar kesal kalau kejadian itu terjadi." Jelas Tenten.

'Jadi Naruto-kun akan kesal padaku!' pekiknya dalam hati. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Memangnya ada apa kau tumben menanyakan masalah ini Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan Naruto dapat surat cinta ya?!" teriak Sakura.

"Bu..bukan..!"

"Kalau begitu kau dong yang mendapat surat cinta?" pertanyaan Temari tepat membuat Hinata terdiam. Dan mengangguk kecil seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gawat...!" Tiba-tiba ucapan Tenten membuat Hinata heran, ia kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung memperlihatkan wajah Naruto tepat di depannya sekarang.

"Eh?! Na..Naruto-kun!" pekiknya kaget.

"Ikut aku Hinata.." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari kelas. Kalau Hinata, gadis itu masih terlalu kaget melihat orang yang paling tidak boleh tahu tentang masalah ini. Malah mengetahuinya! Gawat!

"Berjuanglah Hinata!" teriak sahabat-sahabatnya dari jauh.

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto masih menarik tangan Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar takut sekarang, apalagi ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang kesal. 'A..aku takut!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Dia mulai memanggil nama pemuda yang menariknya kini. Tapi Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun..Ma..maaf.." Ucap Hinata lagi, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku Hinata?!" ujar Naruto seraya memandang lekat gadis di depannya itu.

"Ak..Aku hanya.."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku!" kini nada suara Naruto makin meninggi, membuat Hinata semakin takut. Dia menggeleng keras.

"Bu..bukan, Aku..aku hanya.."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku ini tidak benar-benar menyukaimu!" teriak Pemuda itu lagi, sebelum Hinata sempat memberikan penjelasannya. Membuatnya merasa kesal.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" kini Hinata berbalik meneriaki Naruto, gadis itu berusaha menahan air mata yang akan tumpah dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Cih.." Perasaan bersalah langsung mendatangi Naruto ketika melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya seperti itu. "Maaf Hinata.." bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" ujarnya sambil terus berlari, sampai ke halaman belakang. Masalah ini benar-benar harus ia selesaikan sekarang juga. Lagipula Naruto juga sudah tahu, dan kini pasti pemuda itu sudah tidak menyukainya lagi.

**Halaman Belakang**.

Hinata langsung mencari-cari orang yang memberikan surat itu padanya, dan sesosok pemuda terlihat berdiri di dekat pohon besar menyita perhatiannya. "Ja..jangan-jangan orang itu?" Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda itu.

"_**A..ano**_.." ucapnya pelan. Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan tersenyum senang.

"Ah! _**Hinata-senpai**_!" teriaknya senang. Ternyata adik kelasnya itu lebih kecil darinya.

"Apa kau yang mengirimkan surat ini padaku?" tanyanya pelan. Dan dijawab anggukan keras pemuda itu.

"Iya! Perkenalkan namaku Konohamaru!" ujarnya lagi.

"A..aku kesini mau memberi jawaban untuk suratmu ini.." Hinata menatap Konohamaru.

"Aku akan mendengarnya **Senpai**!"

"E..e.. maaf Konohamaru-kun!" teriak Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya. Konohamaru yang melihat itu benar-benar sedih mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hahaha~ aku sudah tahu kok, kalau _**Hinata-senpai**_ akan menolakku!"

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Konohamaru langsung mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Ke..kenapa..?" ujarnya.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa _**Hinata-senpai**_ sudah mempunyai pacar kan?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi teman-temanku bilang aku harus memberitahukan perasaanku ini pada _**Senpai,**_ karena menyembunyikan sesuatu itu tidak baik! Dan Lagipula aku sendiri tidak boleh memendam perasaan ini lama-lama "

DEG, perkataan Konohamaru sontak membuatnya kaget _**"Karena menyembunyikan sesuatu itu tidak baik!" **_Perasaan bersalah mulai menjalari Hinata, bahkanair mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi langsung pecah. Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah, 'Ma..maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, ' pikirnya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi memang benar, Hinata takut kalau nanti Naruto akan marah benar-benar takut!

Konohamaru benar-benar kaget melihat _**Senpainya**_ yang tiba-tiba menangis, Dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan _**Senpainya **_itu. "_**Se..senpai**_ kenapa menangis?" ujarnya panik, tangannya ingin menghapus air mata Hinata, tapi...

GREP, Sebuah tangan besar menghentikan gerakan Konohamaru dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.. "Eh!" Konohamaru seketika terkejut.

"Jangan kau sentuh Dia.."

'Suara itu?' Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya, tapi karena air mata menganggu penglihatannya, gadis itu dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang masih membanjiri pipi mungilnya. Dan melihat...

"Na..Naruto-kun!" pekiknya kaget.

"Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun yang berani mengambil orang yang kucintai, Tidak akan pernah!" Tatapan tajam Naruto yang ia berikan pada Konohamaru. Pemuda itu segera menarik Hinata pergi dari halaman sekolah meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih terlihat membeku disana.

OoOoOoOoOo

'Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada disana?" pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak berani bertanya.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah bangku taman, menarik Hinata agar duduk disana. Hinata benar-benar bingung. Apa Naruto akan marah padanya. Kembali ia menutup matanya, tidak berani akan kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Naruto padanya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto ketika melihat gadis itu menutup erat matanya.

"Hinata, Kumohon buka matamu.." pinta Naruto sekali lagi. dengan takut-takut Hinata membuka matanya perlahan.

"Na..Naruto-kun?!" dan melihat Naruto kini telah berlutut dihadapannya, Mata saphire Naruto menatap lekat Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Maafkan aku Hinata.." Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, Hinata benar-benar kaget.

"A..apa Naruto-kun..?" Dia masih kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Maafkan Aku, tadi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu Hinata.." lanjut Naruto. Hinata mengeleng keras.

"Ti..tidak! itu bukan salahmu Naruto-kun, aku yang salah karena tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. A..aku hanya takut kalau nanti kau tiba-tiba kesal padaku dan membenciku hanya karena surat itu. Ak..aku takut Naruto-kun.." Air mata gadis itu kembali jatuh.

"Tidak mungkin aku membencimu Hinata, Karena Kau adalah gadis kedua yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini setelah ibuku. Kau tahu itu?" ujar Naruto seraya menghapus airmata Hinata.

"Hiks,,hiks,,Aku takut Naruto-kun, Aku tidak tega untuk membuang surat yang telah dibuat untukku dengan sepenuh hati oleh Konohamaru. Aku tidak bisa, hiks,,hiks,," isak Hinata.

"Aku tahu, kau itu memang gadis yang baik Hinata~" Naruto kembali mengusap kepala Hinata. "Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk kencang, "Te...tentu saja Naruto-kun!" ujarnya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menangis dong," Pinta Naruto.

"En..entah kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir Naruto-kun, hiks,,hiks,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

CUP, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Pejamkan matamu." Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menghipnotisnya, Hinata segera memejamkan kembali matanya. Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis itu.

Setelah akhirnya mereka berdua mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada Hinata.

"Nah, sudah berhenti kan menangisnya!"

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata langsung memukul pelan Naruto.

"Hahaha! Kalau kau sering menangis seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku cium saja ya seperti tadi?" Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata tak lupa mengeluarkan seringaian jahilnya. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Ka..kau suka sekali menjahilku Naruto-kun!" pekiknya.

GREP, Naruto memeluk Hinata sekali lagi, " Percayalah padaku Hinata." bisiknya. Hinata yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan, "Iya Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu percaya padamu!" jawabnya. Mereka pun berpelukan lama sekali. #sampe buat authornya ngiri# plak#

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Hinata kembali berangkat bersama, tapi ketika mereka hampir sampai di kelas. Keduanya langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan kelas mereka.

"Itu kan?!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Konohamaru sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Ah!" Konohamaru yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari medekati kedua pasangan itu.

"_**Ohayou Hinata-senpai,Naruto-senpai**_!" teriak Konohamaru.

Naruto dengan cepat menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya seperti takut Konohamaru akan mengambil pacarnya itu, sedangkan Hinata sih suadh di tebak, Ia kaget seketika.

"Pa..pagi Konohamaru-kun.." Jawab Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Pagi, Kau mau apa kesini lagi?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Ini masalah kemarin.." Ujar Konohamaru. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

'Jangan-jangan Konohamaru-kun marah karena aku tinggal kemarin!' pekik Hinata dalam hatinya. Deg-degan Hinata menunggu lanjutan dari Konohamaru, begitu pula Naruto...

"..."

"Aku pikir kalau _**Naruto-senpai**_ itu..."

'Jangan bilang kalau Konohamaru jadi membenci Naruto-kun, jangan sampai..!' Pekik gadis dalam hati sekali lagi.

"KEREN SEKALI!" teriak Konohamaru kencang.

Gedubrak!

Hinata dan Naruto hampir terjatuh mendengar pernyataan Konohamaru yang diluar dugaan itu. Membuat mereka berdua sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Aksi _**Naruto-senpai**_ kemarin benar-benar keren sekali! Aku jadi ingin _**Senpai **_mengajariku supaya keren seperti itu!" Teriak pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Eh!? Aku tidak mau!" Naruto langsung menolak permintaan Konohamaru. Tapi sepertinya adik kelasnya itu tidak mau kalah, dia malah berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Pokoknya _**Naruto-senpai**_ harus menjadi guruku!" teriaknya seraya mendekati Naruto.

"Kan kubilang tidak mau!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, setelah berpikir bahwa sekarang dialah yang dalam situasi bahaya. Pemuda itu segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata. dan Konohamaru, _**"Jaa~ Hinata-senpai!"**_ ujarnya dan segera berbalik mengejar Naruto.

"Ayolah _**Senpai!**_!"

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto berlari semakin jauh dari kelasnya.

"Hihihi~ Lucu sekali mereka~" ujar Hinata yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku pacar dan juniornya itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Hinata?" kelima Sahabatnya menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok, cuma melihat kelakuan Naruto dan murid barunya mungkin, hihihi~" Hinata tertawa kembali. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari langsung melihat adegan Naruto yang sedang dikejar-kejar Konohamaru.

"Hahahaha!" mereka langsung ikut tertawa.

"Jadi adik kelas itu yang memberikan surat cinta padamu ya Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Awas lho entar Naruto diambil olehnya~" Ino ikut-ikutan menggoda Hinata.

"Hihi~ mungkin saja Ino-chan." Jawabnya kembali tertawa. Tapi...

" _**Percayalah padaku Hinata." **_Kata-kata Naruto kemarin akan selalu Hinata ingat mulai sekarang_**.**_

"_**Arigatou Naruto-kun."**_

TO BE CONTINUED...

Bagaimana para readers gajekah,gajekah #digeplak readers#. Hehehe terimakasih banget sudah mau membaca fic ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah _**me riview**_, dan tak lupa kalau ada yang mau me riview lagi...

Silakan~~ :D ^^v ...

Dan buat Nagasaki : Makasih sudah bilang fic saia ini menghibur. Jadi terharu hiks,,hiks,, *sroot* #buang ingus#. Makasih ya :D

Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! **"Valentine Day".**

**JAA~**


	4. Valentine Days

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pair saia kali ini : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Valentine Day**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis, khususnya yang sudah mempunyai pacar, karena hari ini adalah waktunya mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka terhadap sang pacar dengan memberikan sebuah coklat sebagai tanda cinta. Dan begitu juga dengan para gadis di Konoha High School.

OoOoOo

"Hei..hei Hinata~" Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri bangku Hinata, dengan senyum yang terbingkai di wajahnya.

"A..ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink itu, menghentikan kegiatan membacanya tadi.

"Kau tahu tidak besok hari apa?!" tanyanya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mengerti dengan maksud sahabatnya itu, Ia hanya bisa memainkan telunjuknya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"E..Ha..Hari Valentine Sakura-chan.." ujarnya gugup.

"Bingo! _Ne..ne_~ apa kau akan memberikan pacar tersayangmu itu coklat?" Sakura mulai menggoda Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil seraya melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"I..iya Sakura-chan.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau..." belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ino, Temari, dan Tenten langsung ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua..

"Kita buat coklatnya sama-sama hari ini!" teriak mereka bersamaan, membuat mau tidak mau semua teman-teman di kelas mereka serentak menoleh kearah mereka berlima. Termasuk Naruto tentunya. Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang.

OoOoOoOo

Teng..teng.. bell sekolah kembali berbunyi. Sakura dan kawan-kawannya sudah menunggu Hinata di depan kelas.

"Hinata ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "Na..Naruto-kun.." ujarnya.

"Ayo pulang!" ucapnya lagi.

"E..ee.." Hinata terlihat kebingungan, karena hari ini sebenarnya ia ingin membuat coklat di rumah Sakura jadi dia tidak bisa dulu pulang bersama Naruto kali ini. tapi Hinata sendiri tidak berani bicara.

Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan mencari-cari alasan, langsung menghampirinya.

"Maaf ya Naruto, karena hari ini Hinata akan pulang bersama kami!" teriaknya seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Ta..tapi Sakura-chan..." Naruto terlihat tidak mau.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ayo Hinata!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata, dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam disana. Hinata jadi tidak tega.

"Sa..Sakura-chan.." Hinata mengentikan langkahnya, menatap Sakura..

"Ah~ baiklah, tapi cuma sebentar. Kami akan menunggumu di depan sekolah." Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan kelas. 'Enaknya~ kalau punya pacar, semoga saja besok Sasuke-kun mau menerima coklatku nanti, hihi~' pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang berbalik kembali kepadanya, membuat senyumnya mengembang. "Maaf ya Naruto-kun, untuk hari ini aku akan pulang bersama sahabat-sahabatku dulu." Ujar Hinata yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"E..Ka..karena.." Hinata mulai kebingungan mencari-cari alasan, karena ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Naruto. Kalau diberitahu sekarang kan bukan kejutan lagi namanya. Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Ka..karena sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak pulang bersama mereka..." itulah jawaban simpel Hinata, membuat pemuda di depannya menaikkan alisnya.

"Hee~ bukannya baru dua hari yang lalu kau pulang bersama mereka."

SKAK MAT,, Hinata mulai kebingungan lagi, sepertinya alasannya tadi benar-benar tidak berguna.

"E..e.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun.."ujarnya cepat dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Naruto, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tangan naruto dengan cepat menarik tangan mungil Hinata, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa pergi.

'Aduh, gawat!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau mau main rahasia-rahasian ya denganku~" Naruto mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Ti..tidak kok Naruto-kun!" Hinata makin terlihat gugup, membuat Naruto malah penasaran.

"Benarkah~" pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

'Naruto-kun pasti ingin menjahiliku lagi!' pikir Hinata. Gadis itu reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Eh! Kenapa kau malah menutup mulutmu Hinata~ Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menciummu." Ujar Naruto.

"Ha..habis Naruto-kun selalu menciumku tiba-tiba, i..tu tidak baik buat jantungku.." Ucap Hinata polos, masih tidak sadar akan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"..." Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Eh! Ma..maksudku itu Na..Naruto-kun itu selalu menjahiliku, ja..jadi..!" Hinata mulai kelabakan mencari alasan, dia benar-benar merutuki kepolosannya tadi. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung tertawa keras.

"Hahaha~ Jadi aku tidak boleh menciummu tiba-tiba lagi ya?" ujarnya.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu, cu..cuma.."

"Baiklah..baiklah~" Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu tambah merona. Naruto kembali mendekat dirinya ke telinga Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" teriaknya kecil, ketika melihat Naruto yang berlari menjauh darinya.

"Hahaha~ Kalau begitu aku pulang bersama _Teme _saja ya! Dan ingat kata-kataku tadi Hinata!" teriaknya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Huh! Naruto-kun jahil sekali!" bisiknya. Mengingat kembali apa yang dibisikan pemuda itu padanya. **_'Ya sudah, kalau begitu kapan pun aku mau menciummu, Aku akan bilang padamu Hinata~ ". _**

"I..itu malah membuat jantungku semakin tidak membaik Naruto-kun!" gumamnya.

OoOoOo

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai Hinata~" Ino langsung menanyai Hinata yang baru saja datang.

"I..iya, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ujarnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo sekarang kita berangkat ke rumahku!" teriak Sakura, kelihatan sekali kalau gadis itu terlihat bahagia. Selama mereka di perjalanan cukup membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Se..sepertinya kau senang sekali ya Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya pada gadis merah muda tersebut. "Hehehe~"

"Kau tahu tidak, ketika tadi kami menunggumu. Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan bilang pada Sakura bahwa dia akan menunggu coklat Sakura besok!" Ino dengan semangat menjelaskan pada Hinata, Temari dan Tenten hanya tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai merona.

"Wah! Se...selamat ya Sakura-chan, hihihi~"

"Hehehe_, Arigatou_ Hinata!"

.

.

.

"Hah~ akhirnya sampai juga!" teriak Ino seraya merebahkan badannya ke sofa.

"Hei! Jangan bersantai terus, ayo kita mulai saja buat coklatnya." Ujar Sakura, Ino hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah~" gadis itu langsung bangkit dari sofa dengan sedikit malas.

OoOoOo

Di Dapur.

"Nah ayo kita buat coklatnya!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Ya!" jawab mereka berempat serempak.

...

"_Nee~_ Hinata?" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ada apa Tenten?"

"Menurutmu Neji itu benar-benar suka denganku tidak ya?" tanyanya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Tenten?"

"Kupikir karena Neji itu sepupumu, jadi kamu pasti lebih tahu tentangnya, hehe~"

"Te..tentu saja Neji-**_nii_** itu benar-benar suka padamu. Dia sendiri pernah bilang kalau kau itu benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya." Penjelasan Hinata membuat pipi Tenten merona sekaligus senang.

"Be..benarkah?" tanyanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Hinata mengangguk keras.

"Makanya sekarang adalah waktunya kita semua memberi tahu perasaan kita lewat coklat ini!" Ujar Sakura.

"Oh iya Temari, ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru itu suka dengan coklat ya? Tipe seperti dia itu tidak terlihat suka dengan makan-makanan manis sepertinya?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Kau tahu kan istilah **_"Makan apapun asal dibuatkan orang yang dicintai itu tidak masalah."_ **Ujar Temari, dan semuanya langsung mengangguk paham.

"Benar juga! hihii~" Ino tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kita berdoa semoga coklat yang kita berikan besok menjadi coklat pertama yang diterima oleh orang yang kita sukai!" teriak Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Esok paginya...

"Se..semoga Naruto-kun senang menerima coklat ini!" gumam Hinata di kamarnya, pikirannya masih melayang ketika nanti Naruto merasakan coklat buatannya ini.

"Kakak!" teriak Hanabi seraya membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Eh! Ha..Hanabi, kau benar-benar membuat kakak kaget!" ujar Hinata kaget, Ia segera menyembunyikan coklat yang ia pegang tadi itu di belakangnya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja karena Hanabi sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hee~ Jadi Kakak akan memberikan coklat itu pada Kak Naruto ya~" Goda Hanabi seraya mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya.

"Eh! Ka..kau melihatnya?!" Hinata langsung panik.

"Tentu saja! Kakak terlalu lambat menyembunyikan coklat itu, hahaha~" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk coklat yang Hinata sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Hinata masih berblushing ria sampai adiknya itu mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Kak Naruto sudah menunggu di depan tuh!" bisiknya.

"I..iya.." Hinata dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Semoga berhasil ya kak~" goda adiknya itu sekali lagi.

"Hanabi!" teriaknya, Hanabi sih langsung segera pergi dari kamar itu daripada melihat kakaknya mengamuk lagi. Dia sudah puas melihat wajah Hinata memerah seperti itu.

"Hahaha!"

OoOoO

"Yoo Hinata! Kau sudah siap?" ujar Naruto.

"Su..sudah Naruto-kun.." jawabnya masih setengah gugup. Hanabi tiba-tiba datang dan ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kak Naruto, sebenarnya kakak itu mau memberikan Kak Naruto cok..." sebelum adiknya itu berbicara lebih banyak, Hinata segera membekap mulut Hanabi kuat-kuat.

"Memberikan apa?" Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, iya kan Hanabi?!" ujar gadis itu cepat seraya melihat wajah adiknya dengan tatapan horor.

"I..iya, hehe~ Cuma bercanda!"

"Oh... Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat!" Narut segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Kalau begitu Kakak berangkat dulu!" Ujar Hinata sambil melihat wajah Hanabi. Adiknya itu hanya bisa mengangguk keras. 'Kakak, seram juga ya. Hiii!' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"_Nee~ _Hinata.."

"I..iya Naruto-kun.."

"Kau masih ingat kan dengan apa yang kubilang kemarin." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Te..tentang.." Hinata mulai gugup, mana mungkin dia bisa lupa. Kalau sampai sekarang pun kata-kata Naruto kemarin itu masih membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Jadi karena kemarin aku sudah bilang seperti itu padamu. Sekarang aku ingin menciummu Hinata, boleh?" Ucapan Naruto yang sontak membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Eh! Ta..tapi.."

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bu..bukan begitu maksudku, tapi.."

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Kau saja yang menciumku bagaimana?"

Hinata semakin kaget, Naruto menciumnya saja sudah bisa membuatnya memerah seperti ini. Apalagi kalau dia yang mencium Naruto!

"Eh!" pekiknya.

"Habis dari dulu aku terus yang menciummu, jadi sekarang bagaimana kalau giliranmu yang menciumku?"

"Ta..tapi, Aku malu kalau menciummu disini.." Ujar Hinata cepat, takut nanti Naruto malah salah paham.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku dapat kecupan selamat pagi darimu hehe~"

"A..aku.." Hinata masih malu-malu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau~" Naruto mulai melancarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsunya. Membuat Hinata tidak tega, karena wajah pemuda itu terlalu imut sekarang!

"Ba..baiklah, ta..tapi Naruto-kun harus tutup mata dulu..."

"Baik!" Naruto langusng menutup matanya cepat.

'Ayolah Hinata! Kau hanya perlu mencium pipinya! Ayo!' Dia mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

CUP, Sebuah ciuman yang singkat dan cepat Hinata berikan pada Naruto. "S..Sudah Naruto-kun.." Naruto segera membuka matanya kembali.

"Hee~ Kenapa Kau hanya mencium pipiku saja Hinata~" Naruto terlihat tidak suka.

"Eh! Bu..bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku mencium pipimu saja kan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kembali, pipinya masih merona karena kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak puas kalau hanya di pipi!" ujar Naruto seraya mendekati Hinata.

"Ma..maksudmu?" Hinata malah memundurkan langakahnya.

"Disini.." Naruto segera menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kyaa!" Hinata segera berlari menjauhi Naruto. "Naruto-kun mesum!" teriaknya kencang.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakauan pacarnya itu.

"Hahaha~ Kau memang manis kalau ku goda seperti itu Hinata~"

OoOoOo

Ketika sampai di kelas...

"Hinata, bagaimana..bagaimana?" tanya sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ba..bagaimana apanya?" Dia masih bingung.

"Tentu saja, coklat yang kau berikan pada Naruto. Bagaimana reaksinya?!" tanya mereka lagi.

"..." Hinata masih mencerna kata-kata teman-temannya itu. Sampai...

"A..aku lupa!" teriaknya kencang, ia benar-benar lupa. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi ya..

"Eh! Kok kamu bisa lupa sih Hinata!" teriak teman-temannya berbarengan.

"Ha..habis.." Gadis itu bingung mau jawab apa.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik kau berikan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!" Ujar Sakura cepat. Hinata hanya mengangguk paham. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas, Ia berbalik lagi..

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja berhasil! Hehehe~" jawab mereka kembali bersamaan.

OoOoOo

'Aku harus segera menemui Naruto-kun!' pikirnya seraya berjalan menuju tempat Naruto biasa bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tapi begitu sampai di lorong, Ia merasa mendengarkan suara perempuan.

'Siapa itu' pikirnya lagi dan segera bersembunyi di balik tembok, takut nanti malah ketahuan.

...

"Kau benar-benar mau memberikan Naruto coklat?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab temannya yang satu itu.

"Tapi, Kau tahu kan kalau Naruto itu sudah pacar. Siapa namanya.. Hinata Hyuga.."

"Biarkan saja, Aku memberikan ini kan hanya supaya Naruto tahu kalau aku menyukainya." Ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Awas nanti si Hyuga marah lho?~"

"Hee~ Kau kira Hyuga Hinata itu pernah marah dengan Naruto?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak sih, wajahnya terlihat pendiam. Bukan tipe yang akan mudah marah."

"Benarkan~ Nah nanti pasti Naruto akan menerima coklat yang aku buat semalam suntuk ini, hahaha~" Ujar gadis itu seraya meninggalkan lorong bersama temannya. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan sudah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan itu.

...

'Jadi mereka akan memberikan coklat pada Naruto-kun juga?' pikirnya.

"Hinata kau sedang apa disini?" Naruto lagi-lagi sudah berdiri dibelakang Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto-kun. _Jaa~_" Hinata segera meninggalkan Naruto (lagi).

'Kenapa rasanya hatiku ini tidak rela melihat seseorang memberikan coklat pada Naruto-kun!' pekiknya, mungkin inilah yang Naruto rasakan ketika Hinata menerima surat cinta dari Konohamaru, Sakit sekali. Sekarang dia tahu apa arti cemburu itu.

OoOo

GREK, Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya mereka serempak. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Se..sepertinya karena terlalu gugup aku tidak bisa memberikan coklat ini pada Naruto-kun.." ujarnya, berbohong pada teman-temannya.

"Yah~ Kau harus secepatnya memberikan coklat itu Hinata!" Ucap Ino.

"Ya.." Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya pada mereka, karena tidak pantas ia berbicara kalau ia cemburu melihat orang lain memberikan coklat pada Naruto. Setelah apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Bahkan sampai pulang sekolah pun, coklat itu tak ia berikan pada pemuda tersebut. Teman-temannya mulai khawatir.

"Hinata, kapan kau akan memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Mungkin nanti.."

"Tapi kan.." belum selesai Tenten bicara, _Kakashi-sensei_ tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata.

"Maaf ya, Tenten. Aku dipanggil _Kakashi-sensei_." Ujarnya meninggalkan Tenten dan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih menantap kepergian Hinata sedih.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata ya?" Tanya Temari. Semuanya hanya bisa menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Lagipula Naruto itu, masa dia tidak tahu hari apa ini! benar-benar tidak peka!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Aku tahu kok." Ujar seseorang yang sontak membuat keempat gadis itu menoleh kerarah sumber suara itu...

"Naruto!"

OoOoO

"Hah~ akhirnya aku tidak berani memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto-kun.." ujarnya seraya menghela napas pelan. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto.

"Mungkin aku memang bukan orang pertama yang memberikan coklat pada Naruto-kun, tapi tidak apa-apa!" teriaknya kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

...

"Terima Kasih ya Naruto."

"Ya, maaf merepotkan!"

'Suara itu rasanya aku pernah dengar?' Hinata yang baru tiba di kelas, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kelas. Ia mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan Seseorang. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali suara itu.

'Ah! Itukan suara gadis yang mau memberikan coklat pada Naruto-kun! Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun sudah menerimanya lagi?' pikirnya.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, Hinata segera bersembunyi. Setelah merasa aman ia akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bergerak menuju kelasnya.

...

"Naruto-kun.." Ujar pelan ketika membuka pintu kelas melihat Naruto yang tengah membawa sebuah coklat berisikan pita biru.

"Ah! Hinata, Kau sudah kembali?" Ucap pemuda itu dan segera menyembunyikan coklat yang ia pegang tadi.

'Kenapa kau menyembunyikan coklat yang mereka berikan padamu Naruto?!' pekiknya dalam hati. Apa Naruto juga tidak mempercayainya?

Hinata segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, membuka tasnya kembali dan mengeluarkan coklat miliknya.

"Ini.." Dia segera memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Coklat untukmu Naruto-kun.." Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil tasnya, dan berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Eh! Hinata tunggu!" teriaknya ketika melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. 'Cih, pasti gara-gara coklat ini..' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks. Ke..kenapa aku bisa se cemburu ini pada Naruto-kun? Aku benar-benar..hiks,hiks" isak tangisnya yang semakin keras seraya berlari kencang. Hinata terus berlari sampai napasnya mulai habis. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman sambil terus menangis.

"Hiks, hiks..A..Aku.."

"Hinata!" teriakan Naruto yang sontak membuatnya menoleh ke suara itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" teriaknya, dan kembali bangun dari bangku taman dan berlari kembali. Ia masih malu melihat wajah Naruto kini. Tapi sebuah tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hinata, kau jangan menghindariku terus!" ujar Naruto dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Maaf Naruto-kun! Hiks, hiks.." isaknya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?!" ucapnya seraya memegang pipi mungil Hinata dan melihat gadis itu tengah menangis sekarang.

"Hiks, hiks~ A..Aku bukanlah pacar yang baik.. hiks..hiks.."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa berkata seperti itu.

"A..Aku cemburu ketika melihat, hiks..hiks, gadis lain memberikan coklat padamu Naruto-kun, hiks.." lanjutnya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, "Jadi itu yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" tanya Naruto kembali sambil kembali mengajak Gadis duduk kembali di bangku taman. Melihat gadis itu mengangguk, senyum kecil mengembang di pipi tannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata cemburu padanya.

"Baiklah~" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan membuka tasnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata mulai heran melihat kelakuan Naruto, air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Maksudmu coklat ini?" pemuda itu langsung memperlihatkan coklat yang ia bawa tadi.

"I..iya.."

"Hahaha~" tiba-tiba Naruto malah tertawa, membuat Hinata semakin cemburu.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" pekiknya kecil seraya mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa pacarnya ini benar-benar cantik sekali.

"Kau tahu coklat ini dari siapa?" tanyanya pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Dari gadis tadi kan.." jawab Hinata cepat. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Coklat ini dari Ibuku."

"..."

"Hinata?" Naruto kaget melihat wajah Hinata yang sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan tidak bergerak dari tadi.

"Eh!" pekiknya.

"Ja..jadi coklat itu dari ibumu Naruto-kun?!" tanyanya panik.

"Yup, Ibuku selalu memberikan aku dan ayahku coklat setiap tahun. Aku sedikit malu kalau kau melihatnya~" Jelas Naruto.

"Te..terus coklat yang diberikan gadis-gadis tadi?"

"Kutolak." Jawab Naruto singkat seraya mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jadi tadi Naruto menyembunyikan coklat itu gara-gara coklat itu dari ibunya.

'Aduh! Kenapa aku tidak bertanya saja terlebih dahulu tadi!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku mau makan coklatmu sekarang saja ya Hinata!"

"I..iya."

SREK, Naruto dengan cepat membuka coklat buatan Hinata dan memakannya.

"Ba..bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau mau tau rasanya?"

"Ti..tidak usah!" ujarnya gugup dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"Ah Hinata ada bintang jatuh!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, Gadis itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan.. "Selamat makan!"

CUP...

Naruto dengan cepat mencium bibir Hinata, gadis yang tengah diciumnya kini hanya bisa kaget plus tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ma..manis.." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. "Eh! Ma..maksudku.." Ia kembali mencari-cari alasan dan merutuki kebiasaan bicara ceplas-ceplosnya itu.

"Hee~" senyum jahil Naruto kembali mengembang, membuat Hinata bergidik takut.

"Na..Naruto-kun? Tanyanya gugup.

"Oh iya! Kau belum merasakan coklat buatan ibuku ya?" ujar seraya menatap Hinata dengan seringaiannya.

"Eh! I..itu.." Hinata ingin segera berlari dari tempat duduknya sekarang juga, tapi sayangnya tangan Naruto sudah menggenggam tangannya terlebih dahulu. Itu artinya dia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. 'Gawat!" pekiknya dalam hati.

"Plus tadi aku belum mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi darimu Hinata~"

"Bu..bukannya sudah Naruto-kun!"

"Kapan ya?" Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, dan menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah sekarang. Mendekatkan wajah gadis itu padanya dan berbisik.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak puas kalau hanya di pipi~" bisiknya.

"Eh!"

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, pacarku tercinta!" teriaknya dan mengecup kembali bibir Hinata.

Sepertinya malam ini Hinata harus menguatkan kembali jantungnya, dari apa lagi selain dari kecupan pacarnya yang jahil tersebut.

'Teman-teman, Hanabi tolong aku!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Saia balik lagi, dengan tema kali ini Valentine day (yah walau sekarang bukan hari valentine sih) #plak. Hehehe~ terima kasih sudah membaca ya! Dan tentu saja yang sudah me riview kukasih jempol deh. Kalau ada yang mau me riview..

SILAKAN ~ ^^v \\^o^/

Buat yang tidak bisa saia balas riviewnya :

Guest : maaf saia masih belum bisa buat Rated M, Masih takut sih hihii~ :3 #digeplak#

Bumble Bee : Wah makasih ya sudah di bilang sugoii! Hihi :D, Dan juga makasih buat sarannya ya hihi :3 kalau ada saran lagi silakan riview! :D

Irfan namikaze : Hehehe~ Arigatou! Chapter update! :D

Nitya-chan : Arigatou sudah bilang ceritanya kawaaii #jadi senyum-senyum sendiri#! Chapter update.

Nah segitu saja, sampai jumpa di CHAP BERIKUTNYA YA

_**JAA~**_


	5. Troublesome Dog

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pair saia kali ini : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Troublesome Dog.**

"_**Naruto-kun lihat!" Hinata yang segera berlari mendekati seekor anjing yang terlihat tenggelam di sungai.**_

'_**Seekor anjing, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?' pikir Naruto.**_

**OoOoO**

Kembali ke Pagi hari yang cerah.

"Hinata!" Naruto yang berteriak kencang di depan rumah kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga. Pintu rumah itu segera terbuka yang menampakkan Hanabi yang terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Ohayou _Hanabi, Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanyanya pada gadis kecil itu, dan langsung dijawab gelengen kecil darinya.

"Sekolahku libur.." Ujarnya seraya menguap kembali dan menyuruh Naruto masuk.

"Kakakmu ada?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kakak sedang membuat sarapan di dapur.. Hoahm~" Hanabi kembali berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung ke kamarnya.

Ketika Naruto memasuki dapur, Ia dapat mencium aroma masakan yang Hinata buat. Yah~ pacarnya yang satu itu memang pintar sekali memasak. "Hinata~" panggilnya pelan, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Eh! Na..Naruto-kun, kenapa kau sudah menjemputku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Ujarnya sedikit panik, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya.

Seringaian kecil mulai terlihat lagi di wajah tan pemuda itu, perlahan-lahan ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang memasak.

GREP, "Na..Naruto-kun!?" Hinata bertambah panik ketika melihat Naruto yang kini telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Habis aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu Hinata~" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Hinata.

"Ja..jangan menjahiliku di pagi hari seperti ini Naruto-kun!" Ujarnya semakin panik.

"Psst, lebih baik kau perhatikan masakanmu itu dan biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini dulu."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, dan masih dengan jantung yang rada-rada mau copot gadis itu melanjutkan masakannya.

"Na..nanti Hanabi melihat lho Naruto-kun?!"

"Biarkan saja~"

"Kau masak apa hari ini Hinata?" tanyanya pada gadis yang sedang ia peluk kini.

"Ha..hanya nasi goreng Naruto-kun.." ujarnya gugup.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" pinta Naruto, dan dijawab anggukan kecil Hinata.

"Boleh kok, ambil saja."

"Kau suapi aku Hinata~" Hinata seketika kaget, kenapa Naruto bisa semanja ini padanya. Membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun.."

"Aaa~" Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya, menanti Hinata agar menyuapinya.

"Kak Naruto manja sekali ya~~" Hanabi tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan dapur, memperhatikan kemesraan kedua sejoli itu seraya mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya juga.

"Ha..Hanabi..!" teriak Hinata kaget, Ia segera menghentikan acara suap menyuapi Naruto tadi.

"Hee~ Kenapa kau berhenti Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Ih~ Kakak benar-benar deh~ Hanabi dan Naruto berbarengan menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya kian memerah kini.

"Ja..jangan menjahiliku terus!" teriaknya kesal, Yah mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk Hinata pertama kalinya ngambek karena di goda pacar dan adiknya sendiri.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ayolah Hinata tadi aku cuma bercanda kok." Ujar Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah melihat Hinata kini tengah mengembungkan pipinya terlalu kesal.

"Ka..Kau selalu menjahiliku, Naruto-kun mesum!" teriaknya kembali.

"Maaf Hinata, Habis tadi aku benar-benar kangen denganmu~" Wajah Naruto kini nampak memelas, meminta maaf kepada gadis yang berjalan di depannya itu.

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah juga, seraya menghela napasnya pelan."Baiklah~ dan satu hal yang penting lagi, Ha..Hanabi itu masih kecil Naruto-kun, jadi jangan memelukku sembarangan seperti itu di depannya.." Hinata menatap wajah Naruto.

"Oke! Aku janji tidak akan memelukmu dan menciummu di depan orang sembarangan lagi,"

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun!" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

'Mungkin.' Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Eh! Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe~"

...

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, Na..nanti sepulang sekolah mau tidak mengantarkanku ke _Pet Store_?" tanya Hinata.

"Memangnya kau mau ngapain kesana?"

"Ka..kau tahu kan kalau di rumahku itu sepi sekali, jadi untuk meramaikan suasana aku memutuskan mau membeli seekor anjing kecil!" Ujar Hinata senang.

"Kalo sekedar kesepian, Aku bisa ke rumahmu setiap saat Hinata~" Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata lagi.

"Ka..kau mulai lagi Naruto-kun!" teriak gadis itu memerah seraya berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, "Hahaha~ Maaf, Aku hanya bercanda kok. Baiklah Pacarku yang cantik~" dan dengan cepat juga Naruto mencium pipi Hinata sekilas.

"Eh! Na..Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata kembali, baru saja tadi Naruto berjanji tidak akan menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini. Dan sekarang...

"Kau terlalu manis sih, Hinata! hahaha~" ujar Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata, sebelum gadis itu mengamuk padanya.

'Huh! Dasar Naruto-kun jahil sekali denganku' gerutunya kesal, tapi ada perasan senang sedikit di hatinya karena Naruto masih memperhatikannya. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sedangkan Naruto sudah berlari di depannya seraya tertawa jahil melihat Hinata, membuat pipi gadis itu semakin lama memerah.

Tapi ketika Hinata berjalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara, 'Suara apa itu?' pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari-cari suara itu. "Ah!" Ia terpekik kaget, ternyata suara itu berasal dari sungai dan kini ia melihat seekor anjing yang hampir tenggelam.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata pada Naruto dijauh sana. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berbalik kembali mendekati Hinata yang terlihat panik.

"Ada apa Hinata!" teriaknya ikut-ikutan panik.

"Itu lihat, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yang segera berlari mendekati seekor anjing yang terlihat tenggelam di sungai.

'Seekor anjing, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?' pikir Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat ia tepiskan perasaannya itu dan ikut mengejar Hinata.

"Be..bertahanlah Anjing kecil!" Hinata terlihat semakin panik, Ia ingin menyelamatkan anjing itu tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa berenang. Bahkan gadis itu lupa bahwa ada Naruto di belakangnya sekarang. Dan tanpa basa-basi..

BYUR, Hinata menyebur ke sungai dan mencoba menggapai anjing kecil itu..

"Hinata!" Naruto kaget sekali melihat Hinata yang dengan gamblangnya menceburkan dirinya ke sungai itu. Dengan cepat Naruto melepas pakaiannya.

"Bertaahaanlahh, Anjiing kecil!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi nihil, yang ada sekarang dia ikut-ikutan tenggelam. "Kyaa!" teriaknya takut.

"Hinata!" Byur, Naruto ikut menceburkan dirinya ke sungai dan dengan cepat berenang ke arah Hinata, menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak Naruto semakin panik.

"Akhhuu, Tidak apa-apa...Naruto-kun, Anjing kecil itu.. Tolong!" Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah!" seraya memegang tangan Hinata, Naruto berusaha menggapai anjing kecil itu dan berhasil. Dengan cepat ia mengajak Hinata ke pinggiran sungai.

"Uhuk..uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk-batuk karena air yang ia tidak sengaja telan tadi.

"_A..Arigatou_ Naruto..." Ucapan Hinata terdiam ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya marah.

"Kau bodoh ya!" teriak Naruto padanya, Hinata baru menyadari kecerobohannya tadi dan kini dia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ma..maaf Naruto-kun, Aku..Aku.." ujarnya.

"Kau itu hampir tenggelam Hinata, Kau tahu itu!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Maaf Naruto-kun.." Hinata berusaha menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan membalikkan badannya tidak menatap Hinata lagi. Hinata yang melihat itu benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia memang ceroboh tadi.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Gadis itu mencoba mendekati pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya sekarang.

"Maaf, Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Ucapnya seraya memegang lengan Naruto pelan. Ia mencoba melihat Naruto sekarang dan..

"Jangan menangis Naruto-kun, Aku baik-baik saja kok." Hinata benar-benar kaget ketika melihat Naruto yang kini menangis seperti itu (walau hanya sedikit)

GREP, Naruto berbalik dan segera memeluk Hinata erat, "Jangan pernah kau lakukan hal itu lagi!" teriak Naruto mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Iya Naruto-kun,"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" teriaknya lagi.

"Iya, makanya jangan nangis dong Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menangis!" kilah Naruto.

"Iya, iya.." dan tiba-tiba kemesraan mereka berdua terpotong ketika Naruto melihat anjing kecil tadi ikut masuk ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Guk!" anjing itu menggonggong keras.

"Ah, Anjing kecil!" Hinata pun berbalik melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memeluk anjing kecil itu. Membuat pemuda itu mendecih kesal, 'Cih, mengganggu saja!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun, boleh tidak aku bawa Shiro ke sekolah?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Shiro, Kau sudah menamakannya?"

"I..iya, _Nee~_ Naruto-kun boleh ya?" pinta Hinata kembali.

"Tapi membawa binatang ke sekolah kan tidak..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat wajah memelas gadis itu yang tidak terima penolakan lagi.

"Hah~ Baiklah, Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan~" Ujar Naruto.

"_A..Arigatou_ Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata senang, berarti dia sudah tidak perlu pergi ke _Pet Store_ lagi nanti, soalnya dia sudah punya Shiro.

"Tapi Hinata, bagaimana nanti kalau pemilik anjing ini khawatir dengannya?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, biarkan tiga hari saja Shiro bersamaku.." Ujar Hinata. lagipula Hinata tidak tega membiarkan anjing kecil ini sendirian disini lagi, bagaimana kalau nanti dia tenggelam lagi.

"Shiro juga kedinginan.." Lanjut gadis itu kembali seraya memeluk Shiro erat.

"Guk!"

"Baiklah~ Hanya tiga hari saja ya, setelah itu kita cari siapa pemilik anjing ini."

"Namanya Shiro, Naruto-kun!"

"Iya, Shiro~" Hinata tersenyum senang dan memeluk Naruto lagi.

"_A..Arigatou_ Naruto-kun!" teriaknya senang, Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti ini oleh Hinata mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"_Nee~_ Hinata, katanya aku tidak boleh memelukmu sembarangan? Terus kenapa sekarang kau memelukku seperti ini~" Naruto mulai menggoda kekasihnya ini lagi seraya meniup telinga Hinata.

"Eh!" Hinata tersentak kaget, dan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto yang kini sudah hampir menciumnya, kalau saja..

"Guk!" Shiro menggigit hidung Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya. "Aduh! Awas kau Shiro!" teriaknya seraya berlari kencang meninggalkan Hinata dan Shiro berdua.

"Hihihi_~ Arigatou_ Shiro~" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

'Tadi coba kalau tidak ada Shiro, pasti sekarang aku sudah...' pikir gadis itu.

"Eh! A..apa yang kupikirkan!"Pekik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dan tak terasa pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah.

"Ja..jadi dimana kita taruh Shiro dulu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata seraya mengecek-ngecek kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka membawa binatang peliharaan ke sekolah.

"Disini saja, Kita tinggalkan dia disini dulu. Nanti kalau sudah bel isthirahat kita bisa melihatnya." Ujar Naruto, Hinata segera menaruh Shiro disitu berharap semoga anjing kecil ini tidak berlarian kesana kemari.

"Shiro, Untuk kali ini kau diam disini dulu ya. Nanti pasti aku akan melihatmu!" Ujar Hinata mengusap pelan kepala Shiro. Anjing kecil itu seperti mengerti arti kata-kata Hinata dan menggoyangkan ekornya cepat. "Guk!" gonggongnya kecil.

"Bagus! A..ayo Naruto-kun kita kembali ke kelas sebelum _Sensei _datang!" Teriak Hinata, tapi Naruto masih terdiam menatap Shiro.

'Aku yakin pernah melihat anjing kecil ini, tapi dimana?!' pikirnya keras, sebelum akhirnya Hinata menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! Iya, Ayo Hinata!" teriaknya sedikit kaget dan menggandeng tangan Hinata menjauhi tempat itu.

'Aku harus cari tahu, lagi pula hanya tiga hari saja. Pasti Hinata tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan Shiro!' Pikirnya dengan percaya diri, bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin melupakannya hanya karena seekor anjing kecil itu. Tidak mungkin!

Dan alhasil...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Hari pertama.**

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Ah! Maa..maaf Naruto-kun! Hari ini aku mau membelikan Shiro makanan. Jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu dulu, Maaf Naruto-kun!" Hinata dengan cepat membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kini hanya bisa membatu di sana.

"Okee~ Ini hanya sementara saja~" Ujar Naruto, walau ia sedikit kesal.

Di malam harinya ketika Naruto hendak menelpon Hinata.

"Halo Hinata!" teriaknya senang, karena Hinata mengangkat telepon darinya, tapi..

"Kyaa! Shiro! Jangan menjilati pipiku seperti itu, Hahaha~" terdengar suara Hinata dan tentu saja gonggongan Shiro diseberang sana, membuat pemuda itu bertambah kesal.

"Ma..maaf Naruto-kun, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Hinata setelah dia sadar telah melupakan Naruto selama beberapa menit.

"Selamat tidur."

"Ah! Ba..baiklah, Selamat tidur Naruto-kun!"

Hanya ucapan itulah yang bisa ia katakan dan segera mematikan teleponnya, padahal kalau Shiro tidak ada. Sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan mengobrol semalam suntuk. Tapi sekarang, mungkin tidak dulu... Hah~

**Hari kedua.**

"Hinata sekarang kau harus pulang bersamaku!" Ujar Naruto cepat, Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya ini menolak untuk ia ajak pulang lagi seperti kemarin.

"Ba..baik Naruto-kun."

'Syukurlah~ setidaknya hari ini dia mau pulang bersamaku. Paling tidak Shiro tidak ada di antara Aku dan Hinata!" Pekik Naruto girang dalam hatinya. Tapi...

"Na..Naruto-kun, tahu tidak kemarin Shiro hampir saja mengambil sarapan Hanabi, Hihihi~ lucu sekali, terus...Bla...blaaa..blaa."

Jdeng! Naruto salah besar, meski anjing kecil itu tidak ada Hinata masih saja berbicara panjang lebar tentang Shiro. Dan membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa mendengar cerita gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil, meski dalam hatinya dia menangis darah (lebay thor!).

"Hahaha~ Benarkanh?! Hahaha~" Naruto mulai tertawa semakin garing.

"Dan kemarin Shiro tiba-tiba saja menjilati bibirku, ketika dia membangunkanku Naruto-kun~ Hihihi~" Lanjut Hinata.

Jderrr! Suara halilintar kembali di hati Naruto, 'Anjing kecil itu berani mencium bibir Hinata yang seharus hanya milikku!" teriaknya dalam hati. Ingin sekali Naruto marah tapi begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang berbinar-binar dia jadi tidak tega memarahi Kekasihnya tersebut, apalagi kalau melihat Hinata cemberut terus menangis. Kan posisinya jadi makin tersingkir!

Hari ini lagi-lagi dia harus melewati hari dengan senyum lemas, tak berdaya di depan kekasihnya, Hah~

**Hari ketiga**

Naruto sudah mulai tidak tahan, sudah dua hari ia tidak mendapatkan ciuman kecil dari Hinata, karena gadis itu terlalu asyik bermain dengan Shiro. Dan..

Ting, sebuah lampu bohlam bersinar di atas kepalanya, "Aku punya ide!" teriaknya senang. Dan segera berlari menuju rumah Hinata.

Setelah sampai, "Hinata!" panggil Naruto ketika melihat gadis itu sedang bermain dengan Shiro tentunya dan Hanabi, di taman belakang rumah mereka. 'Bagus!' pikirnya.

Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Naruto segera menghampiri pemuda itu seraya memeluk Shiro erat. "Ah! Na..Naruto-kun!" Teriaknya senang.

"Kau sedang bermain ya dengan Shiro?" tanyanya pada gadis itu, tak terasa sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tannya.

"I..iya Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata, sayang gadis itu tidak dapat melihat seriangaian kecil kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku punya permainan yang seru, bagaimana kalau kita memainkannya bersama?" tanyanya kembali.

"Benarkah?! Ba..baiklah!" teriaknya senang.

"Kita main petak umpet yuk!" Ujar Naruto. Hinata langsung cengo,

"Main petak umpet, Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"A..apa tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan?" tanya gadis itu kurang yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula ada Hanabi kan disini, benarkan Hanabi?" Ujar Naruto pada Hanabi yang terlihat sangat setuju.

"Aku mau!" teriaknya senang.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Nah! Sekarang siapa yang akan menjaga, dan siapa yang akan bersembunyi?" tanya Naruto, pemuda sekilas menatap Hanabi dan mengedipkan matanya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku! Aku! Biar Aku dan Shiro saja yang menjaga, Kakak dan Kak Naruto yang bersembunyi!" Ujar Hanabi seperti mengerti maksud Naruto tadi (Hanabi tahu kalau beberapa hari ini Hinata seperti tidak terlalu perhatian dengan Naruto, jadi dia sedikit kasihan dengan pemuda itu hihihi~). Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh! Bagus! Kalau begitu Hanabi kau hitung sampai lima puluh. Aku dan Hinata akan bersembunyi!" teriak Naruto bersemangat, sepertinya idenya akan berhasil sekarang.

"Baik! Satu...Dua..." Hanabi mulai menghitung sambil memeluk Shiro.

'Ayo Hinata!' bisik Naruto pada gadis itu.

"I..iya.."

Naruto segera menarik Hinata berusaha mencari-cari tempat mereka untuk bersembunyi sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menarik gadis itu ke celah-celah tembok rumah Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Kenapa kita malah bersembunyi di tempat sempit seperti ini?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

Seringaian Naruto kembali muncul, dan membuat Hinata bergidik, "Na...Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tahu tidak Hinata, sudah dua hari ini kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Eh!" Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Sudah dua hari juga kau tidak memberiku ciuman selamat pagi~" Ujar Naruto lagi, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Aku.." Wajah Hinata sekarang benar-benar memerah, ternyata Naruto cemburu pada kedekatannya dengan Shiro dan dia baru sadar sekarang!

"Aku cemburu Hinata~" Ujar pemuda itu lagi, membuat Hinata semakin tersipu malu.

"Ma..maaf Naruto-kun,"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan! Sampai kau mau menciumku sekarang juga disini!" Naruto mulai merengek meminta ciuman pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi kita sedang bermain dengan Hanabi jadi.." ucapan gadis itu terpotong ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya pertanda sekali bahwa pemuda itu ngambek.

"Ba..baiklah~" dengan cepat Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Sudah kan?!" Ujar gadis itu menahan agar semburat di pipinya tidak bertambah lagi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku~"

"Eh! Ta..tapi~" sebelum gadis itu protes.

Cup, Naruto sudah mengecup bibir Hinata, dan akhirnya mereka berciuman lama sekali. Benar-benar lama sampai mereka berdua mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen.

"Na..Naruto-kun~" Ucap gadis itu masih terengah-engah.

"Hihihi~ Aku belum puas kalau menciummu satu kali lho Hinata~" Ujar Naruto kembali membuat gadis itu bergidik.

"Ma..maksudmu?" Hinata mulai gugup kembali. Ternyata tidak memberikan Naruto ciuman selama dua hari bisa membuat pemuda itu seperti ini.

...

"Ketemu!" teriak Hanabi yang menghilangkan kemesraan(?) mereka berdua.

'Tunggu saja Hinata~" Bisik Naruto pada Hinata membuat pipi gadis itu kembali memerah bak tomat yang sudah matang.

"Eh!" Pekiknya kecil.

"Hah~ Kalian menemukan kita, ya sudah kalau begitu karena ideku sudah berjalan lancar. Aku pulang dulu ya~ dan Hanabi _Arigato_u sudah membantu!" Teriak Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya dan tak lupa dengan seringaian yang masih terhias di wajahnya.

'Ide, dan Hanabi!' Hinata mulai berpikir keras, sampai dia menyadari semuanya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berusaha menatap Hanabi dengan wajah horornya, tapi..

Siing, Adik kecilnya telah menghilang entah kemana, "Hanabi!" teriaknya kesal. Dan dipastikan hari ini Hanabi harus hati-hati kalau masuk ke rumahnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari keempat saatnya Hinata harus merelakan Shiro untuk pergi ke pemiliknya yang asli. Karena itu Naruto berusaha keras mencari cara agar bisa menemukan pemilik Shiro. Bahkan dia sempat membuat selembaran dan menyebarkannya di sekolah, berharap semoga besok dia bertemu dengan pemilik Shiro.

**OoOoO**

Dan hari ini juga wajah Hinata terlihat lesu, karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama anjing kecil ini. Bahkan ia sempat menangis, tapi segera ia hentikan. Ia tidak mau hanya karena keegoisannya Shiro tidak menemukan pemilik aslinya. Hinata sendiri pun paham perasaan Shiro. Dari dua hari yang lalu, Shiro selalu saja melihat keluar rumah. Mata anjing kecil itu terlihat kesepian dan kerinduan terhadap pemiliknya.

"Shiro mulai besok kau akan bertemu dengan pemilikmu!" Ujar Hinata seraya memeluk erat Shiro.

"Guk!"

**OoOoO**

**Hari keempat**

Naruto bisa melihat wajah sedih Hinata sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Shiro memang harus bertemu dengan pemiliknya yang asli.

"Hinata, Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto, khawatir dengan gadis itu. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa kok~" jawab gadis itu singkat.

...

Dan ketika mereka sampai di kelas.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang pada Naruto.

"Kiba! Kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kaukan yang membuat selembaran ini?!" Ujar pemuda itu.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Dia itu anjingku Naruto!" Teriakan Kiba membuat Naruto sedIkit terkejut, cepat sekali dia bisa menemukan pemilik Shiro.

"Benar, Itu anjingmu?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin.

"Iya, Dia itu Akamaru. Anjing yang dulu aku pernah ajak bermain ke rumahmu dulu! Masa kau tidak ingat!"

'Akamaru, Anjing yang dulu pernah...' Tik,,tik,,tik.. otak Naruto yang kembali bekerja akhirnya paham juga. Pantas saja dia pernah merasa melihat anjing itu, ternyata dulu Kiba pernah membawa bermain ke rumahnya.

"Oh! Akamaru! Aku benar-benar lupa, habis dia tidak pernah besar-besar dari dulu jadi aku agak tidak ingat~"

"Be..benarkah Kiba, Shiro itu anjingmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya! Sudah tiga hari dia pergi dari rumah, sepertinya dia tersesat. Jadi aku terus mencarinya dan ternyata Akamaru ada di kalian rupanya!" Teriak Kiba senang.

"Jadi nanti siang aku bisa mengambilnya kan?!" Lanjut pemuda itu.

"I..iya." Hinata mengangguk kecil, Dia sudah merelakan Shiro kembali ke pemiliknya walau hati kecilnya masih sedih menerima itu.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata segera mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu,

"Na..Naruto-kun?!" ujar gadis itu tersentak kaget. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar membuat hati Hinata sedikit senang melihatnya. Dia pun mengangguk kecil seperti tahu maksud pemuda itu.

**OoOoO**

Skip Time

"Shiro!" teriak Hinata dari luar rumah dan tak berapa lama seekor anjing kecil keluar dari rumah itu.

"Guk!" gonggongnya senang.

"Atau aku akan memanggilmu Akamaru sekarang!"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Ujarnya seraya mengelus lembut kepala Shiro _aka_ Akamaru. Shiro hanya menatap Hinata seakan-akan bertanya, 'Kejutan apa?'

"Lihat!" Hinata segera menunjuk kearah gerbang, Kiba dengan cepat muncul dan berlari menuju arah Shiro (Akamaru)

"Akamaru!" teriaknya senang.

"Guk!" Akamaru mengonggong keras, terlihat sekali kalau anjing kecil itu senang melihat Kiba datang menjemputnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Akamaru!" teriak Kiba sekali lagi dan memeluk erat Akamaru.

"Guk!" Jawab anjing kecil itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menemukan pemilikmu Akamaru." Ujar Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Akamaru, dan tumben sekali Akamaru tidak menggigit Naruto seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menemukan pemilkinya.

"Ja..jadi hari ini kita berpisah Akamaru," Ujar Hinata sedikit sedih.

"Heh~ Kau bilang apa Hinata, tentu saja tidak. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan sering-sering mengajak Akamaru untuk bermain disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya!" Ucapan Kiba membuat wajah Hinata kembali bersinar terang.

"Be..benarkah!?" teriaknya senang, Kiba mengangguk keras.

"Guk!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama sekarang!" Ujar Kiba, dan diikuti dengan goyangan ekor Akamaru yang semakin keras. Tapi...

Grep, Naruto tiba-tiba menggendong Hinata ala bridal Style, "Maaf ya Kiba, Akamaru. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hariku dan Hinata seorang." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun! Hinata benar-benar kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menggendongnya seperti ini, mana di depan Kiba dan Akamaru lagi. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jadi aku pergi dulu ya, selamat bersenang-senang berdua!" teriak Naruto seraya membawa Hinata lari menjauhi rumah gadis itu.

"..." Kiba masih cengo dengan sikap Naruto tadi, dan menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau kalah hari ini Akamaru." Ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan kepala Akamaru.

"Guk~" jawab Anjing itu singkat.

.

.

.

Sedangkan mereka berdua sekarang, "Na..Naruto-kun,Tu..turunkan aku. Ki..kita dilihat orang banyak!" Teriak Hinata mencoba menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah lebih dari ini.

"Biarkan saja, Hari ini kau adalah milikku Hinata~" Jawab Naruto yang kini masih menggendong Hinata.

"Ta..tapi.."

Cup, Naruto mencium Hinata tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Kau kan sudah janji!" Ujar gadis itu malu.

"Hari ini adalah pengecualian Hinata~" ujar Naruto yang kini lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Eh!" teriaknya kaget. Dan..

CUP, Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto mencium gadis itu, "Ini untuk Akamaru yang sudah seenaknya saja mencium bibir milikmu yang seharusnya hanya boleh untukku saja~"

"Eh!" Hinata semakin kaget, wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Dan ini adalah untuk jatahku dua hari yang lalu~"

Cup, Naruto mencium Hinata kembali. "Na...Naruto-kun, Aku...Aku.."

Seringaian Naruto semakin terlihat, "Aku tidak terima penolakan, kekasihku tercinta~" dan untuk yang kesekian kali Naruto kembali mencium Hinata.

'Naruto-kun Mesum!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati, Dia benar-benar jera kali ini. dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah mengacuhkan pemuda ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gadis itu hanya pasrah saja dicium kekasihnya berkali-kali.

Walau dalam hati dia rindu juga sih tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto setelah sekian lama (walau kemarin sudah sih), _well~_ tidak apa-apalah untuk kali ini saja. Hihihihi~

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hai _Minna!_ Saia kembali lagi #Dilempar mangga#, setelah lama mencari-cari inspirasi untuk cerita ini, akhirnya ketemu juga *fiuuh~*. Apa romancenya kurang kerasa ya? Ya sudah lah kalau begitu , tidak apa-apa kok hehehe~. Bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saia terima kasih sekali lagi. Saia kasih empat jempol deh! :D

Jawaban yang tidak bisa saia jawab riviewnya :

Bumble bee : Iya Naruto itu memang pengertian banget! Saia aja cemburu sama Hinata #ditabok Hinata# Hinata bisa marah? Oh tentu saja bisa walau masih rada-rada gugup hehehe~ :D

Viii-chan : Wah _Arigatou_! Saia senang banget sampai bisa buat kmu ketawa-ktawa dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 4, #dilempar sandal# sekali lagi Arigatou! :D Chapter Update!

Bima : Sip", Chapter Update! :D

Minato : hihihi baru tahu ya? #Dirasengan# _Arigatou_! Chpater Update! :D

Aliya-chan : _Arigatou_ banget! Dan dua kata untuk kamu makasih banget! #lho?!#plak# abaikan# hihi :D

Guest : Iya Hidup NaruHina *nari-nari gaje*! Chapter Update

Nagasaki : Hinata memang beruntung banget ya! Authornya sendiri jadi iri banget! #Dbantai# Abaikan# :D

Dan : Wuihh _Arigatou!_ :D Chapter Update!

ShinRanXNaruHina : Benarkah? Kebetulan ide Authornya lagi seret mungkin nggak bisa panjang-panjang buatnya hehe #dilempar sendal# Gomen~ :( dan tidak lupa _Arigatou_ sudah me riview hihi :D

Dan Dinda Hyuga : _Arigatou _! saya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri hehehe~ #dikira orang gila# plak abaikan# :D

Nah segitu saja salam cuap-cuap dari saya hehe, sekali lagi nih! _Arigatou Minna_! :D

Akhir kata, **SILAKAN RIVIEW~!** #lho?!# ^O^, \\^v^/

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.

**JAA~**


	6. New Student

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, dan ada Hurt/Comfortnya. :), Bad Shion (maaf3x ya, Shion aku buat kamu jadi peran antagonis disini! *sujud-sujud dulu dilante, sebelum digampar dan dibantai*)

Pair : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 : New Student**

_**Hari ini entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan, berharap semoga saja kejadian yang ia lihat kini hanyalah mimpi belaka.**_

"_**Na..Naruto-kun..." Suara parau gadis berambut indigo itu ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan di depan matanya kini. Sesak, hatinya benar-benar bagai tersayat. Ingin ia menangis tapi tak bisa. **_

"_**Hinata, Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua!" Ujar Naruto seraya mendekati gadis di depannya itu. Tanpa menyadari sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir seorang gadis berambut pirang.**_

**OoOoOoO**

Nah mari kita ulang waktu sebelum semua kejadian itu terjadi.

Pagi itu.

Srek, pintu kelas terbuka, semua murid segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Kakashi_-sensei _entah kenapa datang tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga membuat _Sensei _yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya itu datang tepat waktu.

"Selamat pagi, murid-muridku yang tersayang!" Teriak Kakashi-_sensei_, membuat semua orang di kelas seketika sweatdrop bersamaan dan menjawab panggilan _Senseinya_ dengan lemas.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei.."_

"Nah hari ini, Kalian akan memilki satu lagi teman baru di kelas!" Ucapan _Senseinya _itu segera membuat kelas sedikit ribut, kebanyakan anak-anak cowok yang berdiskusi semoga saja murid barunya itu cantik. Hah~

Sedangkan Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya menebak-nebak saja, gadis indigo itu sedikit melirik ke arah bangku Naruto, kekasihnya. 'Na..Naruto-kun, semoga saja...' lambat ia berpikir dengan kata-katanya.

'Eh! Kok..Aku malah berpikir seperti itu!' Pekik gadis itu dalam hatinya, berpikir bahwa semoga kalau murid baru itu seorang gadis, pemuda itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis itu. Mata lavendernya masih melirik Naruto, sampai..

"Ah!" pekiknya kecil plus kaget ketika melihat Naruto yang kini ikut menatapnya, wajah Hinata dengan cepat memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto masih memandang gadis itu dengan seringaian kecil di wajah tannya.

Plok, sebuah kertas tiba-tiba mendarat di atas meja Hinata, gadis itu sedikit kaget dan membuka perlahan-lahan kertas itu dan ternyata..

'Na..Naruto-kun...' batinnya kecil, ternyata Naruto yang melempar kertas itu padanya, dan ketika Hinata membaca isi surat itu. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah.

"**Hehehe~ Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Jatuh cinta lagi denganku?"** isi surat itu.

'A..Aku harus menulis balasan surat ini.' bisiknya dan mulai menulis.

"**Aku hanya melihat kok, Naruto-kun!"**

Dan akhirnya aksi tulis-menulis mereka pun di mulai.

"**Jadi kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku ya, Hinata?"**

"**Bukannya begitu!"**

"**Terus kenapa? Hee~" **dalam surat itu Naruto terus berusaha menggoda gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"**Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun..."**

Dan ketika Naruto hendak membalas surat Hinata, Srek. Pintu kelas terbuka kembali, yang kini menampakkan wajah murid baru tersebut. Dan ternyata permintaan semua murid cowok tadi terkabul, seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik masuk ke kelas itu, warna mata yang hampir mirip seperti Hinata, tapi berwarna lavender pucat, rambut pirang yang terurai melewati pinggang, terikat pada ujung rambutnya, benar-benar cantik. Bahkan semua murid-murid gadis ikut berdecak kagum.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi_-sensei_ dan mempersilahkan agar murid itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik." Gadis itu segera maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri disana, mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tergolong manis.

"Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Shion. Mulai hari ini aku akan sekelas dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar gadis yang bernama Shion Itu, dan tentu saja diiringi dengan sorak-sorak semua murid.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu Shion. Kau sudah boleh duduk di samping..." _Kakashi-sensei_ mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong, sampai pandangan matanya tertuju pada..

"Ah! Naruto. Kau duduk disamping pemuda itu." Ujar Kakashi seraya menunjuk kearah Naruto. Pemuda itu, hanya kaget saja terus kembali menulis suratnya yang tadi terhenti untuk Hinata,( Dia tidak melihat bahwa kini semua murid-murid cowok iri setengah mati padanya).

Naruto bahkan tidak melihat bahwa kini Shion tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya,

"Hai, Salam kenal!" Ujar Shion ketika dia sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto, dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit kaget.

"Ah!" Teriak Naruto kecil, surat yang tadi ia tulis terjatuh. Matanya terus mencari dimana surat itu. tapi kenapa tidak ada?!

"Kau mencari ini?" suara gadis tadi membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

"Iya! _Arigatou_!" Naruto segera mengambil surat di tangan Shion dan mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya. Yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Shion mengeluarkan rona merah ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu dan berpikir..

'Dia benar-benar berbeda,..' Pikirnya.

"Namaku Shion, Siapa namamu?" ucap Shion, ketika dia sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" ujarnya, kembali berkutat pada surat yang ia tulis. Membuat Shion sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan seperti ini.

"Kau sedang menulis apa? Sepertinya penting sekali?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Oh! Hanya surat untuk Hinata."

"Siapa itu Hinata?"

"Itu." Naruto menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah gadis berambut indigo panjang seraya melemparkan kertas yang tadi ia tulis padanya.

"Apa isi tulisan itu?" tanya Shion, dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis pemuda itu, Surat cinta kah, atau hanya surat salam biasa saja?! Entah kenapa gadis itu penasaran sekali.

Naruto hanya nyengir dan berbisik, 'Rahasia.' Itu membuat Shion semakin kesal, pokoknya tidak tahu kenapa?!

'A..Apa aku...' pikir gadis itu, dia segera menggeleng keras. 'Tidak mungkin, baru bertemu pertama kali aku sudah menyukainya!' pekiknya dalam hati. Mata Shion masih melirik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu dan alhasil pipinya kembali merona.

'Masa sih...'

**OoOoOo**

Dan di tempat duduk Hinata, gadis indigo itu sudah memerah kembali setelah membaca surat balasan Naruto.

"**Kalau aku, pasti akan jatuh cinta berkali-kali ketika melihatmu terus Hinata!" **dan ketika ia hendak melirik Naruto,Hinata sedikit kaget melihat Naruto dan Shion tengah berbicara seraya tertawa kecil bersama. Hatinya sesak melihat hal itu, gadis itu segera menepis semua perasaan tidak enak itu darinya.

'A..Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam!' pikirnya kembali, dan kini berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ke pelajaran, walau masih sedikit terganggu.

**OoOoOo**

**Skip Time..**

Teng..Teng, pelajaran pertama akhirnya berakhir. Semua murid-murid berlari secepatnya untuk ke kantin. Itu kalau hari biasa, tapi khusus untuk hari ini semua murid-murid cowok mengabsenkan diri untuk kesana dulu, karena apa? Pastinya ...

"_Nee~_ Shion-chan, apa hobbymu?"

"Apa kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai?!"

"Bagaimana tipe orang kesukaanmu?!" itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari semua murid kepada teman baru mereka, Shion.

"Eee.." sedangkan gadis itu, sedikit resah karena dikerumuni orang sebanyak ini. Dia sebenarnya senang karena banyak yang mau berteman dengannya, tapi tidak seperti ini cara yang disukainya.

'Aku harus pergi dari sini!' batin gadis pirang itu, seraya mencari-cari orang yang tepat untuk ia ajak kabur. Sampai matanya tertuju pada pemuda pirang jabrik yang tengah bersama gadis berambut Indigo, kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata. Entah kenapa lagi, hatinya seperti tidak rela melihat mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya..

"..." Shion segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang sedari tadi dikerumuni banyak orang, membuat semuanya bingung. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto, Bisa tidak kau antarkan aku melihat-lihat sekolah ini?" ujar gadis itu, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja tidak masalah jika Shion ingin meminta bantuan padanya.

"Baiklah! Hinata, Kau juga ikut ya!" Nah ini dia yang jadi masalah. Ketika Naruto mengajak Hinata, gadis indigo itu berniat mengangguk kecil, tapi begitu ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Shion, gadis itu seperti memberikan _Warning_ padanya.

'Ke...kenapa Shion-chan, malah mendelik padaku?' tanyanya sedikit bingung. Jadi gadis itu berpikir, mungkin saja Shion belum terlalu mengenalnya makanya sifatnya sedikit errr *tidak begitu suka dengannya*.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Ti..tidak usah Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau saja yang mengantarkan Shion-chan melihat-lihat." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hee~ Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, dengan nada yang kecewa tentunya. Hinata kembali menggeleng kecil.

"Naruto, ayo!" Ujar Shion menarik lengan Naruto menjauh dari kelas.

"Baiklah~" jawab pemuda itu kurang bersemangat, Hinata yang melihat itu sedikit tertawa kecil, kelakuan Naruto benar-benar seperti anak-anak yang tidak ingin jauh dari Ibunya.

.

.

.

"Nah itu ruangan lab bahasa, kalau itu ruangan musik, itu bla,,,bla..." Naruto menjelaskan semua ruangan yang ia lihat, padahal sedari tadi Shion tidak memperhatikan penjelasan pemuda itu. Gadis itu hanya memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat tampan di matanya.

'Mata birunya, indah sekali~' batinnya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa di depannya kini ada sebuah papan yang akan mengenai kepalanya. Sampai..

"Awas, Shion!" Naruto segera menarik Shion menjauh dari papan yang hampir saja ditabrak gadis itu. Membuat jantung Shion semakin tidak karuan. Apalagi ketika Naruto menolongnya, pemuda itu tak sengaja memeluknya. Bahkan gadis itu dapat mencium aroma jeruk dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini melepaskan pelukannya tadi, tidak sadar bahwa gadis di depannya itu sudah memerah di depannya.

"Shion! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Eh! I..iya, Aku tidak apa-apa! _A..Arigatou_ Naruto.." Ujar gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Baguslah, lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat ke depan ya?!" ucap Naruto diiringi cengiran khasnya.

Brush,, lagi-lagi pipi gadis itu memerah, 'Sial, sepertinya aku jadi benar-benar suka dengannya!' batin Shion sekali lagi. Gadis itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta semudah ini dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia temui tadi, tapi begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya, berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lain yang biasa memandangnya dari penampilan saja. Membuat gadis itu mulai mengerti tentang istilah, _'Cinta memang tidak memandang waktu, dan bisa datang kapan saja.' _benar-benar kata-kata yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

"Naruto, ngomong-ngomong kau ikut klub apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Oh! Sudah pasti aku ikut basket!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Kalau begitu boleh tidak..." ucapan Shion terpotong ketika melihat Naruto yang berlari meninggalkannya dan menuju arah 'Gadis indigo itu lagi!' teriaknya kesal, padahal tadi momennya lagi bagus seperti itu!

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat kekasih tercintanya membawa banyak buku di tangan mungilnya.

"Ah! Na..Naruto-kun, Kau sudah selesai mengajak Shion-chan berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah?" tanya gadis itu seraya berusaha membawa buku-buku di tangannya agar tidak jatuh.

Dan bukan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, malah Shion yang ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Naruto belum selesai mengantarkanku." Uajr gadis itu sambil sedikit mendelik kesal ke arah Hinata.

"O..oh, Ba..baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya.." Hinata segera berbalik meski sedikit ragu dan meninggalkan Shion dan Naruto berdua, tapi...

Grep, rambut indigonya itu tertarik lembut. Membuat si empunya tersentak kaget. Siapa lagi yang menariknya kalau bukan.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" pekiknya kecil.

"Biar aku yang bawa bukumu Hinata!" teriak Naruto, dan mengambil buku yang tadinya di tangan Hinata kini berpindah ke tangannya.

"Naruto, Kamu kan belum selesai mengantarkanku!" ujar Shion kesal. Berusaha menarik Naruto agar kembali mengantarkannya.

"_Gomen_ Shion, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Hinata kesusahan seperti ini. Acara kita, nanti saja yang kulanjutkan!" jawab Naruto singkat dan berjalan bersama Hinata. sementara Hinata, gadis itu merasa tidak enak Naruto tiba-tiba membatalkan acara keliling Shion tadi hanya untuk membantunya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan siapa sangka Shion tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal setengah hidup padanya.

'Awas saja kau, Hinata!" geram gadis pirang itu.

**OoOoOoO**

"Na..Naruto-kun, apa tidak masalah?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Masalah apanya?"

"I..itu, acara kelilingmu dengan Shion-chan, jadi tertunda.." ujar gadis itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedikit bersalah, apalagi ketika melihat tatapan Shion tadi. Dijamin pasti gadis itu kesal padanya.

"Aku lebih tidak rela lagi kalau melihat kekasihku tercinta membawa buku seberat ini. Terus nanti ada yang menolongmu, Aku bisa cemburu Hinata~" goda Naruto, pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis indigo itu. Tangan kirinya membawa buku-buku Hinata tadi, sedangkan tangan Kanannya,

Grep, Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata sedikit kaget, gadis itu ingin memprotes tindakan Naruto dan seringaian di wajah pemuda itu sebelum Naruto sempat berbisik padanya.

'Diamlah Hinata, lebih baik aku hanya memelukmu atau aku menciummu terus disini~' bisik Naruto, membuat Hinata tersentak dan terpaksa diam membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya seperti ini. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Na..Naruto-kun, mesum!" pekik Hinata kecil, dan dijawab seringaian Naruto yang semakin melebar. Pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada Hinata dan...

Cup, Naruto malah mencium pipi gadis itu, "_Arigatou~_" ujarnya.

"A..Aku tidak memujimu!" pekik gadis itu kembali, tapi sepertinya sengaja tidak didengar oleh pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu dan terus saja memeluk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat tadi, Shion tengah mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Momennya bersama Naruto tadi menghilang begitu saja. "Kalau saja.." bisiknya kecil. Kini langkahnya berjalan kembali ke kelas, berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Naruto." Gumamnya pelan seraya memperlihatkan sedikit senyumannya.

**OoOoOo**

"Na..Naruto-kun, sudah lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" Hinata sedikit berbisik pada Naruto agar teman-temannya di dalam tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Hee~ Tapi aku kan.." ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang mengembungkan pipinya, pertanda gadis itu mulai kesal dan ngambek dengannya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit enggan, Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk gadis itu.

"Baiklah, habis aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu Hinata~" bisik Naruto kemudian meniup telinga Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun! Jangan menjahiliku terus!" pekik gadis itu kecil, tapi apa daya. Pemuda yang ingin ia marahi itu sudah masuk ke kelas duluan.

'Hah~ selalu saja, hihi~' batin Hinata, dan ketika ia hendak ikut masuk ke dalam kelas.

Grep, tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik oleh seseorang, gadis itu segera menoleh siapa yang tengah menarik tangannya itu.

"Sh..Shion-chan.." ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"..." Shion hanya terdiam, dan masih menatap Hinata, mata lavender pucatnya memandang gadis berambut indigo itu dari atas sampai ke bawah, membuat Hinata sedikit risih.

"Ke..kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu, Shion-chan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa bagusnya dirimu Hinata, sampai Naruto lebih memilih menolongmu daripada aku?" tanya Shion sedikit kesal, dan tentu saja pertanyaan Shion tadi membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"A..apa maksudmu Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata kembali, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyinggung masalah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Naruto pasti akan kubuat berpaling darimu. Dan mencintaiku." Ujar Shion seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku di sana.

'Apa maksudnya?!' pikir Hinata sedikit panik, membuat Naruto berpaling darinya. Hinata dengan cepat menepis semua perkataan Shion tadi dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Gadis itu segera membuka pintu kelasnya, dan...

'Na..Naruto-kun, dan Shion..' bisiknya kecil, ketika melihat Shion yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi. Yang satu ceria dan selalu tertawa, dan yang satu lagi juga selalu bersemangat. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan kadang gadis itu melihat Shion yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang membalasnya. Mereka benar-benar akrab sekali, tidak terlihat bahwa mereka baru saja berkenalan hari ini.

Sakit, dada Hinata terasa sesak melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Gadis itu berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak turun. Plok, sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Hinata. membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Sa..Sakura-chan!" Ujarnya ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di belakangnya sekarang.

"Jangan dipikirkan ya, Hinata." ucap gadis merah muda itu, seperti tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, dan kembali tersenyum, "_A..Arigatou_ Sakura-chan!" ujarnya.

**OoOoOo**

Di bangku lain.

"Naruto, apa klubmu masih menerima manajer di sana?" tanya Shion yang masih berdiri dengan Naruto beserta Kiba dan Sasuke yang ikut di sana, baru saja.

"Bagaimana _Teme, _Kiba_?_" Naruto ikut bertanya. Sedangkan jawaban Sasuke hanya 'Hn' saja. Sedangkan Kiba, "Mungkin masih ada." Jawabnya singkat, dan tentu saja membuat senyuman Shion semakin mengembang.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, nanti siang antarkan aku mendaftar ya!" Shion berjalan semakin mendekati Naruto, tapi..

"Kalau mengantarmu, Kami bisa!" Ino, Tenten, dan Temari menghentikan aksi Shion tadi, seraya mengeluarkan senyum yang author pikir, pasti senyum palsu. Haha~

"Eh!" Hinata yang melihat dari bangku lain, terkejut melihat aksi sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu mengedipkan matanya, 'Kami tidak bisa membiarkan sahabat kami, Hinata Hyuga berwajah sedih seperti tadi!' bisiknya seraya tertawa jahil.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, Kau jadi ikut-ikutan jahil ya. Seperti Naruto-kun, hihi~" ujar Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hee~ memangnya Naruto sering menjahilimu seperti apa~" kini Sakura semakin menggoda gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Eee...I..Itu.." wajah Hinata kembali merona, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura tadi.

"Hahaha~ baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengerti, Hinata!" Ujar Sakura seraya menambah senyum jahilnya, membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan rona merah di wajahnya kini.

"Sa..Sakura-chan~" bisiknya malu karena di goda oleh sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Sedangkan Hinata sedang tersipu-sipu di tempatnya, Shion..

"Aku ingin Naruto yang mengantarku mendaftar!" Ujar gadis itu kesal, karena lagi-lagi acaranya diganggu oleh orang lain.

"Hoo~ Maaf ya, tapi kami akan berbaik hati mengantarkanmu Shion-chan, tidak usah berterima kasih pada kami~" Ino, Tenten, dan Temari malah menarik *menyeret* Shion keluar kelas, karena gadis itu bilang ingin mendaftar menjadi manajer basket kan?

"He..hei! lepaskan tangan Kalian!" teriak gadis itu, tapi sepertinya dan sayangnya tidak di dengar.

Semua teman-teman hanya sweat drop bersamaan *lagi* melihat kejadian tadi, dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

"..." setelah Shion ditarik pergi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu, Hinata kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Memandang sendu pemuda itu, entah kenapa mengingat setiap kata Shion tadi padanya membuat hati gadis itu sesak. Apa ia cemburu lagi?

'Naruto-kun..' batin gadis itu sedih.

"_**Apa bagusnya dirimu Hinata, sampai Naruto lebih memilih menolongmu daripada aku?"**_

'Apa bagusnya diriku ya? Sampai Naruto lebih memilih menolongku daripada Shion-chan...' pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang lagi, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa tangannya sekarang terkepal kuat dan karena kukunya yang sedikit panjang membuat genggaman gadis itu sedikit berdarah.

"Aw!' ringisnya kecil, dan ketika melihat tangannya yang kini terluka dia sedikit kaget.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu, tapi Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka tadi. Tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu khawatir dengannya.

.

.

.

**Di lorong kelas.**

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang masih mengajak Shion ke tempat pendaftaran manajer klub basket.

"Hei! Kubilang lepaskan aku!" teriak gadis itu sekali lagi, Ia benar-benar kesal kalau di tarik-tarik seperti ini.

"Tenang saja kami akan mengantarkanmu~" Ujar Ino.

"Aku ingin Naruto yang mengantarkanku!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali Naruto yang mengantarkanmu?!" kini Tenten jadi ikut-ikutan kesal melihat tingkah Shion yang seperti anak kecil.

"Memangnya tidak boleh! Lagi pula aku lebih nyaman kalau Naruto yang mengantarkanku!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto itu pacarnya Hinata tahu! Kami tidak mau sahabat kami sedih melihat kedekatanmu dengan Naruto!" Temari ikut berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan berusaha membuat Naruto menyukaiku daripada gadis indigo itu!" teriak Shion seraya menepis pegangan tangan Ino dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan gadis itu tadi.

"Dan aku tidak perlu kalian antar, Aku sudah tahu tempatnya!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Gawat, sepertinya Shion benar-benar serius menyukai Naruto, buktinya biarpun Temari menjelaskan bahwa Hinata itu adalah pacar Naruto tetap tidak membuat tekad Shion goyah untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu.

**OoOoOo**

**Skip Time..**

"Naruto berusahalah!" teriakan Shion yang membuat Naruto yang sekarang tengah bermain basket di lapangan bersama teman-temannya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_ Shion!" balas Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya, sedangkan Shion. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tadi pagi ia terpaksa pergi mendaftar sendirian, dan untunglah dia masih ingat dengan tempat pendaftaran menajer itu. Dan kini dia sudah bisa melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai manajer.

Gadis itu sudah siap membawa sebuah handuk yang akan di berikan pada pemuda jabrik yang sedang bermain di lapangan itu. Tentu saja dia juga sudah menyiapkan handuk lain untuk semua anggota basket.

Beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya permainan basket selesai juga. Semua anggota basket segera menyerbu Shion yang notabene adalah manajer mereka sekarang. Ada yang minta air, handuk, bahkan ada yang minta di pijetin, tapi langsung digampar sama Shion pastinya.

"Ini Naruto!" Ujar gadis itu seraya memberikan sebuah handuk pada pemuda itu, tapi..

"_Gomen_ Shion, tadi pagi Hinata sudah memberikan handuk padaku. Sekali lagi, maaf ya!" ucap Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu ke tempat teman-temannya yang sedang asyik menegak segelas air bersamaan.

"..." Shion masih terpaku disana, tanpa sadar gadis itu mendesis kesal.

"Tak akan kubiarkan, gadis indigo itu menggangguku!" bisiknya sedikit geram. Shion mencari-cari cara agar membuat Naruto menyukainya, dan tak sengaja sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

'Hee~ sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini~' batin gadis berambut pirang itu seraya mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memikirkan apa rencananya ini akan berhasil atau malah berbalik keadaan.

...

"Naruto, bisa tidak kau membantuku membawa bola-bola ini ke ruang peralatan olahraga?" ujar Shion setelah klub basket berakhir.

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu dengan cepat membantu Shion membereskan semua bola yang berserakan karena dia tidak ingin Hinata menunggunya lama di kelas.

'Bagus.' Pikir gadis itu.

Apa sebenarnya rencana gadis itu?

**OoOoOo**

**Di kelas.**

Hinata masih menunggu Naruto selesai dari klub basketnya, gadis itu melihat semua permainan yang dimainkan oleh pemuda yang ia cinta itu dari kelas. Karena lapangan basket sekolah mereka itu termasuk _outdoor_ jadi dia bisa melihat dengan leluasa dari atas sana.

Hinata sebenarnya sedikit kaget ketika mendengar bahwa Shion ingin menjadi manajer di klub basket Naruto dari teman-temannya. Tapi gadis itu segera menepis semua pikiran buruknya. 'A..Aku tidak boleh cemburu hanya karena masalah ini!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Tapi ketika melihat Naruto dan Shion yang kini hanya tinggal berdua di lapangan itu membuat perasaan tidak enaknya kembali menjalar. Sepertinya Naruto membantu Shion merapikan semua bola yang berserakan di lapangan. Hinata tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat baik hati, jadi dia pasti membantu siapa pun tanpa terkecuali.

"A,,aku tidak boleh cemburu hanya karena ini!" ujar gadis itu lagi, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Nah ketika melihat Naruto dan Shion yang kini sudah tidak ada di lapangan lagi itu membuat Hinata membatalkan niatnya tadi.

"Ti..tidak ada salahnya aku memeriksa." Kilahnya, dan segera mengambil tasnya. Berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

**OoOoOo**

**Di tempat peralatan olahraga.**

"_Arigatou_ Naruto, Kau sudah mau membantuku!" ujar Shion yang kini tengah merapikan bola-bola tadi.

"Sama-sama!" jawab pemuda itu.

"..." setelah akhirnya menghabiskan beberapa menit merapikan bola-bola tersebut.

"Jadi semuanya sudah beres, Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu!" Naruto segera beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan Shion, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak melihat bahwa gadis itu tengah menggapai-gapai sesuatu di rak teratas lemari peralatan basket.

"Kau mencari apa Shion, berbahaya!" teriak Naruto berusaha memperingatkan Shion.

"Aku sedang mencari bola itu, belum sempat kubersihkan!" jawab Shion singkat masih berupaya menggapai bola di atas lemari itu.

"Tidak usah, bola itu sudah lama tidak terpakai. Biarkan saja!" Naruto masih memperingati gadis itu.

"Tapi.."

"Berbahaya kalau kau masih diam disana, Ayo turun Shion!"

"Baiklah~" Akhirnya Shion menyerah, dan berusaha turun kembali. Tapi..

Sret, Kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset dan alhasil Naruto yang melihat itu berusaha menangkap gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. Dan..

Brak! Mereka akhirnya terjatuh bersamaan.

"_Ittai_!" Naruto meringis pelan, sepertinya mereka terjatuh keras sekali tadi. Dan begitu ia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Yang ia lihat kini adalah wajah Shion yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan segera mendorong pelan badan Shion yang tadi berada diatasnya. Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika di menoleh ke arah pintu..

"Hinata!" teriaknya kaget. Gadis indigo itu sudah berada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**OoOoOo**

Hari ini entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan, berharap semoga saja kejadian yang ia lihat kini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." Suara parau gadis berambut indigo itu ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan di depan matanya kini. Sesak, hatinya benar-benar bagai tersayat. Ingin ia menangis tapi tak bisa.

"Hinata, Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua!" Ujar Naruto seraya mendekati gadis di depannya itu. Tanpa menyadari sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang masih duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Ti..tidak usah Naruto-kun, Maaf!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruangan tadi, Naruto dengan cepat berusaha mengejar gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan.

"Shion! Tolong lepaskan, Aku harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Hinata!" teriak Naruto meminta agar Shion melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu hanya menggeleng kencang.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku, Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku masih lebih baik daripada Hinata!" Ujar Shion masih menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi Hinata akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku, apapun kekurangan dan kelebihannya aku akan selalu menerima semua. Karena aku mencintainya!" Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Shion, dan berlari meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku..Aku tidak akan menyerah Naruto.. hiks,,hiks.." Ujar gadis itu terisak pelan.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang masih mengejar Hinata di depannya. Tapi gadis itu seperti tidak mendengar, Hinata terus berlari.

"Hinata! Aku mohon berhenti!" teriak Naruto yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sampai akhirnya tangan pemuda itu berhasil mengejar dan menggenggam tangan Hinata cepat.

"Hinata, yang kau lihat tadi itu..." penjelasan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat Hinata yang kini tengah terisak kecil.

Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, "A..Aku percaya Naruto, Aku percaya padamu, hiks..hiks..tapi..tapi.." ujar Hinata yang kini terlihat sesenggukan.

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi padamu, Tadi Shion tidak sengaja terpeleset, dan tentu saja aku berusaha menolongnya. Tapi malah akhirnya kami berdua yang terjatuh. Nah niatku membantunya malah ikut jatuh juga~" jelas Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya gadis itu tak sadar. Wajah polos Hinata yang menanyakan tentang hal itu pada Naruto membuat pemuda itu ingin sekali memeluk lebih erat kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang cemburu seperti ini, Hinata~" Naruto mulai menggoda seraya mengusap airmata Hinata, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi. Biasanya gadis itu pasti akan menepis semua prasangka dan godaan pemuda itu bahwa dirinya cemburu pada Naruto. Tapi kali ini..

"Me..memangnya tidak boleh?" ujar gadis itu polos, membuat Naruto setengah cengo.

"Ka..Kau benar-benar cemburu Hinata?" tanya Naruto memastikan kembali, sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi.

"I..iya, habis kalau Naruto-kun bisa jujur seperti itu padaku, Aku harus jujur juga dengan..mu.." ujar gadis itu sekali lagi, padahal wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

'Cantiknya~' pikir Naruto ketika melihat wajah polos kekasihnya yang terbilang sangat jarang ia lihat.

"Aku jadi ingin menicummu Hinata~" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis di depannya itu. Tapi ketika melihat tangan Hinata yang berusaha menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau bilang kalau kau mau jujur padaku kan?" ujar Naruto membuat Hinata kaget.

"I...iya."

"Kalau begitu, apa ini?" Ujar Naruto kembali seraya memegang lembut tangan Hinata yang terluka gara-gara tadi pagi ia tak sengaja mengepalkan tangannya terlalu kuat.

"A..Aku.." Hinata masih mencari-cari alasan,

"Sepertinya kau harus kuajari~" goda Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit gugup. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan seseuatu yang lembut di tangannya yang terluka itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun! A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata terkejut ketika melihat bahwa pemuda jabrik di depannya kini tengah mencium lembut tangannya.

"Aku berusaha menyembuhkan lukamu." Jawban singkat plus polos dari Naruto membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"Ta...tapi, hahaha~" Hinata merasa tangannya geli, pemuda itu ternyata menjilat pelan tangannya tepat di bagian yang terluka.

"Na..Naruto-kun, sudah hentikan, tanganku geli~" Ujar gadis itu masih menahan tawanya.

"Hee~ Bukannya air ludah mampu menyembuhkan luka~" pertanyaan Naruto tadi sukses membuat rasa gugup Hinata menghilang.

"Ka..Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini Naruto-kun, lukaku bisa nanti disembuhkan.." bisik gadis itu, berusaha menarik tangan yang dicium oleh Naruto tadi, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena pemuda itu dengan erat masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Hinata, lain kali kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat gadis indigo itu membeku, "Jangan suka menyimpan semua perasaanmu itu sendiri, Aku ini kekasihmu. Orang yang akan selalu ada disampingmu, apapun yang terjadi." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Hinata menggeleng kecil, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai berjatuhan, "A..Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Naruto-kun, Aku..aku..." isak gadis itu berusaha mengeluarkan semua kegundahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya. Kalau kau cemburu padaku, katakanlah seperti tadi, kalau kau marah padaku luapkanlah. Aku akan selalu menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu Hinata Hyuga." Ucap Naruto lembut seraya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya kembali, memeluk gadis itu erat. Membiarkan Hinata meluapkan semua perasaannya.

"Aku..Aku,, banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu Naruto-kun, tentang lukaku ini, tentang kecemburuanku karena melihat kejadian tadi, hiks,hiks,hiks.." Hinata terisak semakin kencang, Naruto hanya mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu.

Setelah akhirnya Hinata menngeluarkan semua unek-unek di hatinya, perasaan gadis itu sedikit lega, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu. Dan memandang iris lavender kekasihnya dengan lekat.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Hinata yang sudah menghapus airmatanya sedari tadi, kembali gugup kalau di pandang seperti ini oleh Saphire Naruto.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata membalas tatapan mata Naruto padanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Tah..tahu apa Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Bahkan kalau menangis pun wajahmu cantik sekali, apalagi kalau sekarang aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum. Pasti akan lebih cantik~" jawab pemuda itu singkat tapi dengan cepat menohok jantung Hinata, membuatnya mencari-cari kebenaran di mata pemuda itu, apakah perkataan Naruto padanya itu hanya sebuah gombalan atau ulah isengnya lagi, tapi..

Mata Saphire Naruto benar-benar terlihat serius mengatakan semuanya tadi. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak tahan kalau di tatap seperti itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu di ucapkan oleh gadis itu sekarang.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata, berusaha membuat agar gadis itu tidak berpaling dari matanya. Membelai pipi mungil Hinata, dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." ucap Naruto, membuat Hinata kaget dan ikut tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis itu tanpa ada sedikit pun perasaan ragu di dalam setiap kata-katanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin tersenyum senang.

...

"Yosh! Karena kamu sudah mau terbuka padaku, Kau akan kutraktir Hinata!" teriak pemuda itu.

"Tr..traktir apa Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Hehehe~ Ramen Special!"

"Hihi~ baiklah, Arigatou Naruto-kun!" ujar Gadis berambut indigo itu senang.

"Ayo! Berangkat!" teriak Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dan berjalan perlahan-lahan berharap semoga saja hari ini tidak akan berakhir.

**OoOoOoOo**

**OMAKE**

"_Nee~_ Hinata, bagaimana dengan lukamu tadi. Apa sudah sembuh?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "I..iya, sepertinya sudah sembuh!" jawab gadis itu sedikit malu-malu, sebenarnya lukanya tadi masih sedikit sakit. Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa, Dia bilang 'iya' saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Kau tahu tidak Hinata?" ujar Naruto kembali, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda di samping yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Tadi ketika terjatuh, sepertinya bola di atas lemari itu mengenaiku dan membuatku sedikit terluka lho?" uajr pemuda itu. Hinata langsung kaget dan khawatir.

"Di..Dimana, Naruto-kun?!" tanya gadis itu panik, dan berusaha memeriksa Naruto, memastikan bagian mana Naruto yang terluka, lengan, kepala, atau kakinya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan seringaian kecil yang mulai muncul kembali di wajah tan Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu Hinata~" tanyanya.

"Te..tentu saja Naruto-kun, biar bisa kuobati!"

"Kau akan mengobati seperti caraku tadi kan?"

"Ma..maksudnya..?" Hinata mulai bingung.

"Itu lho tadi aku kan mencium lukamu, dan katanya kau jadi sembuh kan?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya Hinata mulai mengerti maksud pemuda itu, dan mulai berjalan mundur.

"I..iya.. jadi.." ujarnya gugup,

"Lukaku itu di sini~ Jadi obati dong~" Naruto menunjuk luka kecil di bibir pemuda itu, sontak saja membuat Hinata memerah. Pemuda itu semakin mahir menggodanya,

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lho, bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau lukamu itu sembuh. Jadi caraku itu berhasil. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau yang menyembuhkan lukaku Hinata~" goda Naruto seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis indigo itu. Memandang Hinata dengan seringaian kecilnya.

Hinata benar-benar merutuki perkataannya tadi, ternyata salah besar ia berkata seperti itu. Buktinya kekasihnya ini malah semakin menggodanya.

"Ayolah, Hinata~"

"Ba..baiklah, baiklah!" pekiknya kecil dan tentu saja pasrah, dengan dia cepat mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Su,,sudah kan?!"

"Wah~ sepertinya belum sembuh Hinata, sekali lagi dong! Tapi kali ini lebih lama ya~" Naruto mendekati gadis yang wajahnya sudah semakin memerah. Manis sekali kalau melihat wajah polos Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Kyaa! Naruto-kun mesum!" teriak gadis itu seraya berlari meninggalkannya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata. Dan mengejar gadis itu,

"Hinata, jadi tidak kutraktir ramen!" teriaknya berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau!" pekik gadis itu.

"Hee~ Ini ramen special lho, dan kali ini biar aku yang menciummu ya!" teriaknya yang membuat Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya, tapi tentu saja kalah cepat oleh Naruto. Tak sampai semenit pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengejar Hinata. Menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya dan tentu saja..

Cup, Ciuman yang lama dan lembut ia berikan pada kekasihnya yang tengah kaget dan memerah. 'Sepertinya masih kurang Hinata, sekali lagi ya~" ujar Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Hinata hampir kehilangan jantungnya kali ini karena terlalu berdebar-debar.

'Kalau seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik kalau aku bilang kalau lukaku tadi masih sakit luar biasa, Naruto-kun mesum!' pekiknya dalam hati. Yah~ nasi sudah menjadi bubur, terima saja ya Hinata *Author pergi* selamat bersenang-senang!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N :**

Saia balik lagi! Chap ini sedikit panjang ya? Hehehe. Habis ide-idenya lagi banyak keluar nih #digampar# Nah karena ada yang me request membuat sedikit konflik dalam cerita ini dan ingin melihat Hinata nya cemburu lagi dengan Naruto. Sudah jadi! Bagaimana menurut kalian, Bagus atau tidak #plak# hehe :D Gomen kalau rada gaje.

Dan untuk kalian yang menganggap Shion itu sedikit jelek sifatnya, tenang saja karena di dua chap berikutnya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai merelakan Naruto lho! Dan berusaha bersahabat dengan Hinata, Hehe :D

_**Jawaban yang tidak bisa di jawab PM :**_

_**Nagasaki : Arigatou! Chapter Update! :D**_

_**Guest : hiihi~ Arigatou! Hidup NaruHina lagi *kibar-kibar bendera NaruHina***_

_**Ines-chan : Waa! Arigatou, saia jadi seneng banget dengerinnya, Di chap ini Hinata yang sekarang cemburu, di Chap depan akan saia usahakan #dilempar mangga# hehe :D Ganbatte! Semakin bersemangat nih! :)**_

_**Pika-chan : Boleh kok, kasih saya duit ya. Terus nanti biar tak diskusiin sama Om Masashinya, #di gampar, di tendang ke laut# seperti requestmu Pika-chan, semoga ngena ya cemburunya Hinata, kalau nggak Gomen~ hehe :D**_

_**ShinRanXNaruHina : Mana-mana?! *bawa kamera* , hehe benarkah? *kan kamu yang buat Thor!* #di timpuk ratusan sendal#, Hinata kayak gitu karena lucu aja melihat Naruto nangis, dan supaya Naruto nggak tambah nangis jadi dia sengaja kalem. Padahal dalam hatinya udah panik luar biasa! #dipukul Hinata# hehe :D **_

_**Uzumaki Radila : Whihihi~ benarkah! Arigatou *teriak pake toa* seneng kalau ternyata romancenya ngena di hati hiks, hiks *nangis guling-guling***_

_**Joice : Chapter Update! :D**_

Kalau ada yang ingin merequest lagi, **Silakan Riview ya**!

Sekali lagi, **SILAKAN RIVIEW**! #maksa#plak#abaikan# :D

Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! **Festival Day! **^O^, \\^V^/


	7. Festival Day : Cinderella Story?

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, dan Friendship. :), Bad Shion (maaf3x ya, Shion aku buat kamu jadi peran antagonis disini! *sujud-sujud dulu dilante, sebelum digampar dan dibantai*)

Pair : NaruHina :D, dan semakin banyak Chara yang muncul.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 : Festival Day : Cinderella Story?**

Akhirnya hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid di Konoha High School datang juga. Setelah melewati hari ujian yang sangat melelahkan, benar-benar bagai surga!

"Festival Sekolah!" teriak Ino, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!" diikuti teriakan senang Tenten,

"Iya kan Hinata, Temari!" ujar ketiga gadis itu, dan segera menoleh ke samping mereka, tapi..

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" teriak Ino seraya menepuk pelan jidat Sakura. Membuat gadis merah muda itu kesal.

"Ino! Kau tidak perlu menepuk jidatku seperti itu kan?! Pakai jidatmu sendiri dong!" teriak gadis itu kesal, sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir nggak jelas serta membentuk tangan 'peace'

"Hehehe~ _Gomen_, Sakura~ habis jidatmu lebih cocok daripada jidatku!" Ino mulai menjahili temannya tersebut, Nah Tenten yang melihat itu segera menengahi kedua sahabatnya. Sekarang yang lebih penting, kemana Hinata dan Temari? Kedua Gadis itu tidak bersama ketiga sahabatnya seperti biasa. Apa mereka sedang kencan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Atau mungkin kedua gadis itu malah tersesat karena sekolah mereka yang terlalu besar ini?. Oke, lupakan pilihan kedua.

"Aku masih tidak setuju dengan pemilihan itu!" teriak Tenten.

"Iya, benar-benar tidak cocok!" Sakura ikut membarengi, melupakan kejadian tadi dengan cepat.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Mari kita mundurkan waktu sebelum festival ini di mulai, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

**OoOoOoO**

**FLASH BACK ON :**

"Nah, Karena festival sekolah tinggal satu minggu lagi, apa ada yang punya saran. Sebaiknya kita mementaskan apa di festival nanti?!" teriak Konan, salah satu pengurus kelas.

Hari festival sudah semakin dekat, setiap kelas baik itu kelas sepuluh sampai kelas dua belas. Harus membuat sebuah acara, untuk memeriahkan acara festival Konoha High School ini. tidak hanya itu, bagi kelas yang memiliki penampilan yang baik dan paling bagus daripada kelas-kelas lainnya tentu saja akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar, dan mengejutkan pastinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat rumah hantu saja?" ujar salah satu murid.

"Sepertinya ide itu sudah diambil oleh kelas Neji, di sebelah." Tenten selaku pacar dari Neji tentu saja tahu acara apa yang akan dilaksanakan oleh kekasihnya tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah membuat rumah hantu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu rumah hantu kita coret." Konan segera mencoret daftar rumah hantu dari listnya di papan.

"Lebih baik kalau kita buat, rumah boneka saja!" ujar Sasori, yang langsung dijawab oleh sweatdrop semua teman-temannya di kelas.

'Kau kira ini taman bermain boneka!' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Le..lebih baik tidak.." ucap Konan sedikit salah tingkah menerima ide Sasori tadi, dan Sasori yang mendengar itu hanya bisa kecewa.

"Kalau begitu kita buat saja tempat untuk bermain dengan anjing disini, setiap masuk boleh menyentuh dan memeluk anjing sesukamu!" teriak Kiba dengan semangat empat lima.

Gedubrak! Semua teman-teman disana hampir saja terjatuh bersamaan *lagi*

'Memang ini kebun binatang!' batin mereka semakin kesal, kenapa tidak ada orang yang memikirkan ide yang lebih masuk akal.

"Tidak!" Jantung Konan hampir copot kalau saja tidak segera di tenangkan oleh Pein, kekasihnya.

"Sabar, sabar.." Pein menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Hah_~ Arigatou_ Pein~" ujar Konan, dan segera menatap mata Pein, pemuda itu membalas menatap manik gadis itu.

"Sama-sama~" bisiknya.

Krik...krik..Lho?! kenapa jadi dunia milik berdua kayak gini!

"Ehem!" Ino yang sedikit kesal melihat kemesraan Konan dan Pein yang tidak pada tempatnya mendehem keras.

"Eh!" pekik kedua pasangan itu, segera melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka berdua dan melanjutkan pemilihan tadi. Tentu saja masih dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona. Nah ketika Shion melihat adegan kemesraan pasangan tadi, Gadis itu jadi punya ide yang brilian. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat drama Cinderella saja! Apalagi adegan romatisnya banyak, pasti semua orang suka. Dan aku yakin kelas kita bisa memenangkan festival ini kalau memilih drama ini!" usulnya.

Konan dan semua anggota pengurus kelas berdiskusi,

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shion kembali.

"Baiklah, kalo memang seperti itu yang kau pikirkan. Yah~ daripada membuat kelas kita jadi taman boneka dan kebun binatang." Ujar Pein yang akhirnya menyetujui ide Shion.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Sasori, mereka berdua sudah hampir melempar Pein dari lantai atas kalau tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka berdua. Hah~

Nah pemeran utama kita Hinata, 'Cinderella, sepertinya bagus~' batin gadis itu senang, dari dulu dia memang suka sekali dengan dongeng-dongeng. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya, Hinata yang tersenyum seperti itu. Membuatnya ikut setuju dengan ide Shion tadi, matanya masih memandang gerak-gerik Hinata. Sampai sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"Naruto!" Bagaimana menurutmu?!" ujar Shion yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, pemuda itu langsung terperanjat kaget dan menjauh.

"A..Apanya?" tanyanya bingung, Ia benar-benar tidak dengar apa yang dibicarakan Konan di depan,

"Kau ini kenapa sih, dari tadi aku teriak tidak di dengar?!" ujar Shion kembali.

"Hahaha~ _Gomen_~ Aku keasyikan melihat Hinata, jadi aku tidak mendengarmu." Naruto yang ceplas-ceplos bicaranya di tambah dengan garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun. Serentak membuat seisi kelas tertawa, tapi tidak bagi Shion tentunya, gadis itu malah makin geram.

'Pembicaraanku sudah tidak didengar, ditambah karena keasyikan melihat si gadis indigo itu lagi!' pekik Shion dalam hatinya, dia masih tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto, bahkan sampai sekarang banyak ide yang ia gunakan. Tapi semuanya tidak berhasil sesuai rencananya. Sekarang gadis itu harus memastikan bahwa idenya itu harus berhasil!

Dan lain halnya Hinata, wajah gadis itu sudah benar-benar memerah. Entah kekasihnya itu sengaja berbicara seperti karena ingin menggodanya atau sifat pemuda itu yang terlalu polos, sampai bicara hal seperti itu tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." bisiknya kecil.

"Diam! Semuanya, sekarang kita tinggalkan acara romantisme-romantisme tadi. Fokus ke masalah drama kita sekarang, Shion coba ulangi sekali lagi. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" ujar Konan.

Gadis pirang itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "Baiklah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Untuk pemeran pangeran dalam drama ini, Aku memilih Naruto, dan Putri Cinderellanya, yaitu aku." Jelasnya singkat.

Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut (ternyata gadis itu juga tidak mendengar perkataan Shion tadi, terlalu menghayal tentang dongeng itu mungkin?), ketika masih kecil. Gadis itu sering sekali mendengar cerita Cinderella, kisah mereka benar-benar romantis. Entah apa yang membuat hati ia tidak rela melihat Naruto akan bermesraan di depan panggung nanti, walaupun itu hanya akting. Ditambah ada adegan ciuman dari dongeng itu, membuatnya semakin tidak rela. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung!

Konan hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ide Shion. "Jadi pemerannya sudah kita tentu..."

"Tunggu dulu!" sebuah teriakan memotong perkataan gadis berambut pendek itu,

Konan segera menghentikan kegiatannya tadi dan menoleh ke sumber suara tadi.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Aku tidak setuju kalau Shion yang memerankan Cinderellanya!" teriak gadis pony tail tersebut. Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi apa kau ada ide lain?"

"Lebih baik kalau yang memerankan Cinderella itu Hinata saja! Dan pangerannya biarkan Naruto." Usul gadis berambut merah muda itu ikut andil.

"Eh!" teriak Hinata kaget, tiba-tiba dicalonkan seperti itu.

"Lagi pula, Cinderella itu kan gadis yang baik hati jadi Hinata pasti cocok!" ujar Temari.

Konan kembali berpikir, diikuti seluruh pengurus kelas. Dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu yang memerankan Cinderella adalah.."

"Aku tidak setuju!" sebuah teriakan lagi-lagi memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Apa lagi!" teriak Konan kesal, Pein kembali menenangkan kekasihnya yang hampir lepas kendali.

"Menurutku Hinata tidak cocok memerankan Cinderella, kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau dialog Cinderella itu banyak. Sedangkan kalau Hinata bicara saja dia masih gugup, apalagi kalau berdiri di panggung nanti!" tukas Shion, sontak membuat Ino dan kawan-kawannya terdiam. Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Sedangkan aku, sudah pernah bermain drama sebelumnya, jadi tentu saja tidak masalah~" Lanjut gadis pirang itu.

Ino yang mendengar itu sedikit geram, "Kalau begitu kita tanyakan saja dengan Naruto, apa dia mau memerankan peran itu?" tantang gadis itu.

"Oke! Naruto kau maukan menjadi pangeran di drama ini?" tanya Shion.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap gadis pirang itu, "Hee~ Aku tidak mau disuruh menghapalkan dialog sebanyak itu." Jawabnya singkat, membuat Shion sedikit kesal. Tapi demi rencananya dia harus membuat agar Naruto mau memerankan pangeran itu.

"Lihat! Naruto saja tidak mau~" ejek Sakura sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Naruto pasti mau!" teriak Shion.

"Nggak!" teriak Sakura dan Ino balik. Terjadilah keributan kecil, Konan yang melihat pertengkaran ini sudah kehilangan kendali. Belum sempat Pein menenangkan gadis itu, kekasihnya sudah memberi death glare terbaiknya membuat pemuda itu bergidik takut dan hanya membeku disana.

BRAK! Konan menggebrak meja guru di depannya dengan wajah yang hampir memerah, Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi. Dengan cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju arah Naruto, memberi death glarenya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto, Kau yang jadi pangerannya." Ujarnya singkat.

"Hee~.." Naruto yang mau menolak pemilihan itu langsung diam begitu melihat tatapan menusuk Konan.

"Mau kan?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu sedikit menekan kata-katanya serta menatapnya horor, membuat Naruto sedikit menegak ludah dan mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, baik!" teriak pemuda itu frustasi,

"Bagus, dan kau Shion yang menjadi Cinderellanya!" ujar Konan, diiringi senyum kemenangan gadis pirang tersebut, sedangkan Ino dan kawan-kawan kecewa berat dengan keputusan Konan.

"Tapi..." ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika melihat wajah horor Konan, ternyata wakil ketua kelasnya ini benar-benar mengerikan kalau marah,

'Kalian baru tahu ya?' batin Pein.

"Hinata, kau yang jadi pemeran kakak tiri kedua nya. Sedangkan yang pertama adalah Temari!" ujar gadis itu kembali.

"Eh!" semua murid di kelas langsung kaget dengan pemilihan Konan. Hinata, gadis lemah lembut itu menjadi pemeran kakak tiri! Kok jadi aneh seperti ini?!

"Kenapa, kalian tidak setuju?" tanya gadis biru itu. Tentu saja semua murid mengangguk keras.

"Tentu saja! Lebih baik kalau Hinata saja yang memerankan peran ibu peri!" ujar Ino.

Konan menghela napas pelan, "Baik, Sekarang akan kuperjelas kembali siapa saja pemeran Cinderella kali ini, dan tidak ada penolakan lagi!" teriaknya kesal. Semua mengangguk paham.

"Jadi pemeran Cinderella adalah Shion, peran pangeran adalah Naruto, peran Ibu peri adalah Hinata, peran Ibu tiri, dan kedua kakak-kakaknya adalah Temari, Karin dan Matsuri, yang menjadi pelayan kerajaan adalah Kiba, dan bla...bla..." Konan menjelaskan semuanya.

Temari dan Hinata yang tak disangka malah dipilih menjadi salah satu pemeran Cinderella itu hampir pingsan, inginnya sih memprotes tapi apa daya Konan tidak menerima penolakan lagi. Sedangkan Karin, gadis berambut merah itu senang-senang saja bisa tampil di panggung nanti. Tidak peduli dengan peran apa yang dia mainkan, yang penting dapat tampil! Sama halnya dengan Matsuri.

"Jadi hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, Mulai besok kita akan berlatih. Sekian!" ujar Konan menutup dikusi itu.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**oOoOoO**

Nah jadi karena itulah kedua gadis itu tidak ikut bersama Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten hari ini. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk untuk persiapan pentas nanti.

"Hah~ sepi sekali kalau tidak ada mereka berdua~" ujar gadis merah muda itu diiringi dengan anggukan kepala kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar!" teriak Ino menyemangati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo!" teriak Sakura dan Tenten, belum sempat mereka berjalan jauh.

PLOK, sebuah tepukan mengejutkan ketiga gadis itu, mereka segera berbalik dan melihat..

"Konan!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian lupa, kenapa aku menyuruh kalian bertiga pergi keluar kelas?" tanya gadis biru itu sambil tersenyum manis (?)

"Hehehe~ Te..tentu saja kami tidak lupa, Ya kan Sakura, Ino?" ujar Tenten sedikit gugup, sepertinya rencana mereka untuk berjalan-jalan harus dibatalkan dulu. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk kencang. "Iya!" teriak mereka.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kalian sebarkan brosur kelas kita! Jangan bermain-main dulu!" teriak Konan, ketiga gadis itu dengan cepat berlari dan memberikan brosur-brosur di tangan mereka kepada pengunjung. 'Hah~ batal deh jalan-jalannya~' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Dasar~" Konan menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang satu itu dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

**OoOoOoO **

**In Class.**

Hinata benar-benar gugup, baru kali ini ia akan bermain di atas panggung dan disaksikan banyak orang. Gadis indigo itu takut mengacaukan semua kerja keras teman-temannya, hanya karena ketakutannya itu. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Plok, sebuah tangan memegang tangan mungilnya, dengan cepat gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya. "Na..Naruto-kun?!" pekiknya kecil ketika melihat di depannya kini ada pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto, khawatir melihat tangan kekasihnya gemetar seperti itu.

"I..iya Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata seadanya, bahkan tersenyum pun terlihat dipaksakan.

Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget. "Na..Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak latihan?" tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Aku hanya minta waktu untuk bersamamu dulu~" goda Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"A...aku sedang tidak ingin digoda Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata semakin merona. Dia memang tidak bisa menghindari godaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Berusahalah Hinata, Kau pasti bisa." ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Pemuda itu menarik gadis indigo itu ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"_A..Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, Kau juga berusaha ya.." Hinata sedikit tercekat ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Hinata.." bisik Naruto. Pasalnya, kini dia melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit cemberut dan mata lavender gadis itu yang terlihat sedih.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong, Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan Shion~" ujarnya seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Hinata yang mendengar itu, wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" pekiknya kecil seraya memukul pelan badan pemuda pirang itu.

"Lagi pula menurutku, Kau cocok kok menjadi peran Ibu peri itu."

"Be..benarkah?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk keras, "Wajah dan kepribadianmu sama-sama cantik! Aku suka." Ujarnya tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit pun.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ju..juga..tampan dan keren." bisiknya kecil. Memang benar, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar terlihat keren di mata Hinata, pakaiannya, rambutnya yang tertata rapi, ditambah senyum Naruto, benar-benar membuat Hinata mabuk kepayang melihatnya.

"Kau bilang apa Hinata? Aku tidak dengar~"

"Ak..aku bilang kalau Naruto-kun, ju..juga tampan dan keren." Ucapnya sekali lagi, menahan agar semburat merah di wajahnya tidak bertambah.

"Hehehe~ _Arigatou _Hinata~" Ujar pemuda itu seraya mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya dan kembali berlatih, meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah membeku di tempat duduknya.

Gadis indigo itu bahkan tidak melihat bahwa kini Shion tengah menatapnya kesal. 'Awas kau Hinata!' batinnya. Penampilan gadis pirang itu juga cantik hari ini, Ia menggunakan wig berwarna coklat berdesain seperti rambut Cinderella yang sebenarnya, dan memakai gaun yang terlihat menawan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi giliran kelas kita akan dimulai!" teriak Konan menginstruksikan semua teman-temannya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Baik!" teriak semuanya bersamaan.

Akhirnya pentas Drama Cinderella dimulai.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tirai panggung mulai terbuka. Dan kini sudah ada Konan berdiri bersama Pein di samping panggung sebagai pembawa ceritanya.

"Di sebuah kota, ada seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan baik hati. Cinderella namanya." Konan memulai pembukaan cerita itu. Dan Shion segera muncul di panggung memulai semua aktingnya.

"Cinderella tinggal bersama ibu tiri dengan kedua kakak tirinya dimana mereka selalu berbuat jahat kepada Cinderella. Cinderella selalu disuruh melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, dibentak dan dimarahi oleh kedua kakak serta ibu tirinya. Bahkan dengan kejamnya kadang Cinderella hanya diberi makan satu kali setiap hari. Mereka memanggilnya Cinderela yang mempunyai arti gadis yang penuh debu dan kotor." Intro Konan, dan dilanjutkan oleh Pein.

"Namun walau mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan, Cinderella mempunyai hati yang bersih. Dia tidak pernah membalas perlakuan jahat kakak dan ibu tirinya dengan kejahatan pula. Sebaliknya, Cinderella dengan tulus selalu menerima perlakuan itu dan mengerjakan semuanya dengan lapang dada."

"Hei Cinderella, Kau belum mencuci bajuku dengan benar ya?!" teriak kakak pertama Cinderella _aka_ Karin.

"Ba..Baik Kak, setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas ini, akan segera aku cuci." Ujar Cinderella _aka_ Shion seraya mengepel lantai di panggung itu dengan cepat.

"Cepat!" teriak kakak tiri kedua _aka_ Matsuri.

"Hari yang kelam selalu dialami oleh Cinderella, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah pengumuman dari kerajaan mendatangi rumahnya."

Shion segera beranjak dari aktingnya dan berjalan meninggalkan panggung, setting diganti.

**Back Stage **

"Hah~ Syukurlah aku bisa memerankan peran ini dengan baik!" bisik gadis pirang itu kecil. Ia segera mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan teman-temannya di meja, untuk menghilangkan hausnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa minuman itu masih panas. Dan..

"Aw!" ringisnya kecil, ketika meminum teh itu lidahnya terasa panas dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan isi teh tersebut sedikit dan mengenai tangannya. Tapi walau pun sedikit, panas teh itu benar-benar membakar tangannya.

"Sh..Shion-chan.." Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu dengan cepat menghampiri gadis pirang itu, tak lupa membawa obat dan perban yang selalu ia siapkan di situasi seperti ini.

"A..apa kau tidak apa-apa Shion-chan?!" tanya gadis itu sedikit panik. Dan begitu melihat tangan Shion yang semakin memerah.

"Harus segera ku obati, sebelum semakin parah!" ujarnya seraya mengambil perban dan perlahan-lahan mengobati luka Shion, sedangkan Shion. Gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat kelakuan Hinata terhadapnya.

"Le..lepaskan! Nanti juga sembuh sendiri!" pekiknya sambil menarik tangannya dari Hinata.

"Ta..tapi ini harus ku obati, Shion-chan!" ujar Hinata kembali memegang tangan Shion.

"Tidak usah! Lepaskan tanganku!" ujarnya.

"Sh..Shion-chan, Kau tahu kan kalau tangan itu adalah aset berharga seorang gadis. Jadi jangan dibiarkan terluka seperti ini!" teriak Hinata mengobati tangan gadis pirang itu kembali.

Shion benar-benar kaget, seorang Hinata yang ia kenal selalu takut serta gugup kalau berbicara, dan tidak pernah membentak orang. Sekarang dihadapannya gadis ini berubah. Wajah gadis pirang itu benar-benar memerah, bukan karena marah tapi karena malu.

'Kenapa dia masih mau menolongku, padahal aku selalu saja berusaha merebut Naruto darinya. Kenapa?' batinnya gelisah.

"Ke..kenapa kau menolongku Hinata?" tanyanya pelan. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Shion, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ki..kita ini kan teman Shion-chan, jadi kalau kau terluka seperti ini aku pasti akan menolongmu. Kan sudah sewajarnya." Ujar gadis indigo itu.

'_Arigatou_..' bisik Shion pelan, sehingga Hinata tidak mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Ta..tadi kau bilang apa, Shion-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Shion menarik tangannya yang sudah selesai di obati oleh Hinata, dan kembali menuju panggung.

**OoOoOoO**

Akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit pentas drama itu berjalan lancar, Hinata berhasil menghilangkan sifat gugupnya dan berdialog dengan lancar sebagai Ibu peri. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ketika pemuda itu bermain. Sorakan dan teriakan dari arah penonton terdengar sangat keras, siapa lagi yang berteriak kalau tidak para gadis yang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ketampanan pemuda itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya drama Cinderella ini mencapai puncaknya ketika Naruto dan Shion berdansa di kerajaan...

"Keduanya terus berdansa hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Lonceng pun berdentang-dentang." Intro Pein.

"Maaf pangeran, Saya harus segera pulang." Ujar Cinderella _aka_ Shion, dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kerajaan. Setting diganti...

"Cinderella langsung berlari pulang, di tengah tangga sepatu kacanya terlepas. Tapi karena pengaruh sihirnya sebentar lagi akan menghilang, Ia harus merelakan sepatunya itu dan terus berlari meninggalkan istana." Intro Konan.

"Pangeran yang mengejar Cinderella kehilangan jejak putri tersebut, dan yang ia temukan hanya sebuah sepatu kaca. Dan ia yakin bahwa sepatu itu adalah sepatu putri yang ia ajak berdansa tadi." Intro Pein.

"Aku akan mencarimu." Ucap pangeran _aka_ Naruto.

...

Setting di ganti...

**Back Stage**

Shion kembali ke belakang panggung, disana ia hanya melihat Hinata seorang. Gadis indigo itu terlihat cemas. Kalian pasti tahu, kenapa gadis itu cemas kan?

'Se..Sebentar lagi, akan ada adegan ciuman Shion-chan dan Naruto-kun!' batinnya panik, hati gadis itu benar-benar takut. Ia mencoba menepis semua perasaannya dan mengingat kata-kata Naruto padanya tadi, tapi Tidak bisa! Ia cemas sekali..

Plok, lagi-lagi seseorang mengagetkannya, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat..

"Sh..Shion-chan!" pekiknya terkejut, melihat Shion sudah ada di belakangnya sekarang sambil membawa naskah. Naskah?

"Ini.." Ujar gadis itu seraya memberikan naskah itu padanya.

"Eh! A..apa ini Shion-chan!" pekiknya semakin terkejut, tapi Shion tidak mengidahkannya. Gadis itu malah memanggil seorang tata rias. Hinata sudah tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, Tiba-tiba saja tata rias itu merombak rambut Indigo Hinata dan me make up wajah gadis itu.

"Kau hapalkan dialog ini, hanya tinggal sedikit saja. Kau pasti bisa." Ujar Shion.

Dan ketika Hinata melihat naskah itu, ternyata..

"In..ini kan naskah Cinderellamu, Shion-chan?! Ke..kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Kan tinggal sedikit lagi cerita ini akan selesai!" ucap Hinata terus-menerus, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ia lontarkan pada gadis pirang itu, tapi jawabannya sangatlah singkat, tapi menohok hati Hinata.

"Kau takut kan kalau aku akan berciuman dengan Naruto, jadi kau saja yang memerankan Cinderella itu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bisa.." Hinata menggeleng keras, tidak mungkin ia bisa memerankan peran sepenting ini.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku untuk tadi, jadi berusahalah, _Jaa_~ Aku harus pergi ke UKS, mengobati lukaku kembali."ujar Shion seraya meninggalkan _back stage_. Sekilas Hinata dapat melihat senyum dari wajah Shion, bahkan Shion mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Entah kenapa hatinya senang sekali karena akhirnya Shion mau sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dengannya. Eiiit! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terharu dulu!

'A..apa yang harus kulakukan!' pekiknya dalam hati, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa sekarang peran Shion sudah berganti tempat dengannya. Gadis indigo itu dalam waktu singkat benar-benar berubah persis seperti Shion tadi.

"Shion, giliranmu tinggal lima menit lagi!" ujar Konan, Hinata hanya mengangguk gugup.

'Se..sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain, A..Aku harus menghapal semua dialog ini!' pekiknya kembali. Untung saja otak Hinata ini termasuk ke dalam otak jenius. Jadi gadis itu dengan mudah dapat mengingat setiap dialog itu. Dan tak sampai empat menit dialog yang tinggal beberapa itu sudah ia hapalkan.

"Ak..Aku akan berusaha!" teriaknya kecil.

**OoOoOo**

**Di luar Back Stage.**

"Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?" bisik gadis pirang itu, yang ternyata adalah Shion, gadis itu masih berdiri di depan pintu _Back Stage_.

"Kau benar-benar rela?" ujar Seseorang, mengagetkannya.

"Sa..Sasuke.." pekiknya kaget, melihat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn."

Shion menghela napasnya pelan, "Ak..Aku tidak mau dikira mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mencium Naruto. Ja..jadi aku akan mencari cara yang lebih baik dari pada cara seperti ini." ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke, yang hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Shion.

**OoOoOo**

"Apa kau siap Shion?" tanya Konan. Shion _aka_ Hinata mengangguk gugup. Tidak berani bicara.

"Baiklah, adegan terakhir dimulai!"

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung dengan takut-takut, berjalan perlahan-lahan. Di sana ia dengan jelas melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang mencocokan sepatu kaca itu pada Karin dan Matsuri.

"Sepertinya bukan kalian putri yang dicari-cari oleh pangeran, Maaf." Ujar pengawal _aka_ Kiba seraya melepaskan sepatu kaca itu dari Matsuri yang ternyata kebesaran untuknya.

"Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang cocok dengan sepatu ini. Kami akan mencarinya di lain tempat." Lanjutnya kembali.

"Tepat pada saat itu Cinderella lewat." Konan Intro.

"Apakah dia ini anak gadis anda?" tanya Pengawal _aka_ Kiba itu.

"Bukan dia hanya pembantu di rumah ini." Ujar kedua kakak tirinya.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan dia itu seorang gadis maka dia berhak untuk mencoba sepatu ini." Ujar Pangeran _aka_ Naruto segera menghampiri Cinderella, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa pemeran Cinderella itu sudah berganti menjadi Hinata, benarkah?.

"Silakan coba." Ujar pengawal _aka_ Kiba. Hinata segera mencoba sepatu itu, dan ternyata..

"Pas sekali. Kau memang putri yang dicari oleh pangeran!"

"Iya." Jawabnya sebisa mungkin, Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata, gadis itu merasa sedikit aneh. Dalam naskah disebutkan kalau pangeran itu akan menegur terlebih dahulu keluarga Cinderella, tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mendekatinya. Bahkan Temari, Matsuri, Karin, dan Kiba sudah kelabakan melihat akting Naruto. Mereka semua mencoba membisiki pemuda itu, tapi nihil. Naruto malah semakin mendekati Hinata yang sekarang sedang dalam kostum Cinderella.

'Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun malah melenceng dari naskah!' batinnya panik.

Grep, Semua penonton termasuk para pemain langsung kaget melihat tindakan Naruto. Ya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik si Cinderella dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

**Di kursi penonton**

"Apa yang dilakukannya!" pekik Konan dan sahabat-sahabat Hinata bersamaan.

"Awas kau Naruto, nanti akan kugunduli rambutmu itu!" teriak Sakura kesal, ternyata mereka sudah kembali dari menyebar brosur dan begitu menonton pertunjukkan itu, mereka bertiga langsung kaget. Tenten sudah pingsan, Ino sudah berubah jadi setan (?) #digampar#

**Kembali di panggung.**

'Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun malah menciumku!' pekik Hinata dalam hatinya, antara senang dan kesal. Gadis itu senang karena Naruto menciumnya seperti ini, dan kesal kalau saja peran ini tidak ia gantikan, berarti nanti Naruto akan mencium Shion dong!

Karena tidak ada cara lain, terpaksa Hinata harus memutar otaknya. Agar drama kelasnya ini tidak hancur berantakan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu Pangeran." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan Naruto, gadis itu berusaha mengubah suaranya seperti Shion agar tidak dikira aneh oleh para penonton. Dan ia yakin bahkan Naruto pun pasti tidak akan tahu bahwa di depannya kini adalah dia.

Konan yang melihat akting Cinderella segera mencari-cari cara agar pertunjukan mereka tidak hancur. "Setelah Cinderella mengucapkan rasa senangnya terhadap sang pangeran, Pangeran pun MENEGUR Ibu dan Kakak tiri Cinderella agar tidak berani menyakiti gadis itu lagi." Ujar Konan menekan kata-kata'menegur', agar Naruto bisa sedikit sadar.

Hinata benar-benar berterima kasih pada Konan karena sudah mau membantunya mengubah alur cerita yang tadi hampir saja berantakan. Gadis indigo itu menatap sekilas pada Naruto, dan entah ia salah lihat atau tidak, pemuda pirang itu seperti menyeringai padanya.

Naruto berbalik kembali ke perannya tadi, dan menegur ketiga Ibu dan Kakak tiri Cinderella.

"Akhirnya Ibu dan Kakak-kakak tirinya meminta maaf terhadap Cinderella karena sudah menyiksa dan selalu memperalat gadis itu. Tapi Cinderella dengan hatinya yang tulus dan bersih, memaafkan samua perbuatan keluarganya tersebut, dan masih menyayanginya." Intro Pein.

"Sang pangeran kembali berjalan menuju arah Cinderella dan berlutut dihadapan gadis itu, membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ternyata berisikan cincin kecil." Intro Konan.

"Pangeran, benarkah ini?" tanya Cinderella _aka_ Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu maukah kau menikah denganku Putri Cinderella?" tanya sang Pangeran _aka _Naruto. Cinderella mengangguk senang, dan memeluk sang pangeran.

"Iya! Aku mau Pangeran." Ujar Cinderella masih dalam pelukan sang Pangeran.

"Akhirnya pangeran dan sang putri menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya di istana." Ujar Konan mengakhiri pertunjuknan drama Cinderella itu.

'Sebentar lagi pertunjukan ini akan selesai,' Batin Hinata sedikit senang. Dalam pelukan mereka berdua itu, tak sengaja Naruto berbisik padanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata benar-benar kaget, dan menarik pelukannya itu dari Naruto.

Dia masih kaget, ditambah gadis itu kini melihat jelas seringaian di wajah tan pemuda pirang itu. 'Eh!' pekiknya dalam hati.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Back Stage**

"Fiuh~ Akhirnya kita berhasil menyelesaikan drama ini!" Ujar Konan seraya menghempaskan badannya di sebuah kursi. Semua teman-teman mengangguk setuju.

"Hanya satu yang membuat kita hampir menghancurkan pertunjukan kita!" teriak Sakura yang mau menjitak kepala durian Naruto, tapi...

"Lho? Kemana Si Naruto dan Shion?!" pekik Ino kaget ketika melihat Naruto dan gadis yang masih berpakaian Cinderella itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Padahal ia ingin menyemprot pemuda itu karena sudah berani bertindak seperti itu tadi. Sepertinya gadis itu belum tahu ya?

"Bagaimana kita menjelaskan hal ini pada Hinata!" pekik Tenten mulai panik.

"Menjelaskan apa?" sebuah suara ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja masalah Naruto mencium..." perkataan Tenten terpotong ketika melihat gadis yang ia bicarakan sudah ada disampingnya.

"Shion!" teriaknya kaget, begitu pula Temari, Sakura, Ino,dan tentu saja semua teman-teman di situ.

Sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ja..jadi yang ada di panggung tadi itu siapa...?" tanya Sakura sedikit pusing.

"Menurut kalian siapa?" uajr Shion seraya meninggalkan kembali Back Stage, dan berbisik kecil, "Untuk hari ini aku menyerah Hinata.." bisiknya, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir kembali di wajah cantiknya. Hanya dengan kebaikan kecil dari gadis indigo itu mampu meluluhkan dinding es di hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

.

Nah sedangkan pemeran utama kita sekarang sedang,,,

"Kyaa! Na..Naruto-kun, Turunkan aku!" berteriak kencang, Ya Hinata memang kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggendongnya ala Bridal Style dan melarikannya keluar Back Stage.

"Hehehe~ kan sudah kubilang tadi Hinata~" ujar pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Gadis indigo itu hanya menunduk malu mengingat kata-kata yang Naruto bisikan padanya tadi ketika di panggung. _"Aku tahu kalau kau Hinata kan~" _setelah mendengar itu dia langsung membeku. Darimana kekasihnya ini tahu kalau itu dia?!

"Na..Naruto-kun , Dariman kau tahu itu aku?" bisiknya kecil sambil menahan agar semburat dipipinya tidak bertambah.

"Rahasia~" bisik pemuda itu semakin membuat Hinata penasaran.

...

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan mereka berlari-lari seperti itu, hanya cengo. Ternyata Hinata dan Naruto masih menggunakan kostum mereka masing-masing.

"Kya! Itukan orang yang tadi bermain Cinderella!"

"Hei! Photo bersama denganku dong!"

"Pangeran dan Putrinya cantik sekali! Tunggu!" teriakan demi teriakan mulai terdengar di telinga Hinata, dan ketika gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, Dia benar-benar kaget.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Kita dikejar!" pekiknya.

"Ah iya benar~" hanya itu saja yang diucapkan pemdua itu, dan malah mempercepat larinya. Tentu saja masih menggendong Hinata.

"Tu...turunkan aku Naruto-kun!" teriaknya makin panik ketikas semakin banyak orang mengejar mereka.

"Tidak mau! Kau peluk aku saja agar tidak jatuh, Hinata~" goda pemuda itu kembali. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau memeluk erat Naruto, padahal wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kau tahu tidak Hinata?" ujar Naruto disela-sela larinya, Hinata hanya mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap manik Saphire Naruto.

"I..iya.."

"Dialog terakhir yang kukatakan tadi itu. Aku serius lho mengatakannya~" ujar pemuda itu kembali. Gadis indigo itu memutar otakknya dan mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan tadi padanya, sampai...

Blush, wajahnya kembali memerah, gadis itu hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya itu pada dada bidang Naruto, terlalu malu. "Na..Naruto-kun mesum..Kau selalu menjahiliku.." ujarnya gugup.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar, "Ah, Hinata lihat! Ada sesuatu di kepalamu!" Naruto berteriak panik.

"Eh! A..ada apa?!" pekik Hinata ikut-ikutan panik, dan ketika ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

Cup, Naruto mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu, "Kena kau~" godanya semkain mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Na...Naruto-kun mesum, turunkan aku!" pekik gadis itu.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, karena itu maukah kau menikah denganku Putri Cinderella?"**_

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa kejutan yang lebih besar akan datang besok.

**OMAKE**

"Hah~ dasar pasangan mesra~" Ujar Ino ketika melihat papan pengumuman di depannya.

"Aku tebak, Hinata yang melihat ini pasti akan pingsan." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku setuju!" teriak Tenten.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang bikin iri, iya kan teman-teman?" tanya Temari menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dan diikuti anggukan ketiga sahabatnya.

"**Best Couple Ever, Never Running Out Time of Cinderella. Pemenang pentas festival kali ini!" Foto ketika Naruto menggendong Hinata terpampang jelas di papan pengumuman itu. **

Silakan menikmati wajah Hinata ketika melihat foto ini ya! *Author Kabur dulu*

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N :**

Hai minna! Saia kembali lagi #basi thor!#dilempar mangga# Ceritnya ini khusus saia buat tentang cerita Cinderella, kalian pasti tahu kan ceritanya? :D Lagi demam Cinderella! *nari-nari gaje* #digampar# mungkin ceritanya kurang romantis ya? Hiks Gomen kalau begitu, :( :)

Nah untuk chapter depan, Nie author gaje nggak janji buat update cepet, coz udah mulai belajar kembali DI SEKOLAH *capslock jebol*, *huwee!*nangis guling-guling* jadi Gomen Minna, akan saia usahakan update secepatnya deh kalau ada waktu hehe :D _Arigatou _buat yang sudah me riview!

_**Balasan Riview :**_

_**Guest : Arigatou! *hidup NaruHina!* chap update! :D**_

_**SyHinataLavender : Huwee, Arigatou sudah dibilang the best, *ketawa-ketawa sendiri* banyak kissunya hihi, emang otak authornya rada-rada lepas sih #plak# :D**_

_**Pika-chan : Hihi~ Arigatou Pika-chan, *cup-cup jangan nangis* #ditampar# Syukurlah ceritanya bisa diterima dengan baik hehe :D Sip" chap update! **_

_**Ines-chan : Iya, chap ini masih ada Shionnya, Gomen ya, hehe :D dan untuk request, minta Naruto cemburu sama Hinata, di chap depan ya! Arigatou sudah menyemangati nie author gaje hehe :D**_

_**Nagasaki : hehe Arigatou! :D Chap Update! :D**_

_**Bumble Bee : Siapa ya? #plak digampar# bercanda-bercnda kok hehe, masih inget kok, mana mungkin lupa :D Makasih buat requestnya ya, ditunggu chapter sembilannya ya. Pasti tak buat deh! :D **_

_**Okee deh segitu aja cuap-cuap dari saia, bagi yang ingin merequest cerita lagi silakan ya, akan saia tunggu kok! :D**_

_**Nah sebagai salam terakhir, **_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW! ^O^ =^^=**_

_**JAA~**_


	8. Double Date!

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, dan ada Hurt/Comfortnya. :), Bad Shion (maaf3x ya, Shion aku buat kamu jadi peran antagonis disini! *sujud-sujud dulu dilante, sebelum digampar dan dibantai*)

Pair : NaruHina, dan khusus cerita ini ada KyuuShi juga. :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 : Double Date!**

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan~" ujar seorang pemuda berambut orange seraya menghempaskan badannya di sebuah sofa yang besar.

"Setelah dua tahun aku pergi bagaimana kabar mereka~" ujarnya kembali, matanya mulai menelusuri setiap sudut rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan itu. Sampai akhirnya tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang ditaruh di sebuah meja kecil.

Dengan langkah kecil ia mengambil figura itu, dan yang ia lihat kini adalah, foto keluarga Ayah, Ibu, adiknya, dan tentu saja dirinya. Sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Benar-benar membuatku rindu~" bisiknya kecil, Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"Ayo, Kau pasti lelah sekali, Istihrahatlah dulu Kyuu!" teriak seorang wanita yang berambut merah panjang, dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik menghampiri pemuda itu. Dan mengelus pelan kepalanya. Kushina Uzumaki, sedikit penjelasan kenapa Naruto menggunakan marga Uzumaki bukannya marga Namikaze, apalagi kalau bukan karena keinginan Kushina yang ingin kedua anaknya ini memakai marganya. Sedangkan Minato, laki-laki itu hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima semua permintaan istri tercintanya. Kasian~ #digamparbolakbalik#

**Kembali ke cerita.**

"Iya, _Kaasan"_ jawabnya singkat.

"Kau pasti merindukan Naruto dan _Tousan_ ya?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi itu mengangguk keras.

"Tentu saja _Kaasan_, aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua!" teriaknya kecil seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sebelum mereka datang, ayo kita buat kejutan sama-sama untuk mereka!" teriak Kushina semangat, dan tentu saja diikuti anggukan kencang anaknya tersebut.

"Oke!"

**OoOoOoOo**

**Di sekolah...**

"Hinata!" sebuah teriakan mengagetkan gadis berambut indigo itu dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." jawabnya singkat.

"_Nee~_ Apa kau punya acara hari minggu besok?" tanya pemuda itu antusias. Membuat Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Ti..tidak ada, Naruto-kun, me..memangnya ada apa?" tanya gadis itu balik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya.

"_Ta da~~"_ teriaknya seraya memperlihatkan dua buah tiket pada Hinata.

"A..apa itu?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Besok, kencan denganku ya!" ujar Naruto menduduki dirinya di bangku samping Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itu.

Blush,, wajahnya sudah memerah, mendengar ajakan kekasihnya itu membuatnya senang plus kaget.

Pemuda pirang itu masih menatap gadis indigo di depannya, menunggu jawaban. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah membuatnya sedikit khawatir dan dengan cepat menyentuh lembut dahi gadis itu. "Kau sakit Hinata?" tanyanya, sambil memeriksa apakah kekasihnya itu sakit.

"Ti..tidak kok, Naruto-kun!" ujarnya panik, berusaha menjauhkan dahinya dari tangan pemuda yang sudah berdiri di depannya kini.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata, Kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto kembali. Hinata tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Yei! Kau memang yang terbaik Hinata!" teriak Naruto dan langsung memeluk erat gadis indigo itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun, se..sesak.." ujar Hinata gugup setengah idup, hampir megap-megap kehabisan nafas karena pelukan Naruto. Tapi entah pemuda pirang itu mendengar Hinata, dia malah semakin memeluk erat gadis itu. Sampai...

Bletak! Sebuah pukulan keras menghentikan aksi Naruto, "_I..Ittai!" _ringisnya kecil, sebuah gunung kecil pun terbentuk di puncak kepalanya. Dia segera menoleh siapa yang berani memukulnya seperti ini, dan tenyata..

"Sakura-chan!" teriaknya sedikit kaget, ketika melihat yang memukulnya tadi adalah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya tersenyum manis (?) di hadapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Halo, Naruto~" ujarnya, Naruto cuma cengar-cengir.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, hehehe~" ketawanya garing.

"Jangan malah ketawa! Lepaskan pelukanmu dari Hinata!" semprot Sakura kesal.

Tangan Naruto yang masih memeluk kekasihnya itu sepertinya masih enggan melepaskannya, "Tapi..."

"Naruto! Aku paling tidak suka kau bermesraan di depan mataku seperti ini!" teriaknya kesal, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto melepas pelukannya itu dan kembali mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Hehehe~ _Gomen_, Sakura-chan, apa perlu kupanggil _Teme_ kemari~" ujar Naruto polos, wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

"Naruto!" pekiknya menahan amarah dan malu.

"I..iya, Sakura-chan, jangan marah ya~" Naruto beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi, mengacak sekilas rambut indigo Hinata dan meninggalkan sebuah kertas kecil di tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." bisknya seraya melihat manik Saphire Naruto yang hanya mengedip ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi deh~

Dan begitu melihat isi kertas itu, **"Besok pagi aku jemput ya, Hinataku sayang~" **Blush, wajah Hinata semakin memerah membaca isi pesan itu, Naruto memanggilnya sayang. Benar-benar diluar perkiraanya.

"Ciee~ yang diajak kencan~" Suara Ino menyadarkan Hinata dari khayalannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget. Dan begitu mengadahkan kepalanya, kini ia sudah bisa melihat keempat sahabatnya itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Ka..kalian ini~" bisiknya gugup,

"Besok ceritakan pada kami ya~" goda Tenten.

"E..Eh!" Hinata terpekik kaget mendengar perkataan temannya yang satu ini dan hanya menundukkan kembali kepalanya, Menahan malu.

Gadis indigo itu kembali tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Shion mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka tadi, 'Besok pagi ya~' gumamnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Di perjalanan pulang, setelah mengantar dan bermain sebentar di rumah Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Sehingga orang yang melihat pemuda itu merasa mungkin otak pemuda pirang itu sedikit lepas. Kalian pasti tahu kan kenapa dia bisa senyum-senyum gaje seperti itu?

"Yes! Besok kencan dengan Hinata~" ujarnya semakin semangat seraya berlari kecil ke rumahnya, tak sabar untuk memberitahu _Kaasannya_.

Dan begitu ia sampai di rumah, "Lho? Kenapa sepi?" ujarnya ketika tumben rumahnya yang selalu ramai dengan teriakan _Kaasan dan Tousannya_, sekarang tidak terdengar, dengan sigap ia membuka sepatunya, berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dan...

"Surprise!" sebuah teriakan (lagi) mengangetkannya dan hampir membuat Naruto terjengkal kalau saja ia tidak memegang tembok di sampingnya. Mata pemuda pirang itu terbelalak sempurna, melihat siapa yang berdiri di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kyu-_nii_!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Apa kau terkejut Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi mengeluarkan senyumnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk keras.

"Tentu saja! Kapan Kyu_-nii_ pulang, kenapa tidak memberitahuku, terus kenapa,,hmmpphh..." mulut Naruto keburu dibekep, karena terlalu banyak tanya.

"Kan kalau kuberitahu bukan Suprise lagi namanya!" jawabnya singkat, Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari dulu.

Nah ayo kita perkenalan dulu~ Uzumaki Kyuubi, kakak Naruto yang pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana, mengingat kepintaran pemuda ini benar-benar sangat hebat. Jadi Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk meminta Kyuubi melanjutkan kuliahnya selama dua tahun disana. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuubi dengan senang hati setuju dengan ide kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Dan kini sudah dua tahun semenjak ia pergi ke negeri itu, tak disangka umurnya kini sudah beranjak dua puluh tahun. Hah~

"Hehehe~ benar juga sih~" ujar Naruto menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuubi mengacak rambut pirang adiknya itu dengan gemas, sifat pemuda itu benar-benar tidak berubah, tapi ada satu hal yang Kyuubi ingin tanya dari adiknya itu.

Dengan iseng pemuda orange itu menyikut kecil siku Naruto, dan memandang jahil pemuda pirang itu, "_Nee~ _Naruto Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya blak-blakan, membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa Kyu_-nii_ bilang?!" ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Aku tanya, Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya,

"Tentu saja sudah!" teriaknya bangga.

"Hee~ Siapa namanya?" Kyuubi mulai mendesak adiknya tersebut. Dia benar-benar tak percaya Naruto yang ia kenal sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang, Dia saja belum!

"Ehem!" Kushina dan Minato mendeham kecil, sepertinya mereka berdua dilupakan oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi, malah putra-putra mereka itu asik membicarakan tentang pacar Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil, _"Gomen~_ _Kaasan, Tousan_~ Maklum. Kyuu masih kangen sama Naruto." Ujar Kyuubi. Jawaban simple Kyuubi hanya membuat Kushina dan Minato menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam dulu! _Kaasan_ sudah membuatkan masakan special untuk kalian semua!" teriak Kushina dan menarik suaminya ke ruang makan.

"Yei! Sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi masakan buatan _Kaasan_!" ujar Kyuubi senang, melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Naruto tadi, sekarang yang penting mengisi perut dulu~

Akhirnya acara makan malam pun berlangsung dengan canda tawa dan bercengkrama bersama. Benar-benar momen yang paling dirindukan Kyuubi selama dua tahun, tidak bersama-sama keluarganya seperti ini.

**OoOoOoO**

**Skip Time.**

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Kyuubi segera menyeret adiknya itu ke ruang tamu kembali, pemuda orange itu masih penasaran dengan pacar Naruto.

"Jadi siapa nama pacarmu?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang bingung, itu sedikit senang, "Namanya Hinata Hyuga. Dia gadis yang cantik, baik, pemalu, semuanya deh!" jelasnya singkat.

"Hee~ bagaimana dengan penampilannya?"

"Dia memiliki rambut panjang indigo, dan bola matanya yang berwarna lavender~"

"Hee~ jadi kau benar-benar menyukai pacarmu itu?" tanya Kyuubi kembali.

"Tentu saja Kyu_-nii,_ Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya!" ujar Naruto semakin bersemangat.

"Apa kau punya fotonya? Kyu_-nii_ ingin lihat~"

Naruto dengan sigap merogoh tas yang ia taruh di sofa dan berusaha mencari foto Hinata yang biasa ia taruh di dompet orangenya, tapi.. "Eh? Kok nggak ada! Jangan–jangan ada di kamar lagi."

"Sudah kau ambil dulu." Ujar Kyuubi, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

...

Beberapa menit Kyuubi menunggu kedatangan adiknya itu, tapi tak kunjung muncul juga. sudah ia tebak Naruto pasti lupa dimana menaruh dompet kesayangannya itu dan berusaha mencarinya sekarang, Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela napas. Sampai..

Mata merahnya tertuju pada tas Naruto, Ia dapat melihat sebuah tiket di tas itu. Membuat pemuda berambut orange itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

'Hee~ Jadi adikku akan kencan dengan pacarnya besok. Kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa kekasihnya Naruto~' batinnya menahan agar senyumnya tak mengembang.

Tep, tep, tep. Naruto akhirnya turun dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut, "Kyu_-nii, Gomen_~ sepertinya aku ketinggalan dompetku di suatu tempat~" ujarnya lesu.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat dan menepuk pelan punggung Naruto, berjalan perlahan ke arah kamarnya dengan ide yang sudah ada di kepalanya.

'Akan kujahili besok kamu, Naruto, hihii~" pikirnya senang, Yah~ kakak yang benar-benar suka menjahili adiknya sendiri itulah Kyuubi.

**ooooooooooOooooooooooo**

**Di suatu tempat itu.**

"Ciee~~ ada foto kakak lho di dompet kak Naruto~" teriak Hanabi sambil memamerkan foto Hinata yang ia temukan di dompet Naruto yang ternyata tertinggal di rumah gadis indigo itu tadi.

"Kyaa! Ha..Hanabi, sudah hentikan!" pekik Hinata berusaha mengejar Hanabi yang membawa fotonya itu, wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Romantis banget ya, kak Naruto itu~" goda Hanabi kembali.

"Ha..Hanabi berikan foto itu pada kakak!" pekik Hinata menahan malu. Tapi apa daya, adiknya yang satu itu benar-benar cepat kalau disuruh berlari.

"Aku beritahu teman-temanku besok ah~"

"Ja..jangan Hanabi!" Malam yang heboh di kediaman Hyuga.

.

.

.

**Esok pagi**

**Time : 08.00 a.m.**

Naruto sudah berdiri di depan kaca kamarnya, melihat penampilannya yang bisa dibilang keren. Bahkan sampe buat authornya mimisan #digampar#abaikan#

Wajah pemuda pirang itu sudah benar-benar berseri sekarang, hari kencan dengan kekasihnya akhirnya datang juga. "Aku sudah tidak sabar!" teriaknya semakin semangat. Setelah selesai berpakaian, dan berdandan *ehem* maksudku berkaca, dengan sigap Naruto menuju ruang keluarga dan disana ia sudah melihat _Kaasan dan Tousannya _sedang duduk bersantai. Naruto segera menghampiri kedua orangtuanya itu,

"_Kaasan, Tousan_. Aku mau berangkat dulu ya!" ujarnya mengecup pipi mereka berdua.

"Putra _Kaasan_ sudah nggak kecil lagi ya sekarang~" goda Kushina, Naruto hanya menyengir kecil.

"Hehehe~ Iya dong!" Jawabnya. Lho? Sepertinya ia merasa ada yang ganjil di sini. Dan ternyata.

"Kyu_-nii_, mana _Tousan_?" tanya Naruto, tumben kakaknya ini sudah menghilang minggu pagi seperti ini. Apa kakaknya itu balik lagi ke Amerika! Nggak mungkin kan?

Kushina dan Minato hanya mengendikan bahu pertanda tidak tahu. "Mungkin Kyuu sedang jalan-jalan pagi." Ujar mereka berdua, pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan ber-oh ria.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti Kyu_-nii_ pulang. Katakan aku sedang kencan dengan Hinata!" Naruto segera berpamitan kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya itu dan meninggalkan ruangan keluarga.

"Baiklah."

**OoOoO**

Naruto segera keluar dari rumahnya, tapi ketika ia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya..

"Baiklah! Semoga hari ini kencanku berjalan..." Ucapannya terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya matanya kini.

"Ah! Pagi Naruto~" ujar seseorang.

"Kyu_-nii_! Bukannya tadi Kyu_-nii_ sedang jalan-jalan pagi, kenapa malah diam diluar seperti ini?!" Naruto kaget bukan main melihat kakaknya itu entah kenapa sudah stand by di depan rumahnya.

"Iya, Kyu_-nii_ memang ingin pergi jalan-jalan, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi denganmu dan Hinata! Kita jalan-jalan berempat!" jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan horor Naruto padanya.

"Eh!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Apa maksudnya Kyu_-nii_ ingin jalan bersama aku dan Hinata, Aku kan ingin kencan dengannya berdua!" protes Naruto, Kyuubi hanya bersiul kecil.

"Dan tadi apa maksud Kyu_-nii_ berempat, siapa lagi yang Kyu_-nii_ ajak!" semprotnya kembali.

"Jangan galak-galak dengan temanmu seperti itu Naruto."

'Teman?' batin pemdua pirang itu bingung, memang siapa yang mau ikut menganggu kencannya dengan Hinata?!

"Nah itu dia." Naruto segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan yang kini ia lihat adalah..

"Shion!"

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuga.**

Hinata tengah menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya tersebut, jemarinya tak berhenti gemetar. Dia benar-benar gugup, apalagi mereka akan kencan sekarang. Sebenarnya dia dan Naruto sudah pernah berkencan sebelumnya, tapi berapa kali pun mereka kencan tetap saja Hinata masih gugup di hadapan pemuda itu.

Plok, sebuah tepukan kecil di punggungnya membuat Hinata kaget dan sedikit tersentak.

"Ayolah kak, Masa hanya karena kencan seperti ini kaka gugup. Percaya diri dong, kakak cantik kok!" ujar Hanabi seraya tersenyum kecil, Hinata yang melihat itu benar-benar beruntung bisa mempunyai adik yang tumben pikirannya dewasa seperti ini. Gadis indigo itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan menunduk kembali.

"Ah, lihat itu kak Naruto!" teriak Hanabi, Hinata dengan cepat mengadahkan wajahnya.

"Eh?!" pekiknya kaget. Tapi ternyata..

"Hehehe~ Kakak kena tipu deh~ makanya jangan gugup seperti itu dong, hahaha. Selamat berjuang ya~" ujar Hanabi sambil tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu memerah di sana.

"Hanabi!" teriaknya kesal.

**OoOoOoO**

Selama beberapa menit, Hinata menunggu Naruto datang (lagi) setelah Hanabi menjahilinya seperti itu.

"Hinata!" sebuah teriakan membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Ah! Na..Naruto...kun.." Hinata sedikit kaget begitu melihat bukan hanya Naruto yang kini berada di depan gerbang rumahnya melainkan juga Shion dan seorang lagi yang ia belum tahu siapa.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, menjawab tatapan bingung gadis itu tadi, "_Gomen~_ Tadi Shion datang ke rumahku tiba-tiba, dan yang seorang lagi itu adalah kakakku." Jelasnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, Aku senang kalau jalan beramai-ramai seperti ini." ujarnya cepat seraya tersenyum kecil. Walau gadis itu sedikit menyayangkan kencan mereka berdua, tapi ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya ini semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hah~ baiklah.." ujar Naruto lesu. Tapi begitu melihat penampilan Hinata hari ini ia terkejut luar biasa!

"Kau cantik sekali Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja menyadari kecantikan kekasihnya ini, dan membuat hatinya luluh.

"Ka..Kau juga terlihat keren Naruto-kun.."

...

Kyuubi sedikit bersiul melihat penampilan Hinata, ternyata adiknya itu benar. Gadis indigo ini benar-benar cantik, apalagi sekarang Hinata sedikit berdandan, jadi menambah aksen kecantikannya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah terusan berwarna biru cerah dengan motif bunga Sakura, mengikat rambutnya dan menyisakannya sedikit serta memakai sebuah jepit rambut kecil membuatnya semakin cantik. Ia perlahan menghampiri kedua pasangan itu.

Grep, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menjabat tangan mungil Hinata, "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kyuubi, kakak Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika." Hinata benar-benar kaget karena tangannya di pegang seperti ini, apalagi oleh kakak kekasihnya sendiri.

"E..Iya, salam kenal juga, Namaku.."

"Hinata Hyuga kan?" jawab Kyuubi masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat Naruto semakin kesal melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"I..iya,,"

"Kyu_-nii_! Sudah lepaskan tangan Hinata!" Naruto segera menjauhkan tangan Kyuubi dari Hinata dan berbalik menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Yah~ Kyu_-nii_ kan hanya sekedar kenalan~" kilah Kyuubi seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah gadis indigo itu.

"Ayo Hinata!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari kakaknya itu, dan berjalan lebih dulu, tentu saja dengan wajah kesal.

Kyuubi hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya itu, Ia benar-benar suka menjahili Naruto. "Hahaha~ baru kali ini aku lihat dia seperti itu~" gumamnya pelan, berjalan di belakang mengikuti Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menggoda adikmu sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya pada pemuda orange itu.

"Hm, lalu yang kau lakukan sekarang itu apa?" tanya Kyuubi balik, dan sontak membuat gadis berambut pirang itu membeku. Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

**FLASH BACK ON :**

_Pagi itu Kyuubi menunggu Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara kencannya, dalam hatinya ia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Dan menebak-nebak bagaimana wajah pemuda pirang itu ketika tahu rencananya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar._

"_A..Ano,, apa benar ini rumah Uzumaki Naruto?" sebuah suara membuat pemuda berambut orange itu menolehkan kepala ke samping kirinya dan sudah melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri disana._

"_Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya, dan ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit lega._

"_Hah~ Syukurlah aku tidak salah alamat~" ujar Shion seraya menghela napasnya perlahan, tidak sia-sia ia menanyakan dimana alamat rumah pemuda itu kepada semua teman di kelasnya._

"_Kau siapanya Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi._

"_Eh! Aku itu..temannya Naruto.." jawab Shion dengan suaranya yang kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi._

"_Jadi kau mau bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi kembali, seraya mendekati Shion yang mengangguk kecil._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Shion." Jawab gadis itu singkat._

"_Baiklah, lebih baik kau tunggu saja dia disini, sebentar lagi juga keluar." Ujarnya epat, Shion sedikit melirik-lirik ke arah Kyuubi, 'Siapa dia?' batin gadis itu._

"_Aku kakaknya Naruto, Uzumaki Kyuubi." Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba memubat Shion tersentak kaget._

"_Aku sudah tahu dari wajahmu itu,"_

_Gadis pirang itu hanya menduduk menahan malu, "Memangnya terlihat?" tanyanya. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan._

"_Apa kau menyukai adikku itu?" pertanyaan Kyuubi itu bisa membuat Shion sedikit tersedak kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya itu, tapi untunglah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hanya menatap Kyuubi kaget._

"_Bu..bukan urusanmu.." jawabnya singkat (lagi), pemuda orange yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_Kau tahu kan kalau dia sudah punya pacar?"_

"_Kubilang bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sekali lagi. Kyuubi hanya menghela napasnya kecil. _

_Dan tak lama berselang Naruto akhirnya keluar dari rumah, seperti yang dikatakan Kyuubi padanya. _

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

Shion masih menundukan kepalanya mengingat kejadian tadi, sampai..

"Mempertahankan cinta juga perlu perjuangan kan?" ujar Kyuubi kembali, Shion yang mendengar itu dengan sedikit terkejut, mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuubi yang kini tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuubi tak mengidahkan wajah kebingungan Shion dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam gadis pirang itu bingung, dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah rona merah muncul di pipinya yang putih, Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa?

.

.

.

**Taman Hiburan.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke taman hiburan itu. Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai juga.

"Jadi aku hanya punya dua tiket untuk kesini. Bagaimana dengan Kyu_-nii_ dan Shion?" ujar Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

Kyuubi mendengus kecil, "Kau kira Kyu_-nii_ ini anak kecil! Tentu saja Kyu_-nii_ sudah membawa uang sendiri, dan untuk Shion biar kubayar juga." jawab Kyuubi, Naruto hanya mendecih kesal.

"Jaga sifatmu Naruto!" ujar Kyuubi seraya mengacak rambut pirang adiknya itu gemas.

"Kyu_-nii_! Sudah hentikan, malu dilihat Hinata dan Shion!" rengek Naruto semakin kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya ini.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Shion, mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dua bersaudara itu, "Hihihi~ Lucu sekali melihat mereka~"

"Iya~" Shion mengangguk setuju, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia tengah tertawa bersama dengan rivalnya cintanya sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ Ayo kita masuk!" Kyuubi segera menghentikan acara mengacak rambut Naruto dan segera membeli tket.

"Biar aku sendiri yang bayar tiketnya.."ujar Shion tidak enak karena melihat pemuda itu yang membayarinya tiket.

"Panggil saja aku Kyuubi, dan aku tidak masalah untuk membayarimu tiket. Siapa tahu kau lupa bawa uang kan?" ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

"Hei!" aku bawa uang kok!" teriak gadis pirang itu kesal, baru kali ini ia dijahili seperti ini.

"Hahaha~ Iya, iya~"

...

Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Kyuubi dan Shion tak sengaja tersenyum kecil, "Me..mereka serasi sekali ya Naruto-kun~" ucap gadis indigo itu.

"Kita seratus juta kali lebih serasi tahu!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat dan mengecup pipi gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" pekik Hinata kaget.

"Itu buktinya~ Ayo~" Naruto tidak mengidahkan wajah Hinata yang memerah, dan mengajak gadis itu masuk ke taman hiburan.

Hah~ Duo Uzumaki ini benar-benar suka menjahili orang ya.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Nah sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Naruto, Hinata, dan Shion hanya menggeleng kecil, "Maunya sih aku mengajak Hinata pergi ke pameran anjing kecil~" ujar Naruto.

"Hee~ Baiklah kalau begitu, Kita ke Rumah Hantu saja."

"Rumah Hantu?!" teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan, mengingat Hinata dan Shion paling tidak tahan dengan yang berbau horor seperti itu hanya menggeleng kepala mereka keras. Tapi..

"Ayolah, Kita kan sudah berempat sekarang, jadi bisa berpasangan~" Ujar Kyuubi.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu.." gumam Hinata, dan akhirnya Shion juga mau tak mau setuju juga.

...

**Rumah Hantu.**

"Jadi kita berempat bersama-sama masuk ke Rumah Hantu ini, oke!"

"Baiklah!" Naruto dengan semangat empat lima menarik tangan kekasihnya dan mengajak gadis itu masuk. Diikuti dengan Kyuubi juga Shion.

"..." setelah mereka berempat memasuki tempat itu, hanya terdengar suara teriakan Hinata dan Shion disana. "Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, walau ia tidak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang tapi Naruto tahu Hinata pasti ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ak..Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun.." jawabnya gugup.

"Peluk aku saja Hinata~" Kyuubi entah kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Hinata membuat kedua pasangan itu tersentak.

"Eh?!"Hinata semakin panik,

"Enak saja, Hinata kau peluk aku saja!" teriak Naruto kesal dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukanya tanpa basi-basi lagi, terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu cemburu.

"I..iya, Naruto-kun.." jawab gadis itu, untung saja disini gelap jadi Naruto tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Disisi lain ia mensyukuri hal itu~

Kalau Kyuubi, pemuda orange itu hampir tertawa keras melihat tingkah Naruto,

"Hahaha~ Lucu sekali!" ujarnya menahan tawa, ketika melihat Naruto sepertinya sudah agak menjauh darinya.

"Iya kan, Shion?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban, lho?! Dengan sigap Mata Kyuubi berusaha mencari-cari di mana gadis pirang itu berada, tapi nihil. Karena kegelapan ini membuat pandangan matanya memudar.

"Shion!" teriak Kyuubi, sampai ia dapat mendengar samar-samar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kyu..bi, hiks, aku disini,,"

Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah suara itu dan melihat Shion yang kini tengah terduduk di sana, sepertinya kaki gadis itu lemas. "Kenapa kau malah duduk disini?" tanya pemuda itu polos.

"_Baka_! Aku itu paling takut dengan yang namanya Rumah Hantu tahu!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

"_Gomen~Gomen_~" Kyuubi menjulurkan tangannya dan membantu gadis itu bangun. Tapi apa daya kaki Shion terlalu lemas untuk bangun. Jadi..

Grep, pemuda orange itu menggendong gadis pirang itu di punggungnya, sedangkan Shion, gadis itu sudah benar-benar kaget.

"Hei! Turunkan aku!" pekiknya kecil.

"Diamlah, atau kutinggal disini." Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Shion diam dan pasrah saja digendong oleh pemuda ini, untuk kedua kalinya rona di pipinya kembali menjalar.

'Kenapa denganku? Bukannya aku menyukai Naruto,' batinnya sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk sekarang.

**OoOooOoO**

Perlahan-lahan sinar matahari mulai terlihat, ketika Kyuubi dan Shion hampir keluar dari Rumah Hantu itu. Tapi sepertinya Shion masih nyaman berada di punggung pemuda itu.

"Hoi~ kita sudah diluar nih, turun." Ujar Kyuubi sontak membuat pikirannya yang tadi melayang kembali lagi.

"Eh?! I..iya!" pekik gadis itu kecil seraya turun dari gendongan Kyuubi.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah keluar dari Rumah Hnatu itu hanya bisa cengo plus menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah Kyuubi dan Shion, "Na..Naruto-kun, mereka berdua seperti bukan pertama kali bertemu saja ya?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Iya, aku saja ragu Shion baru mengenal Kyu_-nii_ hari ini~" ujarnya kecil, matanya masih menatap kedua orang itu.

...

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang kita kemana?" komando Kyuubi kembali.

"Kali ini biar aku yang memilih!" teriak Shion, gadis itu sudah tidak mau lagi menerima ide pemuda itu, dan ketakutan seperti tadi lagi!

"Hee~ baiklah."

"Kita main Roller Coaster sekarang!" pekiknya senang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis pirang itu berlari ke arah wahana yang ia sebut, dan diikuti dengan Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto, "Ro..Roller Coaster.." bisik gadis indigo itu sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak suka naik wahana itu ya?" ujar Naruto yang melihat wajah kekasihnya itu pucat. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Grep, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata menjauh dari arah wahana itu, "Eh?! Na..Naruto-kun, wa..wahananya ada di sana. Kita salah jalan!" pekiknya.

"Kau bilang tidak suka naik Roller Coaster kan? Jadi kita melihat-lihat pameran anjing saja! Mau?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu, Hinata yang mendengar kata anjing segera menganggukan kepalanya kencang.

"Iya!" teriaknya senang.

"..."

"Tapi.." Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti.

"A..ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata bingung ketika Naruto memotong kata-katanya dan berhenti seperti itu.

"Jangan kelupaan ya kalau nanti ada disana, Kau tidak mau kucium seperti waktu itu kan~" goda Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Eh?!" Hinata terpekik kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan seekor anjing kecil (Akamaru) dan saking senangnya bermain dengan Akamaru, Naruto cemburu padanya dan alhasil ia harus merelakan pemuda itu menciumnya berkali-kali. Hanya mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah bisa membuat wajah gadis indigo itu memerah sempurna.

"Na..Naruto-kun, mesum!" pekiknya kembali, tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

"Hehehe~ Aku hanya memberitahu saja kok~" ujarnya singkat seraya menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan perlahan kembali.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Shion yang sudah berdiri di depan wahana Roller Coaster terkejut karena kini ia tidak dapat melihat Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya. Ia hanya melihat Kyuubi berdiri di sampingnya.

Wajah gadis itu tertunduk lesu, 'Sepertinya mereka pergi berdua..' batinnya sedih, gadis itu terlalu senang karena dapat bermain di wahana ini sampai ia melupakan rencananya sendiri untuk mendekati Naruto. 'Aku gagal lagi~' pikirnya, menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang yang sudah memiliki kekasih, pemuda yang tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Kenapa?!

"..."

"Wajahmu jelek kalau ditekuk seperti itu." Suara Kyuubi memecah pikirannya dan membuat Shion sedikit tersentak.

"Ak..Aku tidak menekuk wajahku kok!" kilahnya.

"Kau bohong~" ujar Kyuubi kembali.

"Tidak! Lihat! Aku tidak menekuk wajahku!" pekik gadis itu, berusaha menghilangkan wajah murungnya tadi dan mencoba tersenyum. Membuktikan pada pemuda didepannya itu bahwa ia tidak menangis dan sedih.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau kan lebih cantik~" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengacak rambut pirang Shion lembut,

"Eh! Aku memang cantik tahu!" pekik gadis itu kembali sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Shion yang seperti anak kecil.

"Haha~ Baiklah~"

Hati dan perasaan Shion kembali menghangat ketika melihat senyum di wajah Kyuubi. Benar-benar memuat hatinya yang tadi dingin menjadi teduh. Tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah menarik pelan baju Kyuubi sehingga pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan menolehkan kembali wajahnya pada gadis pirang itu,

"_A..Arigatou_ Kyuubi." Gumam Shion menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah, Ia berusaha tersenyum kecil dan menatap manik merah pemuda orange itu.

'Cantik sekali..' batin Kyuubi tanpa sadar ketika melihat wajah Shion yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan..

"I..iya,, sama-sama.." jawabnya kikuk dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang kini malah ikut-ikutan memerah. Dan kedua orang itu hanya bisa terdiam seraya menutup wajah mereka masing-masing yang sudah memerah bersamaan sekarang.

'Bolehkah aku mencintai seseorang lagi?' batin mereka berdua.

Sepertinya benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati mereka berdua~

**OoOoOoOo**

Mari kita melihat pasangan utama kita Naruto dan Hinata~

"Kyaa! Hahaha~ sudah hentikan, haha~" pekik Hinata kecil ketika seekor anjing kecil kembali menjilati wajahnya.

Naruto semakin kesal, Ia bukannya kesal dengan anjing yang tengah menjilati kekasihnya itu. melainkan seorang pemuda kini tengah bersama gadis itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan..

'Kiba!' teriak Narutro dalam hatinya menahan kesal, pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau Kiba ternyata juga sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru disini. Membuat pemuda pirang itu merutuki idenya mengajak Hinata ke tempat ini.

"Ternyata kau kesini juga Hinata?!" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu.

"I..iya, Aku juga kaget melihat Kiba ada disini juga!"

"Sepertinya anjing ni menyukaimu, Hinata." ujar pemuda itu senang, Hinata mengangguk senang dan memeluk erat anjing kecil itu.

Hati Naruto semakin kesal, apalagi sekarang ia melihat Kiba yang tengah tersenyum bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Sampai tingkat kecemburuannya itu memuncak ketika melihat Kiba yang tak sengaja mengambil rumput yang menempel di pipi Hinata, dan melihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

'Hanya aku yang boleh membuat Hinata memerah!' batinnya kesal dan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Hinata ayo!" teriaknya seraya menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari Kiba. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu hanya menghela napas pelan, 'Benar-benar cemburuan~' batinnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Eh?!" Hinata kaget, tiba-tiba Naruto mengajaknya pergi.

"Ta..tapi aku belum selesai bermain dengan anjing-anjing itu Naruto-kun!" ujarnya.

"Untuk kedua kalinya kau melupakanku Hinata." ucap Naruto kembali. Hinata tersentak kaget, gadis itu benar-benar tidak sadar.

"Be..benarkah?!" pekiknya kaget. Dan ketika melirik ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu tengah mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

'Naruto-kun, cemburu lagi ya? Hihi~' batinnya kecil.

"Iya! Dan kau malah bermain-main dengan Kiba yang kebetulan ada disana!" ujar Naruto semakin kesal.

"_Go..Gomen_ Naruto-kun~" ucap gadis itu cepat, dan tersenyum kecil.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap kembali wajah Naruto bingung, dan tanpa sadar gadis itu tengah melihat wajah Naruto yang kini memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Membuat hatinya kembali berdebar kencang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Hinata, kalau kau melupakanku untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau akan kuberi hukuman seperti waktu itu~" goda Naruto seraya mendekatkkan wajahnya kearah Hinata yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"A..Aku tidak sengaja Naruto-kun.." bisiknya menahan agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak keluar, karena melihat Naruto yang kini sudah dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan sebelum aku menciummu~" goda Naruto lagi,

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Ah Hinata ada cicak di atas kepalamu!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Tapi..

"A..Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan kejahilanmu itu Naruto-kun!"

"Hee~ Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pakai cara ini saja ya~" Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan perlahan menaikkan dagu gadis itu, menatap manik lavender Hinata dan wajahnya yang kini benar-benar memerah.

"Kau cantik Hinata~" godanya lagi, Hinata berusaha menundukan wajahnya lagi tapi entah kenapa badannya terasa lemas ketika Naruto memandangnya seperti itu. Dirinya seperti tersedot oleh manik Saphire pemuda di depannya ini.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan dan mempasrahkan dirinya.

3cm...1cm.. wajah mereka berdua perlahan saling mendekati, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman membuat Naruto sontak melepaskan dagu Hinata dan berbalik menatap orang yang menganggu acaranya tadi, sedangkan Hinata gadis itu hanya bisa membeku disana.

"Kyu_-nii_!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Wah, wah~ sepertinya aku menganggu acara kalian ya~" ujar Kyuubi menggoda adiknya lagi.

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah sekarang, " A..apa-apaan sih Kyu_-nii_!" teriaknya kesal.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi sudah melihat aksi Naruto yang akan mencium Hinata dari tadi, tapi begitu melihat Naruto yang hampir mencium gadis indigo itu. Pikirannya benar-benar gatal ingin menggoda adiknya itu, dan akhirnya dia malah mengagetkan kedua pasangan itu.

Naruto masih memandang kesal kakaknya itu, tapi matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada tangan Kyuubi yang kini sedang menggenggam erat tangan Shion. Seringaian kecil pun muncul kembali di wajah tannya, 'Ini saatnya aku mengerjai balik!' batinnya.

"Hee~ sepertinya aku akan cepat punya kakak ipar nih~" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya sedikit cengo, "Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanyanya masih bingung.

"Habis melihat tangan kalian yang berpegangan erat seperti itu membuatku yakin seratus persen sih~" goda nya lagi.

"Tangan?" Kyuubi dan Shion melirik ke arah tangan mereka masing-masing, dan melihat kalau mereka tengah berpegangan tangan tanpa sadar.

"Wuaa!" teriak Kyuubi kaget, dan Shion juga ikut terpekik. Mereka berdua segera melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka tadi. Lagi-lagi wajah mereka berdua memerah~

"I..ini karena aku takut dia tersesat saja kok! Bukan apa-apa!" jelas Kyuubi sedikit kikuk, Shion hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Takut Shion tersesat atau malah takut kehilangan Shion?" goda Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ia benar-benar puas dapat menggoda balik kakaknya ini.

"Bukan!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Iya..iya aku paham, Ayo Hinata kita pulang duluan saja~" ucap Naruto seraya menggengam tangan gadis indigo itu menjauh dari kedua orang yang kini tengah memerah itu.

"I..Iya~" jawab Hinata singkat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian berdua salah paham!" teriak Kyuubi dan Shion kembali. Tapi sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua pasangan itu yang terus saja melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**OoOoOoOo**

**OMAKE**

"_Nee~_ Hinata.." ujar Naruto diperjalanan.

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto, "Iya?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda tadi~" ujar pemdua pirang itu seraya menyeringai kecil.

"Eh?! Tidak mau!" Hinata berniat pergi meninggalkan Naruto, tapi apa daya tanganya kini telah ditarik oleh kekasihnya itu, dan...

Cup, Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata lembut, gadis indgo itu sedikit kaget. Biasanya Naruto akan mencium bibirnya kalau di situasi seperti ini, Apa Naruto sudah tidak jahil lagi padanya, Fiuh~~ tapi..

"Jangan salah paham, Aku akan mencium bibirmu kalau nanti kita sampai di rumahmu, jadi ini hanya menu pembuka saja lho~ Hinata, jadi bersiap-siaplah~" bisik Naruto di telinga gadis itu.

Hinat menarik kembali kata-katanya, ternyata Naruto masih sama saja seperti dulu. Tidak berubah!

"Kyaa! A..aku tidak mau!" Hinata berniat melarikan diri lagi dari Naruto.

"Eitt! Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya menunggu ciumanku itu, sampai mau berlari seperti ini~" goda Naruto seraya memeluk gadis itu erat, dan tidak akan melepaskannya sampai tiba di rumah nanti.

"Bu..bukan itu maksudku Naruto-kun!" pekiknya.

"Iya..iya~" Naruto tidak mengidahkan pekikan Hinata dan terus saja memeluk gadis itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun mesum!" pekiknya untuk terakhir kali.

'Semoga saja kalau dirumah nanti ada Hanabi yang menolongku!' batin gadis itu kecil, tapi...

Sepertinya mustahil ya~

Selamat bersenang–senang lagi Hinata! *Author kabur dulu*

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N : **

**Haii minna! Ternyata saia bisa update juga, di chapter ini mungkin kebanyakan pair KyuubiXShion ya, karena ada yang request supaya Shion dapat pasangan juga, supaya happy ending! Nah sudah jadi deh! Apa sudah klop atau masih kurang, kalau kurang, **_**Gomen**_** ya~ hanya ini yang bisa Saia kasih hehe :D #Digampar# **

**Request yang baru terselesaikan, Naruto dibuat cemburu, *sudah*, Shion dapet pasangan *sudah* keluarga Naruto juga sudah ada tapi hanya sedikit *di chapter 10 akan dilanjutkan* **

**:) sip hanya itu dulu deh,**

**Nah untuk balasan Riview :**

_**Guest : Arigatou sekali lagi! *hidup NaruHina* :D**_

_**SyHinataLavender : nyehehe :D Arigatou, sip" :D**_

_**deahyuga : Gomen~ Klo kurang greget! Hehe :D tapi semoga di chap ini bisa sedikit greget lagi nyehehe *ngarep* #digampar# :D**_

_**Bumble bee : Wah kamu tahu aja! :D Inspiras ini memang diambil dari Fruit Basket lho! *selamat* #ditendang# :D Arigatou, semoga mau menunggu ya hehe :D**_

_**Didik Nova : Arigatou! :D, sip" deh :D Chap Update! :)**_

_**UzumakiDila-chan : Yee! Arigatou! :D semoga bisa makin bagus deh! :D Mkasi buat doanya nyehehe :D :)**_

_**Ines-chan : Kyaa! *ikutan teriak* #ditendang# Arigatou, Naruto emang mesum dari dulu! #dirasengan# :D Sip" deh buat requestnya pasti akan ada kok! :D**_

_**Pika-chan : Nggak apa-apa kok, malah nie author makin senang kalau ada yang request, jadi makin dapet ide! :D *Modus* # digampar# Nah sudah saia buat nih semoga berkenan dihati ya! :D :)**_

_**Guest (1) : Arigatou! :D Jadi seneng banget hihihi :) :D sip" Chapter Update :D**_

_**ShinRanXNaruHina : Nyehehe, maklum otak authornya rada-rada lepas, :D Untuk genre familynya di chapter sepuluh nanti ya! Semoga mau ditunggu ! :D **_

_**Nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari saia!**_

_**Akhir kata! **_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW! ^O^/ ^V^/**_

**Special thanks for all riviewer *big hug for you guys!* \( TvT)b**


	9. Trouble Cousin is Coming!

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, dan ada Family :)

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 9 : Trouble Cousin is Coming!**

"Jadi ini sekolah, _Nii-san~"_ ujar seorang gadis di depan sekolah, yang tidak lain adalah Konoha High School.

"Aku tak sabar membayangkan wajahnya kalau melihatku sekolah disini, hehe~" ujarnya lagi, dan kini diiringi tawa kecil, perlahan gadis berambut orange itu berjalan masuk ke sekolah itu.

"Aku datang, Naruto _Nii-san~"_

**OoOoOo**

"Aku harus membawa buku ini hati-hati." Gumam gadis cantik berambut indigo itu, seperti biasanya hari ini dia membawa buku-buku Sensei yang tadi mengajar di kelasnya. Dengan senang hati Hinata bersedia menolong membawa buku itu kembali ke ruang guru.

Mata lavendernya masih memandang buku itu, sampai ia tak memperhatikan seseorang di depannya kini, dan..

Bruk, tak sengaja ia menabrak orang itu, buku-buku yang tadi tersimpan rapi di pelukannya jatuh berserakan.

"_Go..Gomen!"_ pekik gadis itu kecil,

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" teriak orang yang ia tabrak itu, mendengar teriakan dari orang di depannya kini membuat Hinata mau tak mau memandang siapa orang itu?

"..."

Seorang gadis berambut orange yang diikat ke atas tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya kesal, "_Go..Gomen_, Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan!" ujar Hinata sekali lagi, setelah dilihat-lihta, seragam gadis orang itu terlihat baru, sepertinya dia murid baru di sekolah ini. Dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sekilas Hinata meninggalkan gadis itu di lorong.

"Dasar!" gerutu gadis orange itu kesal.

**OoOoOoO**

Grek, Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sedikit lesu, gadis indigo itu masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Semoga saja dia tidak bertemu dengan gadis orange itu lagi. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, yang kini ternyata sudah di duduki oleh kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, Ia hanya terpekik kaget.

"Eh?! Na..Naruto-kun, Kenapa kau duduk di tempatku?!" tanyanya gugup, seraya mendekati pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memegang sebuah buku tulis disana.

"Hehehe~ Aku ingin kau mengajari tentang pelajaran tadi, Aku masih belum mengerti Hinata~" ujar Naruto singkat sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, "Ba..Baiklah, pelajaran yang mana Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ini!" Naruto segera menunjukkan buku matematika yang ia pegang tadi, salah satu pelajaran yang paling ia tidak bisa kuasai.

"Kau duduk di depanku saja Hinata." ucap pemuda itu, Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil sambil menarik bangku di depannya dan duduk disana.

"Ja..jadi bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Naruto-kun?"

"Bagian ini." Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah rumus trigonometri di buku itu.

"Oh, ka..kalau begini, caranya, bla...bla..bla.." Hinata mulai menjelaskan, pandangan gadis indigo itu masih terpaku seraya menulis rumus di secarik kertas, tapi lain halnya Naruto. Pemuda itu malah asyik-asyiknya memandang wajah cantik Hinata, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat wajah gadis ini dari dekat karena Hinata pasti selalu saja menghindar, tapi sekarang...

"Ja..jadi, Naruto-kun, Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Hinata setelah ia selesai menjelaskan rumus sulit itu,

"..." tidak ada jawaban, mata Saphire Naruto masih setia memandangi wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin kikuk dan gugup.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanyanya kembali, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Tangan munglinya mengibas-ngibas tepat di depan wajah Naruto, sampai..

"Ah.. Iya, Aku tidak mendengarmu Hinata!" teriak pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Hinata sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini~" Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu,

"I..iya, " Hinata bertambah gugup, mereka berdua benar-benar berdekatan sekarang.

"Dan bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini,," Naruto malah semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke Hinata, bahkan rambut mereka pun sudah hampir bersentuhan, dahi dan dahi saling bertemu.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Ka..kau terlalu dekat!" pekik gadis indigo itu panik,

"Hee~ Tidak apa-apa kan~ Aku kan hanya ingin diajari olehmu saja, Ayo kau jelaskan tentang ini Hinata~" ujar pemuda itu, menyeringai kecil tentunya. Ternyata ketika mereka belajar pun Naruto masih tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda kekasihnya itu~

Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat, akhirnya dengan gugup ia menjelaskan semua materi yang Naruto minta sekali lagi,

"..."

"Ja..Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kembali, tanpa sadar Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan..

Kini wajah gadis itu dan pemuda pirang itu sudah sangatlah dekat, sekitar 1 cm, manik Saphire Naruto terlihat jelas, dan manik Levender Hinata juga terlihat jelas, keduanya saling berpandangan. Detak jantung gadis indigo itu semakin tidak beraturan.

"_Go..Gomen_!" Hinata dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya menahan malu, Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Hinata~" goda Naruto, seraya mengacak-acak rambut indigo gadis itu lembut dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kau memang manis_~ Arigatou_ sudah mengajariku ya~" ujarnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk Hinata.

'Ukh..Naruto-kun, selalu saja menggodaku~' gumamnya kecil.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Skip Time~**

Teng, Teng~ Bel isthirahat pun kembali berbunyi, Hinata masih berkutat dengan buku-buku di mejanya sampai Kiba tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto.

"Oii! Naruto, ada gadis yang mencarimu nih!" teriak pemuda bertato segitiga itu, mendengar kata 'gadis' mata Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kelasnya. Sedangkan Naruyo hanya bangun dari tempat duduknya ogah-ogahan, karena sepertinya tidurnya diganggu oleh teriakan temannya itu.

"Hee~ Iya, iya~" jawabnya singkat dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke depan kelas.

...

Hinata ingin bangun dari tempat duduknya dan ikut melihat siapa yang mencari kekasihnya itu, gitu-gitu kan dia penasaran juga, tapi dengan cepat ia urungkan niatnya itu. Jadi gadis indigo itu hanya menggeleng kecil, sampai...

"Naruto _Nii-san_! Aku merindukanmu!" suara teriakan dari luar kelasnya, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara itu?

"Waa! Moegi, jangan tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini!" teriak Naruto makin panik.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya diam di tempat duduknya, keempat sahabatnya yang melihat kejadian di luar kelas itu segera menarik Hinata ikut keluar melihat keadaan.

"Ayo, kau juga ikut keluar Hinata!" ujar Sakura, Ino menarik tangan Hinata, dan Temari, Tenten mendorong punggung gadis itu agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Eh! Ta...tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan.

**OoOoO**

**Outside Class~**

"Naruto _Nii-san_ tahu tidak kalau hari ini, Moegi akan sekolah disini juga lho!" pekik gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Moegi.

"Iya, iya, tapi lepaskan dulu dong!" ujar Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut gadis itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau seenaknya memeluk Naruto!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, mendekati kedua orang itu dan melepaskan pelukan Moegi dari Naruto, pemuda itu sedikit lega~

"Siapa kau?! Memangnya tidak boleh?! Suka-suka aku dong!" balas gadis itu kesal, dan kembali menarik Naruto ke pelukannya. Sakura menatap tajam Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Eh?! Bukan,bukan, Kau jangan salah paham dulu Sakura-chan! Moegi ini hanya adik sepupuku kok!" jelasnya.

"Hee~ benarkah?! Aku tidak percaya~" ujar Ino ikut-ikutan.

Naruto menggeleng keras, "Percayalah padaku!" teriak pemuda itu semakin lebay~

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, sweatdrop bareng-bareng. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu benar-benar terkejut, ternyata gadis orange yang ia tabrak tadi pagi itu tidak lain adalah adik sepupu Naruto.

"Ah, Kau yang tadi menabrakku kan?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu _aka_ Moegi, Hinata kembali manggut-manggut.

"I..iya_, Gomen_, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Ujarnya cepat.

"Jadi kau sudah kenal dengannya Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura dan ketiga temannya itu.

"Iya, Tadi Kakak ini yang menabrakku, Naruto _Nii-san_?" ujar Moegi.

"I..iya, Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata, hatinya merasa tidak enak melihat Moegi yang kini bergelayut manja di tangan Naruto.

"Moegi, perkenalkan dulu, Ini Hinata Hyuga. Kekasihku~" Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Moegi tadi. Sedangkan Moegi, gadis itu terkejut.

"A..apa, jadi dia ini pacarnya _Nii-san?!"_ pekiknya kesal.

Naruto malah mengangguk semangat, tidak memperhatikan aura gelap yang memancar dari belakang tubuh gadis itu.

"Salam kenal~" Moegi mendekati Hinata perlahan, dan menjabat tangan gadis itu sekilas. Dan meninggalkan lorong. "Nanti aku akan mampir ke rumah _Nii-san_ ya?! Jangan kemana-mana lagi!" teriaknya seraya berlari kencang, menekankan kata-katanya tadi.

"..."

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Ke..kenapa Moegi-chan terlihat tidak suka begitu denganku? Apa aku berbuat salah dengannya?" tanya Hinata, gadis indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"_Gomen_~ Hinata, sifat Moegi memang seperti itu dari kecil, ketus dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapa pun. Jadi mungkin hanya aku yang bisa ia andalkan dari dulu," jelas Naruto seraya mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, Dia tidak mau gadis ini sedih hanya karena masalah ini.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau berteman dengan siapa pun?" tanya Hinata kembali, entah kenapa makin lama membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya _Kaasan dan Tousan_ Moegi sudah lama berpisah, jadi dia hanya bisa tinggal bersaama _Baasannya_ saja di desa."

"Ja..jadi karena itu~" bisik Hinata,

"Maafkan dia ya, tapi sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik lho~" ujar Naruto. Gadis indigo itu tersenyum kecil.

"I..iya aku percaya kok, Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas lagi!"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya selama isthirahat selanjutnya berlangsung, Moegi tak henti-hentinya datang ke kelas pemuda pirang itu,

"Naruto _Nii-san_, ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

"Naruto _Nii-san_, antarkan aku melihat sekolah ini dong!"

"_Nii-san_!"

"_Nii-san!"_ teriakan-teriakan itulah yang terdengar di telinga Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menerima semua pemintaan adik sepupunya itu, dan merelakan momen makan siang yang ia tunggu-tunggu bersama Hinata.

"_Gomen~_ Hinata, sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama~" ujar Naruto seraya menelungkupkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun~ Lebih baik kau antarkan saja Moegi-chan melihat –lihat sekolah!" jawabnya singkat, sepertinya dia pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, ketika Shion meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkannya keliling sekolah ini. Benar-benar seperti _dejavu!_

**OoOoOoO**

**Skip Time~**

Bel terakhir sekolah pun berbunyi, Hinata masih merapikan kembali buku-bukunya, sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Eh?! Na..Naruto-kun?!" pekiknya kaget, ternyata yang menarik tangannya itu adalah pemuda pirang itu.

"Ke..kenapa kau menarikku Naruto-kun, Aku belum selesai merapikan bukuku~"

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata sekilas dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya itu. "Ssst..Kau ikut aku saja Hinata~" bisiknya kecil. Hinata masih tidak mengerti?

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah saja, dan menerima tarikan Naruto yang kini mengajaknya berjalan ke atap sekolah.

...

Setelah sampai disana, Naruto memandang wajah gadis itu lama..

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

Grep, Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata erat, membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget (lagi)

"Hah~ beberapa jam aku tidak memelukmu saja sudah membuatku rindu, Kau tahu tidak?" ujar Naruto, Hinata semakin memerah.

"Eh?! Ma..maksudmu apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya semakin gugup.

"Gara-gara dari tadi Moegi terus-menerus menyuruhku bersamanya, Aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk menggodamu, Hinata~" ujar pemuda pirang itu polos, tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu membuat gadis yang kini di pelukanya berkunang-kunang dan hampir saja pingsan.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, harum lavender gadis ini benar-benar memabukkannya, membuatnya tidak mau melepas pelukannya ini.

"Ak..Aku juga..." belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara teriakan membuat gadis itu melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

"Naruto _Nii-san_! Dimana kamu?!" Moegi terdengar berteriak di bawah tangga, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata?

"Na..Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja bersama Moegi sekarang~" ucap Hinata, seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto yang terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu belum puas memeluk kekasihnya ini.

"Heee~ tapi.."

"Naruto _Nii-san_! Ketemu juga! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" teriak Moegi sambil menarik Naruto menjauh pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hinata!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, Hinata hanya balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah~ tadi itu hampir saja~" gumamnya kecil, dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya untuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang tadi belum sempat dirapikan.

**OoOoOo**

**Time : 15.00 p.m**

Akhirnya hari ini Hinata terpaksa harus pulang sendirian, ternyata berjalan pulang sendiri itu tidak enak ya~

Dan ketika gadis itu sampai di rumahnya, gadis itu terkejut melihat Hanabi tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kakak!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" tanyanya bingung. Hanabi terlihat merogoh tas purplenya itu, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini, dompet Kak Naruto yang tertinggal minggu kemarin di rumah~" ujarnya.

Hinata menepuk pelan jidatnya, kenapa dia bisa lupa?! "Ah Hampir saja Kakak lupa!" pekiknya.

"Jadi tolong kembalikan ya~ Kakak~" Hinata mendengar nada aneh Hanabi, dan segera menolehkan wajahnya ke adiknya itu.

"Kau jangan menjahili Kakak lagi?!" ancamnya.

"Eh?! Aku tidak ada mengancam kok~ Ya sudah aku masuk dulu, lebih baik Kakak juga mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu~" ujarnya dan langsung segera melenggang pergi.

Oke~ Adiknya yang satu itu memang aneh dan benar-benar mirp dengan kekasihnya!

"Hah~" Hinata hanya menghela napas pelan.

**OoOoOo**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit Hinata akhirnya keluar juga dari kamarnya, gadis itu hanya menggunakan terusan biru laut kesukaannya dan menguncir rambutnya sedikit, benar-benar model simple kesukaannya.

"Kakak sudah siap~" goda Hanabi yang terlihat masih asyik menonton Tv di depannya.

"Siap apa, Kakak hanya ingin mengantarkan dompet Narutro-kun saja kok! Ti..tidak lebih!" kilahnya. Hanabi malah makin menyeringai kecil.

"Iya, iya~ Oh iya Kak, nanti teman-temanku mau datang bermain disini, jadi tidak usah mengkhawartirkanku, kalau mau berlama-lama disana tidak apa-apa kok~" godanya lagi. dan...

Dengan wajah memerah Hinata memukul kepala adiknya itu pelan, "Jangan ikut menggodaku seperti Naruto-kun, Hanabi!" pekiknya kesal, dan berjala keluar meninggalkan ruangan tamu itu.

"Hati-hati ya, Kak~" ujar Hanabi yang malah mengembangkan senyumannya. Menggoda Kakaknya itu memang yang paling asyik~

**OoOoOo**

'Ak..Aku kan hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet Naruto-kun saja!' batinnya kecil, Dia pikir pasti rumah pemuda itu tengah sepi sekarang, jadi gadis itu bisa mengembalikan dompet kekasihnya ini. Membuktikan ucapan adiknya itu tidak benar!

**OoOoO**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit dari rumahnya, gadis itu sampai juga di rumah Naruto. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia mengunjungi rumah pemuda itu, dada Hinata berdegup kencang. Dengan sedikit gugup gadis itu memencet tombol di depan rumah itu.

**Ting, Tong~**

"..." Ia masih menunggu, sampai sebuah suara dari rumah itu terdengar olehnya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar~"

'Eh! Kenapa ada suara orang lain?" pikirnya. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya, Hinata sedikit tersihir dengan kecantikan wanita itu, rambut merahnya yang tergerai indah, disertai wajahnya yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Mencari siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu seraya tersenyum kecil, Hinata makin kikuk.

"I..itu, Aku mencari Naruto-kun.." jawabnya.

'Naruto-kun?' dalam hati Kushina, memdengar kata suffix 'kun' yang gadis indigo itu katakan tadi membuat hatinya semakin cerah (?)

"_Nee~_ Jangan-jangan kau Hinata-chan ya?" tanya Kushina semakin bersemangat. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"I..iya!"

"Kyyaa! Ayo masuk dulu, Narutonya masih membeli bahan untuk makan malam bersama Moegi~" Kushina segera menarik masuk Hinata, tanpa mendengar alasan dari gadis itu lagi.

Lho? Lho? Hati Hinata semakin tak menentu, di bawa masuk oleh seseorang yang mungkin ia kira adalah Kakak Naruto.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiab.

"Eh?! Hu..hubunganku?" Hinata makin bingung. Wanita berambut merah itu mendudukkan Hinata di sofa ruang tamu.

"Iya! Apa, Putraku itu sering menyusahkanmu?"

'Putra?' otak Hinata mulai mencerna perkatan wanita di depannya itu, sampai...

'Jaid aku salah paham! Ternyata bukan Kakaknya Naruto-kun, melainkan _Kaasannya_?!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati, badannya seketika membeku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah Kushina habis-habisan menanyakan tentang hubungan gadis ini dengan Putranya, Naruto beserta Moegi kembali dari berbelanja.

"Aku pulang!" teriak pemuda pirang itu di depan teras, masih belum menyadari bahwa belahan hatinya kini tengah duduk manis di ruangan tamunya sekarang, Kushina yang mendengar itu segera beranjak.

"Hinata-chan, karena sudah hampir sore, Kau makan malam saja disini, ya?" ujar wanita itu. Matanya masih mengerling jahil melihat tingkah Hinata yang hanya bisa duduk gugup dan mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya sikap jahil Naruto padanya menurun dari wanita merah ini~

"Bagus! _Kaasan _akan membuat makanan yang enak untukmu!" pekiknya kecil,

Tanpa sadar, Begitu mendengar kata _Kaasan_ dari Kushina membuatnya sedikit kaget, "_Kaasan_?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya, karen nanti Hinata-chan akan menjadi menantuku, jadi panggil saja _Kaasan_, Oke~" ujar Kushina segera meninggalkan Hinata yang masih merona di sana.

'Menantu?' bisiknya kecil.

**OoOoO**

Kushina menghampiri Naruta dan Moegi yang sama-sama menenteng belanjaan yang terlihat berat sepertinya?

Wanita itu menyikut pelan tangan Naruto dan kembali mengerling jahil, "Ternyata kau benar-benar pintar kalau memilih kekasih, Naruto~" godanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung menanggapi kata-kata _Kaasannya_ ini.

"Hee~ Apa maksudnya _Kaasan?_?"

"Hinata ada di ruang tamu~" ujarnya kembali.

"Eh?! Yang benar _Kaasan?_!" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak, Kushina mengangguk kecil.

"lebih baik kau temui dia dulu~"

Tanpa disuruh pun, Naruto sudah berlari menuju ruangan itu meninggalkan Kushina dan Moegi yang masih menatap kepergian Naruto kesal.

"Memang siapa yang datang, Bi?" tanya gadis orange itu.

"Kekasih Kakakmu, Moegi-chan~" jawabnya dan segera melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

"Huh!" gerutu gadis itu kesal.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto ketika dia sudah sampai ke ruang tamu itu, gadis indigo itu hanya menoleh begitu mendengar suara teriakan pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau kesini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, kini Naruto sudah duduk di samping Hinata.

"I..itu, Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini!" ujarnya gugup seraya memberikan dompet orange milik kekasihnya itu.

"Eh! Jadi dompetku ketinggalan di rumahmu ternyata!" pekik pemuda itu kaget.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "I..iya.."

"Hehehe~ _Arigatou_, Hinata~"

Naruto segera membuka dompetnya itu, dan ia baru sadar ternyata foto Hinata masih tersimpan rapi di sana, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kikuk, "_Nee~_ Hi..Hinata, Apa kau dapat melihat isi dompetku ini?" tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan gugup.

"Se..sebenarnya, Hanabi yang melihat semua isi dompetmu Naruto-kun.." jelasnya, wajah gadis itu kembali memerah.

"Jadi kau melihat fotomu disini dong?"

"_Gomen~_ Naruto-kun, Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya!" pekik gadis itu, menahan agar semburat di pipinya tidak bertambah. Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah pemdua itu, dan..

"..." Wajah Naruto malah ikut-ikutan memerah, entah kenapa? Padahal ia pikir kalau Naruto pasti akan menggodanya, tapi kenapa pemuda pirang ini malah ikut malu? Membuat perasaaan gadis itu semakin tak menentu!

"..." Hinata masih melirik Naruto.

"..." Naruto ikut-ikutan melirik kearah gadis itu, dan..

Lavender dan Saphire bertemu, BLUSHH~ wajah keduanya makin memerah.

Mereka akhirnya terdiam lama sekali, sampai Moegi datang dan membuyarkan semua lamunan kedua pasangan itu.

"Naruto _Nii-san,_ ajarin aku tentang ini dong!" ujar gadis orange itu, seraya memberikan Naruto sebuah buku bahasa inggris.

"Eh! I..iya," jawab pemuda itu masih kikuk.

"Lebih baik belajarnya di luar saja, yuk~" ujar gadis itu sekali lagi, dan menarik Naruto ke teras dekat ruang tamu itu.

"Baiklah," Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, pemuda itu ingin menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut tapi..

"Oh, Iya Hinata _Nee-san,_ tadi di suruh membawa minuman ke ruang makan!" ujar Moegi, membatalkan niat Naruto tadi.

"Ba..baiklah~" Hinata segera meningggalkan ruang tamu itu, meski gadis itu sedikit aneh. Kenapa Moegi tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nee-san_, padahal tadi di sekolah saja dia memanggilnya 'Kamu', tapi dengan cepat ia menepis semua prasangka itu dan menuju dapur.

...

Mogei mengajak Naruto duduk di luar, entah kenapa gadis itu malah menutup pintu kaca di ruang tamu itu. Padahal meski di tutup pun percuma sih, karena semuanya masih terlihat jelas di dari dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Aku kan ingin konsentrasi~" jawab Moegi singkat.

"Oke,"

**OoOoOo**

**Dapur~**

"E..eto, _Kaasan_. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata ketika dia sudah sampai di dapur. Kushina yang melihat itu segera menoleh kecil dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan, _Kaasan_ bisa sendiri kok~" jawabnya.

'Lho, bukannya tadi Moegi bilang katanya disuruh membantu?' Batin gadis itu bingung, tapi melihat Kushina yang kerepotan seperti itu, jelas membuat gadis indigo itu tak tega,

"Biar kubantu, _Kaasan_~" ujarnya kecil.

"Baiklah~ Kau potong saja sayuran yang ada disana." Ucap Kushina masih berkutat dengan masakannya, Hinata yang mendengar itu dengan senang hati mengangguk senang.

Kedua perempuan itu pun memasak bersama, Kushina pun malah sangat senang Hinata membantunya, serasa mempunyai anak gadis. Mengingat semua anggota keluarganya cowok semua jadi, jarang ada yang bisa membantunya memasak. Dia jadi tidak sabar memiliki menantu~

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-chan~ Oh iya, bisa kau tolong menaruh minuman itu di ruang makan?" pinta wanita itu. Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah."

Dengan langkah kecil, gadis indigo itu membawa minuman yang ia buat tadi ke ruang makan. Matanya masih menatap Naruto yang sedang mengajar Moegi di luar ruang tamu itu. Senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

...

Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedang membawa makanan dan minuman ke ruang makan pun tersenyum ikut kecil, Ia jadi tidak sabar tinggal berdua dengan gadis itu, Hah~ sifat Anak dan Ibu yang benar-benar sama~

Sebuah ide pun muncul di otak jahilnya, dengan sedikit seringaian pemuda pirang itu mengambil buku tulis Moegi.

"Moegi coba kau kerjakan soal ini ya~" ujarnya singkat, Gadis orange itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, begini-begini juga Moegi itu senang belajar lho~

Setelah memastikan bahwa perhatian Moegi teralihkan, Naruto segera mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas buku itu.

TOK,TOK, Pemuda pirang itu mengetok kecil pintu kaca dari luar, berharap Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Dan ternyata harapannya terkabul. Gadis indigo itu menoleh kepadanya.

Jari-jari Naruto pun bergerak menginsturksikan Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya,

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya bingung dan keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu,

"A..ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. Naruto tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan dan menempelkannya di kaca, membuat Hinata bisa melihat jelas tulisan itu.

'Kemarilah, sebentar~' isi tulisan itu, mau tak mau gadis itu hanya mendekat.

Naruto kembali mencoret sesuatu di kertasnya. Dan menempelkannya kembali di kaca.

'Coba kau dekatkan wajahmu di kaca tepat di depanku.'

"Mendekatkan?" gumam Hinata semakin bingung. Ia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya di kaca tepat di depan pemuda pirang itu.

Samar-samar ia melihat bibir Naruto berbisik, "Lebih dekat."

Hinata makin mendekat, "Lebih dekat."

Oke ini aneh~ otak Hinata semakin bingung, kini wajahnya, ah tidak bahkan bibir mungilnya ini sudah menempel di kaca itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang perlahan ikut mendekati kaca itu, "Jangan tutup matamu." Ucap pemuda itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mata Saphire Naruto makin mendekati wajah Hinata, walau kini keduanya tengah di halangi oleh kaca. Kepala Hinata hampir berkunang-kunang ketika Naruto melihatnya seperti itu, dekat sekali~

Sebuah tulisan kembali menempel di kaca, mata lavender Hinata melirik melihat tulisan itu, dan..

'Sekarang tutup matamu.'

Hinata hanya menurut saja. Dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya dan samar-samar Hinata melihat Naruto menciumnya dari kaca luar.

Sebuah ciuman tidak langsung ia berikan, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, melihat wajah kekasih yang ia cintai dari jarak sedekat ini, walau terhalangi kaca, dan Naruto yang menciumnya secara tidak langsung.

Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil, ketika melihat wajah Hinata bak kepiting rebus sekarang.

'Na..Naruto-kun mesum~' batin gadis itu, dengan gugup bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Sepertinya dia salah pikir ketika Naruto malu tadi, nyatanya pemuda itu masih saja menggodanya~

...

"Sudah selesai Naruto _Nii-san_~" ujar Moegi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi, tapi entah kenapa pikiran Naruto melayang, dan malah menjawab aneh.

"Sudah kok~" ujarnya polos.

"Hee? Aku bilang aku sudah seelsai mengerjakan tugasku!" pekik gadis itu kesal.

"Eh! I,,iya.. hehehe~"

**OoOooO**

**Time : 18.00 p.m**

Matahari mulai terbenam, dan semuanya mulai gelap. Kushina segera menyuruh agar semuanya untuk makan malam dulu, karena Kyuubi dan Minato mungkin akan telat datangnya. Karena kesibukan masing-masing~

"_Itadakimasu_!" teriak Naruto dengan cepat mengambil makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Tapi..

"Eiit! Tunggu dulu Naruto," Kushina menghentikan gerakan Naruto.

"Hee~ _Kaasan_, Aku sudah lapar sekali!" rengek pemuda pirang itu.

"Ck,,ck,,ck, Biar Hinata-chan saja yang mengambilkanmu~" ujar wanita itu hampir saja membuat Moegi dan Hinata tersedak.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi.." Hinata berniat menolak tapi, pandangan berbinar dari wanita merah itu membuat Hnata menundukan kepalanya malu, dengan gugup gadis itu mengambil sesendok nasi dan menaruhnya di piring Naruto.

"I..ini Naruto-kun.." ujarnya gugup. Naruto malah tersenyum senang, karena kekasihnya ini mau mengambilkannya makanan.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang mesra, Naruto. Cepatlah kau lamar Hinata-chan~" godanya, membuat lagi-lagi Naruto dan Hinata tersedak bersamaan, wajah mereka merona bak tomat matang.

"_Ka..Kaasan_!" pekik Naruto kikuk, entah kenapa kalau di depan _Kaasanny_a ini, dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya~

Hinata masih diam mematung di tempat duduknya dan kembali melanjutka acara makan-makannya, sepertinya perkataaan Hanabi tadi benar-benar terjadi, sekarang buktinya dia tidak pulang-pulang dari tadi.

"Kalau Naruto _Nii-san_ menikah, Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!" pekik Moegi tiba-tiba, Naruto, Kushina, dan Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya tertegun kaget.

"Nanti siapa lagi yang akan bermain dan bersamaku lagi!" lajutnya, wajah gadis orange itu semakin mengerut kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan!" teriaknya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

Hinata dan Naruto berniat mengejar gads itu tapi,,

Ckleck, Lampu di rumah itu tiba-tiba mati. Suasana semakin gelap karena malam pun sudah datang.

"_Kuso_! Kenapa pakai acara mati lampu segala lagi!" teriak pemdua itu kesal, Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"_Kaasan_ pergi dulu membeli lilin, sepertinya lilin di rumah kita sudah habis!" ujar Kushina dan berjalan pergi.

**OoOOo**

Jadi kini di rumah ini hanya ada Hinata, Naruto, dan Moegi yang sekarang lari entah kemana?

"Moegi, Dimana kau?!" teriak pemuda pirang itu, mengingat rumahnya yang tergolong besar.

"Ke..kenapa kau panik seperti itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kalau Moegi itu _phobia_ gelap!" jawab Naruto, meski Hinata kini tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto, tapi ia yakin kalau pemuda ini tengah panik sekarang. Hinata menguatkan hatinya, gadis itu juga tergolong _phobia_ gelap, tapi demi mencari gadis orange itu ia menepis semua ketakutannya itu dan ikut mencari Moegi.

"Mo..Moegi-chan, Dimana kau!" pekiknya kecil.

"Hinata! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Kau juga _phobia_ gelap kan?" ujatr Naruto segera menghampiri gadis itu.

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Naruto-kun, Moegi-chan lebih takut daripada aku!" pekiknya dan menjauh dari sisi Naruto, mencari kembali gadis itu.

"Moegi-chan, dimana kau?!" pekiknya ketika ia menaiki tangga rumah pemdua pirang itu, perasaan takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng keras.

"Moegi-chan!" pekiknya semakin keras, sampai...

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Ia mendengar suara tangisan dari pojok atas tangga itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekat.

"Moegi-chan?" ternyata gadis orange itu tengah meringkuk di sana, gemetar, dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Si..siapa.." ujarnya takut.

"Ini, Aku Hinata."

"Pe..pergi, jangan kemari!" pekik gadis itu, Hinata malah semakin heran dan mencoba mendekati gadis itu kembali.

"Kubilang pergi, untuk apa kau mencariku! Lebih baik kau bersenang-senang saja dengan Naruto _Nii-san_! Tinggalkan aku!" pekiknya.

"Ayo Moegi-chan, kesini~" ujar Hinata lembut.

"Pergi, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Seperti kedua orang tuaku yang pergi tanpa membawaku, tanpa memikirkan perasaanku!" teriak Moegi semakin kencang.

Hinata mencerna setiap kata yang di berikan Moegi padanya, dan akhirnya ia mengerti. Gadis ini sama sepertinya dan Hanabi, sama-sama kesepian..

"Hiks,,hiks.." Moegi masih menangis. Sampai tanpa ragu Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

Grep, Hinata memeluk lembut Moegi, "Kau pasti kesepian kan?" tanyanya.

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Aku akan menemanimu Moegi-chan, Aku janji~" ujarnya lagi.

"Bohong! Semua orang selalu berkata begitu padaku, dan akhirnya pergi juga. Naruto _Nii-san_ juga pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku janji Moegi-chan~ Kesepian yan kau rasakan, hampir sama dengan yang kurasakan, jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang~"

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" pekik Hinata, membuat gadis orange itu sedikit tersentak dan hanya memilih diam.

"Kau tahu tidak, Aku punya seorang adik. Yang selalu saja menjahiliku, mengejekku.." Hinata mulai bercerita.

"Kenapa dia mengejekmu?" tanya Moegi sedikit penasaran, meski air matanya masih berjatuhan.

"Karena dia kira aku akan pergi meninggalkannya, padahal itu tidak benar. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya, seperti bersamamu saat ini. Bukannya bersama dan berpelukan seperti ini membuat hatimu nyaman dan tenang?"

Moegi memikirkan kata-kata Hinata tadi, memang benar yang dikatakan gadis ini. Entah kenapa ketika Hinata memeluknya seperti ini, hatinya dan ketakutannya ini perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Iya.." jawabnya singkat, membalas pelukan gadis indigo itu.

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau dari tadi itu Naruto selalu saja membicarakanmu di sekolah, kelakuanmu, sikapmu, dan hatimu. Semuanya~"

"Be..Benarkah?" tanyanya gugup.

"Iya, dan aku percaya kalau kau itu sebenarnya gadis yang baik~" ujar Hinata.

Samar-samar gadis indigo itu mendengar Moegi membisikkan, '_Arigatou,_ Hinata _Nee-san_~' dan senyuman gadis itu kembali berkembang.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ah! Ternyata kalian disini?!" teriak Naruto ketika menemukan Hinata dan Moegi tengah berpelukan bersama.

"Hinata, Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini, Kau kan juga _phobia_ gelap~" ujar Naruto khawatir dan mendekat pada dua orang itu. Perkataan Naruto membuat Moegi mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi Hinata _Nee-san_, juga takut gelap?" tanyanya sedikit kaget.

"I..iya, hehehe~"

"Kenapa tidak bilang!" pekik Moegi dan memeluk Hinata lagi yang ternyata baru ia sadari gadis itu gemetar sepertinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum, dan ikut-ikutan memeluk kedua gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku juga ikut ya~ Kita pelukan bersama~" ujarnya dan memeluk Hinata, Moegi dengan lengan kekarnya. Mengecup pelan kedua puncak kepala gadis-gadis itu.

"Kalian adalah orang yang aku sayangi, jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian berdua~"

"Naruto _Nii-san_," air mata Moegi semakin merembak, baru pertama kalinya , gadis itu kembali merasakan pelukan hangat yang lama orangtuanya tidak berikan untuknya.

"Kalian berdua seperti _Kaasan, dan Tousanku_~" batinnya dalam hati.

Mereka pun berpelukan, sampai Kushina datang dan kaget ketika melihat ketiga orang yang ia tinggalkan tadi tengah tidur bersama disana.

"Wah,,wah~ sepertinya Aku harus menghubungi Kyuu dulu~" ujarnya dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon putranya yang satu lagi.

...

"_Halo~"_

"_Nee~ Kyuu, Kau tahu kan dimana rumah Hinata-chan?" _

"_Oh Kaasan~ Iya aku tahu kok, memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Tolong kau bilang pada keluarganya ya, kalau Hinata mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam hari ini." ujarnya singkat, Kyuubi yang mendengar itu sedikit kaget._

"_Hee~ Jadi Hinata, ada di rumah kita?" tanyanya._

"_Iya, bisakan?" _

"_Serahkan saja padaku, Kaasan!" teriaknya semangat._

"_Oh iya, Kyuu. Tolong kau bawa juga kameramu itu, dan suruh agar Tousanmu pulang cepat~" pinta Kushina._

"_Memangnya untuk apa?"_

"_Ada pemandangan menarik yang patut di foto di depan Kaasan, jadi cepatlah pulang!" _

"_Baik, baik, Kaasan tetap saja jahil seperti dulu~" _

"_Pokoknya cepat ya!" pekinya tak sabar._

"_Iya,iya~" sambungan telepon pun terputus. Seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Kushina, karena sepertinya ketika ia pergi, lampu sudah menyala dari tadi._

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tunjukkan foto ini pada orangtua Hinata-chan ya~" gumamnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Hah~ benar-benar _Kaasan_ yang merepotkan~ *ditendang*

**OMAKE**

Mata Hinata perlahan mengerjap-ngerjap, segera ia memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ukh~ Aku dimana?" bisiknya kecil.

"Kau tertidur terus disini, jadi kami tidak berani membangunkanmu~" ujar seseorang, pikiran Hinata yang masih rada lambat, merespon setiap kata-kata tadi.

'Tertidur?' batinnya, gadis indigo itu menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat,,

"Naruto-kun!" dan dia menoleh ke samping kirinya, "Moegi-chan?!" pekiknya makin kaget, dan segera bangun dari posisinya yang tadi terjepit oleh pemuda pirang dan gadis orange itu.

Satu hal lagi, yang ia pikirkan, 'Kami?' Mata Hinata menoleh ke depannya kini dan melihat bahwa orang di ruang tamu itu sepertinya bertambah di sana.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya pemuda orange yang tengah memegang sebuah kamera kecil. Menambah kebingungan Hinata.

"Kyuu_-nii_!" pekik gadis itu.

"Wah, wah~ sepertinya dia yang menjadi menantu kita nanti, benarkan sayang~" ujar seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang seperti Naruto, Hinata tebak pasti _Tousan_ pemuda pirang itu!

"Iya, sayang~" senyum jahil kembali menghiasi wajah Kushina.

Keributan itu membangunkan Naruto dan Moegi, keduanya ikut mengerjapkan mata mereka masing-masing. "_Kaasan, Tousan_, dan Kyu-_nii _kenapa ada di kamarku?" tanya pemuda itu polos.

"Hee~ sebaiknya kau lihat dulu, Apa ini benar kamarmu?" goda Kyuubi. Naruto pun melirik seluruh ruangan dan mendapati Hinata tengah duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Eh! Hinata!" teriaknya, bangun dari posisinya tadi. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"_Kaasan_, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" teriaknya kembali.

"Tenang Naruto, Kau hanya tertidur dua jam saja kok~" jawab Kushina, mengerling jahil.

Naruto menghela napas lega, tapi sebuah benda di tangan Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya, "I..itu apa Kyu_-nii_?" tanyanya takut-takut, jangan bilang kalau itu..

"Oh~ Ini hanya kamera kok~" jawabnya singkat.

"Kyu_-nii_ tidak mengambil fotoku diam-diam kan?!" teriak Naruto berusaha mengambil kamera di tangan kakaknya itu. Moegi pun ikut membantu, "Aku juga ikut bantu Naruto _Nii-san_!" teriaknya.

Sedangkan Hinata, yang melihat kehebohan keluarga Uzumaki ini mau tak mau tertawa kecil, Kushina menghampiri gadis indigo itu dan mengecup pipi Hinata lembut.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami Hinata-chan~" ujarnya.

"Eh..eh?!" Lho? Kenapa _Kaasan_ Naruto malah berkata begitu? Hinata makin bingung, memangnya selama ia tertidur apa yang terjadi?

Hah~ biarkan hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu~ *author kabur!* XD

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Minna seperti janji saia, chapter ini diisikan genre familynya~ *nari-nari gaje* tapi baru keluarga Naruto saja yang keluar, kalau keluarga Hinata. Mungkin nanti ya~ *digeplak* Request yang sudah selesai, Hinata ketemu Kushina *sudah*, dari Bubble bee juga sudah, apakah sudah bagus, atau kurang greget lagi? nyehehe,,

**Arigatou buat yang sudah meriview! :D :) *BIG HUG FOR YOU* #capslock jebol# :D**

**Jawaban Riview :**

**Bubble Bee : Nyehehe iya, tapi sedihnya belum sampe tamat, bacanya dari volume yang jauh sekli jadi malah nggak ngerti~ *di tendang* sip" tapi disini cousin complex #plak# ya udah klo nggak mau di peluk, nie author gaje peluk pohon aja deh~ XD**

**Guest : Sip Arigatou! :D *Hidup NaruHina* :) :)**

**SyHinataLavender : Nyehehe, Arigatou~ :) sip" kalo kissu, baca aja deh. #dilempar mangga# XD**

**Manguni : Arigatou! :) :D**

**ShinRanXNaruHina : nyehehe, nyari sensai baru, udah kok~ iya doain aja ya *ngarep* :)**

**Pika-chan : Kyaa! Arigatou! :D Iya nggak apa-apa kok, XD, Requestnya di tunggu oke, mungkin chap 11 atau 12, :D :)**

**Cherry : Kurang greget? Ya udah deh, nggak apa-apa, nie author gaje akan buat cerita yang lebih greget~ #di lempar sendal# sip"**

**Guest (2) : Benarkah? Ikutan nangis *huwee* Arigatou :D :) XD Iya, sip" banget! :D :'D**

**Nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari saia,,**

**Sebagai akhir kata lagi?!**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW! \^O^/\^V^/**

**JAA NEE~**


	10. Fight! You and Me!

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, dan ada Hurt and Comfort, Friendship :)

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 : Fight! You and Me?!**

"_**Kau yang salah Naruto-kun!" pekik gadis indigo itu pada pemuda pirang di depannya, wajahnya benar-benar merengut kesal.**_

"_**Oh~ Jadi kau menyalahkanku, sedangkan kau asyik-asyikan disini?" Naruto seperti menyindir Hinata, emosinya sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi ketika melihat kejadian di depan matanya tadi.**_

"_**Aku sedang tidak bersenang-senang Naruto-kun! Berani sekali kau menuduhku!**_ _**Justru kau yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Shion kan?!" pekik gadis itu kembali, saking marahnya dia, suara gugupnya sudah tak terdengar lagi.**_

"_**Kau salah paham, Hinata!"**_

"_**Kau yang salah paham, Naruto-kun!"**_

Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya kedua pasangan yang dari dulu selalu mesra ini sedang mengalami pertengkaran yang sengit, Apa penyebabnya. Mari kita mundurkan waktunya kembali, kira-kira empat jam yang lalu~

**OoOoOoOo**

**Perpustakaan~**

"Hinata!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu pada gadis indigo di depannya. Cengiran khasnya masih bertengger rapi di wajah tan pemuda itu.

"Ah! Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata terpekik kaget melihat Naruto yang kini berlari kecil ke arahnya, tumben sekali melihat pemuda itu ada di perpustakaan, tempat yang paling Naruto tidak sukai.

"Hehehe~ Kau pasti kaget kan melihatku ada disini?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Yah~ sekedar mencari ketenangan saja, dan berduaan denganmu~" ujar Naruto polos seraya mengambil tempat duduk dan duduk di samping gadis indigo itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya memerah malu dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, walau pikiran gadis itu masih tidak bisa menjauh dari kekasihnya~

"Buku apa yang kau baca Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat buku apa yang sedang dibaca gadis itu.

"Ha..hanya cerita dongeng biasa Naruto-kun.." jawabnya singkat, Naruto hanya ber-oh ria dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"..." sudah lima menit Hinata masih membaca buku yang berjudul _Alice in Wonderland_, sampai gadis itu melirik-lirik ke arah Naruto dan melihat kalau pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menguap kecil.

Tawa kecil pun tak bisa Hinata tahan, melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Terlihat sekali kalau Naruto tidak betah berada di perpustakaan yang biasanya selalu sunyi seperti ini.

"Haha~ Naruto-kun, kalau kau bosan berada disini, Kau boleh pergi meninggalkanku kok~" ujar Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya mengeluarkan kembali cengirannya, sepertinya dia ketangkap basah sedang menguap, "_Gomen~_ Hinata, Aku memang tidak tahan berdiam diri seperti ini~" ucapnya sedikit malu.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan keluar dari sini kok~"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya, Hinata. Mataku bisa mengantuk kalau ada disini!" Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengusap kepala Hinata pelan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Hinata masih menatap kepergian Naruto sampai bayangan pemuda pirang itu menghilang di balik pintu. "Aku mau mencari buku yang lain, dan kembali juga ke kelas" bisiknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Tangan Hinata masih menggapai sebuah buku yang terletak jauh dari jangkauannya, sampai..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan menjulang tinggi mengambil buku yang ia mau, "Kau ingin meminjam buku ini?" ucap seorang di sampingnya. Hinata pun segera menoleh, ke arah orang yang menolongnya. Dan ternyata..

"Ga..Gaara!" pekik gadis itu kecil. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata melihat pemuda berambut merah ini ada di perpustakaan.

"Ini." Gaara segera memberikan buku yang ia ambil tadi pada gadis indigo di depannya.

"_A..arigatou,_ Gaara.." dengan sedikit gugup Hinata mengambil buku itu.

"Kau tidak usah gugup Hinata, kita kan teman sekelas~" perkataan Gaara padanya membuat Hinata sedikit lega dan berusaha merilekskan dirinya pada pemuda itu, ternyata walau wajah Gaara sedikit dingin seperti Sasuke. Tapi ternyata pemuda merah itu benar-benar baik, Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak baik kok.

Gadis indigo itu hanya mengangguk kecil, "Te..ternyata Gaara juga sering berada disini ya?" tanya Hinata ketika gugupnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Ya,"

"Ka..Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Gaara." Ujar Hinata segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan pemuda merah itu tapi,

"Tunggu, Aku juga mau kembali ke kelas. Ayo kita kesana bersama." Ajak pemuda itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hinata mengangguk kecil dan berjalan bersamanya.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Di kelas~**

Sudah Hinata tebak bagaimana reaksi pemuda pirang itu ketika melihatnya datang bersama pemuda merah, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri. Mata terlihat menyelidik, perlahan mendekatinya, bibir pemuda itu yang mengerucut kesal, ditambah kerutan di dahinya. Membuat Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kembali bersama Gaara?" tanya Naruto, seraya melihat Gaara yang berdiri di samping gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Dan sebelum Hinata sempat menjelaskan semuanya,

"Tenanglah Naruto, Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di perpustakaan." Jelas pemuda merah itu sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto dan mengusap singkat rambut Hinata. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Gaara di depan matanya itu langsung sigap mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata, seolah-olah ada sesuatu di rambut gadis itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun, kenapa kau mengacak rambutku?!" Hinata sedikit kesal ketika Naruto membuat rambutnya berantakan. Pipinya mungilnya pun mengembung kecil.

"Habis tadi Gaara mengusap rambutmu~ Aku tidak rela~" jawab Naruto polos (lagi) kekasihnya ini benar-benar over protektif sekali dengannya mirip dengan Neji, tidak bahkan lebih parah dibanding kakak sepupunya yang satu itu!

"Na..Naruto-kun, sudahlah~ Aku malu dilihat semua teman-teman~" Hinata kini dapat melihat kalau semua pandangan teman-temannya termasuk keempat sahabatnya itu tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan jahil.

"Ciiee~ jangan bermesraan seperti itu dong di kelas, bikin kita ngiri aja tahu~" ujar Ino dan Sakura berbarengan dan diikuti suara suitan semuanya. Membuat wajah Hinata tambah memerah.

"Terserah aku dong! Hinata kan kekasihku, jadi kami melakukan apapun, kalian jangan iri~" Naruto malah menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membuat suasana bertambah riuh.

'Eh?!' Hinata semakin kaget.

"Iya deh~ Tapi tahu-tahu tempat dong!" pekik Karin ikut-ikutan.

Naruto semakin terkikik geli dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, tak lupa mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata terpekik kaget. Kalau Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya kembali.

'Huh! Dasar~' batin Hinata, seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya juga dengan wajah menunduk, pastinya~. Wajahnya masih setengah merona gara-gara kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time~**

**Teng, Teng,** bel isthirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Hinata segera mengambil kembali buku yang ia pinjam tadi, gadis itu sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca cerita _Snow White_, salah satu favoritenya.

"Hinata, Ayo kita ke kantin!" ujar Ino.

"_Go..Gomen_ Ino-chan, hari ini aku ingin melanjutkan membaca cerita ini saja~" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk buku yang ia pegang.

"Hah~ Baiklah, kalau nanti kau mencari kami. Kami ada di kantin!" ujar gadis pirang itu sekali lagi dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

Selama beberapa menit pikiran gadis indigo itu masih hanyut dalam cerita, sampai..

_Plok,_ sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya, Hinata segera mengadahkan wajahnya dan kini dapat melihat Gaara di depannya.

"Ga..Gaara!" pekik gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hn, Kau terlalu asyik membaca buku itu sampai-sampai tak menyadari aku ada di sini." Ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum kecil, Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak.

"Be..benarkah? _Gomen~_" ucapnya malu, berarti sedari tadi pemuda itu melihatnya terus dong?

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, mengenai buku itu. Bagian mananya yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata benar-benar bersemangat kalau ada yang menanyakan sesuatu tentang buku kesukaannya, dia pasti akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku paling suka bagian ketika _Snow White_ bertemu dengan para kurcaci, dan ketika mencari lagu-lagu cerita ini di internet. Semuanya bagus sekali, dan..bla..bla.." Hinata terus menjelaskan tanpa henti, bahkan kebiasaan gugupnya hilang begitu saja.

Sedangkan Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang, dan tak lupa di selingi dengan tawa-tawa kecil.

"Gaara, Kau benar-benar seperti Neji_-nii_, selalu bisa mendengar semua ceritaku~" ujar Hinata senang, pemuda merah ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Jadi kau menganggapku kakakmu dong?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Hinata pun mengangguk kencang, "Iya! Kakak yang pengertian!" jawabnya singkat, membuat Gaara mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya dan mengacak kembali rambut Hinata.

"Hee~ Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto sudah ada di luar kelas dan dapat melihat jelas keakraban kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu. Rasa cemburu kembali menghampiri pikiran pemuda pirang itu. Dan dengan kesal..

**Brak,** Naruto membuka pintu kelas sekencang-kencangnya, sampai membuat kedua orang yang mengobrol tadi kaget dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika melihat Naruto yang kini menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Muncul lagi deh sifat kekasihnya ini.

Naruto dengan cepat berjalan menuju tempat Hinata, masih dengan wajah masam. Hinata pun panik, bagaimana dia menghadapi sikap Naruto sekarang. Dan...

Naruto berjalan melewatinya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearahnya. 'Apa Naruto-kun marah?!' Batin Hinata makin panik. Dan jawabannya tentu saja 'Iya'

"Ga..Gaara, Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, pemuda merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, Sabar saja Hinata. Naruto memang seperti itu dari kecil~"

"I..iya." Hinata pun meninggalkan bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

...

"Na..Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata gugup.

"..." tapi Naruto masih tidak mau berbicara.

"_Go..Gomen_, Kau marah ya?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"..." Naruto masih terdiam, pemuda itu semakin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Hinata sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah cemburu Naruto.

"Ta..tadi itu aku hanya bicara tentang ini dengan Gaara, jadi.." belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung menatap manik lavender gadis itu, membuat Hinata semakin gugup kalau di pandang seperti itu~

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain?" ujar Naruto masih kesal.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Tapi tadi dia kan hanya berbicara dengan Gaara, tidak lebih. Lagipula sedari tadi Hinata sudah menganggap pemuda merah itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, Aku kan hanya.." lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Apapun alasannya, Aku tetap kesal." ucap Naruto lagi.

Oke~ Hinata sudah ikut-ikutan kesal sekarang, kenapa pemuda pirang ini selalu tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kau egois Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata kesal, rasa gugupnya tadi mulai menghilang.

Naruto cengo mendengar teriakan Hinata padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, dan hanya bisa marah-marah! Kau tahu aku itu hanya berbicara tentang buku ini dengan Gaara, tidak lebih!" setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya Hinata segera berbalik menuju bangkunya dengan perasaan kesal, baru kali ini ia berteriak kesal terhadap kekasihnya. Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi~

Naruto dan semua teman-teman di kelas membeku melihat Hinata marah seperti itu. Benar-benar langka melihat gadis polos dan pemalu seperti Hinata bisa marah~

Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah telah menuduh gadis itu, Dia takut sekali kalau nanti Hinata akan marah terus dengannya. Sebelum ia sempat menghampiri gadis itu, bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dan dengan berat hati dia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dulu.

'Aku harus minta maaf dengannya.' Batin pemuda pirang itu sedih.

**oOOoOoOoO**

Dan alhasil sekarang, Hinata malah menjauh dari Naruto. Gadis itu masih kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda itu tadi, dan keempat sahabatnya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Seorang Hinata Hyuga yang selalu lembut dan malu-malu dengan Naruto berubah drastis. Apa kelakuan pemuda pirang itu kelewatan ya?

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mendorong Naruto ke taman sekolah. "Naruto, Kau berbuat apa sampai Hinata bisa marah seperti itu ?!" bentak Sakura kesal.

Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang, "Tadi aku melihat Hinata berdekatan dengan Gaara jadi.."

Ino menepuk keras dahi Sakura (lagi) "Ino! Berhenti menepuk jidatku, ah maksudku dahiku!" pekik gadis merah muda itu kesal.

"Naruto kau benar-benar bodoh apa polos sih?!" teriak Ino kesal, mengacuhkan teriakan Sakura tadi padanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Jadi apa namanya kalau seperti itu, marah-marah tidak jelas sebelum mendapatkan dan mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata!" sambung Tenten.

"Apa namanya?!" Temari ikut berbicara.

Mendengar perkataan Tenten yang sangat menohok hatinya membuat perasaan Naruto semakin bersalah, "_Gomen~_ Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sifatku yang cemburuan seperti ini~" gumamnya kecil.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya nanti kau harus minta maaf dengan Hinata."

"Aku memang berniat meminta maaf dengannya, Jaa~" Naruto segera meninggalkan keempat gadis itu.

"Hah~ Pasangan yang heboh~" ujar Ino kembali.

_Plok_, Sakura menepuk jidat Ino keras, "Iya benar sekali!" ujarnya.

"Sakura! itu sakit tahu!" pekik gadis pirang itu kesal. Sakura hanya nyengir dan berusaha lari menjauh dari kejaran Ino.

"_Nee~_ Temari.." ujar Tenten tiba-tiba..

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku hampir lupa kalau sifat Hinata juga cemburuan seperti Naruto, benarkan?" bisiknya pelan. Temari yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan..

"Gawat sepertinya aku juga lupa!"

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu ikut-ikutan menepuk jidat, "Mau kutepuk jidatmu Tenten?" ujar Temari polos. Tenten menggeleng polos (juga)

"Tidak usah kita tepuk jidat bersama saja." Dan.. _Pluk.._

'Sepertinya kita harus ikut andil sekarang...' batin mereka berdua bingung.

#author sweatdrop#

**OooOoOoO**

**Di kelas~**

Naruto masih mencari-cari dimana Hinata berada, tapi gadis itu malah menghilang disaat-saat seperti ini. Naruto makin panik!

Dan begitu ia berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas lagi, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Shion?" Naruto sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis pirang ini memegang tangannya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau ikut aku ke lab bahasa?" tanya Shion kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti ya?!"

Shion menggeleng kecil, "Sekarang Naruto." ujarnya lagi, ada nada penegasan dalam kata-kata Shion tadi padanya membuat Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah~"

.

.

.

.

**Sedangkan Hinata~**

Gadis indigo itu kini sedang duduk di perpustakaan sambil memasang wajah antara kesal dan sedih. Gaara pun ikut duduk di sana. Mengingat bagaimana pertengkaran Naruto dengan Hinata, karena dia.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu." ujarnya.

"Ak..Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto-kun." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Kan sudah kukatakan untuk sabar, sifat Naruto memang seperti itu sejak kecil." Jelas Gaara sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Ta..tapi aku masih.."

"Kesal atau sedih?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hinata terdiam, pikirannya menerawang.

"..."

"Sedih." Jawabnya singkat. Gaara pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Kalau kau sedih, lebih baik kau segera memaafkannya."

Setelah gadis itu berpikir ulang..

"_A..Arigatou_, Gaara. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau kumaafkan Naruto~" Hinata kembali tersenyum kecil dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**OoOoOoOo**

Langkah kecil Hinata pun menuju ruang kelasnya, tapi begitu ia sampai di kelasnya ternyata pemuda pirang itu tidak ada.

"A..Apa kalian tahu Naruto-kun kemana?" tanya Hinata pada keempat sahabatnya plus dengan Kiba, dan Sasuke yang kebetulan juga sedang berkumpul bersama?

"Tadi kulihat Naruto diajak pergi oleh Shion." Ujar Kiba diikuti dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

Dan begitu mendengar nama Shion, otak Hinata mulai sedikit penasaran. "Ke..kemana?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Mungkin ke lab bahasa, Kau sudah mau memaafkan Naruto. Hinata~ goda Sakura, pipi Hinata pun merona mendengar itu.

"I..iya, lagipula aku juga salah karena membentak Naruto-kun tadi~" jawab Hinata sedikit malu.

"Ya sudah kau cari dia saja disana~" Temari ikut-ikutan menggoda gadis itu.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu!" Hinata kembali meninggalkan kelas.

**OoOoOoO**

Di pihak lain, Kini Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa gadis pirang ini mengajaknya ke tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Shion?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Shion terlihat menunduk sekilas dan kembali mengadahkan wajahnya, "Sebenarnya hari ini aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk mengatakan ini semua." Ucapnya.

"Mengatakan apa?" Naruto tambah bingung. Senyum kecil pun mengembang di wajah Shion.

"Dari pertama kali bertemu, Aku benar-benar kagum dengan semua sikapmu. Kau tidak terpesona denganku seperti teman-teman lain, dan itu membuatku kesal, kau bahkan tidak menghiraukanku ketika kupanggil namamu, semua cara sudah kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi.." ada sedikit jeda dalam kata-katanya.

Naruto masih memandang wajah Shion, sedikit terkejut dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Tapi kebaikan hatimu yang tak peduli siapa pun aku, membuat hatiku semakin tidak ingin lepas darimu. Sorot matamu yang selalu teduh, senyumanmu yang membuatku berdebar-debar selalu, dan aku semakin sadar kalau ternyata aku..."

Naruto terdiam.

" MENCINTAIMU, Naruto."

Perkataan Shion membuat Naruto semakin terkejut, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pernyataan gadis pirang itu. Pikirannya semakin bingung.

"Sh..Shion kau tahu kan kalau aku.." ucapannya terpotong.

"Aku tahu Naruto, Kau sudah menyukai Hinata kan. Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini.."suara Shion perlahan-lahan bergetar menahan tangis, Ia tahu pemuda ini pasti akan menolaknya karena sudah tidak ada tempat lagi di hati Naruto untuk dirinya.

"_Gomen_, Shion." Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

Shion menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Aku mengerti_. Nee~_ Naruto, boleh tidak aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Shion sedikit terisak-isak.

Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tan Naruto, "Hn, Kau boleh memelukku,"

Shion dengan cepat memeluk Naruto, tangisannya pecah tatkala mendengar kata 'Maaf' dari Naruto berulang-ulang. Sekarang hatinya sudah benar-benar lega karena berhasil mengatakan semua isi hatinya selama ini.

Permainan mengejar pemuda pirang ini pun harus berhenti, ya berhenti.

"_Gomen_ Shion, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi aku yakin diluar sana masih banyak pemuda yang lebih baik dariku!" teriak Naruto seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya, _Arigatou _Naruto!"

...

**Lab Bahasa~**

Kini Hinata berdiri di depan pintu itu, matanya perlahan-lahan berair ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

'Shion-chan sedang berpelukan dengan...Naruto-kun..' batin gadis itu semakin sedih.

Air mata kembali jatuh di wajah cantiknya, dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung gadis itu segera pergi dari tempat itu dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah pot bunga, menimbulkan suara yang keras. Mampu membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Shion.

"Siapa?" Naruto sedikit bingung, sampai samar-samar pemuda itu dapat melihat rambut indigo Hinata dari pintu itu. Mata Saphirenya terbelalak lebar.

"Pergilah Naruto, Dia pasti salah paham!" pekik Shion kecil. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto seraya mengejar Hinata yang kini berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang hancur.

...

Dan kini Shion mematung di tempat itu sendiri, tubuhnya masih lemas dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Dan perlahan-lahan air mata kembali merembak.

'**Terima Kasih sudah mencintaiku Shion. Aku benar-benar beruntung!'**

"Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,, Naruto.." tangisannya pecah kembali. Dia membutuhkan suport sekarang ini dan gadis itu tahu siapa. Dengan cepat Shion mengambil handphonenya dan memencet nomor seseorang yang ia kenal baik.

"..."

"_Halo?" suara di seberang sana, membuat Shion semakin tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya._

"_Hiks,,hiks,, Kyuubi.." isaknya seraya memanggil nama Kyuubi terus menerus._

"_O...Oii, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?!" Kyuubi sedikit panik ketika mendengar suara isak Shion. _

"_A..aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto.." jawab gadis itu singkat, sedangkan Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkan senyumnya walau kini tak dapat dilihat Shion. Seolah ia mengerti maksud Shion tadi._

"_Kau sudah lega sekarang?" tanyanya kembali._

"_Iya, tapi..aku.." Shion masih terisak._

"_Yang penting kau sudah mengutarakan semua perasaanmu padanya, dan berusaha merelakannya."_

"_Arigatou, Kyuubi.."_

"_Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kutraktir makan malam?" ujar Kyuubi. Gadis pirang itu sedikit kaget dan langsung tersenyum kecil. Menghapus semua airmatanya._

"_Baiklah tapi ingat ya, Kau yang bayar semuanya?"_

"_Kalau untuk membuatmu senyum kembali, tidak masalah buatku~" ucapan Kyuubi sontak membuat rona di wajah Shion bertambah,_

"_Dasar Kakak dan adik sama saja~" gumamnya kecil._

"_Kau bilang apa tadi?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa kok~"_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hinata masih berlari dan terus berlari, sampai Naruto tak dapat menemukan jejaknya. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Hiks,,hiks, Naruto-kun.." kini giliran dia yang menangis. Kejadian tadi benar-benar menohok hatinya, sakit, sakit sekali!

"Kau menangis lagi?" suara seseorang membuat tangisannya berhenti, dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat...

Seorang pemuda yang familiar di matanya, "Ga..Gaara!"

"Sepertinya kita selalu bertemu akhir-akhir ini.." belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata dengan cepat memeluk pemuda itu.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..tadi aku melihat Naruto-kun memeluk Shion, hiks.." isaknya kencang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara khawatir apalagi melihat badan Hinata gemetar karena tangisannya. Ia hanya membalas pelukan gadis itu seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang.

"I..iya, Aku dapat melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri,," isaknya lagi, pemuda merah itu menghela napas pelan.

"Naruto pasti punya alasan sendiri, seperti kejadianmu tadi pagi." Ucapan Gaara membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"..." dia terdiam, sampai..

"Hinata!" suara teriakan mengagetkannya, sontak gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" sentaknya kaget. Mata Naruto masih menyipit memandang tajam Gaara.

Dengan emosi yang semakin meningkat Naruto memukul keras wajah Gaara, membuat pemuda merah itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kenapa kau memeluknya?!" teriak Naruto menahan amarah.

"Naruto-kun dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" pekik gadis indigo itu.

"Awas kau Gaara!" Naruto berniat memukul Gaara kembali tapi..

"Hentikan Naruto-kun!" teriakan Hinata menghentikan gerakan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau yang salah Naruto-kun!" pekik gadis indigo itu pada pemuda pirang di depannya, wajahnya benar-benar merengut kesal. Tangisnya tadi langsung menghilang, Hinata segera menghampiri Gaara yang jatuh tersungkur di sana.

"Oh~ Jadi kau menyalahkanku, sedangkan kau asyik-asyikan disini?" Naruto seperti menyindir Hinata, emosinya sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi ketika melihat kejadian di depan matanya tadi.

"Aku sedang tidak bersenang-senang Naruto-kun! Berani sekali kau menuduhku! Justru kau yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Shion kan?!" pekik gadis itu kembali, saking marahnya dia, suara gugupnya sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau salah paham, Hinata!"

"Kau yang salah paham, Naruto-kun!"

Gaara berniat melerai mereka berdua, tapi kepalanya sudah terhuyung-huyung akibat menerima pukulan keras dari Naruto tadi.

"Ka..kalian berdua hentikan.." bisik pemuda merah itu seraya menahan sakit di wajahnya.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya tidak didengar..

"Bagaimana aku tidak salah paham kalau melihatmu pelukan dengan Gaara seperti ini?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Bukannya Naruto-kun juga sama!"

"Yang tadi kau lihat itu tidak benar?!"

"Lagipula tadi itu Shion hanya.." belum selesai Naruto bicara..

"Shion kenapa?! Kau sampai memeluknya seperti itu?!"

"Aku belum selesai menjelaskan Hinata?!"

"Kau juga sama Naruto-kun, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

Mata Saphire dan mata Lavender saling bertabrakan,

"Huh!" kedua pasangan itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing dengan kesal.

"Ya, sudah kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!" Naruto segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara berdua di sana.

...

Kaki Hinata seketika lemas, badannya bergetar hebat. Pertengkaran tadi benar-benar bukan yang ia minta!

"Hiks,,hikss," gadis itu kembali terisak.

Dengan pelan Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata, "Jangan menangis terus Hinata." gumamnya.

"_Gomen_ Gaara, kalau saja aku tidak.."

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, kalian hanya salah paham satu sama lain saja~" ucap pemuda itu kembali.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke UKS sekarang." Hinata segera membopong Gaara dan membawanya ke UKS untuk mengobati luka pemuda itu.

**OoOooOoO**

**Sedangkan Naruto~**

**Brak,** untuk kedua kalinya dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, membuat semua teman-temannya kaget.

"Sial!" desisnya kesal, berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Bahkan keempat sahabat Hinata dan para anggota klub basket ikut kaget,

"Kau kenapa _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke sekilas dan akhirnya menghela napasnya kencang.

"Aku membuatnya menangis _Teme_~" jawabnya sedikit sedih, melihat wajah Hinata tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memilih diam, "Kau ini terlalu over protektif dengan Hinata!" ujar Kiba kesal.

"Aku terlalu menyukainya sampai-sampai.."

"Aku takut kalau nanti dia akan pergi meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya. Kiba menepuk punggung pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu tapi tidak seperti ini kan caranya."

"..." Naruto masih terdiam.

**Grek,** pintu kembali terbuka yang kini menampakan Hinata yang tengah membopong Gaara, membuat amarah Naruto yang tadi reda bangkit kembali.

Pandang Hinata dan Naruto bertemu, "..."

"Huh!" lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Hinata segera mengantarkan Gaara sampai ke tempat duduk pemuda itu, tanpa memperdulikan sedikit pun tatapan aneh semua temannya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih!?" batin semua teman-teman di kelas.

Shion yang melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu merasa sangat bersalah karena dialah penyebab mereka bertengkar, Dia harus menyatukan mereka kembali!

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika pelajaran berlangsung pun keduanya masih terdiam.

Keempat sahabat Hinata jadi tidak tahan juga, dan memutuskan untuk membantu kedua pasangan itu akur lagi.

Sakura segera mengambil sebuah kertas dan mencoret-coret sesuatu, dengan cepat gadis merah muda itu melemparnya ke arah Tenten.

"**Kita harus menyatukan mereka kembali! Kalian setuju kan?!" **isi surat itu, Tenten mengangguk paham dan ikut menuliskan sesuatu. Kemudian melempar kertas itu pada Ino.

"**Aku setuju! Melihat mereka diam-diaman seperti itu, membuatku tidak tahan!"** (Tenten)

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling menukar kertas, bahkan kertas itu tak lupa mereka sampaikan kepada semua sahabat Naruto juga.

"**Hn,"** (Sasuke)

"**Terus siapa yang punya ide?! Nb : Sasuke kalau kau tidak ada niat nulis, jangan nulis 'Hn' saja dong!" **(Kiba)

"**Aku punya ide, mumpung sebentar ada pelajaran memasak!"** (Ino)

"**Bagus nanti kau jelaskan semua rencanamu itu." **(Temari)

"**Aku ikut membantu. Lagipula sepertinya ini salahku~"** (Gaara)

"**Yah melihat wajah mereka seperti itu tidak buruk juga~"** (Sai)

"**Sai, kalau kau tidak ada niat membantu, kupukul kau!"** (Sakura)

Sai sedikit bergidik melihat tulisan Sakura**, "Baiklah, Jelek~"** (Sai)

Dan ketika mereka semua asyik melempar kertas, Sakura tak sengaja melempar kertasnya ke arah yang salah dan malah menuju meja Shion?!

'Aduh! Dia bisa tahu rencana kita!' batin Sakura lebay.

Shion menatap semua tulisan di kertas itu, senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah cantiknya, sepertinya tak hanya dia yang ingin membuat kedua pasangan itu akur kembali~

"..."

**Pluk,** kertas yang tadi jatuh di tangan Shion kini kembali lagi ke tangan Sakura, gadis itu sedikit takut membuka isi kertas itu, dan ketika membukanya, mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar...

"**Aku akan ikut membantu."** (Shion)

Sakura menatap Shion tak percaya, Ia kira gadis itu akan menghancurkan semua rencananya, dan ternyata..

Gadis pirang itu kini tersenyum kecil kepadanya, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum juga. dan segera menganggukan kepalanya kencang.

"**Baiklah nanti setelah isthirahat kita berkumpul di taman belakang, jangan sampai Hinata dan Naruto tahu rencana kita!" **(Sakura)

"**Oke!"** (Semuanya)

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Teng, Teng, **bel isthirahat akhirnya berbunyi, Hinata menatap ke arah Sakura, dan melihat kalau gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan Ino, Temari, Tenten, para sahabat Naruto, bahkan Shion?! Dia mulai bingung, dengan perlahan gadis itu beranjak dari bangkunya menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Sampai..

"Ka..Kalian sedang apa berkumpul disini?" tanyanya,

"Eh?! Hinata, Kami hanya sedang berbicara masalah trend baju terkini!" jawab Ino asal-asalan, membuat Hinata makin menaikkan alisnya. Mata lavender gadis itu menatap aneh ke arah Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Gaara. Masa cowok bicarain soal fashion?

"Jadi kalian semua membicarakan tentang baju?" tanya Hinata kembali. Semuanya mengangguk bersamaan, Hinata sedikit sweatdrop.

"A..Aku boleh ikut?" pinta Hinata, tapi..

"Eh?! Aduh kepalaku sakit sekali! Aku pergi dulu Hinata?!" pekik Sakura yang segera keluar dari kelas cepat-cepat. Hinata sedikit aneh, Sakura bilang kepalanya yang sakit, kenapa malah perutnya yang di pegang?

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu Sakura!" pekik ketiga temannya ikut menyusul Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan penting~" Shion berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Kini Hinata memandang keempat pemuda di depannya, "Kalian juga mau pergi?" tanyanya.

"Wah, sepertinya pemandangannya sedang cerah, Aku bisa melukis dengan tenang~" ujar Sai seraya mengambil kuas dan cat lukisnya dan segera keluar kelas.

"Sepertinya Akamaru ingin bermain keluar!" Kiba ikut menyusul, Oke~ Hinata merasa aneh dengan pemuda bertato segitiga itu. Dia kan sedang tidak membawa Akamaru bersamanya?!

Sedangkan Sasuke, "Hn." Hanya kata-kata itu yang ia keluarkan, dan malah ikut-ikutan pergi.

'Kenapa semuanya mendadak ingin keluar kelas?' batinnya bingung. Dan memilih untuk kembali saja ke tempat duduknya.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bletak, **sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Ino, "Aw~ Sakura, sakit tahu!" pekik gadis pirang itu kesal.

"Kau ini mencari alasan saja tidak bisa, masa mereka jadi ikut-ikutan melihat fashion!" pekik Sakura.

"Hee~ terus siapa yang bilang kalau kepalanya sakit, malah perutnya yang dipegang?" tanya Ino balik, sontak membuat Sakura memerah.

"Hei?!" keduanya malah jadi adu saling pandang.

"Kalian ini sama-sama buat alasan yang tidak jelas~" ujar Kiba.

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan Kiba!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Kiba sweatdrop dan malah nyengir gaje.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**Kelas~**

Mata Hinata masih melirik pemuda pirang itu, ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Dan ketika gadis itu asyik memandang Naruto. tanpa sadar tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Saphire bertemu Lavender.

Blush~ wajah mereka berdua memerah bersamaan, tapi sekali lagi mereka berdua memalingkan wajah.

**OoOOOoOoOoo**

**Skip Time~**

**Rencana 1 : Cuci beras sama-sama~**

**Kelas memasak~**

Pada saat memasak, kelas di bagi menjadi tiga tim yang terdiri dari sebelas orang, benar-benar pas sekali!

"Hinata kau dan Naruto tolong cuci beras ini yang di sana~" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah wastafel di dekat mereka.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi.." mereka berdua berniat menolak tapi, begitu melihat tatapan horor Sakura mereka langsung menurut.

...

"Naruto-kun, kau bawa beras ini." ujar Hinata kecil, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dan setelah mereka sampai disana, Hinata segera mencuci beras itu.

"..." lama mereka berdua terdiam.

"Sini biar aku yang gantikan." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, lebih baik kau tunggu saja." Hinata menolak.

"Sudahlah jangan keras kepala~" Naruto masih tidak mau kalah dan berusaha mengambil tempat beras itu dari Hinata.

"Eh?! Naruto-kun, kubilang juga tidak usah!" pekik gadis itu kecil.

Aksi saling menarik pun terjadi, "Sini biar aku yang bawa!"

"Biar aku saja Naruto-kun!"

Dan..

**Praang!** Semua beras berhamburan, Hinata dan Naruto masih menatap beras yang berhamburan di lantai itu, sampai...

"Ini gara-gara Naruto-kun!"

"Jangan menyalahkanku Hinata, siapa suruh keras kepala!"

"Aku tidak keras kepala, Naruto-kun _Baka_!"

"Huh!" lagi-lagi mereka memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

**Rencana 1 : Gagal : Dimarahi guru kelas sama-sama~**

**...**

**Rencana 2 : Memberikan bunga, menawan hati~**

"Hinata, tadi Naruto memberikanmu bunga matahari ini untukmu!" ujar Ino senang seraya memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata.

"Eh? Be..benarkah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Iya, Kau suka kan?" kali ini Ino yakin rencananya berhasil, Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil bunga itu dari Ino.

"Naruto-kun berusaha menyakiti hidungku ya!" pekik gadis itu kesal. Sedangkan Ino,,

"..."

"Eh? Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Dia kan tahu kalau aku alergi serbuk bunga matahari, Hachi!" Hinata langsung bersin-bersin.

Ino pundung di pojokan, rencananya dan rencana Sakura GAGAL!

**Rencana 2 : Gagal : Memberi bunga malah bersin-bersin!**

**...**

**Rencana 3 : Memberi hadiah lukisan~**

"Naruto, kau mau menggambarkan ku wajah gadis yang sangat cantik di kertas ini?" tanya Sai, Naruto sedikit heran.

"Bukannya kau sudah pintar menggambar Sai?"

"Lukis saja, kau mau kan?" tanya Sai kembali.

"Baiklah~" Naruto mengambil kertas di tangan Sai dan menggambar permintaan pemuda itu.

"Sudah belum?"

"Yap sudah jadi, nih!" Naruto segera menyerahkan gambarannya. Tapi entah kenapa kertas itu ia lipat. Dan tanpa basa-basi Sai memberikan kertas itu kepada Hinata.

"Hinata ini, Naruto baru saja menggambar wajahmu disini~" ujarnya, rencananya pasti berhasil.

"Be..Benarkah?" Hinata kembali membuka isi kertas itu dan..

"Naruto-kun _Baka!_!" Hinata tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan kelas, Sai cengo. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas tadi dan...

"Gawat aku lupa kalau pelajaran menggambar Naruto selalu merah!"

Sai ikut pundung di pojokan bareng-bareng..

**Rencana 3 : Gagal : memberi hadiah lukisan hasil corat-coret Naruto dengan sepenuh hati~ **

_Semua rencana author tidak bisa kasi tahu, entar kepanjangan jadi kita skip aja. Intinya tidak ada yang berhasil!_

Dari Tenten yang berusaha memberikan support pada Hinata yang malah dapat wajah menangis gadis indigo itu~ Gagal~

Temari yang berusaha membujuk Hinata agar memaafkan Naruto, tapi gadis itu terlalu keras kepala, Gagal~

Sasuke ... No comment, pemuda raven itu hanya mengatai Naruto bodoh dan tidak punya perasaan yang malah membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal. Kiba juga sama saja~

**OoOoOoOO**

"Hah~ rencana kita semua tidak ada yang berhasil!" pekik Sakura kesal, kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Iya~ Malah sepertinya mereka berdua jadi makin menjauh~" keluh Ino.

"Hn, _si Dobe_ dan Hinata sama-sama keras kepala." Ujar Sasuke, pemuda raven itu jadi ikut-ikutan stress. Semua mengangguk sejutu.

"Jadi apa ada yang punya cara lain?" tanya Tenten.

"..."

"Aku punya."

Suara Shion membuat semua teman-temannya seketika menoleh kepadanya. "_E..eto_ Shion.. Bukannya kau itu sebenarnya suka dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

Shion pun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, lagipula masih ada satu pemuda lagi yang masih membuatku tertarik~" jawab gadis pirang itu, yang sontak membuat Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten mendekat kearahnya.

"Eh?! Siapa, siapa?" ujar mereka bersamaan. Maklum kalau masalah gosip, keempat gadis ini pasti akan langsung panik.

"Ehem!" Kiba mendehem keras.

"Kalian ini mau membantu atau malah bergosip ria!" ujarnya kesal. Keempat gadis itu hanya bisa menyengir bareng-bareng, bahkan Shion juga ikut-ikutan.

"_Gomen~_"

"Baiklah, apa idemu Shion?" tanya Gaara.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, "Begini, mungkin kalian pikir kalau ideku ini terdengar lama, tapi aku yakin pasti berhasil." Ucapnya.

"Lama, maksudmu rencana yang sudah sering kali di pakai oleh orang-orang?" bisik Temari.

"Iya, jadi..." Shion segera menyuruh semua temannya merapatkan diri dengannya, dan berbisik mengenai idenya.

"..."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit..

"Bagaimana?"

Semua terlihat mengangguk setuju, "Idemu benar-benar brilian Shion! Kita pasti berhasil!" seru Sakura senang, seraya memeluk gadis itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan!" pekik Ino semakin semangat.

"Yaa!"

**OoOoOoOoo **

**Skip Time~**

**Kelas~**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, Hinata masih menatap sedih punggung Naruto. Sebenarnya gadis itu juga tidak tahan kalau diam-diaman seperti ini dengan pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan cengiran dan tawa Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

'Aku tidak boleh menangis!' batinnya kencang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas, sebenarnya ia ingin mencari keempat sahabatnya itu, tapi entah kenapa mereka malah tiba-tiba menjauhinya?

**...**

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sangat jelas melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih begitu gadis itu berjalan melewatinya dan meninggalkan kelas. Pemuda pirang itu juga tidak tahan kalau terus seperti ini.

Dia ingin memeluk dan menggoda kekasihnya itu, membuat Hinata mengeluarkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya, mendengarnya meneriaki namanya.

Hah~ Naruto sangat merindukan gadis itu, padahal mereka baru saja tidak bicara selama beberapa jam, dan entah kenapa sudah serasa berbulan-bulan~

**OoOOoOoOoO**

**Mission Start!**

"Hinata!" Ino mengejar Hinata yang kini berjalan di gerbang sekolah.

Gadis indigo itu segera menoleh, dan mendapati sahabatnya itu terengah-engah seraya menghampirinya.

"A..ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Begini,,hosh..hosh.." Ino masih mengatur napasnya.

"Kau terlihat panik sekali?" Hinata makin bingung.

"Naruto,,dia..."

Mendengar kata Naruto, badan Hinata seketika membeku. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya, gugup gadis itu kembali menghilang.

"Katanya Naruto besok akan pergi ke Suna selama beberapa tahun!" seru Ino kembali,

**Deg,** hati Hinata serasa mencelos mendengar pemuda pirang itu akan pergi ke Suna dan selama beberapa tahun.

"Ka..kau bercanda kan?" Gadis itu masih tak percaya.

"Aku serius Hinata, tadi Sasuke yang bilang sendiri. Makanya tadi kita berkumpul di tempat Sakura karena membicarakan ini!" jelas gadis itu.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Ini memang mendadak Hinata!" Ino kembali menyadarkan gadis indigo di depannya dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Apa Naruto-kun sekarang ada di kelas?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

"Tidak tadi dia baru saja pulang, dan katanya ingin mampir ke dekat sungai rumahmu!"

Dan tanpa basa-basi Hinata segera berlari keluar sekolah, perasaanya campur aduk.

**Sedangkan Ino~**

"Hihihi~ Misi berhasil, ternyata ide ini benar-benar bagus~" gadis itu segera menghubungi teman-temannya,

"Aku sudah berhasil, sekarang giliran kalian!" seru Ino kepada Sakura.

"Benar kan perkataanku, kalau orang yang sedang panik itu pasti tidak akan memikirkan masuk akal atau tidaknya pembicaraan yang kita katakan pada mereka." Ujar Sakura bangga.

"Kuacungi jempol deh kata-katamu itu!"

**Klik,** Ino memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ia katakan tadi.

...

**Dan Naruto...**

"Naruto!" kini giliran Kiba dan Gaara yang mendekati pemuda pirang yang ternyata masih ada di kelasnya sedari tadi.

"Apa?" jawabnya malas.

"Kau percaya tidak kalau besok Hinata akan pergi ke Suna?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Naruto balik, kini pemuda itu berbalik menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tak percaya, lihat ini." Gaara segera memberikan sebuah kertas yang cukup membuat pemuda itu penasaran, dengan kesal ia mengambilnya. Perasaannya masih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

Begitu dia membaca surat itu, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Jadi kalian tidak bercanda?"

Kiba dan Gaara menggelang pelan, "Dimana Hinata sekarang?"

"Di sungai dekat rumahnya."

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Hahaha! Dia benar-benar percaya!" Kiba tergelak ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah drastis tadi.

"Sasuke pintar sekali membuat surat itu!" serunya sekali lagi.

"Yah! Sebuah surat dari ayah Hinata sendiri, Naruto pasti percaya sekali." Ujar Gaara bahkan pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kita juga berhasil disini!"

"Ya, ayo kita segera kesana." Ajak pemuda merah itu. "Oke!"

.

.

.

.

**Sungai~**

Mata Hinata masih mencari-cari pemuda pirang itu tapi kenapa nihil!

"Na..Naruto-kun!" serunya kecil. Air mata mulai menggenangi wajahnya.

"Kau dimana Naruto-kun!" pekiknya sekali lagi.

"Aku..aku benar-benar minta maaf..hiks,,hiks." Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, semuanya sudah lemas sekali. Membayangkan kekasihnya pergi besok, membuat hatinya sakit.

Dengan terisak Hinata mendudukan dirinya di rumput hijau itu, "Naruto-kun..." isaknya terus menerus.

"..."

**Grep,** sebuah lengan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu, Hinata langsung tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang di belakangnya itu, sampai...

"Hinata_, Gomen_~" suara itu membuat tubuh Hinata membeku.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" gadis itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih memeluknya kini.

"Kumohon Hinata maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis!" seru Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Ti..tidak Naruto-kun, Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf!" gadis itu memandang manik Saphire pemuda itu.

"Karena itu kumohon jangan pergi!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"..." mereka terdiam.

"Eh?!" mereka kembali terpekik bersamaan.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana kok!" ujar mereka lagi.

"Ta..tapi..bukannya Ino-chan bilang Naruto-kun akan pergi Suna besok?" tanya Hinata makin bingung.

"Lho?! Bukannya Kiba dan Gaara yang mengatakan kalau kau akan pergi ke Suna?" tanya Naruto balik.

"..." lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

Sampai pikiran mereka baru tersadar...

"Jangan-jangan kita di kerjai lagi!" seru Naruto kesal.

"I..iya!"

"Huh! Akan kuberi mereka pelajaran!" begitu Naruto hendak bangkit dan mencari teman-temannya itu,

"Tunggu Naruto-kun!"

_Grep,_ Hinata memeluk Naruto kembali, "Hiks, hiks, _Gomen_ Naruto-kun, Aku sudah membentakmu tadi!" ujar gadis itu seraya terisak kembali.

"Eh?! Hi..Hinata, kau tidak usah menangis seperti itu!" Naruto makin panik, pemuda itu dengan cepat menghapus airmata Hinata.

"Jangan menangis ya, Ini semua salahku kok~ kalau saja aku mau mendengarkan penjelasanku pasti aku.."

"Tidak ini semua salahku, Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

"Ini salahku Hinata~"

"Salahku, " gadis itu masih keras kepala.

"Sala..."

"Sudah stop kalian berdua!" sebuah teriakan mengagetkan kedua pasangan itu.

"Sakura!" pekik mereka berdua. Sakura terlihat keluar dari sebuah pohon besar.

"Sakura _Baka_! Kenapa kau malah muncul!" Ino menjitak kepala Sakura keras.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata dapat melihat jelas semua teman-temannya termasuk Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shion ikut ada di balik pohon itu!

"Eh?! Gawat aku lupa!" pekik Sakura kaget, senyuman lebar pun tercipta di wajahnya.

"Hehehe_~ Gomen,_ habis tadi aku kesal kalau melihat mereka marahan lagi! Kan kita lagi yang jadi susah~" keluhnya.

Semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop plus geleng-geleng kepala kencang.

"Jadi kalian yang merencanakan semua ini?!" ujar Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Hn, Aku terganggu melihat wajahmu yang tertekuk seperti tadi di kelas." Jawab Sasuke, tidak mau jujur.

"Hee~ bukannya kau khawatir dengannya juga~" Goda Kiba, dan langsung di jawab dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"_Minna~"_ Naruto merasa terharu dengan semua teman ah bukan, sahabatnya ini. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"_Arigatou Minna!"_ pekik gadis itu ingin berlari menuju sahabat-sahabatnya tapi,

**Sret,** Naruto menarik gadis itu mendekatinya dan...

CUP, pemuda pirang itu mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Membuat gadis itu kaget, tak lupa dengan semua teman-teman disana.

"Hehehe~ baru tidak bicara sehari saja aku sudah kangen denganmu Hinata~" goda pemuda pirang itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun?!" Wajah Hinata memerah. Tapi tak dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya dia juga kangen dengan pemuda itu dan dengan sedikit menarik kerah baju Naruto.

Cup, gadis itu ikut-ikutan mencium pemuda itu, bukan di pipi lagi melainkan di bibirnya.

Setelah mencium Naruto, gadis itu segera berlari ke arah semua sahabatnya dan menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sedangkan Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten, dan Shion menatap gadis indigo itu jahil.

"..." Naruto masih membeku di sana. Sampai!

"Huwoo! _Minna_! Aku akan mentraktir kalian ramen special sekarang!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Hee! Yang benar Naruto!" seru Kiba.

"Aku serius! Kutraktir kalian makan sepuasnya di ramen Ichiraku!" teriaknya lagi, karena terlalu senang dengan kejadian tadi.

"Oooo! Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi!" Sakura ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" Naruto segera merangkul keempat temannya dan membiarkan para gadis berjalan di depan.

"_Nee~_ Gaara, _Gomen_, Aku sudah salah paham denganmu~" ujar Naruto, Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, Kumaafkan." Jawabnya singkat, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengeratkan rangkulannya kepada teman-temannya itu.

"_Arigatou Minna_! Aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian!"

...

"Sh..Shion-chan, _Gomenne_~ Aku sepertinya sudah salah paham denganmu~" Hinata sedikit menunduk, malu dengan tingkahnya tadi pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok~" senyum lebar mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Ka..kalau boleh, Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu Shion-chan, Boleh tidak?" tanya Hinata takut-takut seraya memandang wajah Shion.

Shion sedikit kaget, dan langsung memeluk Hinata, "Tentu saja mau Hinata, kau memang gadis yang baik!" serunya senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kamI Shion!" pekik Ino senang, dan di jawab anggukan semua temannya.

"Oke!"

Dan ketika Shion masih memeluk Hinata, tangan gadis itu tak sengaja di tarik oleh seseorang,

"Maaf semuanya, tapi gadis ini ada acara makan malam bersamaku~" ujar pemuda itu.

"Kyuubi!" Shion terpekik kecil, darimana pemuda orange ini tahu keberadaannya.

"_Jaa~_" Kyuubi segera meninggalkan tempat itu seraya menggandeng tangan Shion.

Sedangkan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari masih membeku, "Siapa dia?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Jangan-jangan orang itu yang di bilang Shion tadi?!"

"Kita harus menanyakannnya besok!"

Hinata yang melihat keempat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

'_Arigatou Minna_~ Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian!' batinnya dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Waduh, waduh sepertinya ini chap terpanjang yang perna author bikin ya, 6000 word. Wow! *bangga* #digampar# karena ada yang bilang sedikit bosen dengan cerita romance ini #pundung# jadi aku tambahkan konflik deh, pertengkaran NaruHina yang pertama! Dan chap ini friendshipnya yang lebih di tonjolkan~

Request Blue Sky *complete* bagus ato nggak? Nyehehe,, :D XD *ngarep* sorry karena susah nyari cerita yang bertengkar bukan karena salah paham, jadi hanya ini yang bisa saia kasih. :D

Request Cherry *complete* Gaara datang! #dilempar# Naruto cemburu sudah! :D

**Jawaban Pm :**

**Guest : Sip" *Hidup NaruHina* :D XD untuk req. Keluarga Hinata, tunggu aja ya~**

**Bubble Bee : Huwee! X( iya author gaje ini nggak tahu apa itu cerita sara #digampar# rada-rada bingung, nyehehe~ XD jadi Gomen kalau mengecewakan :( :)**

**Viii-chan : Kyaa Arigatou! :D Sip udah ada kok di chap ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~ :D :)**

**Manguni : Hihihi, bener banget Om Hyuuga Hiashi pasti bakal pingsan ngeliatnya~ XD**

**SyHinataLavender : Hoho~ Arigatou! *hug* sudah mau menjadi pembaca setia fic ini, jangan bosen-bosen ya~ *ngarep* XD**

**Blue Sky : Arigatou! XD nggak telat kok, :D Hee~ Naruto emang malu-maluin ah! Ntar aku marahin dia #dirasengan# Request complete, Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya~ XD**

**Kaoru Mouri : Hee~ benarkah? *pundung di pojokan* #hehe bercanda kok# nah sudah ku buat ada konflik sedikit semoga bisa menghilangkan bosan, hehehe :D XD**

**Buat Dileedogawa12 : makasih atas koreksinya ya, dan sudah mau memberitahu ada kesalahan pengetikan, jadi tambah senang XD, moga-moga di cerita ini Typo bisa sedikit berkurang, *ngarep* **

**Ya udah segitu aja deh Cuap-cuap dari Saia.**

**Akhir Kata~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^0^/**

**JAA~**


	11. Spoiled Hinata!

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance

Pair : NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, ShikTema, SaiIno, NejiTen.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 11 : Spoiled Hinata?!**

"_**Hachii!" **_

"_**Hinata kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar suara bersin dari gadis indigo itu.**_

"_**A..aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata seraya mengusap-usap tangannya yang terasa dingin.**_

_**Naruto tentu saja tidak percaya, melihat gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Pagi itu udara terasa dingin di pertengahan desember ini, Hinata sengaja menggunakan syal yang sangat tebal untuk menutupi lehernya, walau rambut panjangnya itu sudah mampu mwngurangi rasa dinginnya, tapi hanya untuk siap-siap saja. Dan ketika gadis itu berniat untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Salju!" ternyata salju sudah turun, untunglah tidak begitu lebat jadi dia masih bisa berangkat sekolah, tapi lain halnya Hanabi. Adik perempuannya itu malah senang luar biasa begitu keluar dari rumah dan langsung disambut dengan salju.

"Hore Salju! Nanti aku harus membuat boneka salju!" pekiknya senang, padahal salju kan baru turun hari ini jadi mana mungkin benda putih itu akan menumpuk secepat kilat. Yah~ biarkan saja~

"Kakak! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!" teriak gadis itu, Hinata mengangguk kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya pada adiknya itu.

Gadis indigo itu masih menunggu kedatangan Naruto, mata lavendernya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri jalan. Tapi nihil, pemuda pirang itu entah kenapa lama sekali datangnya.

Hinata mulai sedikit khawatir, mencoba untuk mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu, sampai..

**Grep, **sebuah tangan menutupi penglihatannya, gadis itu panik. 'Ja..jangan-jangan orang jahat!' batinnya takut.

"Si..siapa?" tanyanya gugup. Berharap kalau perkiraannya itu salah.

"Ayo tebak~"

"..." suara itu sepertinya Hinata mengenalnya. Dan gadis itu juga samar-samar dapat mencium arom jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang kini menutupi kedua matanya.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" ujarnya kecil.

"Salah~"

Lho?! Apa Hinata salah dengar, kenapa pemuda di belakangnya ini bilang salah. Dia jadi malu, karena menebak-nebak seperti tadi.

Perlahan gadis indigo itu dapat merasakan deru napas pemuda di belakangnya yang kini semakin mendekati telinganya. Dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"Aku kekasihmu~" ujar pemuda itu.

"..." kembali Hinata terdiam, sampai..

"Eh?! Itu..kan artinya Naruto-kun!" serunya sedikit kesal, karena di jahili pagi-pagi seperti ini!

Naruto terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya itu gugup padanya pagi-pagi seperti ini, akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya yang menghalangi penglihatan Hinata. Dan segera berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Hehehe~ Kau tahu saja Hinata~" ujarnya senang.

Hinata sedikit kesal karena Naruto sudah menggodanya pagi-pagi seperti ini, gadis itu hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya plus memasang wajah cemberut.

"Pa..padahal aku sudah khawatir dengan Naruto-kun.." gumamnya tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Hee~ Jangan cemberut seperti itu Hinata~" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit merasa bersalah, perlahan ia mendekati gadis yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya. Dan..

**Grep, **kembali Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau pasti kedinginan kan? Kupeluk ya~" ujarnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Ja..jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu memeluknya, lagipula dia juga masih kedinginan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan. Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Siap!" serunya.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dan setelah Hinata, Naruto tiba di sekolah. Ternyata salju malah turun semakin lebat, membuat semua murid yang tadinya berada di luar terpaksa harus masuk ke gedung sekolah. Daripada merelakan diri mereka terkena flu~

**Kelas~**

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dengan cepat, tangannya sudah kedinginan dari tadi. Udara di luar benar-benar dingin sekali, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Gadis indigo itu lebih parah, dia malah menggigil kedinginan. Memang pertahanan Hinata terhadap salju tidak begitu bagus, tubuhnya rentan dengan udara sedingin ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, berharap pemuda itu dapat meringankan sedikit rasa dingin di tangan kekasihnya itu #Naruto memang romantis!#

...

"_Ohayo Minna_!" teriaknya, sapaannya pun hanya di jawab oleh segelintir temannya karena sudah dia tebak. Hampir semua teman-teman di kelasnya entah kenapa tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin karena salju yang turun semakin deras. Menyebabkan semuanya jadi tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah atau ada alasan lain. Dia tidak tahu~

"_Ohayo_ Naruto, Hinata~" jawab keempat ah bukan, kelima sahabat Hinata bersamaan.

"Dingin sekali pagi ini! Aku jadi ingin pulang sekolah!" keluh Ino ketika Hinata sudah duduk di tempat duduknya.

"I..iya." jawab gadis itu singkat, dan kembali mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Ingin rasanya aku berbaring di _Kotatsu_ku!" seru Sakura.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, dan Kiba datang. Sakura menghampiri semua anggota klub basket itu. "Kalian dari mana?" tanyanya, gadis merah muda itu sedikit aneh melihat keempat pemuda itu berpakaian seragam basket kebesaran mereka.

"Tentu saja kami dari pemanasan di lapangan _Indoor_ sekolah, hitung-hitung menghilangkan dingin~" jawab Kiba yang langsung saja berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya. Diikuti dengan kedua temannya kecuali Sasuke.

"_Nee~ _Sasuke-kun, Kamu pasti lelah kan. Ini kubawakan handuk untukmu~" ucap Sakura seraya memberikan sebuah handuk kecil kepada pemuda raven di depannya itu.

"Hn, _Arigatou_." Sasuke mengambil handuk kecil itu dan segera meninggalkan Sakura di sana, meski dalam hatinya pemuda itu senang juga mendapat perhatian dari si gadis merah muda~

Sakura hanya bisa tersipu-sipu ketika Sasuke menerima handuk pemberiannya itu, dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri gadis itu ikut kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia langsung lupa dengan semua kedinginan yang sejak tadi menerpa tubuhnya, Toh sekarang pipinya sudah memerah dan hangat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Akhirnya sampai pelajaran dan bel berbunyi pun yang datang hanya beberapa murid, sekitar dua puluhan. Sedikit sekali!

Dan untuk hari ini entah kenapa mata Hinata sedikit berkunang-kunang, gadis itu tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang Kurenai_-sensei_ berikan di depan kelas. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak dingin, sepertinya syal yang ia bawa tadi benar-benar tidak ampuh, buktinya sampai sekarang badannya masih menggigil kedinginan.

'A..aku harus kuat, Ini kan hanya salju, sebentar lagi juga akan berhenti!' batinnya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi alhasil..

Permintaan Hinata tidak terkabul, Salju malah turun semakin lebat. Salju yang turun pertama kali memang selalu lebat, tapi tetap saja badan Hinata tidak tahan.

Naruto melihat Hinata dari kejauhan, mata Saphire pemuda itu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Ingin dia memeluk kekasihnya itu, tapi karena pelajaran masih berlangsung, Ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

'Kuharap Hinata baik-baik saja~" pikirnya. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Dengan hati-hati dia melempar kertas itu tepat di meja Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis indigo itu terlonjak kaget begitu melihat sebuah kertas menghampiri mejanya, perlahan ia membuka kertas itu.

'**Hinata, Kau kedinginan?' (Naruto) **

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Naruto kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, hati Hinata serasa meleleh melihat tatapan kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir. Gadis indigo itu segera menulis balasan untuk pemuda pirang itu.

'**Aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, Arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkanku.' (Hinata)**

Naruto yang membaca surat balasan Hinata mendesah lega, sepertinya hanya perasaannya saja.

'**Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kamu kedinginan bilang saja ya. Nanti aku akan pindah ke tempat dudukmu.' (Naruto)**

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Kekasihnya yang satu itu memang perhatian sekali dengannya, saking perhatiannya Hinata ingin sekali menangis. Terlalu bahagia mempunyai seseorang yang begitu peduli dengannya. Walau terkadang _over protektif~_

.

.

.

**Skip Time~**

Bel isthirahat pertama akhirnya berbunyi juga~ dua setengah jam pelajaran yang diisi hanya dengan menggosok-gosokan kedua tangan karena kedinginan pun berakhir. Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat duduk Hinata.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, tidak ada waktu menggoda kekasihnya ini kalau keadaannya seperti ini kan?!

Hinata pura-pura menggeleng kecil, senyum tipis pun ia berikan pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kan sudah kukatakan dari tadi." jawabnya singkat, berusaha menahan agar tangannya tidak menggigil.

Naruto yang melihat gadis indigo itu menggeleng kecil, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mau jujur dengannya, dia tahu kok kalau sedari tadi Hinata kedinginan, Hah~ kekasihnya ini memang terlalu pura-pura kuat.

Dengan perlahan Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangan yang tadi pertama-tama ia usapkan. Di pipi Hinata, ternyata pipi gadis itu sudah sedingin es!

"Kau ini Hinata~ Mestinya bermanjalah denganku sedikit dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku kan kekasihmu~" ujarnya kembali.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto padanya, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu. Seperti percuma saja menyembunyikan semuanya dari pemuda pirang ini.

"_A..Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.." jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah tan Naruto, dengan lembut pemuda itu mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata. Gemas melihat sikap gadis di depannya ini, kalau memerah wajah Hinata memang manis sekali di matanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau Tuan Putriku berkata seperti itu. Tapi kau harus janji jangan memaksakan dirimu di tengah cuaca seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya menjawil hidung Hinata pelan.

"_Ittai!_! Na..Naruto-kun~ Iya, iya aku janji!" ringisnya pelan.

"Bagus~"

"Oh iya, Bibirmu juga dingin Hinata, jadi aku cium ya~" ujarnya pelan, sampai belum sempat Hinata merespon perkataan Naruto tadi, pemuda pirang itu sudah asal cium saja.

"Eh?!"

**CUP,** sebuah ciuman singkat ia berikan. Dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk Hinata, meninggalkan gadis indigo yang masih terdiam di bangkunya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Memang dia akui ciuman kekasihnya itu membuat bibir Hinata yang tadinya sedikit membeku jadi perlahan-lahan hangat kembali.

'_Arigatou _Naruto-kun~' batinnya kecil, sambil menyentuh bibir mungilnya itu.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Grek**, Pintu kelas terbukan tiba-tiba, yang kini menampakkan wajah Sakura yang tengah tertawa senang.

"Teman-teman! Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk!" teriak gadis merah muda itu, semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

'Kabar baik dan buruk?" batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian mau mendengar yang mana dulu?" ujarnya.

"Kabar baik!" teriak semuanya berbarengan, Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Nah untuk kabar baiknya, Tadi ada pengumuman katanya semua kelas untuk hari ini di tiadakan karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung!" serunya senang. Dan tentu saja semua teman-teman yang mendengar bersorak-sorak riang, jadi mereka bisa pulang cepat dan diam di dalam mesin penghangat masing-masing!

"Dan kabar buruknya untuk yang tidak membawa payung! Salju turun sangat lebat hari ini jadi aku tidak bisa pulang! Huwee!" teriak Sakura, gadis itu merengek kecil. Tidak menyangka kalau salju akan turun selebat ini dan melupakan barang terpenting itu. Kalau misalnya dia menerobos salju yang turun sama saja dia mencari sakit kan?! Jadi alhasil menunggu di sekolah adalah alternatif terbaik~

"Siapa yang tidak membawa payung sepertiku?!"

Dan ternyata..

"A..Aku lupa membawa payung Sakura-chan.." ujar Hinata, Sakura pun kaget mendengar sahabatnya yang selalu siap apapun lupa membawa payung.

"Kau benar-benar lupa?" ujarnya kembali. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"A..aku juga tidak mengira kalau saljunya akan turun selebat ini." jawabnya.

Dan tidak hanya Hinata yang lupa, bahkan semua anggota klub basket termasuk Sasuke ikut-ikutan lupa, begitu juga dengan kelima sahabat Hinata. Entah mereka semua janjian untuk tidak membawa payung sama-sama atau cuma kebetulan saja, Sakura sedikit sweatdrop melihat kekompakan teman-temannya itu.

"Jadi nanti kita diam disini sampai salju reda, Oke!" serunya kecil, dan dijawab anggukan semuanya.

Nah sedangkan untuk yang membawa payung, mereka semua langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan semangat empat lima. Ada yang bersama kekasihnya masing-masing, (Konan dan Pein), dan ada juga yang sendirian.

**...**

Dan kesebelas peran utama kita sekarang tengah diam di kelas yang tidak ada penghangat ruangannya, berbekalkan sebuah _Kairo_ yang mampu meredakan rasa dingin walau hanya selama beberapa jam.

Udara dingin mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan kelas, Sakura mulai menggigil kedinginan seperti Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri gadis itu yang kini tengah meringkuk di bangkunya seraya mengusap-usap kedua tangannya. Pemuda raven itu mengambil syal tebalnya.

**Sret,** Sasuke dengan perlahan mengalungi syalnya ke leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau malah memberikan syalmu padaku? Kau saja yang pakai!" ujarnya sedikit memerah.

"Hn, rambutmu itu pendek jadi tidak bisa melindungi lehermu dari kedinginan." Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu (lagi) menuju tempat teman-temannya. Dan Sakura, gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Padahal rambutmu kan lebih pendek dari pada rambutku, Sasuke-kun~" gumamnya kecil.

...

**Selama beberapa jam mereka berdiam diri di kelas, **

**Grek,** pintu kelas terbuka yang kini menampakan seorang pemuda berambut nanas dan pemuda berambut panjang coklat.

Shikamaru Nara _aka _kekasih Temari langsung memasuki kelas yang sudah sepi itu diikuti dengan Neji Hyuga _aka_ kekasih Tenten sekaligus kakak sepupu Hinata.

Pemuda nanas itu menghampiri Temari yang tengah meniup-niupkan tangannya agar tidak kedinginan. "Ayo pulang~" ucapnya, membuat Temari sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu melihat kekasihnya itu sudah ada di sampingnya.

"E..Eh?! Kenapa kau ada disini Shika!" pekik gadis itu kaget, Shikamaru hanya menguap sesekali dan menarik lembut tangan Temari.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, pasti kau lupa membawa payung kan?" tanya singkat tapi langsung menohok hati gadis pirang di depannya itu, Temari menunduk malu.

"I..Iya.." ujarnya setengah gugup. Wajahnya malah ikut-ikutan merona seperti Sakura.

"Gaara nanti Temari_-nee_ akan meminta Kankuro menjemputmu." Ucapnya pada Gaara yang ternyata adalah adiknya yang hanya selisih beberapa hari darinya. Pemuda merah itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah juga dan pulang bersama Shika setelah berpamitan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Satu Teman terselamatkan dari Salju~

...

Dan Hyuga Neji, pemuda berambut panjang coklat itu menghampiri Tenten _aka_ kekasihnya. Melihat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan, dia segera melepaskan jaket yang sedang ia gunakan dan memberikannya pada Tenten.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Arigatou_ Neji," jawab gadis itu setengah menggigil.

Setelah Neji memakaikan jaketnya pada Tenten, pemuda itu kembali menghampiri Naruto dan adik sepupunya yang kini tengah duduk bersama di sudut ruangan kelas. Mencari kehangatan.

"Ayo pulang Hinata." ujarnya lagi. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat bahwa Neji-_nii _nya hanya membawa sebuah payung, bagaimana dia bisa membagi payung itu untuk berempat termasuk Naruto. Kalau hanya bertiga masih bisa, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan kekasih pirangnya ini sendirian dan kedinginan di sini.

Akhirnya Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Ti..tidak apa-apa Neji _Nii-san_, Aku akan menunggu sampai salju reda. Lebih baik Neji _Nii-san_ pulang dengan Tenten saja." Jawab gadis itu.

"Tapi Hinata.." belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata langsung memandang dirinya dengan tatapan memohon, yang pasti selalu ampuh untuknya.

Dengan sedikit mendesah, "Hah~ Baiklah, tapi kalau sampai malam salju belum reda juga. Aku akan menjemputmu." Ujarnya.

"Iya~"

Setelah pemuda coklat itu mengacak lembut rambut indigo Hinata, Ia segera berbalik menuju arah kekasihnya. "Kalian semua, Aku pulang dulu ya!" seru Tenten, semua mengangguk kecil.

Satu temannya lagi terselamatkan dari salju~

...

Tak sampai beberapa jam _Kaasan_ Shion datang membawa payung,

"Shion, Ayo pulang." Ucap _Kaasannya_, sebenarnya Shion masih ingin tinggal disini. Tidak enak melihat teman-temannya kedinginan disini sedangkan dia bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Shion, sebentar lagi kami akan pulang~" ujar Ino menenangkan gadis pirang itu. Sampai akhirnya Shion mengangguk kecil dan segera berpamitan pulang.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 p.m**

Yang kini tersisa di kelas hanya Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Sai, dan Ino. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka menunggu salju reda tapi kenapa masih saja lebat.

Naruto yang masih menopang tubuh Hinata dengan pundaknya, memandang khawatir kekasihnya. Sampai..

"Hachii!"

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar suara bersin dari gadis indigo itu.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata seraya mengusap-usap tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Naruto tentu saja tidak percaya, melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan cepat ia memegang kening Hinata, dan mendapati kening gadis itu sudah panas sekali!

"Hinata, Kau demam! Badanmu panas sekali!" seru Naruto. Suara keras Naruto tentu saja masih dapat di dengar teman-teman mereka yang langsung ikut menghampiri kedua pasangan itu.

"A..Aneh sekali ya, pa..padahal badanku dingin sekali." Gumam Hinata setengah menggigil.

"Ada apa Naruto?!" Ino, dan Sakura panik.

"Badan Hinata panas sekali!" jawabnya seraya mengalungkan syal yang ia pakai tadi pada gadis indigo itu.

Sakura menyentuh pelan kening Hinata, dan "Waa! Panas sekali!" pekiknya.

"Aku harus membawanya ke UKS!" Naruto perlahan membantu Hinata berdiri, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu tidak mau.

"Ti..tidak usah Naruto-kun, Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Hinata cepat.

Dengan terpaksa pemuda pirang itu menggendong kekasihnya itu ala _Bridal Style_. Hinata terpekik kaget, melihat Naruto yang menggendongnya seperti ini. Ingin ia memprotes perbuatan Naruto tapi kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah saja~

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS, sabar Hinata!" serunya, dan berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan kecepatan maksimum. Sakura dan semuanya ikut membuntuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

**UKS~**

**Brak!** Pintu Uks terbuka dengan paksa, menampakkan Naruto yang kini terengah-engah sambil menggendong Hinata. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah, bukan karena malu seperti biasanya tapi karena demamnya semakin meningkat.

"Shizune_-sensei_!" teriak pemuda pirang itu panik. Mata Saphirenya mencoba meneliti ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati _Senseinya_ itu tengah duduk di kursinya. Shizune yang tadinya sedang mengecek obat-obat di mejanya langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Naruto. Cepat-cepat wanita itu menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah menggendong kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hinata, _Sensei!_! Badan Hinata panas sekali!" seru Naruto, otak pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi melihat suhu badan Hinata yang semakin panas.

"Baiklah, coba kau baringkan dia di tempat tidur itu." jelas Shizune, kekhawatiran Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan membuat wanita menahan agar tidak tersenyum. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai gadis indigo itu.

Naruto mengangguk keras dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang di tunjukan _Senseinya _tadi, membaringkan Hinata dengan pelan-pelan.

Shizune mengambil _Stetoskop_nya,dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Napas gadis itu terdengar naik turun. Dan suhunya juga sudah hampir melebihi suhu normal orang biasa.

"..."

Harap-harap cemas Naruto menunggu hasil cek Hinata, "Bagaimana keadaannya _Sensei_?" tanyanya.

Shizune tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja, Dia hanya terkena demam biasa. Hanya perlu isthirahat yang banyak. Kemungkinan dua hari lagi Hinata bisa sembuh." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Shizune, Kaki Naruto serasa lemas. Dia benar-benar khawatir Hinata terkena penyakit parah! Napasnya yang tadi tidak teratur perlahan-lahan kembali normal.

"Untunglah~" bisiknya kecil. Perlahan pemuda pirang itu menghampiri kembali Hinata yang kini terbaring di sana. Ia menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan lembut.

Shizune melihat keluar ruangan dan mendapati ternyata salju sudah mulai mereda~

"Sepertinya Salju juga sudah reda, jadi kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Dan ingat setelah nanti dia sampai di rumahnya. Kompres keningnya untuk meredakan demamnya." Jelas wanita itu kembali.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya itu dengan menepuk pelan pipinya. "Hinata, Kau bisa berdiri. Salju sudah reda, jadi kita bisa pulang~" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Mungkin dia terlalu lelah, dan pusing. Lebih baik kau saja yang menggendongnya." Ujar Shizune, Naruto mengangguk lagi.

**Grep,** dengan satu kali angkat pemuda pirang itu langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Shizune_-sensei!"_ serunya dan kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Sebenarnya Sakura dan Ino ingin ikut ke rumah Hinata, tapi Naruto tidak ingin kedua gadis ini ikut-ikutan terkena demam. Jadi ia meminta Sasuke dan Sai untuk mengantar Sakura, Ino pulang ke rumah mereka masing- masing.

"Aku juga ikut Naruto!" pekik Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Ayo." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu pergi dari sekolah itu.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke-kun, Aku kan.."

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap manik emerald Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menunduk malu ketika mendapati pemuda raven itu tengah memandanginya.

"Aku lebih khawatir lagi kalau kau ikut terkena demam kalau tidak segera pulang ke rumahmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?!" Sakura terpekik kaget mendengar perkataan pemuda itu padanya. Hati gadis itu serasa berbunga-bunga karena Sasuke ternyata masih mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi dengan sedikit gugup Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas genggaman Sasuke padanya.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu~" gumamnya kecil, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

...

**Sedangkan Sai dan Ino~**

"Sai, Kau pulang dulu saja. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Hinata." ucap gadis pirang itu kepada kekasihnya. Tapi tanpa basa-basi lagi...

**Grep,** Sai malah menggendong gadis itu menjauh dari sekolah setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan teman-temannya.

"Sa..Sai, turunkan aku!" pekik gadis itu malu.

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga sedang kedinginan Ino, jadi setelah kita di rumahmu. Aku ingin berteduh disana. Bolehkan?" perkataan Sai sontak membuat wajah Ino ikut-ikutan memerah seperti tomat.

"_Geez~_ Kau ini!" pekiknya kembali.

**...**

Sedangkan Gaara dan Kiba, ternyata kedua pemuda itu seperti yang dijanjikan tadi. Kankuro _aka_ saudara Gaara datang menjemputnya. Dan Kiba, Akamaru tiba-tiba saja datang bersama kakaknya, Hana Inuzuka.

Jadi mereka pun ikut mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto yang kini tengah menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

.

.

.

**Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Naruto dan Hinata.**

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan secepat mungkin seraya menjaga Hinata yang ia gendog agar tetap hangat. Gadis indigo itu masih tertidur sampai beberapa menit kemudian, mata lavendernya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Di..dimana ini?" gumamnya kecil. Pemandangan yang ia lihat kini bukanlah kelasnya lagi melainkan pemandangan jalan.

"Kita akan pulang ke rumahmu Hinata." suara itu menyadarkan Hinata dari khayalannya.

"Eh?! Ke..kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini Naruto-kun?!" pekik gadis itu kaget. Matanya pun kembali berkunang-kunang sehabis berteriak seperti itu.

"Tidurlah Hinata, Kau masih sakit." Mendengar perkataan Naruto Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya, wajahnya yang tadi sedingin es perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat. Dan tanpa sadar gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat senyum kecil terukir di wajah tan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, punggungmu hangat sekali~'

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Skip Time~**

Akhirnya setelah waktu menunjukan pukul 15.00 p.m, Naruto sampai juga di rumah kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat ia segera membunyikan bel rumah Hinata, berharap Hanabi sudah ada di dalam.

**Ting, Tong~**

"Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mendesah lega begitu mendengar suara nyaring Hanabi di dalam sana, itu artinya gadis kecil itu sudah datang dari sekolahnya.

'Syukurlah~' batinnya.

**Ckleck,** tak selang beberapa lama pintu langsung terbuka yang kini memperlihatkan Hanabi yang kini menggunakan pakaian yang sangat tebal. Rencananya untuk membuat boneka salju dihentikan dulu sementara waktu. Jadi sekarang gadis itu hanya bisa diam di kursi penghangat dan menonton televisi.

Manik Hanabi terbelalak lebar melihat Naruto tengah menggendong kakaknya. Wajah kakaknya itu terlihat sekali memerah karena demam.

"Kakak!" Dengan panik Hanabi menghampiri Naruto. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Kakak kenapa, Kak Naruto?!" serunya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ternyata reaksinya tadi dengan Hanabi tidak jauh berbeda. Dengan lembut ia mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Tenanglah Hanabi, Kakakmu hanya terkena demam saja kok~" jelasnya.

"Benarkah?!" serunya lagi, Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang Kakak mau membaringkan Hinata dulu di kamarnya. Kau bisakan menyiapkan kompres untuknya?" pinta Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hanabi mengangguk kencang, dan segera berlari menuju arah dapurnya.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Kamar Hinata~**

Naruto membuka hati-hati pintu kamar Hinata, dan begitu melihat kamar gadis itu. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum kecil. Melihat corak berwarna biru di setiap kamar Hinata, dan banyaknya boneka-boneka kecil di meja gadis itu. Kekasihnya itu memang suka sekali mengoleksi benda-benda lucu~

Dengan perlahan Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat.

"..." Pemuda pirang itu menatap lembut wajah Hinata, wajah polos yang hanya gadis itu perlihatkan kalau sedang tertidur. Tangannya pun langsung mengusap kepala Hinata, memperbaiki rambut gadis itu yang kini sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh Hinata~" ujarnya pelan.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata terbangun begitu mendengar suara Naruto, mata gadis itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjap.

"_Gomen_, Aku membangunkanmu ya?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Un, Tidak kok Naruto-kun." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau kedinginan bilang saja padaku."

"Iya."

"..."

"Kak Naruto, kompresnya sudah ada!" suara teriakan dari bawah menyadarkan Naruto. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari lantai dan berniat bangun kalau saja..

**Grep, **tangan mungil Hinata menarik tangan Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hinata.." Dia sedikit kaget melihat gadis itu bersikap seperti ini~

Entah kenapa Hinata malah menggeleng kencang, "Naruto-kun tidak boleh pergi!" pekiknya kecil seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh?" Naruto cengo sebentar.

"Aku hanya ingin ke bawah sebentar, Hinata~" lanjutnya.

Hinata kembali menggeleng kencang, "Naruto-kun tidak boleh meninggalkan Hinata disini!" pekik gadis itu.

Mata Saphire Naruto membelalak lebar melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah total. Dari yang tadinya seorang gadis yang selalu berpura-pura kuat menjadi gadis manja! Apalagi hati Naruto serasa ingin meleleh melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin imut kalau sedang mengembungkan pipinya ditambah mata lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca. Membuatnya kalah telak!

"Baiklah~ Aku tidak akan pergi." Ujarnya kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Hehehe~ _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun~" Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya menarik Naruto tiba-tiba ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto malah makin cengo melihat gadis itu yang dengan sendiri memeluknya seperti ini. Kan biasanya Hinata selalu malu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Naruto-kun~" ujar Hinata masih memeluk erat Naruto.

"..." lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, sampai..

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun,"

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou_ mau mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini, Aku senang sekali~" ucap Hinata.

"Sudah seharusnya kan, Orang yang kucintai sedang sakit. Aku harus menjaganya." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto malah semakin panik.

"Hi..Hinata, Kenapa kau menangis. Apa ada yang sakit?!" tanya Naruto berusaha menatap lavender Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Aku hanya bersyukur saja bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Kalau saja _Kaasan dan Tousan_ ada disini.."

Naruto masih menunggu kata-kata lanjutan dari kekasihnya itu dan ternyata...

"Zzzz.." suara dengkuran kecil terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Hinata kembali tertidur.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan gadis indigo itu di tempat tidurnya lagi, matanya menatap sendu wajah Hinata. Kekasihnya ini pasti sangat merindukan belaian kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi menjatuhi pipi mungil Hinata. Dan mencium lembut kening gadis itu.

"_Oyasumi~_ Semoga kau cepat sembuh Hinata~" bisiknya pelan. Dan perlahan-lahan Naruto meninggalkan gadis itu tertidur lelap.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N : **

Eeeeiitt! Cerita ini belum selesai lho! Masih ada kelanjutannya di chap depan. Soalnya kalau di lanjutkan terus bakal panjang sekali, dan Ada sedikit kejutan yang menanti di cerita selanjutnya. Jadi stay terus ya!

_Arti kata : Kotatsu : meja penghangat yang sering di pakai oleh penduduk Jepang kalau udara sedang dingin._

_Kairo : sejenis benda yang bisa meringankan kedinginan dalam waktu beberapa jam, dipakai dengan menempelkannya di dalam baju penggunanya._

**Sedikit bocoran buat cerita nanti :**

"_**Apa kalian tahu seberapa rindunya Hinata pada kalian!"**_

"_**Naruto-kun, hiks..hiks.."**_

"_**Kalau kalian tidak ada niat menjenguk atau pun melihat keadaan anak kalian sendiri. Aku, Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan segan-segan membawa Hinata dan Hanabi pergi dari rumah ini!"**_

"_**Jangan pernah mendekati Hinata lagi!"**_

"_**Na..Naruto-kun, Ra..rambutmu!" **_

"_**Inilah bukti kalau aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan Hinata. Aku mencintainya!"**_

**Stoop! Nah segitu aja deh bocorannya. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak-nebak kan?! Nyehehe XD **

**Tunggu Next chapnya ya~ :D**

**...**

**Jawaban PM :**

**Lavenderbluesky : Nyehehe Arigatou! XD Walah-walah akan author usahakan deh hehehe :D**

**Pika-chan : Arigatou! XD Nyehehe bener banget! Nggak apa-apa kok, mau nge riview aja nie author haje udah nari-nari gaje #digampar#**

**Guest : Sip" Hee~ kebanyakan! XD #digampar# *Hidup NaruHina***

**ShinRanXNaruHina : hahahaha, baru tahu ya #digampar# XD Arigatou *lho?!* hehehe, tunggu aja ya~**

**Manguni : Yosh Arigatou sudah meriview! :D XD **

**Uzumaki Kaito : Arigatou TOT, sip" :D**

**Kaoru Mouri : nyahaha Arigatou TOT **

**Cherry : Iya sama-sama :D Hihihi Sip" XD **

**mhyy'Tthaa : Arigatou :D udah ada kok,** **slight SasuSaku, ShikTema, SaiIno, NejiTen. Tapi masih sedikit :D**

**Blue Sky : Arigatou TOT Ternyata cerita nie author gaje bisa di terima,, hehehe nggak kerepotan kok #ikut nunduk dalem-dalem# XD**

**SyHinataLavender : Huwee! Arigatou! :D Oh iya baca Ficku yang baru ya 'Jealous You' *nebar-nebar iklan***

**Vio-chaaan : Udah ada kok di chap sepuluh , tapi Gaara Cuma nganggep Hinata sebagai adiknya. :D**

**Nah segitu aja deh Cuap-cuap dari Saia**

**Akhir kata (lagi)**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^v^/**

**JAA~**


	12. Prove that I Love You, Hinata Hyuga!

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort~

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 12 : Prove that I Love You, Hinata Hyuga!**

Ckleck, Naruto mematikan lampu dan segera menutup pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 p.m, cepat sekali berlalu.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah sedih, mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya tadi membuatnya terpukul. Sebegitu kesepiannya kah Hinata? Sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau dia tengah mengigaukan kedua orang tuanya itu. Sepertinya malam ini dia harus menginap di rumah Hinata, melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu yang masih belum pulih ditambah dengan keberadaan Hanabi. Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil untuk merawat kakaknya, jadi tidak mungkin ia tega.

"Aku harus menghubungi _Kaasan_ dulu~" ujarnya seraya mengambil handphone di sakunya dan segera menelpon orangtuanya itu.

...

"_Moshi-moshi,~" suara panggilan di seberang sana._

"_Kaasan, ini aku Naruto."_

"_Oh, Naruto ternyata. Kenapa kau belum pulang juga, sayang?" ujar Kushina sedikit khawatir, apalagi di tengah badai salju yang semakin lebat ini. Jadi wajar saja kan~_

"_Hehehe~ Aku sedang ada di rumah Hinata sekarang, Kaasan~"_

_Mendengar kata Hinata, wanita cantik itu langsung tertarik sekaligus khawatir juga, "Memangnya ada dengan Hinata-chan?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?!" _

"_Dia hanya sakit demam~" Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika Kaasannya ini menanyai keadaan Hinata dengan rentetan pertanyaan. _

"_Kaasan akan kesana sebentar lagi!" _

_Perkataan Kushina sontak membuat Naruto hampir terjengkal jatuh,_

"_Kaasan, Hinata hanya sakit demam. Lagipula salju masih turun, dan aku tidak mau Kaasan malah ikut-ikutan sakit. Nanti merepotkan Tousan lho~" _

_Pemuda pirang itu dapat mendengar nada cemberut Ibunya, membuatnya makin tersenyum._

"_Hah~ Baiklah, tapi besok pagi-pagi Kaasan, Tousan, dan Kyuu akan menjenguk Hinata-chan. Jadi untuk hari itu kau tidak usah masuk dulu ya!" perintah wanita merah itu dengan nada tegas._

"_Siap~"_

"_Jaga Hinata-chan, awas kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya!" Kushina benar-benar khawatir sekali dengan calon menantunya itu, membayangkan wajah gadis indigo yang memerah karena demam saja membuatnya semakin cemas._

"_Iya, Kaasan. Tolong katakan pada Tousan dan Kyuu-nii ya~"_

"_Oke~ Ingat Naruto, kata Kaasan tadi?!"_

"_Iya, iya, Jaa~"_

"_Jaa~" _

Sambungan terputus.

...

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Dan dapat ia lihat Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata tengah duduk di sana seraya menonton televisi.

"Hanabi." Naruto menepuk pundak gadis kecil itu.

Hanabi langsung tersadar dan segera menatap wajah kekasih kakaknya ini dengan wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan raut cemas. "Kak Naruto, bagaimana keadaan _Nee-chan_?" tanyanya.

Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tan Naruto, "Tenang saja, panas badan Hinata sudah agak turun~" jelasnya berusaha agar tidak membuat Hanabi khawatir.

Hanabi masih tidak percaya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu mengusap lembut rambut Hanabi, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Iya~"

"Fiuh~ Aku benar-benar takut Kak Naruto, kalau nanti _Nee-chan_ kenapa-napa..." Gadis kecil itu sedikit menunduk membayangkan Kakaknya itu terkena penyakit keras.

"..." lama mereka berdua terdiam, sampai Naruto tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini~

"Kau lapar Hanabi?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

**Kruyyuk~** suara dari perut gadis kecil itu sudah mewakilkan semua ucapan Hanabi, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Malam sudah hampir datang dan mereka berdua belum menyantap apapun sejak tadi.

"Hehehe~ Baiklah akan Kakak buatkan makanan spesial!" teriaknya kecil sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Membuat Hanabi mau tak mau tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Memangnya Kak Naruto bisa masak?" tanyanya seraya mengerling jahil ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Hee~ Kau tidak tahu ya, kalau di rumah Kakak sering membantu _Kaasan _memasak~" ujarnya percaya diri, sengaja membusungkan dadanya. Hanabi makin tergelak.

"Hahaha~ Mungkin Kak Naruto cuma disuruh mencuci sayuran tidak lebih~"

Cengiran lebar makin terlihat di wajah Naruto, sepertinya dia berhasil membuat gadis kecil ini tertawa lagi, setidaknya suasana muram tadi sedikit menghilang kan?

"Lihat saja nanti~" dengan langkah bak seorang chef terkenal Naruto berjalan menuju dapur keluarga Hyuga.

Hanabi yang melihat punggung kekasih Kakaknya itu kembali tersenyum, senyum terima kasih. "_Arigatou,_ Kak Naruto~" bisiknya kecil, ternyata Kakaknya ini benar-benar pintar mencari seorang pacar yang pengertian~

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Dapur~**

Dan ternyata dugaan Hanabi memang benar, begitu Naruto memasuki dapur. Mata Saphirenya malah melongo bingung, melihat banyaknya peralatan masak yang dia sendiri masih belum tahu apa manfaatnya.

Tapi karena tadi dia sudah terlalu percaya diri, jadinya..

"Baiklah pertama-tama kita akan memasak telur dadar!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"..."

**Krik, krik, krik...**

Gadis kecil itu memandang pemuda pirang di sana, menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Hee~ lalu mana masakan spesialnya~" godanya, membuat pipi tan Naruto merona kecil. Gadis kecil ini memang pintar memojokkannya.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa kembali mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hahaha! Aku mengerti Kak Naruto~ Baiklah sekarang Hanabi akan membantu Kakak juga!" serunya seraya mengambil sebuah apron yang biasa di pakai oleh Hinata ketika memasak.

"Oke!"

Malam ini pun kedua orang itu memasak dengan wajah yang belepotan tepung, telur, dan sebuah makanan yang entah masih bisa dimakan atau tidak.

...

Dan tak sampai satu jam mereka memasak, jadilah..

Sepiring bubur sayuran untuk Hinata, dua ceplok telur dadar, dan dua piring nasi goreng. Benar-benar spesial~

"Akhirnya masakan kita berhasil~" desah Naruto bangga melihat masakannya sendiri, Hanabi mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, ternyata kalau masak bersama-sama bisa menyenangkan seperti ini!" serunya riang.

Gadis kecil dan pemuda pirang itu langsung berhigh five ria, senyuman dan tawa mulai memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Hahaha! Pasti aku akan senang sekali kalau nanti Kak Naruto menikah dengan _Nee-chan_, pasti rumah ini jadi lebih ramai!" lanjutnya, gadis itu tidak sadar kalau ucapannya tadi sedikit menohok hati Naruto. Mendengar kata ramai membuat pemuda itu teringat kembali dengan sikap Hinata tadi.

"..." lama ia terdiam.

"Kak Naruto kenapa diam saja, Ayo kita hidangkan masakan ini. Terus memberikan bubur untuk _Nee-chan_ di atas!" teriakan Hanabi seketika menyadarkannya dari lamunan tadi.

Mencoba untuk kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak sabar Hinata menilai masakan kita~" ujarnya cepat, Hanabi mengangguk setuju.

"Iya!"

Keasyikan mereka berdua masih berlangsung, sampai..

**Kring, kring, kring..** Suara telepon rumah dari ruang tamu menghentikan aktifitas kedua orang itu. Naruto sedikit mengernyit bingung, siapa yang menelpon malam-malam seperti ini?

"Itu pasti _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan!_!" gadis itu langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu, dia tidak sabar ingin mengabarkan keadaan Kakaknya itu dan pasti kedua orang tuanya akan pulang untuk menjenguk serta merawat _Nee-channya._

Sedangkan Naruto, hatinya sedikit tidak tenang. Antara senang dan kesal, senang karena kedua orang tua Hinata masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi kedua anaknya itu.

Jadi dia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Hanabi, membiarkan dulu masakannya tadi di meja makan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**Ruang Tamu~**

**Ckleck,** Hanabi secepat kilat menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi! Kaasan, Tousan!" serunya senang._

"_Moshi-moshi Hanabi~" suara lembut dari seberang sana, Mizuki Hyuga_ **(Mushi nggak tahu siapa nama Kaasannya Hanabi, nyehehe XD) lanjuttt**

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya wanita itu dengan lembut. Melihat senyum lebar dari wajah Hanabi membuat Naruto mendesah lega~_

"_Un, Aku baik-baik saja~"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?"_

_Hanabi sedikit terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kaasannya itu, "Hinata Nee-chan, dia.." belum selesai gadis kecil itu berbicara ucapannya langsung terpotong._

"_Pasti Kakakmu itu juga sehat-sehat saja kan~" _

"_Eh?" Hanabi segera menjelaskan bahwa perkiraan Kaasannya itu salah._

"_Sekarang Kaasan tebak dia sedang memasak makan malam untukmu." Lagi-lagi gadis itu terdiam._

"_Ti..tidak Kaasan, sebenarnya Nee-chan itu sedang.." _

"_Oh iya, Tousanmu mau bicara. Tunggu sebentar ya~" _

'_Kenapa Kaasan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!' batinnya kecil, wajah cantik gadis kecil itu kembali tertunduk sedih._

"_Halo Hanabi."_

_Suara berat dari seberang sana yang berganti membuat pikiran gadis itu kembali tersentak kaget._

"_I..iya Tousan!" ujarnya gugup._

"_Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali di lontarkan Tousannya itu._

"_Aku sehat-sehat saja Tousan, tapi kalau Hinata Nee-chan.."_

"_Kenapa dengan Kakakmu?" akhirnya ucapan Hanabi terdengar juga, seraya mendesah lega ia sudah tidak sabar meminta kedua orangtuanya itu untuk pulang!_

"_Hinata Nee-chan sedang demam Tousan," berharap pernyataannya tadi mampu membuat kedua orang tuanya itu khawatir. Tapi.._

"_Kakakmu itu memang tidak tahan suhu dingin,"_

"_..." hanya itu,, hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Tousannya, tidak ada sedikit pun kekhwatiran dalam nada orang tuanya itu. Ingin ia berteriak kesal tapi segera diurungkan._

"_Tousan Nee-chan sedang demam tinggi, jadi bisa tidak kalian berdua datang melihat dan menjenguk Nee-chan?" pintanya dengan nada memohon._

_Tousannya itu terdiam, Hanabi masih menunggu jawaban. _

"_Gomenne, sepertinya untuk saat ini Kaasan dan Tousan tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha dulu." Jawaban ayahnya sontak membuat gadis kecil itu merengut kesal, tapi ia terlalu takut meluapkan kekesalannya._

"_ ti..tidak apa-apa kok Tousan.." ujarnya cepat, mengeluarkan senyuman sedihnya sekilas._

...

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat semua kejadian di depannya itu mulai mengepalkan tangannya keras. Giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi,

"..."

**Grep,** tangan Hanabi yang tadi memegang telpon langsung berpindah ke tangan sang pemuda pirang itu. Gadis kecil yang melihat itu juga tersentak kaget, tapi begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah kesal. Dia jadi takut juga~ dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil alih teleponnya.

"_Kalian ini Kaasan dan Tousan Hinata kan?" ujarnya tiba-tiba._

"_Siapa ini?! Mana Hanabi?!" suara yang kita ketahui dari Sang Tousan, Hiashi Hyuga. Terdengar sekali kalau laki-laki itu emosi._

"_Aku kekasih Hinata Hyuga." Jawabnya dengan enteng, pemuda pirang ini benar-benar tidak memikirkan kalau ucapannya ini membuat kemarahan Hiashi di seberang sana makin meluap._

"_Kenapa kau ada di rumah anakku?" Hiashi berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Wibawanya bisa hancur kalau berteriak seperti tadi lagi._

_Naruto mendecih kesal, kenapa dia ada di rumah Hinata? Sudah jelaskan menjaga kekasihnya itu! "Tentu saja menjaga Hinata, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan Hanabi menjaga Kakaknya sendirian di rumah sebesar ini." jawabnya singkat. _

Jawabannya tadi benar-benar mampu membuat Hiashi terdiam sesaat,

"_..."_

"_Lebih baik kau pulang, Aku tidak mau nanti para tetangga memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang anak-anakku." Jelas Hiashi sekali lagi._

Okee, pernyataan _Tousan_ Hinata tadi sudah membuat kemarahan Naruto memuncak. Tangannya mulai mengepal keras. Sedangkan Hanabi yang melihat gerak-gerik pemuda pirang ini hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang.

'_Tousan _memang seperti itu wataknya, keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang~' batin gadis itu.

"_..." Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan.._

"_Hinata itu sedang sakit, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku sebagai kekasih merawatnya!" teriaknya kencang._

"Ka..Kak Naruto..." gadis kecil itu ikut terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"_Kau hanya pacarnya jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan anak gadisku."_

_Naruto makin kesal, "Kalian sebagai orang tuanya ada niat atau tidak untuk pulang sekedar menjenguk dan merawat Hinata!" serunya sekali lagi._

"_..."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hinata's Room**

Hinata terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara teriakan dari ruangan bawah, matanya masih berkunang-kunang. Dengan sedikit memaksakan dirinya, gadis indigo itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nggghh~ Kenapa di bawah ribut sekali?" gumamnya.

Hati-hati ia langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar. Dan suara-suara itu makin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Lampu yang menyala membuat mata lavendernya sedikit silau ketika berada di luar.

"Sepertinya itu suara Naruto-kun.." bisiknya lagi.

Begitu ia hampir sampai ruang tamu dimana sumber suara itu berasal, gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"_Apa kalian tahu seberapa rindunya Hinata pada kalian!" teriak pemuda pirang itu._

**DEG,** hati Hinata serasa mencelos ketika Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"_Aku memang lancang berbicara seperti ini pada anda, Hiashi-san. Tapi apa anda tahu, sejak tadi Hinata selalu mengigaukan nama Kaasan dan Tousannya! Cobalah memikirkannya walau hanya sedikit saja!" _

Air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi di iris lavender Hinata, "Naruto-kun, hiks..hiks.." isaknya kecil.

"_..." sedangkan Hiashi, laki-laki itu masih terdiam ucapan pemuda pirang ini benar-benar menohok hatinya. Hinata, anak gadis yang ia sayangi mengigaukan dirinya dan Kaasannya._

"_Jadi, kalau kalian tidak ada niat menjenguk atau pun melihat keadaan anak kalian sendiri. Aku, Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan segan-segan membawa Hinata dan Hanabi pergi dari rumah ini!" teriak Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan dengan perasaan yang masih kesal ia segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu._

_..._

**Ckleck, **pemuda pirang itu mengatur napasnya kembali setelah kejadian tadi yang benar-benar menguras emosinya. Hanabi yang melihat itu mendekati Naruto perlahan.

"Kak Naruto baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya khawatir. Gadis kecil itu sangat terharu mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang ini terhadap _Tousannya_, tidak terbesit satu pun rasa kesal dalam hatinya, entah kenapa dia malah bersyukur Naruto mau memberitahukan keadaan _Nee-chan_ tadi dengan blak-blakan.

"_Gomen _Hanabi, sepertinya tadi Kakak terlalu emosi~" ujar Naruto, Dia merasa bersalah karena tadi sempat membentak _Tousan_ gadis kecil itu.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Hanabi, "Un, tidak apa-apa kok~ Hehehe~ Kak Naruto memang berani sekali ya!" serunya memuji pemuda pirang itu.

"_Arigatou~_"

Kedua orang itu masih berbicara sampai..

**Bruk,** suara orang terjatuh langsung mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dan mata Saphire Naruto seketika itu membelalak lebar, melihat kekasihnya Hinata sudah terduduk seraya memegang kepalanya di dekat pintu.

"Hinata!" pemuda pirang itu segera menghampiri Hinata, jangan-jangan dia mendengar semua perkataannya tadi pada _Tousannya._

"Na..Naruto-kun.." gumam gadis itu, mengadahkan wajahnya melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" ujar pemuda itu, menggendong Hinata menuju sofa terdekat dan membaringkan gadis itu disana.

"A..Aku tadi mendengar suaramu dari bawah, jadi a..aku langsung turun..." ujar Hinata.

Naruto segera menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata, "_Gomen_ Hinata, tadi pasti kau mendengarkan teriakanku pada _Tousanmu_~" pemuda pirang itu menunduk keras, gadis di depannya ini pasti marah dan kesal sekali padanya sekarang. Dia sudah memperkirakan itu semua.

Tanpa Naruto lihat, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu perlahan, "Un, Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto-kun!" ucap gadis itu, air matanya kembali jatuh. Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia karena perhatian kekasihnya ini.

Hanabi yang melihat kedua pasangan itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, memberikan waktu untuk mereka berduaan.

Tangan kekar Naruto segera menghapus lembut air mata yang jatuh di wajah cantik Hinata, mencoba mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

"_Gomen~_ Aku membuatmu menangis~" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Hinata kembali menggeleng, "_Arigatou _Naruto-kun, hiks,hiks." Isaknya kecil.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak tahan melihat wajah Hinata seperti itu. Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Hinata, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Apa kondisimu sudah membaik?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Iya, berkat Naruto-kun yang menjagaku~" gadis indigo itu berusaha menghentikan tangisannya tadi, tapi..

Tidak bisa, Ia terlalu terharu melihat perbuatan Naruto tadi padanya. Alhasil air matanya malah semakin mengucur deras.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi dong~" ujar Naruto lembut.

"Aku..Aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun, Kau terlalu baik padaku.. hiks..hiks.." isaknya kembali.

Dengan menghela napas pelan pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, dan..

**CUP,** Ia mencium mata lavender gadis itu yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan air mata. Membuat gadis itu tersentak, dan merona malu.

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Kalau kau menangis terus, Aku akan mencium kedua mata lavendermu ini sampai kau berhenti menangis~" goda pemuda itu seraya mencium kembali mata Hinata.

"Hahaha~ Na..Naruto-kun sudah hentikan, geli~" isak tangis Hinata langsung menghilang digantikan dengan tawa kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Makanya jangan menangis lagi~"

"I..iya, iya~" Gadis itu berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi, dan kemudian menyunggikan senyumnya.

"Nah begitu baru kekasihku yang cantik~" goda Naruto kembali, wajah Hinata malah semakin merona.

"Na..Naruto-kun selalu saja menggodaku~" bisiknya menahan malu.

Perasaan tegang diantara mereka tadi perlahan-lahan mulai mencair, kedua pasangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan saling menukar tatapan penuh cinta #author iri! *gigit bantal*#plak#

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman segera menyadarkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hanabi!" pekik keduanya kaget.

"_Gomen_ mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua, tapi nanti masakannya keburu dingin~" goda gadis kecil itu, tak dapat dipungkiri semerah apa wajah kedua pasangan itu sekarang. Tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan. Hahaha~

"I..Iya.." jawab Naruto dan Hinata serempak.

"Baiklah, Hanabi tunggu di ruang makan ya~" ujarnya seraya berbalik lagi meninggalkan ruang tamu, tentu saja dengan senyum jahil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

...

"..."

"Kau sudah bisa bangun Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan tadi.

Dengan cepat gadis indigo itu mengangguk kecil, "I..Iya, Aku sudah sehat kok!" jawabnya singkat, berusaha bangkit dari sofa tapi nyatanya.

**Hyuung~** tubuh Hinata kembali terduduk di sofa, ternyata mata dan kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang lagi-lagi kembali menjadi gadis pura-pura kuat, tersenyum kecil.

"Padahal aku lebih senang kau bermanja-manja padaku seperti tadi~" goda pemuda pirang itu sambil menarik lembut tangan dan pinggang ramping Hinata dengan gampang. Memeluk gadis itu sebentar, dan kemudian menggendong Hinata di punggung lebarnya.

"Eh..Eh? Benarkah?" pekik gadis indigo itu tak percaya.

"Iya, Kau tidak percaya~" goda Naruto kembali.

Hinata yang mendengar itu sontak langsung menelukupkan wajahnya di punggung kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan~**

Kaget, ya hanya ekspresi wajah itu yang dapat di perlihatkan oleh Hinata ketika melihat hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Sementara Naruto dan Hanabi mengeluarkan cengiran bangga mereka, melihat ekspresi Hinata membuat keduanya senang.

"I..ini kalian berdua yang buat?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Yup, masakan spesial kami berdua!" seru Naruto seraya berhigh five ria lagi dengan Hanabi.

"Ayo kita makan Nee-chan!" seru gadis kecil itu, menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju tempat duduk.

...

"_Itadakimasu!" _setelah mengucapkan selamat makan tadi, ketiga orang itu langsung menyantap masakan yang telah dihidangkan di meja itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi ketika melihat Kakaknya itu mencicipi makanan mereka berdua.

Hinata tentu saja mengangguk senang, "Enak sekali~" jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Memang makanan yang ia cicipi menurutnya enak untuk ukuran pemula seperti Naruto dan adiknya itu~

"Hee_~ Yokatta_!" pekik gadis kecil itu kembali, Naruto pun ikut mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya pada kekasihnya.

Dan akhirnya acara makan malam mereka lalui dengan canda tawa, entah kenapa dalam hati gadis indigo itu sedikit mensyukuri demamnya ini. mendapat perhatian lebih dari kekasihnya dan melihat Naruto serta Hanabi yang mulai akrab.

**OOoOoOoOooO **

**Pukul 21.30 p.m**

**Ruang Tamu~**

Sudah hampir petang, Naruto langsung memberitahu agar Hanabi segera tidur. Gadis kecil yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari sofa seraya menguap.

"Selamat malam _Nee-chan_, Kak Naruto~" ujarnya.

"Selamat malam~" jawab Hinata dan Naruto serempak.

**Grek**, pintu ruangan kembali tertutup. Kini hanya ada kedua pasangan itu disana. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, memastikan keadaan gadis itu.

"Ayo, Kau juga harus isthirahat sekarang~" ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut indigo kekasihnya.

"Ta..Tapi Naruto-kun, Aku masih belum mengantuk~" mata lavender Hinata masih belum ingin tidur.

"Terpaksa kalau begitu~" Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas kecil dan..

**Grep,** "E..Eh! Naruto-kun!" pekik gadis itu kaget. Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat Hinata ala _bridal style._

"Untuk hari ini kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku, Hinata Hyuga~" jelas pemuda pirang itu, tak lupa mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya yang mampu membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"Uh..Uhk.."

...

**Hinata's Room~**

Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata, hati-hati Naruto menurunkan gadis di gendongannya itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus isthirahat~" ujar Naruto lembut seraya menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, mata lavendernya masih menatap pemuda pirang di depannya. Seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu~

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu, mengerti maksud gadis itu. Ia segera mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

"Karena kau masih sakit, jadi untuk ciuman yang lain kita tunda dulu ya~" goda pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata yang mendengar kata 'Ciuman yang Lain' seketika memerah lagi, menarik selimut di badannya dan menutupi wajahnya yang merona sekarang.

"Ja...jangan menggodaku terus Naruto-kun~" ujar gadis indigo itu di balik selimut.

"Hahaha~ Iya, iya." Pemuda pirang itu mengusap kepala kekasihnya gemas. Ia segera beranjak dari sana sebelum..

**Grep,** tangan mungil Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya, membuat Naruto kembali menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Hinata?"

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"..." lama Hinata terdiam, sampai..

"Un, tidak apa-apa. _Oyasumi!_" gadis itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Oyasumi _Hinata~" ucap Naruto kembali beranjak dari kamar Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu untuk beristhirahat sekarang, karena besok pasti dia akan terkejut melihat siapa yang akan datang menjenguknya~

.

.

.

.

**AMERIKA~**

Hyuga Hiashi yang kita ketahui sebagai _Tousan _Hinata dan Hanabi. Laki-laki itu masih berdiam diri di ruang tamu. Memikirkan setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto padanya.

'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan Marga Uzumaki itu?' batinnya kecil.

"..." lama ia berpikir.

Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa memutuskan.

"Mizuki," ujarnya memanggil istri tercintanya.

Wanita berambut indigo yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata itu langsung menghampiri suaminya.

"Ada apa?"

"Segera persiapkan semua baju-baju kita." Ucap Hiashi kembali, membuat wanita cantik itu terkejut.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dua hari lagi kita kembali ke Konoha." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Mizuki, "Baiklah, akan segera kupersiapkan~" ujarnya senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME~**

**PUKUL : 06.00 a.m**

Pagi pun datang dengan sangat cepat, salju masih turun dengan lebat sampai hari ini. Dan semalam Naruto akhirnya tidur di sofa, mengingat ia tidak mau merepotkan kedua bersaudara Hyuga itu.

Pemud pirang itu masih merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya seraya menguap lebar, sampai..

"..."

**TING, TONG~ **suara bel nyaring berbunyi, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Iyhaa~ sebentar~ Hoahmm~" ucapnya malas. Dengan langkah kaki yang masih terhuyung-huyng ia segera membuka pintu rumah, dan..

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan?!" seru wanita berambut merah _aka_ Kushina. Seperti yang Naruto tebak, _Kaasannya_ ini pasti akan datang pagi-pagi seperti ini~

"_Kaasan_, sekarang Hinata masih tidur di kamarnya~" jelas pemuda itu, Kushina tanpa basa-basi lagi segera masuk ke rumah besar itu.

"Apa Hinata-chan sudah membaik Naruto?" ujar Minato.

"Un, sepertinya demamnya sudah menurun kemarin _Tousan_~" jawabnya singkat.

"Naruto _Nii-chan_!" suara pekikan itu lagi-lagi menyentakkan kantuk Naruto.

"Moegi? Kau juga ikut menjenguk?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Rasa kantuk sudah menghilang sepenuhnya sekarang, Moegi mengangguk kencang.

"Tentu saja, Ayo _Kyuu-nii!"_ serunya seraya menarik Kyuubi masuk ke dalam.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, senyum kecil kembali terukir di wajah tannya. Sepertinya semua keluarganya khawatir sekali dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dan begini lah keadaan rumah Hinata yang sejak kemarin sepi. Sekarang..**

"Naruto ambilkan mangkuk bubur untuk Hinata-chan!" teriak wanita itu.

"Iya, iya~"

Di penuhi dengan suara teriakan-teriakan kecil dari Kushina dan suara-suara lainnya dari Kyuubi, Minato, serta Moegi. Yang tentu saja membuat Hanabi terbangun dari tidurnya.

...

**Hanabi's Room~**

"Nggh~ berisik sekali~" ujarnya pelan. Gadis kecil itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah memastikan nyawanya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Dan begitu ia turun dari kamar tidurnya..

"Eh?!" gadis itu langsung kaget luar biasa melihat orang-orang yang tak di kenal ada di rumahnya.

"Kak Naruto!" teriak Hanabi takut-takut.

"..." lama ia menunggu sampai..

"Iya ada apa Hanabi?" Naruto muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa semangkuk nasi di tangannya.

"Si..siapa orang-orang ini?" tanyanya gugup, menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuubi, Moegi, dan Minato yang sekarang sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu~

Mendengar perkataan Hanabi, lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya. "Mereka semua ini keluarga ku Hanabi, Hehehe~ _Gomen_ kalau membangunkanmu~" jelasnya.

"Naruto! Mana mangkuk nasi..." ucapan Kushina terpotong begitu melihat anaknya tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis kecil yang ia ketahui pasti adik Hinata.

"_Ara, ara~_ pasti kau adiknya Hinata kan?" ujar wanita itu cepat, meninggalkan tugasnya tadi dan berjalan mendekati Hanabi.

"I..iya, Namaku Hyuga Hanabi."

"_Gomen_ kita membangunkan tidurmu, Hanabi-chan~" ucap Kushina lembut.

Hanabi langsung menggeleng kencang, "Ah! Tidak, sama sekali tidak menganggu!" ujarnya cepat.

Kushina tanpa basa-basi lagi, memeluk erat Hanabi. Gadis kecil di depannya ini benar-benar imut~

"..."

"_A..Ano, Kaasan_ masakan di dapur bagaimana?" ujar Naruto menghentikan kegiatan _Kaasannya_ itu.

Lama Kushina terdiam...

"Gyaa! Hampir saja _Kaasan_ lupa!" pekik wanita itu seraya melepas pelukan mautnya dari Hanabi dan segera berlari menuju dapur lagi~

Sedangkan Hanabi yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Lebih baik kau juga duduk saja di ruang tamu, Hanabi." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya~ Hihihi~"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya semua masakan telah siap di hidangkan, Naruto hanya tinggal memanggil kekasihnya itu untuk bangun.

"Jangan berisik ya, kita buat kejutan untuk Hinata~" ujar pemuda pirang yang langsung di jawab anggukan kencang semua orang di sana.

...

**Hinata's Room~**

**Grek,** pelan-pelan Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Menghidupkan lampu kamar gadis itu.

"Hinata," pemuda pirang itu mendekati Hinata yang terlihat masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya.

"..."

"Nggh~" mendengar suara memanggil-manggilnya, membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpinya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavendernya sejenak, "Naruto-kun, Hoaahm~" gadis itu menguap kecil.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Naruto lembut seraya menempelkan tangan kekarnya di kening Hinata, memastikan suhu badannya.

"Un, Aku sudah membaik sekarang!" jawab Hinata senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo turun ke bawah. Aku punya kejutan untukmu~" perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kejutan?"

"Yup, Ayo~" dengan hati-hati Naruto membantu kekasihnya itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menggenggam tangan Hinata keluar kamar.

...

Dan begitu Hinata turun dari atas, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat..

"Kushina-san, Minato-san, Kyuu_-nii_, Moegi, dan Teman-teman!" pekiknya tak percaya.

Lhoo? Teman-teman? Mata Naruto juga malah ikut-ikutan terbelalak lebar melihat tamu yang tadi tidak ada di ruang tamu sekarang sudah ada.

"_Teme_, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shion, Konohamaru!" semua teman-temannya, bahkan Konohamaru sudah duduk manis di sana. Mereka semua langsung mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya, minus Sasuke dan Gaara yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kapan mereka kemari?!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" ujar kelima sahabatnya bersamaan.

Padahal Hinata hanya terkena demam, tapi semua orang rela berhadapan dengan salju hanya untuk menjenguknya. Benar-benar membuat Hinata terharu.

"Aku sudah membaik kok!" jawabnya makin bersemangat.

"Karena hari ini sekolah di liburkan, jadi kami pasti menjengukmu Hinata!" ujar Sakura senang.

Sakit yang sejak kemarin ia hadapi entah kenapa hari ini mulai menghilang sepenuhnya. Menerima semua kehangatan dari teman-teman dan keluarga Naruto.

"Baiklah karena Bibi sudah membuatkan makanan yang banyak untuk kalian semua! Ayo kita makan!" seru Kushina yang segera di jawab dengan teriakan-teriakan semuanya.

"Dan satu lagi Hinata-chan, Jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan tadi, panggil saja _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_, Oke!" lanjut wanita itu mengerling jahil.

"E..Eh? I..iya, _Kaasan_.."

Dan untuk hari ini, Rumah besar Hinata terpenuhi dengan suara riuh semua orang-orang disana. Tawa, canda, jahil, dan semuanya memenuhi hati Hinata.

Tapi...

"..." Hinata terdiam, gadis itu masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto semalam.

'Apa benar semalam aku mengigaukan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan._.' batinnya sedih. Meskipun semuanya sudah mau menjenguknya, tetap saja masih tersisa kekosongan di gadis indigo itu. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya tidak mau melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"..."

'A..Aku tidak boleh egois!' Hinata segera menepis semua prasangkanya tadi. Baginya menerima telepon dari _Kaasan_ dan _Tousannya_ kemarin saja sudah cukup, Ya sudah cukup...

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat jelas wajah kebingungan Hinata di matanya. 'Hinata..'

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

**Pukul : 15.00 p.m**

Akhirnya canda tawa semua orang di rumah Hinata harus berakhir, rencananya semua sahabat Hinata ingin menginap di rumah itu, tapi Hinata malah menolak keras, dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan~

"Hah~ Baiklah, semoga cepat sembuh ya Hinata!" seru mereka berlima serempak.

"Iya, sekali lagi _Arigatou_ semuanya!" ujar Hinata senang.

"_Jaa nee!"_

Semua teman-temannya langsung berpamitan pulang, karena hari sudah semakin sore jadi takutnya nanti salju malah turun semakin lebat.

"Kalau begitu _Kaasan, Tousan_, Kyuu, dan Moegi juga pulang dulu, Hinata-chan~" ucap Kushina seraya memeluk Hinata sekilas.

"Un_, Ar..Arigatou Kaasan, Tousan, Kyuu-nii_, dan Moegi~"

"Jaga dirimu ya~" setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal keluarga Naruto ikut pulang meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Kini yang tersisa hanya Naruto, Hanabi, dan dirinya.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**Ruang Tamu~**

Gadis indigo itu langsung menghampiri ruang tamu, melihat kekasihnya Naruto yang tengah menonton televisi.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, sampai...

'Kenapa ada kantong hitam di bawah mata Naruto-kun?' batinnya bingung.

"..."

Lama ia berpikir keras, dan..

'Pasti Naruto-kun menungguiku semalaman, sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk beristhirahat..' pikirnya sedih. Mata lavendernya menatap raut wajah Naruto sendu.

Akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"..."

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan pelan menyadarkan Naruto dari kegiatannya itu.

"Ah, Hinata! Ayo duduk di sini, Kita nonton bersama!" pintanya cepat ketika melihat ternyata Hinata yang menepuknya.

Hinata langsung menggeleng pelan, "Naruto-kun pasti sudah lelah sekali menungguiku semalaman kan?" ujarnya _To The Point_.

Dan jawaban Naruto tentu saja, "Tidak kok, buktinya aku masih baik-baik saja sekarang~"

"Hari ini pulanglah Naruto-kun, dan beristhirahat." Bujuk gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Hee~ Aku tidak mau, Kau kan masih sakit Hinata~" rengek Naruto.

"Un, Aku sudah sembuh kok, lihat!" Hinata segera memperagakan dirinya yang sudah sembuh pada pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto masih tidak percaya, Shizune_-sensei_ bilang kalau sakit Hinata akan sembuh dua hari lagi kan?

"Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat.

Melihat sikap keras kepala Naruto membuat Hinata senang dan sedih, "Tapi Naruto-kun , harus isthirahat~ Kumohon~" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak, Kau belum sehat Hinata mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!"

Okee, Hinata sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Pokoknya sekarang Naruto-kun harus pulang dan isthirahat! Kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau, nanti aku tidak akan mau menerima ciumanmu lagi!" pekik gadis itu kencang, yang membuat Naruto tentu saja membeku mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Ta..tapi Hinata.."

"Pulang dan isthirahat sekarang!" tegur gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Kau kan masih.."

"**N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N~"** mata lavender Hinata mulai menatap seram ke arah Naruto.

"..."

"Hah~ Baiklah, baiklah~ Aku pulang sekarang~" Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya menyerah juga~ ancaman Hinata benar-benar telak mengenainya.

Hinata tersenyum lega, "Baguslah, pokoknya Naruto-kun harus isthirahat yang benar setelah ini. Aku tidak mau melihat Naruto-kun sakit~" jelasnya.

"Kau sungguh sudah sembuh kan?"

"Iya! _Arigatou_ sudah merawatku kemarin~"

"Kau yakin kutinggal berdua dengan Hanabi?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun~"

"Tapi..."

"Naruto-kun, kalau kau terus menanyaiku seperti ini kapan kau pulangnya?!" Hinata mulai tak sabaran melihat sikap _overprotektif_ Naruto yang lagi-lagi keluar~

"Oke, Oke~ Aku pulang sekarang, Hinata. Ingat kalau kau ada perlu sesuatu panggil aku,"

"Iya~"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecup kening gadis itu lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan rumah besar itu "Dua hari lagi aku menjengukmu lagi~" bisiknya.

"Iya, _Arigatou~_"

...

Dan kini hanya tinggal Hanabi dan Hinata saja di rumah besar itu (lagi)~

.

.

.

.

**Really Skip Time~**

**Dua Hari kemudian~ Pukul 09.00 am**

Kondisi Hinata yang sudah semakin membaik membuatnya bisa kembali lagi beraktivitas seperti biasanya, kecuali bersekolah tentunya~ Dia masih tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin.

Dan ketika gadis itu masih memasak untuk sarapan pagi Hanabi dan dirinya..

**Ting, Tong~ **suara bel rumahnya menyentakkan pikirannya**.**

'Kenapa Naruto-kun datangnya pagi-pagi seperti ini?' batin Hinata bingung, mengingat kalau sekolahnya sejak kemarin sudah bisa dimulai seperti biasanya, Apa pemuda pirang itu membolos?

Gadis itu segera menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?

...

"Tunggu sebentar~" ujarnya kecil, dengan pelan-pelan itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat...

"..."

"E..Ehh?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Skip Time~**

**Pukul 13.00 pm.**

Naruto melangkah kakinya menuju rumah Hinata dengan cepat, Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat keadaan gadis itu. Apalagi ketidakhadiran Hinata di sekolah membuatnya semakin merasa sepi juga~

"Pasti dia sudah membaik sekarang~" gumam pemuda pirang itu kecil. Senyum tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hinata House~**

Naruto segera menekan bel di depan rumah gadis itu,

**Ting, Tong~ **"Hinata!" panggilnya dari luar.

"..." lama ia menunggu kekasihnya itu membukakan pintu sampai..

**Ckleck,** Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki bertampang datar yang kini tengah melihat Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi~

"..." laki-laki di depan pemuda pirang itu masih tidak mau berbicara apa-apa, membuat Naruto sedikit takut dan gugup.

"_A..Ano_, Apa Hinatanya ada?" tanyanya cepat.

"Mau apa mencari Hinata?" laki-laki di depannya itu mulai berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya."

Lama orang itu terdiam, membuat Naruto makin gugup, dan..

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan orang itu sontak saja membaut alis Naruto makin bertaut bingung.

"A..Aku kekasihnya Hinata." jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kau yang dua hari lalu berani membentakku?"

**DEG,** mendengar kata itu hati Naruto serasa mencelos, 'Jangan-jangan!'

"Aku _Tousannya_, Hinata!" pemuda pirang itu makin kaget.

"Hiashi_-san_?" ujar Naruto cepat, Dia langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"_Gomen,_ kalau hari itu saya membentak anda!" lanjutnya

Hiashi mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Naruto, "Kau tahu, gara-gara ucapanmu itu. Aku terpaksa harus kembali ke Konoha!"

Lagi-lagi perkataan _Tousan_ Hinata membuat tubuh Naruto membeku, pemuda pirang itu menegakkan kembali badannya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya..

"..."

"Apa maksud anda terpaksa?"

"Aku harus meng_cancel _semua pekerjaanku, Kau tahu itu!" jelas Hiashi.

"Jadi anda menjenguk Hinata, bukan karena kemauan sendiri melainkan karena terpaksa!" ujar Naruto geram.

"..." Hiashi kembali terdiam, sebelum akhirnya.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Hinata lagi!" teriaknya penuh emosi dan segera menutup pintu rumah Hinata keras.

**Brak! **Tangan Naruto mengepal keras, amarahnya mulai memuncak.

Pemua pirang itu menolehkan wajah ke arah kamar Hinata, dan dapat melihat gadis itu tengah menatapnya dari balik kaca dengan sedih, sebelum akhirnya _Tousannya _datang dan menutup tirai kamar gadis itu.

'Cih, mana mau aku meninggalkan Hinata!' geramnya semakin kesal, melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah itu.

**OooOoOoOoO**

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui Naruto-kun, _Tousan_!" pekik Hinata di dalam kamarnya tepat setelah orangtuanya menutup tirai itu.

Dia benar-benar kaget melihat tadi pagi kedua orang tuanya pulang, hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah _Tousannya_ yang datar membuat gadis itu menunduk sedih. Dan sekarang..

"Sudah _Tousan_ bilang, jangan berurusan dengan pemuda berandalan yang berani-beraninya membentak _Tousan_!" seru Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun bukan berandalan _Tousan! Kaasan _tolong beritahu _Tousan_ kalau semuanya itu salah!" pekik gadis itu lagi, matanya menatap wajah Mizuki yang hanya bisa menggeleng kecil.

"Pokoknya jangan mendekati berandalan pirang itu lagi! Dan lebih baik kau segera menyiapkan semua pakaianmu!"

"Pa..Pakaian apa _Tousan_?!" Hinata mulai panik.

"Minggu depan kau dan Hanabi ikut kami ke Amerika." Jelas Hiashi seraya pergi dari kamar anaknya itu yang masih membeku mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku tidak mau _Tousan_!" air mata mulai menggenangi kedua matanya, gadis itu benar-benar kaget!

Tapi teriakannya tidak di hiraukan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun.." isaknya kecil, menelungkupkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan selama hari-hari berikutnya Naruto tak henti-hentinya mendatangi rumah Hinata, walaupun kedatangannya selalu disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Hiashi. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tetap bersikeras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekati anakku lagi!" teriak laki-laki itu kesal.

Sedangkan Naruto, Ia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kupingnya seakan tidak mau mendengar semua ucapan Hiashi padanya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, Sekarang pasti Hinata juga ingin bertemu denganku." Jawabnya santai.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, **Brak!**

Lagi-lagi Hiashi menutup pintu dengan keras tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap mengunjungi Hinata, ingat itu kakek tua!" serunya kesal.

**...**

**Sudah hampir seminggu Hinata tidak masuk sekolah dan membuat semua temannya khawatir, apalagi melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin hari semakin murung.**

**Klass~**

"_Nee~_ Naruto, apa kau tahu yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" ujar Sakura.

"..." Naruto menghela napasnya pelan,

"Orangtua Hinata sudah kembali dari Amerika." Jawabnya.

"E..Eh?! Orangtua Hinata, maksudmu _Hiashi-san dan Mizuki-san_?" pekik Ino.

"Iya,"

"Kau harus bersabar Naruto, sifat _Tousan_ Hinata memang selalu keras kepala dari dulu." Temari menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou._."

"..." lama mereka terdiam sampai..

**Drrttt~ **handphone Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar, Pemuda pirang itu dengan secepat kilat segera mengambil benda itu dari sakunya.

"Hinata?!" Naruto tersentak ketika melihat nama yang tertera di hanphonenya itu. Semua teman-teman juga langsung ikut mengerubungi Naruto.

**Klik,** "Hinata?! Ini benar-benar kau kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu khawatir.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks Na...Naruto-kun.." suara tangisan kekasihnya itu malah membuatnya makin panik.

"Kau kenapa menangis Hinata?!"

"A..Aku..aku.."

"Kenapa denganmu?!" Pemuda pirang itu makin mengeratkan genggaman handphonenya.

"Hari ini _Tousan_ akan mengajakku pindah ke Amerika, hiks..hiks,,hiks. Aku takut Naruto-kun." Isak gadis indigo itu makin kencang.

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu sudah membeku di tempat duduknya.

"Ka..Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Naruto-kun, Eh _Tousan_!" suara pekikan Hinata makin terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Hinata tidak bercanda, karena hari ini dia dan Hanabi akan ikut bersama kami ke Amerika." Hiashi mengambil alih telepon Hinata.

"Apa maksud anda Hiashi_-san_! Kenapa sampai-sampai Hinata harus pergi ke Amerika!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn, Aku tidak ingin Hinata berpacaran dengan berandal berambut pirang sepertimu!"

**Klik,** Hiashi memutuskan sambungan telepon itu,

"Tunggu!"

"Naruto apa yang di katakan Hinata!" pekik kelima sahabat Hinata khawatir.

Dengan perasaan yang kesal, Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hari ini Hinata akan pergi ke Amerika!" serunya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau sekarang, dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah satu hal.

"..."

Dan semua teman-teman disana juga ikut-ikutan panik! "Eh! Pantas saja Hinata tidak terlihat sampai minggu ini!" pekik Tenten.

"Aku tidak mau Hinata meninggalkan kita!" Ino mulai terisak.

"Pokoknya kita harus menghentikan ide gila dari _Tousan_ Hinata!" ujar Kiba, yang langsung disetujui oleh semua orang disana.

"Ya!"

**OoOoOoOOOoOO**

**Hinata House~**

"Aku tidak mau _Tousan_! Aku tidak mau pergi!" Hinata masih terisak di ruang tamu.

Sedangkan Hiashi masih memandangi wajah anak perempuannya itu, "Kau harus ikut dengan kami Hinata, Konoha sudah tidak cocok untukmu lagi!"

Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Tidak!"

"Setelah apa yang berani dilakukan kekasihmu itu, _Tousan_ sudah tidak percaya lagi! Dan sekarang kau sudah berani membantah perkataan _Tousanmu_ sendiri!"

"Naruto melakukan itu semua karena mengkhawatirkanku _Tousan_!"

"Pokoknya hari ini semua persiapan harus selesai, _Tousan_ tidak menerima penolakan lagi." tegas Hiashi seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terisak disana.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks.."

"Sayang, Kau tahu kan kalau sifat _Tousanmu_ memang keras kepala kan?" Mizuki mengusap lembut kepala anaknya itu.

"Tapi _Kaasan_, tindakan _Tousan _sudah keterlaluan!" pekik Hinata, menghamburkan pelukannya pada _Kaasannya_ itu.

"Kau harus bersabar Hinata, pasti nanti Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam saja melihat kau pergi~" ujar Mizuki yang sontak membuat Hinata tersentak.

"A...apa maksud _Kaasan_?" tanya gadis itu masih terisak.

_Kaasannya_ hanya bisa mengerlingkan matanya, membuat Hinata bertambah bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo berangkat Hinata, Hanabi!" Hiashi menyuruh agar Hinata dan Hanabi masuk ke mobil.

Baik Hinata maupun adik kecilnya hanya bisa mengangguk sedih.

"_Nee-chan_, bagaimana dengan Kak Naruto?" bisik gadis kecil itu pada Hinata.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

Memang dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Skip Time~**

Dan selama di perjalanan Hinata membisu, tidak mau berbicara apa-apa lagi. sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Bandara.

**Bandara Konhoha~**

Setibanya di sana, Hinata semakin sedih. Meninggalkan kekasihnya tanpa perpisahan rasanya sakit sekali! Mata lavendernya menelusuri setiap bandara, berharap dapat melihat Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya meskipun ia tidak mau!

Tapi...

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak akan datang." Gumamnya kecil, menahan agar air matanya tidak lagi tumpah. Pemuda pirang itu tidak ada disana.

"..."

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil menyadarkannya, "Ayo Hinata, sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat." Ujar Mizuki lembut, mencoba menyeka air mata di pelupuk Hinata. Melihat anak perempuannya menangis benar-benar membuatnya ikut sedih~

"Iya, _Kaasan._" Jawabnya datar. Menarik kopernya, dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat tadi menuju pesawat.

"_Jaa Nee_, Naruto-kun.." gumamnya kecil.

Saatnya berpisah...

.

.

.

"HINATA HYUGA!" Suara yang amat sangat Hinata kenali terngiang di telinganya. Gadis indigo itu seketika langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ke tempat tadi. Dan yang ia lihat kini...

"Na...Naruto-kun..." bisiknya tak percaya, begitu melihat pemuda itu dari jauh sedang memanggil-manggil namanya. Hinata benar-benar kaget, melihat Naruto datang dan..

"Naruto-kun!" pekik gadis itu seraya berlari meninggalkan kopernya menuju kearah kekasihnya berada.

...

Sedangkan Naruto, mendengar suara teriakan Hinata, matanya segera menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Hinata!" teriaknya kembali, ikut mendekati kekasih indigonya itu.

Perasaan rindu langsung mereka berdua rasakan ketika akhirnya..

"Untunglah kau belum berangkat!" seru pemuda itu lega. Memeluk erat Hinata, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Na..Naruto-kun, hiks, hiks.." Hinata kembali terisak.

"Sudah, Aku kan ada disini~" ujar Naruto kecil.

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok~"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, Ra..rambutmu! Rambutmu!" tangisan Hinata makin menjadi-jadi. Melihat kalau rambut pirang kebanggan pemuda itu sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam.

"_Daijobu~" _Naruto mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Aku..Aku..."

"Tenanglah~" pemuda pirang, maksudku pemuda hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati _Tousan _kekasihnya itu, dengan pandangan berani dan tegas.

"..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuanku hari-hari kemarin, Aku tahu kalau sifatku ini memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku melakukan itu semua karena khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata, kekasihku. Aku berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena terlalu menyayangi Hinata dan Hanabi, sebesar rasa sayang kalian padanya, Dan untuk itu.."

Hiashi masih menatap wajah Naruto dengan datar, seolah mendengarkan kata-kata lanjutan pemuda itu..

"**Inilah bukti kalau aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan Hinata. Aku mencintainya!" **

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Huweee! TOT tuhkan bener apa yang Mushi bilang, pasti panjang sekali ceritanya. Jadi cerita ini masih bersambung lagi deh~ _Gomen_! TOT

Dan untuk keterlambatan Mushi buat update karena ulangan yang semakin menumpuk dari hari ke hari. Buat otak Mushi makin puyeng~! :( _Gomen!_! *sekali lagi* #ditendang readers*

Nah untuk chap '**My Day With You'** akan Mushi tamatkan di chap tiga belas nanti. Karena stock otak Mushi udah hampir habis nyehehe.. TvT

Mungkin nanti kalau ada Ide lagi bakal tak buatin **sequelnya** kalau para readers mau, nyehehe XD :D

Oh iya, mampir di fic NaruHina Mushi yang baru ya, **'Can I Love Him?'** *tebar-tebar iklan* :3 #plak#

Dan untuk PM, Mushi tidak bisa jawab dulu yaaa sekarang, nanti kepanjangan nyhehehe XD jadi nanti akan di bahas nanti di vol tiga belas,,nyahahaha XD

_Arigatou_ untuk yang sudah me- riview! XD

**Last Chapter : Let's End it Together!**

**Nah untuk akhir kata**

**SILAKA RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^V^/**

**JAA~**


	13. Final Chapter : Let's End it Together?

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, and Family~

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Final Chapter : Let's End it Together!?**

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Hinata tersentak kaget melihat keberanian di mata Saphire kekasihnya itu ketika menyampaikan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya. Air matanya kembali tumpah.

"..." Hiashi masih terdiam.

"Aku memang berandal berambut pirang yang tidak tahu aturan, selalu saja menyusahkan semua orang baik Hinata, Hanabi, teman-temanku, dan seluruh keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, memiliki orang-orang yang selalu menegur ataupun memarahiku menurutku tidak buruk juga." ujar pemuda itu kembali.

"Apa kau pikir dengan mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam sudah membuktikan semuanya padaku. Dan semudah itu aku memaafkan semua perbuatanmu?"

"Hiashi-san tidak perlu memaafkanku, karena aku akan membuktikan sendiri pada anda."

"Membuktikan apa?"

"..."

Perlahan Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, mengajak gadis indigo yang sudah terisak sedari tadi itu mendekati _Tousannya._

"Karena mulai sekarang dan di masa depan nanti, Aku Uzumaki Naruto akan membahagiakan Hinata Hyuga!" serunya lantang, tanpa ada rasa malu pun terbesit dalam dirinya.

"Menemani, memberinya senyuman setiap hari, dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kesepian lagi!" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun, hiks..hiks..hiks.." Hinata makin terisak keras, memegang erat baju kekasihnya itu.

"Walau anda masih belum menerima semuanya, Aku tidak akan menyerah. Berapa tahun pun, Naruto Uzumaki akan terus mengejar Hinata Hyuga!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"..."

"Ayo Hinata, Kita berangkat sekarang." Hiashi menarik tangan Hinata dari genggaman Naruto, membuat kedua pasangan itu tersentak kaget.

"Ta..tapi _Tousan_, Aku tidak mau!" pekik gadis itu sedih.

Hanabi yang melihat perlakuan _Tousannya_ itu makin tidak tahan, dengan kesal ia berjalan mendekati Hiashi. Dan...

**Duk,** Gadis kecil itu menginjakkan kakinya pada _Tousannya_ itu, baik Mizuki, Naruto dan Hanabi langsung kaget melihat tindakan Hanabi.

"Pokoknya _Nee-chan_, dan Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha!" teriak gadis kecil itu kencang.

"Ha..Hanabi.." Hinata benar-benar tak percaya adik kecilnya itu mampu melawan sifat keras kepala _Tousannya_ itu, hanya untuk membelanya. Hati kecilnya mulai berdetak keras.

'Dari dulu aku selalu saja mengikuti semua kemauan _Tousan,_ tanpa boleh menolak sedikit pun. Dan selalu menahan rasa kesepianku, Tapi sekarang..'

**OooOoOooOoO**

**FLASH BACK ON :**

"Hinata, Ayo main!" suara teriakan dari luar jendela mengangetkan gadis kecil berambut indigo itu. Mata lavendernya berbinar-binar ketika melihat semua teman-temannya tengah menunggunya di luar rumah.

"Iya, Tunggu aku!" pekiknya senang. Hinata yang berumur tujuh tahun langsung beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan berlari kecil menuruni kamarnya menuju ruang tamu.

**Drap, drap.**. langkah kakinya makin cepat berjalan mendekati _Tousannya_ yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyesap tehnya.

"_Tousan_, Hinata ingin bermain sebentar di luar. Bolehkan?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

Hiashi yang mendengar permintaan anak perempuannya itu menoleh sekilas, dan langsung saja..

"Kau harus belajar Hinata, kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai yang jelek nanti." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada datar.

Senyuman di wajah mungil gadis itu seketika menghilang, kepalanya menunduk sedih.

"Ta..tapi_ Tousan_, Aku sudah belajar selama dua jam. Jadi..."

"_Tousan_ menyuruhmu seperti ini, demi kebaikanmu sendiri Hinata. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu." Tegas Hiashi.

"_Tousan_.." gadis kecil itu masih berharap, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah tatapan tajam orangtuanya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." jawabnya kecil, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Berjalan perlahan kembali ke kamarnya.

...

"_Tousan_ boleh tidak aku memelihara anjing kecil ini di rumah?" Hinata menggendong seekor anjing kecil, menatap wajah _Tousannya_ meminta persetujuan. Tapi lagi-lagi..

"Jangan sembarangan memelihara anjing seperti itu, Ayo pulang!" Hiashi menarik tangan kecil Hinata menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan anjing kecil yang tadi ia peluk.

"Baik _Tousan,_"

...

"_Nee~_ _Tousan_, besok aku ingin sekali pergi ke Taman bermain bersama _Kaasan_ juga! Boleh kan?"

_Tousannya_ itu kembali menatap wajah Hinata, "_Gomenne~_ Sepertinya besok _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ ada urusan jadi tidak bisa pergi." Ujarnya pelan seraya mengusap rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi _Tousan_, Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi pergi bersama _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan _ke Taman bermain, hiks, hiks.." Hinata terisak,

"Kau pasti mengerti kan kesibukan kami,"

"Aku..Aku..."

"Kau anak baik, bidadari kecilku~" ujar Hiashi mengusap kembali rambut indigo Hinata.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, _Tousan_ janji setelah pekerjaan ini pasti akan meluangkan waktu untukmu~" lanjutnya,

'_Tousan_ selalu berbohong!' batin Hinata, gadis kecil itu mengangguk pasrah dan segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kerja _Tousannya_ itu.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

**oOoOoOOoOoO**

'Aku selalu saja bersembunyi di balik layar, tidak pernah mau bertindak. Hanya bisa menunggu seseorang menyelamatkanku, tapi tidak untuk kali ini!' teriaknya dalam hati, gadis indigo itu mengatur napasnya perlahan-lahan. Sampai..

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, _Tousan_!" teriaknya kencang.

Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan kekasihnya yang tanpa ragu-ragu itu, tersentak kaget. Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan mungil Hinata dan dapat ia rasakan gemetar dari gadis indigo itu.

Seulas senyum pun kembali menghiasi wajah tan Naruto.

"Hinata..." kata-kata Hiashi terpotong,

"Apa _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ tahu kalau selama ini aku selalu kesepian, menunggu kedatangan kalian meski hanya sekali saja. Aku selalu kesepian, sampai akhirnya Naruto dan seluruh teman-temanku selalu menyemangati dan memberiku _suport, _menghilangkan rasa kesepianku selama itu. Jadi, jadi...Aku tidak akan pergi!" Hinata mengenggam erat tangan Naruto, dan seketika itu juga ia berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari tanpa melihat kedua orang tuanya itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi masih berdiri di tempat itu, matanya memandang Hinata dan Naruto yang berlari semakin menjauh dari sana. Entah kenapa senyum tipis malah terbingkai di wajahnya.

"..."

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya kembali. Membuat laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat...

"Yooo, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Hiashi!" suara yang amat ia kenal, membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"Ah~ Kau ternyata, Kenapa tiba-tiba berada di belakangku?" tanyanya seraya menatap laki-laki di depannya itu sekarang.

"Yah~ sepertinya yang kau lihat, Aku mengantarkan anakku untuk menemui anakmu. Sesuai rencana kan?" tanya orang itu balik, senyum tipis membingkai wajah Hiashi.

"Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah berubah, pemuda berandal berambut pirang sepertimu~" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai kecil yang sudah lama tak ia keluarkan.

Sedangkan laki-laki pirang itu mendengar jawaban Hiashi, hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membuat kedua pasangan itu kacau,"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu watakku saja."

"Hee~ Baiklah, baiklah. Semoga saja idemu itu berhasil, membuat Hinata melupakan hari pentingnya sekarang ini~"

" Sudahlah~ Lalu kemana istrimu sekarang?" tanya Hiashi dan langsung di jawab dengan tunjukkan kearah dimana Mizuki tengah berbisik-bisik ria dengan seorang wanita berambut merah, sepertinya mereka juga ikut bernolstagia.

"Hah~ kalian masih sama seperti dulu,"

"Lebih baik kau segera panggil Kushina mendekat kemari, Minato sebelum kita terlambat." lanjut Hiashi, pada laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Minato Namikaze!

"Baiklah~"

"..."

Hanabi yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana, hanya bisa membisu. Dia sendiri kaget melihat kedatangan, _Tousan dan Kaasan _Naruto. Perlahan ia mendekati Hiashi, menarik pelan baju _Tousannya_ itu.

"_Tousan _bicara apa sih?!" tanya gadis kecil itu bingung, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa mengerling.

"Coba kau lihat tanggal berapa sekarang Hanabi, Kau pasti tahu." Jawab Mizuki pada anak perempuannya yang satu itu. Hanabi menuruti perintah sang _Kaasan_ dan melihat tanggal berapa sekarang.

"..."

Seketika matanya membelalak lebar, "Eh?! Kenapa Hanabi bisa lupa!" pekiknya kecil. Kembali memandang kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu kan rencana kami~" ujar Kushina ikut-ikutan.

"Ja...Jadi.."

Haaa! Rencana apa sih?! #author ikut bingung#plak#

**OooOoOoOOoOoO**

Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto sekarang, gadis indigo itu masih memegang erat tangan Naruto dan terus saja berlari. Tanpa tahu akan kemana, pikirannya sudah kacau sekarang.

"Hinata.." panggil pemuda itu, tapi..

"..." kekasihnya tidak menjawab, Ia masih berlari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hei Hinata.."

"..." Hinata masih terdiam.

Sret, pemuda itu segera berhenti, membuat Hinata terdorong ke belakang.

"Kyaa!" pekik gadis itu kaget.

Naruto memeluk erat gadis indigo itu, "Tenanglah Hinata~" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"..."

"A..Aku takut Naruto-kun, tadi itu aku..aku.. .." Hinata kembali terisak. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi pasti _Tousannya_ tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Kau sudah berusaha~" ujar pemuda itu kembali, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Na..nanti bagaimana kalau _Tousan._." ucapan gadis itu terpotong ketika dagunya terangkat oleh Naruto. Membuatnya menatap manik Saphire yang sudah lama tak ia pandang. Benar-benar membuatnya rindu.

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata, tidak bertemu denganmu selama satu minggu saja membuatku seperti ini~" mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Hinata ikut mengangguk kencang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto-kun, hiks, hiks...sangat!"

Perlahan kedua pasangan itu saling mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka, semakin dekat, sampai deru napas pun dapat mereka rasakan. Membuat Hinata semakin menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata semakin mendekat, sampai..

**CUP,** Ciuman yang sangat lembut ia berika pada gadis indigo itu. Melepas semua kerinduan yang tertahan. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka sekarang.

Hinata membalas ciuman sang kekasih, disela-sela ciuman mereka gadis itu terisak.

"Na..Naruto-kun, hiks, hiks.."

"Sss~ sudahlah~" pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir mungil gadis itu. Ciuman yang sangat lama.

...

Setelah akhirnya kedua pasangan itu kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Mereka terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman yang panjang itu.

"Tenanglah, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Uzumaki Hinata~" ujar Naruto, seraya mengeluarkan senyuman rubahnya.

"Un, _Arigatou!_!" seru gadis itu, menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi membanjiri pipinya. Mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dari tempat itu.

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Rambutmu itu.."

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa~"

Hinata menggeleng keras, "Pokoknya setelah kembali ke Konoha, Kau harus mengembalikan warna rambutmu lagi!" pekik gadis indigo itu kecil.

"Tapi Hinata, nanti bagaimana dengan.."

"Pokoknya Naruto-kun harus mengembalikkan warna rambutmu itu!" pekik gadis itu sekali lagi, dengan wajahnya yang mengembung cemberut. Tentu saja membuat Naruto kalah telak.

Pemuda itu mengusap lembut kepala Indigo kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah kekasihku tersayang~" ucapnya mengalah.

"Bagus," Hinata kembali tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak ingin Naruto mengubah warna rambutnya lagi, pemuda itu terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya~

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata ke arah mobil keluarganya menunggu.

"Kyuu_-nii_, Moegi, Aku kembali..lho?" ketika pemuda itu memeriksa mobilnya, entah kenapa _Kaasan dan Tousannya_ tidak ada disana.

"Mana _Kaasan dan Tousan_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Eh! I..itu mereka sedang.."

"Tadi baru saja mereka pergi menemui _Tou_...hmmphh" Kyuubi tiba-tiba membekap bibir Moegi yang belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Membuat Naruto tambah penasaran.

"_Tou _apa?" alisnya mulai terangkat sedikit.

"Hahaha~ Tadi mereka sedang ada urusan jadi sudah pulang sedari tadi! Moegi tadi hanya bercanda~" jawab Kyuubi yang tentu saja terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya mengurusi hal seperti ini, Dia harus cepat~

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo masuk Hinata." Ia segera mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"I..iya!"

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi setelah akhirnya ia memberi deathglare pada Mogei yang hampir saja keceplosan bicara. Gadis orange itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya.

"Kembali ke rumah Hinata, pasti _Tousan dan Kaasan_ Hinata akan kembali lagi ke sana."

"Jangan dulu!"

"..." Naruto dan Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba dari pemuda orange di depan mereka.

"Maksud Kyuu_-nii_, jangan dulu itu apa? Kita harus cepat Kyuu_-nii_?!"

"Eh?! Maksud Kyuu_-nii_, sebaiknya kita pergi dulu menenangkan pikiran. Siapa tahu nanti begitu kita sudah siap ke rumah Hinata. Semua jadi lebih berjalan lancar~" kilah Kyuubi dengan cepat.

"..." kedua pasangan itu kembali berpikir, sampai mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus, jadi tempat mana yang bagus Kyuu_-nii_?" tanya Naruto.

"Kyuu_-nii_ akan mengajak kalian pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat rahasia dan special~" jawab pemuda orange itu senang, seraya mendesah lega.

Baik Hinata dan Naruto lagi-lagi harus bertanya-tanya kemana Kyuubi ingin mengajak mereka?

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

Ternyata pemuda orange itu mengajak Hinata dan Naruto ke tempat yang hampir tidak jauh dari Konoha. Sebuah danau yang sangat besar tapi tersembunyi oleh rerumputan yang tinggi. Mata kedua pasangan itu langsung terbelalak lebar begitu melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang mereka temui di tempat lain.

"Nah kita sudah sampai~ Inilah salah satu tempat kesukaan _Niisan_!" ujar Kyuubi seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera turun dari mobil.

Ketiga orang yang masih terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan mereka membuat Kyuubi tergelak, "Hei, Kalian mau turun atau tidak?" ujarnya, menyentak pikiran Naruto, Hinata, dan Moegi.

"Eh? I...iya kami turun sekarang!" serunya mereka bersamaan, dan ikut turun dari mobil itu.

...

Sejauh mata memandang sekarang hanya ada sebuah danau yang sangat besar, bersih, dan terlihat jernih.

"Waaa! Indah sekali!" teriak Naruto, kencang.

"Un, Indah sekali!" Hinata ikut mengangguk kecil.

Kedua pasangan itu saling berpandangan, sampai..

"Ayo, kita bermain air sebentar!" ajak pemuda itu yang dengan cepat menarik tangan kekasih indigonya itu mendekat ke arah danau.

"Ya!"

Melihat Hinata dan Naruto seperti itu membuat Kyuubi mau tak mau tersenyum juga, "Dasar~" gumamnya.

"_Nee~ Kyuu-nii, Gomen_ tadi aku hampir saja kelepasan bicara~" ucap Moegi tiba-tiba.

Pemuda orange yang melihat gadis itu menunduk, mengusap rambut Moegi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula rencana _Tousan dan Kaasan_ itu benar-benar mendadak. Tadi Kyuu_-nii_ juga hampir saja kelepasan. Untuk sekarang ini, Ayo kita kesana juga!" ajak Kyuubi, dan langsung dijawab anggukan kencang dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Ya!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Plash, plash, plash**. Naruto tak henti-hentinya bermain air dengan Hinata. Tak peduli berapa pun umur mereka sekarang, yang penting menghilangkan semua beban pikiran!

...

"Hahaha~ Ternyata ada tempat seasyik ini di Konoha, Aku baru tahu~" ucap Naruto, ketika akhirnya kedua pasangan itu lelah bermain, dan terpaksa harus mengisthirahatkan diri mereka dulu~

"Aku juga, baru kali ini melihat danau seindah ini!" jawab gadis indigo itu seraya memandang danau yang terlihat jernih.

"Kau tahu Hinata.."

"Ya?"

"Baik dirimu dan danau ini sama-sama indah di mataku~" perkataan Naruto sontak membuat pipi Hinata memerah, gadis indigo itu menatap malu kekasihnya.

"Ja..jangan menggodaku, Naru.." ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya, Hinata makin tidak bisa menahan semburat di wajahnya.

"_Daisuki~_" ucap pemuda itu kembali.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." kepala Hinata tertunduk. Gadis itu terlalu malu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang. Hembusan napas Naruto makin mengenai wajahnya.

"Kalau kau menunduk seperti itu aku tidak bisa menciummu Hinata~" goda pemuda itu.

"..."

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, matanya masih menyiratkan rasa sedih. Membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya tadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyanya seraya mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata.

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Kalau nanti kita tidak bisa menghentikan _Tousan_, Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mata Saphire yang melihat itu langsung menyentuh lembut pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang tak akan kubiarkan." Ujarnya mencoba membuat gadis ini tenang.

"A...aku takut Naruto-kun, berpisah denganmu terlalu berat untukku.." isak kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku juga, tapi aku tetap akan mempertahankanmu walau nanti harus berlutut sedikit pun." Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis indigo itu kontan menggeleng kencang, "Ja..jangan! Kenapa Naruto-kun harus berlutut. Aku tidak ingin hal itu!" pekiknya.

"Kau itu orang yang kusayangi Hinata, jadi berbuat apapun aku rela. Jangan menangis lagi oke~" pemuda itu mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipi Hinata. Kembali ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

Hinata berniat menunduk lagi, tapi..

"Jangan menolak ciumanku ini~" ucapan Naruto membuat dirinya makin gugup.

Hati Hinata semakin berdetak kencang, sampai akhirnya gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain lagi selain menutup matanya. Membiarkan bibir kekasihnya itu menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dekat.. dan...

"..."

"Kakak-kakak sedang apa?" sebuah suara membuat kedua pasangan itu kaget, dan segera menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing yang tentu saja masih memerah. Sepertinya rencana mereka harus dibatalkan dulu (lagi~)

"Eh?!" Pekik keduanya.

Hinata dan Naruto terkaget-kaget melihat seorang gadis kecil kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat polos. Gadis kecil berambut pirang diikat kuncir dua, memiliki manik lavender dan sambil memegang sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna biru di pelukannya.

"Kakak-kakak sedang apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu kembali.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali berpandangan, 'Siapa gadis kecil ini?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"_E..eto_ kami sedang.." Naruto mulai gugup menjelaskan, mana mungkin kan kalau dia bilang mereka sedang ciuman (hampir~)

"Be..Bermain, ya tadi kami sedang bermain tutup-tutup mata!" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" tatapan gadis kecil itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata mau tak mau terenyuh. Benar-benar imut!

"I..iya," angguk gadis indigo itu setuju.

"Aku boleh ikut?!" pekik gadis pirang itu lagi, mata lavendernya makin berbinar-binar.

"_E..eto_, sebelum itu adik ini siapa ya?" Naruto perlahan mendekati gadis kecil di sampingnya itu.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Hana!" pekiknya kecil.

"Hana?"

"Un, Hana dalam bahasa _jepangnya_ adalah Bunga. Bunga yang akan selalu mengharumkan dan menghangatkan hati _Kaasan dan Tousan _dengan aromanya yang menyejukkan hati!" ujar gadis kecil itu lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk paham, "Ja..jadi Hana kemari dengan siapa?" tanya gadis indigo itu.

"Hana kemari dengan.." ucapan gadis pirang itu sedikit terpotong ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuubi dari jauh sana.

"Naruto, Hinata. Ayo kemari!" seru pemuda orange itu.

"Iya, sebentar Kyuu_-nii_!"

Kedua pasangan itu kembali melihat Hana yang masih menatap polos mereka.

"Hana juga ikut dengan kami kesana yuk~" ajak pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"..." lama gadis pirang itu terdiam, sampai..

"Un, Hana masih ingin bermain disini. Jadi Kakak-kakak pergi saja~" jawabnya ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan cengiran yang hampir sama persis dengan milik Naruto. Membuat baik Hinata maupun Naruto sendiri bingung.

"Be..benarkah kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal disini Hana-chan?" tanya Hinata masih tidak yakin.

"Iya Hana juga tidak bisa lama-lama disini!" ujar gadis kecil itu lagi.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, pemuda itu paham. Dan kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Hana.

"Lalu orangtuamu kemana? Kami antarkan kesana ya~" ajak Naruto yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala Hana.

"Tidak usah, Hana baik-baik saja kok disini~"

Kedua pasangan itu menghela napas pelan, "Ba..baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata sedikit ragu meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil sendirian disini.

Tapi Hana malah melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, sambil mengayun-ayunkan boneka kelinci besar di tangannya yang satu lagi.

"_Jaa nee_!" teriaknya kecil.

"_Jaa!_!" Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya terpaksa harus berbalik pergi, sampai samar-samar mereka masih bisa mendengar teriakan gadis kecil itu dari jauh...

"Oh iya, Rambut kakak nanti diubah jadi pirang lagi ya!"

**DEG,** Kedua pasangan itu terhenti, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan pada detik berikutnya..

**Seet,** mereka menoleh cepat ke belakang dan melihat gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sudah berlari menjauhi danau sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"..."

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun, Kenapa dia bisa tahu warna rambutmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu~"

"Hinata, Naruto! Cepat kesini!" teriakan Kyuubi menyentakkan pikiran mereka.

"_Ha..Ha'i_!" jawab keduanya serempak, berbalik lagi meninggalkan danau itu. Membiarkan pikiran mereka yang masih melayang-layang.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuubi langsung menyemprot kedua pasangan itu.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan anak kecil jadi..."

"Hah~ Ya sudah lebih baik kita sekarang kembali ke rumah Hinata~" ujar pemuda orange itu seraya kembali menuju mobilnya.

"Tu..tunggu Kyuu_-nii_!" teriakan Hinata menghentikan gerakan Kyuubi, Ia kembali menoleh kepada gadis indigo itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Se..sebelum kita kembali ke Konoha, Aku ingin kita mengembalikan dulu rambut pirang Naruto-kun seperti semula!" ucapnya, menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hee~ tapi ini kan pembuktianku untuk _Tousanmu_, Hinata!" kilah pemuda itu cepat.

Hinata menggeleng kencang, gadis itu masih tidak terima kalau rambut Naruto harus berubah menjadi hitam seperti itu. "Pokoknya harus!" paksanya kembali, pipi gadis itu mulai mengembung kesal.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun harus sampai mengubah rambut pirang kebanggaanmu hanya untukku, Jadi Kyuu_-nii_ bisa kan?" lanjutnya, dan menatap Kyuubi lagi.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga risih melihat rambut adikku yang satu ini, tidak cocok." Pemuda orange itu mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Naruto...

"Baiklah kalau begitu~" gumam pemuda itu lesu, mengikuti langkah kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobil kembali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**SKIP TIME~**

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, tempat dimana Naruto tadi baru saja mengecat rambutnya. Pemilik toko itu sendiri kaget melihat orang yang tadi datang kembali lagi.

"Jadi bisa tolong ubah warna rambutnya kembali pirang?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi.

"Ba..baik!" jawab pelayan disana gugup.

"Kyuu_-nii_, Hinata, Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruto masih ragu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab kedua orang itu serempak, membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

'Jadi tadi pengorbananku sia-sia dong?' batin pemuda itu pasrah~

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, rambut hitam Naruto tadi kini sudah kembali lagi seperti semula. Rambut pirang bak buah durian miliknya, mata lavender Hinata langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu menghampiri Naruto, memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"_Yokatta_ Naruto-kun, _Arigatou_ kau sudah mau mendengarkan permintaanku ini!" ujar gadis itu senang.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil, dan membalas pelukan Hinata. "Kalau nanti _Tousanmu_ melihat ini bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Naruto-kun adalah Naruto-kun, jadi jangan mencoba menjadi orang lain lagi. Aku akan selalu menyukaimu Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tanpa jeda.

"Hinata..." pemuda pirang itu (kembali lagi) terharu mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Ehem! Kalian mau sampai kapan bermesraan seperti ini!" Kyuubi terpaksa mengganggu momen kedua pasangan itu.

"I...iya!" kontan Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu oleng dan..

"Waa!"

**BRUK,** tak ayal dia pun terjatuh dengan pose yang menurut author tidak elit. Kyuubi dan Moegi yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka, dan langsung tergelak hebat. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya bisa kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

"Hahahaha! Makanya Naruto _Nii-san_, jangan mesum dengan Hinata _Nee-chan_~" goda gadis orang itu.

"Hahaha! Kalian berdua ini bisa saja!" gelak Kyuubi tak kalah hebatnya. Naruto langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajah tannya jadi memerah.

"Kyuu-_nii,_ Moegi jangan berbicara seperti itu dong!" seru pemuda pirang itu menahan malu. Dan menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Go..Gomen_ Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata ketika Naruto menariknya keluar. Pemuda itu menatap sekilas kekasihnya itu dan segera mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nanti aku tinggal minta saja gantinya denganmu Hinata~" ucapnya polos, dan kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, berjalan menuju mobil kembali.

"..."

"E..Eh?! Apa maksudnya pengganti?!" pekik gadis indigo itu baru sadar dengan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Apapun itu, pokoknya rahasia~" jawab Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Di Perjalanan~**

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanya Kyuubi, matanya masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya kedua pasangan itu mengangguk mantap.

"Mungkin nanti begitu kalian sampai, akan ada kejutan yang menanti~" ujar pemuda orange itu tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuat alis kedua orang itu bertaut bingung.

"Kejutan apa?"

"Teriakan-teriakan, kejar-kejaran, dan mungkin saja tangisan~" jawab Kyuubi santai.

"..." Naruto dan Hinata seketika itu langsung membeku, mereka berdua menatap pemuda orange itu takut.

"Kyuu_-nii_ jangan membuat kami takut dong!" seru Naruto kesal, kepercayaan dirinya tadi jadi sedikit luntur!

"Yah~ Kyuu_-nii_ hanya memberitahu saja~" ujar pemuda itu santai.

Hinata tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Naruto, gadis itu ikut-ikutan takut. Mata lavendernya mulai meredup. Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik kekasihnya langsung mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Tenang saja~" ucap pemuda itu.

"I..iya."

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 p.m.

Matahari sudah hampir meredupkan sinarnya, dan disinilah Hinata dan Naruto sekarang. Berdiri di depan rumah besar gadis indigo itu. Hinata dapat melihat mobil _Tousannya_ sudah terparkir rapi di garase rumah. Kembali ia menatap Naruto, sedangkan Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum tipis dan menatap balik kekasihnya.

"A..aku takut Naruto-kun, _Tousan_ pasti marah sekali denganku. Karena sudah membentaknya tadi~" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Kita pasti bisa!" jawab Naruto berusaha kembali menenangkan Hinata.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik ke arah kakak dan adik sepupunya yang masih berada di dalam mobil, Ia sendiri bingung?

Tapi dengan cepat ia tepis perasaannya tadi, dan perlahan mendekati pintu masuk.

'Ayo Naruto, Kau pasti bisa!' batin Naruto.

**TING, TONG~** Suara bel mulai terdengar, Naruto dan Hinata menunggu seseorang membuka pintu rumah itu, harap-harap cemas. Pegangan tangan mereka makin mengerat, ketika...

**Krek,** pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan perlahan, dan kini menampakkan wajah Hiashi yang masih menatap datar kedua pasangan itu. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa terkejut pada raut wajahnya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Kenapa kalian kembali?" tanya laki-laki itu datar. Pandangan matanya mulai menusuk, Hinata mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto, gadis indigo itu menunduk kecil.

"Hiashi_-san_, Kami minta maaf dengan kejadian tadi pagi." Jawab Naruto langsung.

Hiashi mendengus pelan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya masih menatap pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Jadi kenapa warna rambutmu sudah berubah secepat itu?" tanyanya kembali. Membuat Naruto meneguk pelan, tapi dengan cepat ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dan memberanikan diri memandang wajah Hiashi.

"Meskipun aku merubah warna rambutku, tapi rasa sayangku masih sama kok dengan Hinata." jawabnya mantap.

"Tahu apa anak kecil sepertimu tentang rasa sayang?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Hiashi membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu berpikir sekilas, sampai..

"..."

"Anda tidak tahu Hiashi_-san_, bahkan anak kecil sedikit pun tahu dan mampu merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sayang. Rasa sayang orang tua, teman, sahabat, dan rasa sayang terhadap seorang kekasih. Jadi kurasa hal itu tidak perlu saya jelaskan lagi." jawab pemuda pirang itu kembali.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat laki-laki itu menolehkan pandangannya pada anak perempuannya itu.

"Hinata, Kenapa kau masih ingin tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Jelaskan pada _Tousan_?!" mendengar pertanyaan _Tousanny_a, Hinata tersentak kaget. Gadis indigo itu perlahan menatap wajah Hiashi. Matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih dan kesal..

"_Tousan _jangan menyebut Konoha tempat seperti ini. _Tousan_ salah paham!" pekik gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Konoha adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal, tempat dimana aku mendapatkan banyak hal-hal yang baru, menyenangkan, dan mendebarkan. Bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, bermain-main dengan sahabat-sahabatku, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semua kenangan itu, _Tousan_!" teriak Hinata tanpa ada lagi rasa gugup di hatinya, gadis itu bahkan sedikit terengah-engah ketika mengeluarkan semua rasa yang telah ia simpan sejak dulu.

"Hinata.." Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat keberanian kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha, berpisah dengan para sahabat yang kusayangi dan kekasih yang kucintai...Itu terlalu berat _Tousan_, hiks,hiks,hiks. Apa _Tousan_ tahu?" gadis itu mulai terisak, air mata perlahan menjatuhi pipi mungilnya. Tapi dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya, dan memandang wajah _Tousannya_ dengan berani tanpa gentar sedikit pun. Karena dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya!

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha!" serunya kembali.

"..." lama Hiashi terdiam, menatap kedua pasangan yang sedari tadi masih memandangnya penuh harap. Sampai akhirnya..

"_Tousan_ tidak yakin dengan keputusanmu Hinata." ucapan Hiashi bukannya membuat Hinata dan Naruto kaget, tapi malah membuat keduanya memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang amat sangat yakin.

"Kami mohon..."

"BIARKAN HINATA TETAP DI SINI!"

**DEG,** jantung Hinata serasa mencelos ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Suara yang sangat familiar di matanya. Gadis indigo itu dengan cepat langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat..

"Teman-teman!" pekiknya benar-benar terkejut, begitu juga Naruto. Mata Saphire pemuda itu membelalak lebar melihat semua sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan menundukkan kepala mereka.

Air mata Hinata kembali tak terbendung, gadis itu seketika terisak keras. "Ke..kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya gadis itu menahan isak tangisnya.

Sakura dan semua teman teman yang menunduk tadi langsung menatap wajah Hinata, di sertai dengan senyuman lebar. "Hee~ Kau bicara apa Hinata, Kami tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu sahabat kami pergi seperti ini!" jawab Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Yup kita kan sahabat Hinata!" sahut Temari dan Tenten.

"Lagipula aku belum terlalu berbicara banyak denganmu Hinata, jadi jangan pergi dulu~" Shion ikut membarengi.

"_Teme_ bahkan kau juga ikut kemari?" Naruto memandang tak percaya pada pemuda raven itu.

"Hn, Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah _Dobemu_ itu makin rusak gara-gara hal seperti ini." kilah Sasuke, padahal kan dia juga sebenarnya khawatir melihat prilaku kedua pasangan itu, hihi~

"Jadi intinya kami kemari karena tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi dari Konoha." Ujar Gaara memperjelas semuanya.

"Benar!" seru Kiba, Sai mengangguk setuju.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan semua sahabatnya, Hinata kembali memberanikan diri menatap wajah _Tousannya_.

"_Tousan,_ Aku mohon biarkan aku tetap tinggal di Konoha bersama Hanabi!" pinta gadis itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau _Tousan_ tidak memberikanmu jatah untuk keperluan nanti?" pertanyaan Hiashi kembali menyentakkan pikiran Hinata.

"I..itu.." belum sempat ia menjawab.

"Aku akan membagikan setengah uang jajan untuk Hinata!" Sakura menjawab dengan mantap.

"Sa..Sakura-chan..."

Hiashi mendengus pelan, "Bagaimana kalau nanti rumah ini _Tousan_ jual? Dimana kau akan tinggal?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Eh?!"

"Tenang saja, di rumahku masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Jadi Hinata bisa tinggal di rumahku~" ujar Shion santai.

"Sh..Shion-chan.."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti _Tousan_ membawa paksa kau pergi dari Konoha?"

Pertanyaan Hiashi langsung membuat hati Hinata berdetak tak karuan, "A..aku.." dia benar-benar bingung mau menjawab apa?!

"..."

"Hee~ Tentu saja tidak akan kami biarkan, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan persahabatan kami!" jawab semua sahabat-sahabat Hinata serempak,tanpa ada rasa ragu.

Hinata kembali terbelalak lebar, alangkah beruntungnya ia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka. Gadis itu menatap _Tousannya_, meminta persetujuan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Tousan_ aku mohon.." pintanya.

Sampai...

"..." tanpa menjawab permintaan Hinata, Hiashi berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang masih membeku disana.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, sepertinya usaha mereka tadi tidak berarti apa-apa bagi _Tousannya._

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..Naruto-kun, Aku takut, Aku takut!" isak tangis Hinata mulai kencang. Gadis itu memeluk erat kekasihnya.

Naruto yang melihat kondisi Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ia pungkiri airmata ikut jatuh di pipi tannya. Sepertinya ia harus merelakan gadis ini pergi ke tempat jauh itu.

"Jangan menangis Hinata, Aku mohon~" semua sahabat-sahabat Hinata dan Naruto ikut menunduk sedih. Usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana ini, Aku..Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian semua, tidak mau!" gadis indigo itu mulai menangis keras.

"..." Naruto terdiam, Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..." suasana kini berubah menjadi sendu, isak tangis mulai terdengar. Sampai tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

**PROK, PROK, PROK,** Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di telinga Hinata. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara nyanyian-nyanyian dari halaman belakang rumahnya perlahan-lahan makin terdengar..

"_Happy Brithday To You~ Happy Brithday To You~ Happy Brithday~ Happy Brithday~ Happy Brithday~ Happy Brithday To You~"_

Kaget, ya Hinata benar-benar kaget ketika melihat, kini _Kaasannya_ tengah membawa sebuah kue yang sangat besar. Dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi, ada _Tousan dan Kaasan_ Naruto ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Mata lavendernya yang tadi penuh dengan air mata langsung ia hapus.

"_Ka...Kaasan_.." gumamnya tak percaya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, mata Saphirenya lebih terbelalak lagi melihat _Kaasan dan Tousannya_ berdiri di belakang Mizuki, _Kaasan_ Hinata sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalan mereka. Membuat dirinya hampir terjengkal. Nah apalagi semua sahabat mereka berdua, syok dan membeku di depan gerbang, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi~

"Lho..lho..lho! Kenapa _Kaasan dan Tousan_ bisa ada disini?!" seru pemuda pirang itu bingung, airmatanya yang tadi sedikit jatuh di pipinya langsung ia hapus.

"_Nee~_ Mizuki, sepertinya rencana kita berempat berhasil~" kerlingan jahil segera keluar dari wajah Kushina, wanita merah itu tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Hee_~ Kaasan_ jahat sekali, maksudnya rencanya kita berenam~" suara Kyuubi tiba-tiba ikut menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinga Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu segera menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Rencana apa sih?! Hinata itu mau pergi Kyuu_-nii_! Masa buat acara-acara seperti ini. Apa kalian semua setuju kalau Hinata akan pergi jadi..hmmphh!" bibir Naruto langsung dibekap oleh Kyuubi, adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar berisik~

"Kau ini makanya jangan asal tuduh saja, dengarkan kami dulu!"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, melepaskan bekapan tangan Kyuubi darinya, dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Na..Naruto-kun!"

Kushina yang melihat aksi protektif Naruto mendesah pelan, dan perlahan ia menghampiri kedua pasangan itu, senyum masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto kenapa kau malah memeluk Hinata seperti itu?" tanya masih tersenyum, Naruto sedikit sweatdrop melihat Kaasannya mendekatinya.

"Kalian pasti setuju kalau Hinata pergi jauh kan?" ujarnya cepat mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa tahu kalau Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah disana.

"Owh jadi kau belum mengerti juga maksud kami tadi?" tanya Kushina makin mendekati Naruto.

"A..aku sudah tahu kok, _Kaasan_!"

"Naruto~"

**Pletak!** Sebuah pukulan yang sedikit keras menghampiri kepala pirang Naruto. Seperti yang kita tahu, sang mantan Habanero merah dulu itu tanpa basa-basi memukul kepala anaknya itu dengan kencang dan kuat tentunya~

"_Baka_! Kau tidak mengerti maksud nyanyian kami itu! _Baka_!" teriak Kushinya saking kesal, anaknya yang satu ini memang agak _'Dobe'_ kalau dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris~ masa lagu tadi saja dia tidak mengerti?

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari _Kaasannya_ itu, cengiran lebar langsung terlihat di wajah tannya.

"Hehehe~ Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti _Kaasan_~" ujarnya polos, membuat semua orang disana mau tak mau sweatdrop masal.

Kushina menghela napasnya kembali, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena tingkah polos anaknya yang satu itu. "Naruto, coba kau lihat tanggal berapa sekarang." ucap wanita itu.

"Tanggal..." Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi segera melihat jam di tangannya.

"..." seketika tubuhnya membeku...

Nah kita lewatkan dulu wajah Naruto yang sekarang masih membeku disana, Bagaimana reaksi sahabat-sahabat Hinata?

...

"Masa sih?" gumam Sakura tak percaya, tapi begitu mendengar perintah Kushina untuk melihat tanggal sekarang, seketika itu mereka semua juga malah ikut-ikutan membeku.

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak lebar, begitu juga dengan keempat temannya. Untuk para lelaki, Sasuke sweatdrop, Kiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, Gaara menaikkan alisnya yang tipis sampai mengkerut, Sai tersenyum nggak jelas, Shikamaru menguap seperti biasa, Neji makin melototkan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya juga mereka...

"EHHH!" Teriak semuanya berbarengan.

Hinata masih tidak mengerti juga, karena gadis itu lupa membawa jam tangannya jadi dia hanya bisa melihat reaksi semua sahabatnya itu yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Se..sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya bingung, mata lavendernya melirik ke arah Naruto, dan melihat pemuda pirang itu sedikit bergetar, kemudian...

"Gyaaaaa! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!" teriaknya tak kalah terkejut. Hinata makin penasaran, tadi ia sempat mendengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari _Kaasan dan Kaasan_ Naruto, jadi sekarang itu sebenarnya adalah hari..

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Hinata!" Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Shion langsung menghampiri gadis indigo itu dan memeluknya erat.

"E..EH?!" Hinata terkejut. Jadi sekarang itu benar-benar hari ulang tahunnya?! Tanggal 27 Desember!

Gadis indigo itu masih tidak mengerti, pikirannya masih bercampur aduk, senang, bingung, dan kaget.

'Aku tidak mengerti..' batinnya kecil.

"Biar _Tousan_ jelaskan." Suara bariton itu membuat Hinata sontak melepas pelukan semua sahabatnya itu, mata lavendernya memandang _Tousannya_ yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, dan gadis itu seketika kaget begitu melihat..

'_Tousan_ tersenyum..' Hiashi tersenyum tipis di hadapan anak perempuannya itu.

"Jelaskan apa _Tousan_?" tanyanya.

"Begini.."

**oOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

**FLASH BACK ON :**

Sebenarnya malam itu, ketika Hiashi memutuskan kembali ke Konoha. Laki-laki itu masih penasaran dengan marga Uzumaki yang di teriakan oleh Naruto tadi. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia segera mengambil kembali handphone lamanya dan mengecek lagi nama-nama yang tertera pada kontak disana.

Matanya makin cepat mencari nama Uzumaki dalam kontaknya sampai..

"..."

Melihat nama itu sudah tertera rapi disana, membuat senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Pantas saja aku mengenal marga itu, _Tousan_ dan anak sepertinya benar-benar memiliki sifat yang sama~" gumamnya kecil, pikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan pemuda pirang tadi padanya.

PLOK, Mizuki menepuk pelan pundak suaminya itu, menyadarkan kembali lamunannya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya wanita itu lembut seraya duduk disamping kekasihnya.

Hiashi menggeleng pelan, dan segera menunjukkan handphonenya. "Coba tebak anak siapa yang menghubungi kita tadi." ujarnya.

Mizuki masih tidak mengerti, sampai ia melihat nama yang familiar di benda itu, mata lavendernya terbelalak lebar. "Jangan-jangan.."

"Sepertinya kita memang selalu ditakdirkan dengan satu keluarga itu, sikap mereka berdua benar-benar sama, Kau tahu itu~"

Wanita itu terkikik pelan, "_Nee_~ bagaimana kalau kita hubungi mereka sekarang. Aku sudah benar-benar merindukan duo ribut itu~"

Hiashi memandangi wajah cantik istrinya itu, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku yakin sekali, lagipula aku punya satu rencana yang briliant~"

Alis Hiashi makin berkerut bingung, sampai akhirnya ia melihat kerlingan jahil dari sang istri tercinta. "Kau tahu kan tanggal dua puluh tujuh nanti hari apa?" tanya Mizuki tiba-tiba.

Dibekali kepintaran yang ia miliki, laki-laki itu langsung menangkap maksud wanita itu. "Mungkin ide itu bagus juga~" ucapnya.

Hiashi segera menghubungi kedua pasangan itu,

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Sementara itu di Kediaman Uzumaki~**

**KRING, KRING~** suara telepon berdering membuat seisi rumah itu tersentak,

"Biar kuangkat." Minato yang sedari tadi masih duduk di ruang tamu bersama Kushina, mengisthirahatkan badan mereka selepas pergi menjenguk Hinata.

Laki-laki pirang itu menhampiri telepon yang terus-menerus berdering, dan mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi~" ujarnya cepat._

"_Hn, Minato ini kau kan?" jawab suara bariton di seberang sana, sontak saja membuat matanya terbelalak lebar._

"_Hee! Hiashi, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" seru laki-laki pirang itu senang._

"_Ternyata kau masih mengingat suaraku rupanya~" ujar Hiashi._

"_Hee~ Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan ketua osis killer sepertimu, mana selalu menyebutku berandal pirang lagi~"_

_Laki-laki itu sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar nada Minato dari sana, "Bagaimana keadaan istrimu itu?" tanyanya._

_Samar-samar Hiashi dapat mendengar suara wanita yang selalu dijuluki Habanero berdarah itu tengah ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tadi._

'Minato, Siapa itu?'

'Ini Ketua Osis killer kita dulu sewaktu Sma~'

'Hee! Benarkah?!' teriakan Kushina memekakkan telinga laki-laki itu.

"_Jadi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja~" ujarnya segera, terdengar suara tawa diseberang sana._

"_Tentu saja! Aku selalu sehat kok Hiashi, Hei! Bagaimana keadaan Mizuki, Dia baik-baik saja kan?" suara cempreng wanita itu benar-benar tidak berubah sedari dulu._

"_Hn, tentu saja, Lagipula ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, kalau tidak bisa-bisa pembicaraan mereka ini tidak akan selesai-selesai._

"_Bicara apa? Minato kau saja yang mendengarkan, Aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu." Kushina kembali menyerahkan telepon itu pada suaminya._

"_Jadi kau ingin berbicara apa, Hiashi?" tanya Minato, dan tanpa basa basi lagi.._

"_Aku dan Mizuki akan kembali ke Konoha dua hari lagi." jawabnya singkat._

"_..." lama Minato terdiam sampai.._

"_Eh! Kau dan Mizuki akan kembali ke Konoha, setelah sekian lama tinggal di sana tempat jauh itu?!" laki-laki pirang itu masih tidak percaya._

_Hiashi tidak mengidahkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu, "Dan satu hal lagi, soal Naruto anakmu itu berpacaran dengan anak perempuanku, Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami berdua?" pertanyaan Hiashi sontak membuat Minato sedikit gugup. _

"_Hahaha~ Ja..jadi kau sudah tahu, Soalnya kau jarang bisa dihubungi jadi.."_

"_Tidak usah mengelak lagi Minato, Kau kira aku ini tidak pintar."_

_Minato langsung sweatdrop masal, "Gomen! Pertama kami tahu juga kaget, kalau Naruto ternyata berpacaran dengan anakmu. Dan saking senangnya kami jadi lupa! Sekali lagi Gomen!" seru laki-laki pirang itu. _

_Hiashi menghela napas panjang, sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis membingkai wajahnya. Mata laki-laki itu memandang wajah Istrinya dan Mizuki hanya bisa mengangguk kecil._

"_Sebagai permintaan maafmu, Aku ingin kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu. Kau mau kan?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. _

"_Iya, iya, Apa saja supaya kalian tidak marah dengan kami berdua!" serunya cepat._

"_Bagus, dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan sampai memberitahukan hal ini terutama pada Naruto dan Hinata." Minato mengangguk pelan, dan ketika mendengar semua rencana sahabatnya itu. Mulutnya langsung menganga dengan tidak elitnya, menghancurkan image Namikazenya._

"_..."_

"_He..Hei kalian serius ingin melakukan hal ini.."_

"_Kami sangat serius, Jadi kau mau kan membantu kami?"_

"_Hah~ Baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan Kushina nanti."_

"_Oke, karena hari ini tanggal sembilan belas, tanggal dua puluh satu nanti Aku dan Mizuki ingin bertemu dengan kalian sebentar. Mengerti kan?"_

_Sekarang giliran Minato yang menghela napasnya pelan, "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" _

"_Tentu saja tidak, lagipula ini rencana istriku tercinta. Jadi pasti akan baik-baik saja~" ucap Hiashi tenang._

"_Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kalian saja~" _

"_Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi."_

"_Ya~" sambungan telepon terputus._

"Semoga rencana kita ini berhasil, _Nee~_ sayangku~" ucap Mizuki seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, ternyata sifatmu itu benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu Mizuki." Hiashi mencium kening istri tercintanya yang terkikik pelan.

"Gara-gara berteman dengan Kushina, sifat jahilnya jadi menular padaku~ Aku yakin pasti dia juga setuju~" ujarnya kembali terkikik.

"Hah~ Kalian berdua memang sama~"

...

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

Mendengar semua penjelasan Hiashi yang amat sangat panjang lebar itu, seketika membuat semua orang disana tak terkecuali Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"EHHHH! JADI SEMUANYA KEJADIAN ITU HANYA SEKEDAR BERCANDA!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan suara yang sangat membahana #plak#lebay.

Kushina, Mizuki, Hiashi, Minato, Kyuubi, Moegi, dan..

"_Gomenne Nee-chan_, Hanabi baru saja tahu tentang rencananya ini~ Hahaha, ternyata _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _berhasil!" pekik gadis kecil itu seraya terkikik kecil.

"Ja..jadi tentang kejadian sejak seminggu yang lalu itu hanya bercanda?!" pekik Hinata tak kalah kagetnya.

Semua yang mengetahui rencana itu langsung mengangguk senang. Gadis itu serasa ingin pingsan.

"Jadi Hinata tidak akan pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Sakura dan Ino.

"Hn, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tega membawa pergi anak perempuanku dari sini. Kalau ternyata dia sudah menemukan semua sahabat yang ia inginkan di Konoha~" ujar Hiashi.

"..." para gadis itu langsung saling melirik satu sama yang lain sampai...

"HINATA! SYUKURLAH! HUWEEE!" mereka semua terisak kencang, dan kembali memeluk gadis indigo itu. Hinata juga tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, membalas pelukan semua sahabatnya.

"Un, Aku benar-benar bersyukur!" pekiknya senang.

"Tadi kami hampir saja demo di depan rumahmu, kalau sampai pergi dari Konoha!" pekik Temari.

"Iya!" (Tenten)

"_Arigatou Minna!_!"

...

"Nah karena ini adalah hari ulangtahun Hinata yang ketujuh belas. Kita rayakan di taman belakang. Ayo semuanya!" Mizuki langsung menghentikan acara tangis-tangisan tadi. Dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Setuju! Ayo!" Sakura, keempat temannya begitu juga dengan sahabat Naruto segera mengikuti langkah Mizuki, meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi membeku di sampingnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu,

"..."

Hinata mencoba menarik pelan baju Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya dari lamunan.

"Na...Naruto-kun.."

"..."

**GREP,** pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata, membuat gadis indigo itu tersentak kaget. Sampai...

"..."

"Naruto-kun, _Daijoubu_. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi kok~" ucapnya lembut, menepuk pelan punggung Naruto yang ternyata bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya itu. Pemuda pirang itu menangis.

"_Yokatta Hinata, Yokatta Hinata._ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Ternyata mencoba tegar itu sulit sekali, hiks.." Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto padanya.

'Jadi ketika aku menangis, sebenarnya Naruto-kun juga ingin menangis, tapi karena tidak mau membuatku semakin sedih. Naruto-kun sampai...' Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

Akhirnya ia ikut terisak juga, "Hiks, hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun! Untunglah, Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha, semua sahabatku dan dirimu!" isaknya kencang.

"_Gomen_ kau harus melihatku menangis Hinata," ujar Naruto masih memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Hinata tentu saja menggeleng kencang, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Kau menangis sebanyak apa pun tidak apa-apa bagiku!"

Yah~ dan pada endingnya kedua pasangan itu kembali bersatu lagi. Ternyata dengan kejadian tadi itu benar-benar membuat mereka sadar. Kalau ternyata mengorbankan sesuatu itu sangatlah penting. Tidak perlu membawa sesuatu untuk membuktikan hal itu, kita hanya perlu sebuah kata-kata yang mampu memberitahukan perasaan kita yang sebenarnya. Mudah kan?

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE~**

"Hinata, Naruto. Ayo kalian juga kemari!" Kushina berteriak kencang, menghentikan tangisan mereka tadi.

"Iya!" kedua pasangan itu mengangguk kecil.

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"_Daisuki~_"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba sang kekasih. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tannya.

"Aaa~ Aku juga~" pemuda pirang itu menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang. Tanpa mengetahui sebuah kejutan besar datang lagi pada Hinata, dan ketika mereka berdua berbelok menuju tempat itu. Tiba-tiba..

**PRESS,** semua orang disana ternyata sudah menyiapkan tepung, telur, dan aneka bahan-bahan lainnya. Dan tak segan-segan lagi semuanya langsung menumpahkan semua bahan itu pada kedua pasangan tadi.

"Hahahaaha! _Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Hinata!" teriak mereka semua berbarengan, bahkan Sasuke dan Gaara pun ikut andil dalam aksi itu. Membuat gadis indigo kita sekarang sudah berlumuran dengan tepung dan telur.

"Eh?!" Ia terpekik kaget, mata lavendernya sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semua orang disana sengaja menjauhi gadis itu. Hinata makin kebingungan..

"Huwaa _minna_~ Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat!" rengek gadis itu kecil.

Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja tega melihat kekasihnya itu, dan mendekati Hinata.

Pemuda pirang itu memeluk erat gadis indigo itu, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa takut ataupun jijik dengan semua bahan-bahan yang sudah tercampur dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Na...Naruto-kun, awas nanti pakaianmu kotor!" pekik Hinata panik mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto tapi..

"Un, tidak apa-apa kok, _Otanjoubi Omedeto_ kekasihku tercinta~"

Ucapan Naruto sekali lagi membuat Hinata tersentak, "Huwe! _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun!" isak tangis kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"_Doitashimasite~_"

"..."

Sakura yang melihat kemesraan kedua pasangan itu tersenyum kecil, "_Nee~_ Sasuke-kun, mereka romantis sekali kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang mendegar itu semua, menarik gadis merah muda itu mendekatinya dan..

**CUP,** sebuah kecupan kecil ia berikan pada Sakura, dan tak lupa mengucapkan kata-kata andalannya, "Hn, kurasa kita jauh lebih romantis~" Sakura pingsan mendadak begitu menerima serangan sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

...

"Jadi karena semua rencana _Tousan_ sudah terbongkar, _Tousan dan Kaasanmu_ ingin memberikan ini." Hiashi segera menghentikan aksi romantis kedua pasangan itu dan memberikan sesuatu pada anak perempuannya itu.

"I..Ini.."

"Bukannya kamu masih menyukai boneka Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

Mata Hinata dan Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu melihat hadiah dari sang _Tousan._

"Se..sepertinya aku pernah melihat boneka ini sebelumnya, Iya kan Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Iya,"

Sebuah boneka kelinci besar kini sudah ada di tangannya...

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat.."

"A..aku juga.."

Semua menatap aneh pada kedua pasangan itu sampai..

**Grep,** sebuah pelukan menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto..

"Nah untuk hadiah yang _Kaasan_ minta, Kami berdua hanya ingin meminta cucu pada kalian!" seru kedua wanita itu di belakang mereka.

Yang tentu saja membuat pikiran mereka yang melayang tadi langsung buyar...

"EH?!" Hinata terpekik kaget. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Kami tunggu lho~"

Lain halnya Naruto yang mendengar itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Pemuda pirang itu..

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja Kaasan, Aku akan membuat anak sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Hinata!" teriaknya kencang.

"Benarkan Hinata?!" Ia kembali menoleh pada kekasihnya itu dan...

"..."** BLUSH~**

"Kyaa! Naruto-kun Baka, Naruto-kun Mesum!" gadis indigo itu terpekik dan berlari menjauh dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Hee~ Hinata jangan menjauh dariku dong!"

"Jangan mendekat Naruto-kun mesum!"

Pekikan-pekikan kecil mulai terdengar dari rumah besar itu. Gelak tawa, canda, benar-benar menyenangkan~

'_Nee~ Naruto-kun, walau pun hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang membuatku kaget, dan menangis. Tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa beruntung, Kau tahu karena apa?'_

'_Mengetahui rasa sayangmu padaku begitu besar padaku, rasa sayang semua sahabatku yang rela melakukan apapun untukku, benar-benar membuatku beruntung bisa terlahir di dunia ini dan bertemu dengan mereka semua, bertemu dengan seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku sepenuh hati, walaupun...'_

**GREP,** "Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau, Nah sekarang aku akan memberikanmu ciuman yang tadi sempat tertunda, jadi bersiap-siaplah Hinata Uzumaki~"

"Eh?! Kyaaa, Naruto-kun hentikan!" _Pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini selalu bisa menggoda dan menjahiliku~ Tapi untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa deh, asalkan jangan menggoda orang lain selain aku, _

_Oke Naruto-kun~_

**THE END?**

**A/N :**

Mushi : _Minna_ akhirnya cerita "My Day With You" harus selesai disini :(, semoga endingnya nggak gaje plus sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan yaa! XD *Ngarep* Mushi senang sekali karena ...

Naruto : Ah! _Minna Arigatou_ sudah membaca cerita keseharian kami semua! *tiba-tiba muncul*

Mushi : E..eh Na..Naruto! Jangan ambil bagian Mushi juga dong! *narik-narik baju Naru*

Naruto : *Natap Mushi* Hee~ bukannya ini cerita tentangku dan Hinata?

Mushi : I..iya sih! Tapi kan..

Naruto : Terus ini cerita terakhirkan?

Mushi : *diem*

Naruto : Masa pemeran utamanya nggak boleh ngucapin akhir kata? *natap Mushi*

Mushi : *jleb* ta..tapi kan..

Naruto : Hinata! teman-teman kesini!

Mushi : Eh?!

Hinata : A..ada apa Naruto-kun?

Semua sahabat Hinata dan Naruto : Kenapa kau memanggil kami Naruto?!

Naruto : Ayo kita ucapin salam terakhir buat para readers!

Hinata dan semuanya : Aha! Ide bagus Naruto!

Mushi : _Minna_...bagian...Mushi belum..

NaruHina dan semua sahabat-sahabat : Cerita ini harus berakhir, sedih sekali rasanya. Tapi nanti kami akan pastikan mengancam si author gaje buat cerita lagi tentang kami! *lirik Mushi* Tenang saja! XD

Mushi : Arrgh! Sekarang giliran Mushi yang jawab PM, jangan ganggu *lari menuju laptop* Cuma satu pojokan ini aja yang bakal Mushi pertahanin. Nah ayo mulai saja!

**Jawaban PM :**

**Kaoru Mouri : Iya, nyehehe XD sip" chap update.**

**Pika-chan : Kyaa! Arigatou! XD Iya Pika-chan benar sekali #plak# sudah di ubah, sip" Chap update!**

**ShinRanXNaruHina : Iya dong, nyhehehe XD chap Update!**

**Guest : Sip" XD**

**Guest 2 : Sip" Chap update *hidup NaruHina* XD**

**Dita Putri : Kyaa Arigatou! TOT , Sip" chap update!**

**Bumble bee : Nyahaha masa sih, XD iyaa TOT**

**Vio-chaaan : Yeey! Sampai chap 13, stok otak Mushi hampir habis jadi harus di stop dulu TOT, Gomen~**

**SyHinataLavender : Arigatou TOT, Sip" pasti dilanjutin XD**

**Vio-chan : Nyahaha XD Sasori kan udah muncul waktu festival, walau dikit sih #plak# XD**

**Lavender Blue Sky : Masaa? XD Sip" udah tak balikin kok, CHAP UPDATE**

**Blue Sky : Karena kepanjangan nanti kalau dijadiin satu chap XD huwee TOT masak Gomen kalau begitu! Nyehehe chap terakhir nggak menyeramkan kok, udah tahu kan? XD Mushi harap endingnya nggak gaje yaa! TOT Sip" udah kok!**

**Guest 3 : Bener banget! XD emang mirip banget sama Menma, baca aja okee XD**

**Mizz-chan : Nyahaha XD chap update! XD Arigatou! TOT**

**Naruto-Hinata UzuNamiHyuu lovers : Arigatou! TOT, bayangin aja menma XD Sip" udah tak balikin kok nyahahah, Chap update! XD**

**Neko-chan : Iya, TOT Mushi takut kepanjangan nanti, Sip" iya soalnya otak Mushi udah hampir stock. Arigatou! :)**

...

Mushi : Fiuh~ sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bakal gangguin Mushi, Nah untuk kronologi rencana Hiashi dan Mizuki, bagi yang belum mengerti. Tanggal Hinata sakit adalah tanggal sembilan belas (pertengahan Desember bulan ini) terus, malamnya Hiashi menelpon anaknya itu, mereka kembali ke Konoha tanggal dua puluh satu (dua hari setelahnya), dan membiarkan Hinata dan Naruto tidak bertemu selama hampir satu minggu, sampai tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Hari ulang tahun Hinata. Jadi apa kalian sudah mengerti? #plak# nyaahaha.

Mushi : Kalau begitu *lirik kanan-kiri* untuk kata terakhir! _Minna Ariga_...

NaruHina dan teman-teman : _Arigatou Minna_ sudah menjadi pembaca setia cerita ini! *tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang*

Mushi : Eh! Kenapa kalian muncul lagi!

Naruto : Gaara, Sasuke bawa dia pergi.

Gaara dan Sasuke : Oke, Hn.

Mushi : Ma..mau apa kalian! Kalo berani macem-macem sama Mushi, nanti Mushi pecat lho?!

Gaara, Sasuke : Hn, * dengan gampangnya* **GREP...**

Mushi : Gyaaa! Turunin Mushi! Mushi belum kelar bicaranya! Turunin! *digendong menjauh dari studio*

Naruto dan Hinata : *dengan tampang polos* **JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YA, DAN SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CERITA SELANJUTNYA! _JAA NEE!_**

**RIVIEW YA! \^o^/\^v^/**

**BIG THANKS TO : Para Riviewer, Fav, Follow 'MY DAY WITH YOU', kalo Mushi tulis semua namanya disini. Pasti nanti banyak yang hilang tulisannya, Jadi Gomen! :( :( :( XD**

**ARIGATOU MINNA! **

**JAA NEE!**


	14. EPILOG

**MY DAY WITH YOU**

**Keseharian Hinata dan Naruto, asam manis cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, and Family~

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Cuplikan cerita sebelumnya~**

"_Hn, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tega membawa pergi anak perempuanku dari sini. Kalau ternyata dia sudah menemukan semua sahabat yang ia inginkan di Konoha~" ujar Hiashi._

"_..." para gadis itu langsung saling melirik satu sama yang lain sampai..._

"_HINATA! SYUKURLAH! HUWEEE!" mereka semua terisak kencang, dan kembali memeluk gadis indigo itu. Hinata juga tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, membalas pelukan semua sahabatnya.._

* * *

"_Naruto-kun, Daijoubu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi kok~" ucapnya lembut, menepuk pelan punggung Naruto yang ternyata bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya itu. Pemuda pirang itu menangis._

"_Yokatta Hinata, Yokatta Hinata. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Ternyata mencoba tegar itu sulit sekali, hiks.." Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto padanya._

* * *

"_Un, tidak apa-apa kok, Otanjoubi Omedeto kekasihku tercinta~" _

_Ucapan Naruto sekali lagi membuat Hinata tersentak, "Huwe! Arigatou Naruto-kun!" isak tangis kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata._

"_Doitashimasite~"_

* * *

**EPILOG~**

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Aku masih penasaran dengan gadis kecil yang kita temui di danau tadi." Kini kedua kekasih itu tengah duduk memandangi bulan yang semakin tinggi di langit. Setelah akhirnya acara yang sangat amat mengejutkan itu berakhir, tapi tidak untuk pikiran gadis indigo itu sekarang.

"Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran.." pemuda pirang itu mengangguk setuju. Pertemuan mendadak dengan gadis kecil itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Bo..boneka yang tadi dia bawa." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, gadis itu memeluk erat boneka kelinci besar pemberian _Tousannya_ tadi di pelukannya.

"Mirip dengan milikmu kan~"

"Iya."

"Entah kenapa mata lavendernya mirip denganmu dan rambut pirangnya persis seperti milikku ini.."

Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil.

"..." kedua pasangan itu terdiam. Sepertinya mereka masih tidak bisa memberikan jawaban tentang masalah ini~

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto!" suara teriakan dari ruang tamu langsung mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua orang itu langsung beranjak dari posisi mereka tadi.

"_Kaasan_ memanggil kita, Hinata~" ujar Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Se..sepertinya kita harus menunda dulu pikiran kita tadi." ucap gadis indigo itu.

Hinata dan Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan tempat tadi,

...

**Ruang Tamu~**

"Ada apa _Kaasan _memanggil.." sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Baik _Kaasannya dan Kaasan_ Hinata kini tengah memegang sebuah buku yang ia ketahui adalah sebuah album foto.

Mata Saphire Naruto terbelalak seketika melihat benda itu sekarang sudah ada di tangan Mizuki yang hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat foto-foto yang ada disana.

"Gyaa! Fotoku!" teriak pemuda pirang itu, dengan secepat kilat berniat mengambil benda itu di tangan _Kaasan_ Hinata, akan tetapi...

"_Nee~_ Hinata bagaimana pendapatmu melihat foto ini?" Naruto kembali mendengar suara Kushina dari belakangnya.

"I..itu Naruto-kun manis sekali~"

"Eh?! Hinata jangan lihat fotoku!" Naruto berbalik kearah _Kaasannya_ dan Hinata.

"Naruto, Kau harusnya membiarkan Hinata melihat foto-fotomu ini~" goda wanita merah itu seraya menunjukan salah satu foto yang bagi Naruto sangat memalukan!

Dirinya yang berumur lima tahun, ternyata ketahuan mengompol di tempat tidurnya. Dan sempat terfoto oleh sang _Nii-san_.

"Gyaa! _Kaasan_, jangan!" teriaka Naruto makin membahana.

"Hihihi~ Naruto-kun ternyata bisa malu juga ya~" Hinata yang sejak berpacaran dengan Naruto, belum pernah melihat kekasihnya itu malu. Dan mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda Naruto~

"Bu..bukan begitu Hinata, i..itu hanya ulah iseng Kyuu_-nii_!" teriak Naruto panik ketika gadis indigo itu makin memojokkannya.

"Ah ada lagi, Hihihi ini lucu sekali~" Hinata seakan tidak mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu dan melihat lagi foto-foto lainnya.

"Hinata!"

'Sekarang giliranku menggodamu Naruto-kun~' batin gadis indigo itu senang.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata _Nee-chan_!" Moegi berlari menuju arah Hinata yang terlihat masih asyik melihat-lihat foto kecil Naruto. Gadis indigo itu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Hanabi, dan Moegi mendekati Hinata, Mereka terlihat memegang sesuatu di belakang punggung masing-masing.

"Karena sekarang hari ulang tahun _Nee-chan_, kami berdua sengaja membuat ini untuk _Nee-chan_. Dibuka ya!" seru Moegi. Gadis orange itu segera memberikan sebuah kertas gulung yang sedikit besar pada Hinata yang kini masih terdiam melihat pemberian adik-adiknya itu.

"Iya, itu kami berdua buat khusus lho untuk _Nee-chan_ dan Naruto _Nii-san_!" mendengar namanya terpanggil, Naruto yang tadinya masih berusaha keras mendapat album fotonya yang telah tersebar dan di lihat oleh teman-temannya langsung ikut mendekati Hinata.

"Tadi ada yang memanggiku?" ujar pemuda pirang itu.

"I..ini Moegi dan Hanabi memberikan kita kertas, sepertinya sebuah gambaran.." jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kami mau pergi lagi ya, Ingat dilihat ya _Nee-chan,_ Naruto _Nii-san_!" kedua gadis itu berteriak kencang dan berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

...

"A..Aku buka sekarang ya Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping kekasihnya itu.

Dan begitu Hinata pelahan-lahan membuka kertas itu..

**DEG,** Kedua pasangan itu tersentak kaget. Melihat sebuah gambaran yang sepertinya sangat familiar di mata mereka. Hinata dan Naruto langsung saling berpandangan, melemparkan tatapan bingung mereka terhadap gambar di yang tergambar jelas di buku gambar itu.

"I..ini kan.."

"Iya, darimana Hanabi dan Moegi tahu tentangnya?"

"A..apa mungkin ini kebetulan Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih tidak percaya.

Kini kedua pasangan itu sudah melihat sebuah gambar yang terlihat sangat jelas, berisikan sedikit penjelasan di dalamnya.

_**Gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata lavender yang akan menjadi anak Naruto Nii-san dan Hinata Nee-chan nanti. Cengiran rubah Naruto Nii-san pasti akan menurun pada anaknya, dan tentu saja senyum lembut, kebaikan hati Hinata Nee-chan akan melekat kuat juga. Moegi dan Hanabi tebak nanti setelah menikah Hinata Nee-chan pasti akan memberikan boneka kelici besar itu pada anaknya. Membiarkan boneka itu menjadi milik anak Nee-chan~**_

_**Kami berdua sudah tidak sabar menunggu keluarga baru dari kalian berdua. Meski agak lama sih, hehe~ tapi kami pasti akan menunggu kok! Pasti!**_

_**Oh iya, satu lagi yang paling penting Hinata Nee-chan, Kami berdua bahkan sudah memilih-milihkan nama yang sangat pas untuk anak kalian nanti lho. Coba tebak apa?**_

_**...**_

_**Hahaha benar sekali! HANA UZUMAKI! Hana yang artinya bunga, mirip seperti Hinata Nee-chan, lembut dan bisa mengharumkan nama kalian berdua serta menyejukkan hati kalian kalau sedang bingung hahaha! Uzumaki dari Naruto Nii-chan yang akan menjadikan Hana semakin kuat dan ceria seperti Nii-san!**_

_**Kami tunggu yaa kedatangan anggota baru nanti! Otanjoubi Omedeto Hinata Nee-chan!**_

"_**..."**_

Lama Hinata dan Naruto terdiam, sampai..

"..."

"Kh..hahaha!" kedua pasangan itu kontan tertawa keras, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang terkikik kecil.

"Ini benar-benar kebetulan~" ujar Naruto masih tertawa melihat kertas tadi.

"Ke..kebetulan yang menyenangkan, _Nee_ Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, tentu saja~" Naruto makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Dan membisikkan satu kalimat yang langsung saja membuat pipi gadis itu semerah rambut Sakura sekarang.

"..."

"Na..Naruto-kun mesum!" pekiknya seketika, berlari menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya memberitahu yang sebenarnya saja, Hinata~"

Jadi masalah siapa itu Hana, mungkin kalian sudah tahu. Tapi biarlah untuk sekarang ini menjadi rahasia kedua pasangan itu~

'_Kurasa nama Hana tidak buruk juga, karenanya kau harus bersiap-siap untuk semua itu Hinata Uzumaki~'_

_Sepertinya kedatangan Hana ketika di danau benar-benar tepat, 'Menyejukkan hati kedua pasangan itu kalau sedang bingung' __**Benarkan?**_

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari teras rumah.

"_Kaasan, _Aku ingin mengajak Hinata keluar sebentar!" seru pemuda pirang itu seraya menggandeng tangan mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati Naruto!" ujar Kushina dari arah ruang tamu.

"Oke!"

...

"Na...Naruto-kun, Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata semakin menjauh dari rumahnya, dan jawaban yang bisa diberikan oleh pemuda pirang itu hanya...

"Rahasia~" jawabnya singkat sambil terus menarik lembut tangan Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu menghela napas pelan, dan memilih untuk menunggu saja~

...

**Danau~**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, kedua pasangan itu kini sampai di dekat danau rumah Hinata. Pemandangan yang biasa gadis itu lihat setiap hari, entah kenapa kini berubah total menjadi tempat yang mengagumkan!

Mata lavendernya kini terbelalak sempurna, danau itu kini berisikan kerlap-kerlip lampu, kunang-kunang yang berterbangan membuat danau itu terlihat berbeda seperti biasanya. Benar-benar berubah.

"Na..Naruto-kun...Ini.." ujar gadis itu tak percaya.

"Ayo~" perlahan Naruto kembali menggandeng tangan Hinata agar mendekati tempat itu.

Hati gadis indigo itu bagai tersihir begitu sekarang dirinya dan Naruto sudah bermandikan oleh cahaya kerlap-kerlip dan kunang-kunang disana. Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya tak dapat menaha rasa harunya.

"Hehehe~" ketika aku berusaha menemuimu beberapa hari yang lalu, malamnya tidak sengaja aku melewati tempat ini. Ternyata kalau malam hari kunang-kunang banyak sekali berterbangan disini, jadi.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

**Bruk,** Hinata memeluk erat dirinya itu. Badan gadis itu bergetar pelan menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

"_A..Arigatou _Naruto-kun..Aku senang sekali~" ujar Hinata seraya terisak kecil.

"_Gomen_ kalau hadiah yang bisa kuberikan padamu hanya seperti ini.."

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng kencang, "Un, bagiku ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat istimewa bagiku!" serunya senang.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis dong~" Naruto berusaha mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu, tapi Hinata masih bersikeras menundukkan wajahnya sekarang ini.

"..."

"Baiklah~ Hinata, Kau duduk disini sebentar ya." Naruto perlahan beranjak dari samping gadis itu dan pergi entah kemana. Membuat Hinata bingung, dan memilih untuk mengikuti perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

'Naruto-kun memangnya mau kemana?' batinnya penasaran, mencoba menghapus air matanya tadi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

Dan lama tak berselang, Naruto datang dengan membawakan seikat bunga. Hinata makin tersentak kaget, dari mana kekasihnya itu mendapatkan bunga?

Cengiran rubah kini mengembang di wajah tan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu perlahan kembali mendekati Hinata yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"_Gomen _membuatmu menunggu~" ujarnya kecil, dan kini duduk di tepat di depan Hinata, atau tepatnya bersujud di depan gadis itu.

"Na...Naruto-kun.."

Mata Saphire Naruto menatap intens mata lavender kekasihnya itu..

"..."

"Mungkin aku ini masih belum matang untuk menjadi kekasihmu Hinata, Aku sering menggodamu, sering menjahilimu, dan bahkan sering membuatmu menangis karena sikapku ini." ucap pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba.

"I..itu tidak benar Naru.." ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika kini jari manis Naruto sudah tepat di bibirnya.

"Sst~, Kau selalu bisa menerima semua kekuranganku, sikapku yang tidak peka ini, membuatmu kesal, cemburu. Tapi Hinata Hyuga, Kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat pemuda pirang sepertiku mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Ketulusanmu benar-benar membuatku seperti rela jatuh cinta berkali-kali denganmu, kapan pun itu."

Airmata Hinata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya, gadis itu ingin sekali menyangkal semua perkataan Naruto.

"Karena itu, di hari ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas ini. Maukah kau mengizinkan Uzumaki Naruto ini sebagai pendamping hidupmu di masa depan nanti?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap lembut wajah kekasihnya itu.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi...

"Iya, Naruto-kun! Aku akan selalu menunggumu, kapan pun itu!" teriak Hinata yang langsung saja memeluk erat Naruto, membiarkan tangis bahagianya mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"_Yokatta! Arigatou, Nee_ Hinata~" ujar Naruto membalas pelukan gadis indigo itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih Naruto-kun, karena mau menerima gadis pemalu dan gugup sepertiku untuk menjadi kekasihmu! Aku benar-benar bersyukur~"

"Kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat di dunia ini, bahkan..." perlahan Naruto menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan memandang lekat wajah Hinata.

Senyum kecil pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau masih terlihat secantik ini ketika menangis~" lanjutnya seraya menghapus air mata di pelupuk Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja, apalagi kalau air mata ini dihapus dan kau tersenyum." ucap Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun.."

"Jangan terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku Hinata~"

"Ta..tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu.." Hinata kembali tertunduk.

"Tidak hanya itu kok~"

Dan perkataan pemuda pirang itu membuat Hinata tersentak dan langsung menatap kembali kekasihnya itu bingung..

"Memangnya ada cara lain?" tanyanya polos.

Sekarang seringaian kecil mulai terlihat di wajah Naruto, "Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Ada satu hal~" perlahan pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, membuat si empunya memerah sempurna~

"E..Eh?"

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu~" bagaikan hipnotis, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagus~"

Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada gadis di depannya sekarang ini, dan..

**CUP,** Sebuah kecupan yang sangat amat lama ia berikan untuk gadis indigo itu. Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, ciuman yang pertama kalinya terasa biasa perlahan-lahan mulai memanas. Naruto memagut pelan bibir bawah Hinata, membiarkan lidahnya memasuki mulut gadis itu. Mengeksplorasi dan mengabsen gigi Hinata tanpa terkecuali.

"..."

Napas kedua pasangan itu makin memburu, dan tanpa sadar membuat mereka hampir saja kehilangan pasokan oksigen, akhirnya dengan terpaksa. Pemuda pirang itu harus mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan kekasihnya itu...

"Hinata?" Naruto berusaha memanggil nama gadis itu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Hinata?" pemuda pirang itu mulai bingung, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu lagi dan melihat...

"I,,iyhaa..Naru..to..kun.."

Mata lavender kekasihnya itu tengah berkunang-kunang, wajah Hinata sekarang sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris pingsan kalau saja tadi Naruto tidak menghentikan ciuman itu.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan~' batin pemuda pirang itu, sedikit tertawa kecil dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

Kesadaran Hinata yang tadi hampir hilang sepenuhnya langsung kembali lagi ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang mendekatinya. Dan tanpa sadar..

**Bruk,** gadis indigo itu kembali menghamburkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Berniat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun mesum! Ta..tadi aku kan belum siap kalau berciuman seperti itu!" rengek gadis itu kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan gadis indigo itu. mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"_Gomenne~_ Tadi aku hanya ingin memberikan suprise saja untukmu~"

Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Se..seharusnya Naruto-kun bilang dulu padaku. Jadi...Aku kan tidak kaget..seperti tadi.." ucapan Hinata yang terbata-bata, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuat seringaian kecil di wajah Naruto kembali mengembang.

"Hee~ benarkah, kalau begitu. Aku bilang sekarang boleh?" godanya tiba-tiba, Hinata makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di badan Naruto. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa menahan semburat merah lagi.

Dan dengan malu-malu...

Gadis indigo itu mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk kehabisan oksigen lagi, _Hime_~"

.

.

.

.

"Huh dasar! Padahal kita lagi yang menyiapkan semua persiapan ini untuk si Naruto! tapi dia malah melupakan kita!" seru Sakura yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon, seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu.

"Hn, lebih baik kita biarkan kedua pasangan itu." Sasuke yang kini berada di samping Sakura perlahan mendekati gadis merah muda itu.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai gugup melihat pemuda raven itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Hn, Aku tidak ingin kalah dengan si Dobe~" ujar Sasuke santai.

Gadis merah muda yang mulai merasakan ada sinyal-sinyal bahaya di dekatnya itu mulai beranjak pergi, tapi..

**Grep,** tangan mungilnya langung saja di tarik oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Sa..Sasuke-kun, Aku tidak mau dilihat semua teman-teman!" kilah Sakura gugup.

"Mereka bukannya masih ada di rumah Hinata?"

"Eh?!" tanpa sadar Sakura terpekik kecil, membuat seringaian kecil di wajah Sasuke makin terlihat.

"_Itadakimasu~_" dan tentu saja tanpa basa-basi lagi...

**CUP~**

_Hah~ Kedua pemuda itu benar-benar sama, Tidak mau kalah sedikit pun~_

**THE END~**

**A/N :**

Gyaa! Epilog yang amat gaje! *guling-guling di aspal* _Gomen_ kalau wordnya sedikit sekali dan alurnya memang dibuat agar cepat (namanya juga epilog) *buahg*. Karena Mushi nggak mau keromantisan cerita yang Mushi buat makin berkurang untuk chap sekuel cerita ini. Jadi cuman segini aja Epilog yang mushi buat, #mudah-mudahan bisa di terima di hati# #ditabok# nyeheheh XD

Karena banyak yang menginginkan epilog dari cerita ini. jadi Mushi langsung buat deh! Jajajajaja~ *nyanyi gaje* #digampar# walau sebenarnya Mushi nggak terlalu ngerti cara buat epilog XD

Nah untuk yang menanyakan sequel **'My Day With You'** Mushi akan buat cerita versi mereka punya anak dan hidup berkeluarga nanti, bagaimana menurut para reader semua?

Ceritanya itu akan berganti judul jadi **'My Live With You'** XD Mungkin pembuatannya masih akan lama #ditabok# jadi kalau ada yang mau menunggu cerita Mushi. Tunggu yaaa! XD XD

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Rika Shimon, Guest (1), Guest (2), jihan fitrina, Guest (3), Akira no Rinnegan, Karizta-chan, Nagasaki, Suuki Araku, The Browny Eyes'129, Nararhezty Cliquers, Guest (4), Bumble Bee, kirei-neko, Nitya-chan, Rulla Luqiana, irfan namikaze, Yourin Yo, DindaHyuga, vii-chan, bima, Minato, aliya-chan, Guest (5), dan, ShinRanXNaruHina, livyaval, WaOnePWG, Resty Takaraipermana, Guest (6), Ines-chan, Pika-chan, Uzumaki Radila, joice, bono san bs, SyHinataLavender, NoviShawol' Elf, hanan sankrajakegelapan, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, deahyuga, Didik Nova, ujhethejamers, jj bunshin, Uzumaki Dila-chan, Gazzel VR, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Devil Clown, Manguni, Guest (7), cherry, Widarsi, hime-chan 1301, fazrul21, hanazonorin 444, Dilaedogawa12, Zheeptiiaa Vhiiyaahiiaa, Regiokt, Lavender Bluesky, hudexxx69, kaoru mouri, Zoe Moonlight, Restyviolet, Ruqi No Hiken, vio-chaaan, uzumaki kaito, Mangekyooo jumawanBluez, isas hernandes, Astrid Hyuga-chan, mhyy'Tthaa, Dita putri, fatahinaru, Shirayuki-su, Guest (8), lavender bhity-chan, Hashirama Senju, Naruto-Hinata UzuNamiHyuu lovers, Chimunk, mizz-chan, Guest (9), mangetsu Naru, Triya-chan, feri irawan 39750, Tika thequin, HyuNami NaruNata~**

**Maaf jika ada salah kata atau namanya tidak tercantum disini. XD Arigatou! Minnaa!**

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi! (lagi)**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
